Flowing Petals of Light: Above Who We See
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: High school student Sonic the Hedgehog must brave internal and external struggles to learn the fate of his family and fight with a mysterious power. Sonic x Cosmo for the most part, to most of your dismay. Deal with it. Ignore all pedals spelling
1. Flowering Romance

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. No flames, but suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter 1: Flowering Romance

Monday morning came with a vengence as the alarm clock rang out it's noisy wrath to a blue hedgehog covering his head with a pillow. Two minutes later he gave up and woke up, throwing his clock down and stomping it into the floor before getting dressed. This was a 13yr old Sonic the Hedgehog, wearing a stripped shirt over a white T, complete with black jeans. His trademark white gloves and red shoes were present as well. Once dressed, he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hmm, I'll get me some bacon and pancakes." Sonic said as he pulled out food.

Once breakfast was done, he left with his backpack to meet his friends at the plane stop where the Aeroplatform awaited. At the stop were his friend, the two tailed kitsune Tails and the red echidna Knuckles. Tails had a similar wardrobe as Sonic and Knuckles sported a big red T with blue jeans.

"Morning, Sonic. Alarm clock again?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Tip One for readers, listen to your alarm clock before you decide to use it in order to get used to the ear shattering sound." Sonic stated after looking in a small notepad.

"You still do that suggestion thing to the readers?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, they need to be ready for the pressures of high school. Here's the Aeroplatform." Sonic said as they boarded the platform. After a few minutes, they reached Emerald Coastal High School, a school whose pride and joy was the tormenting of students. Once inside, the trio walked over to their lockers to pick up things. Behind them, other students walked by, eyeing the world renowned hero, the cute fox and the handsome echidna. One student, Shadow the Hedgehog, came across them.

"Hey, what's up?" Shadow said. He wore a shirt with an angry face on it and black jeans with chains on the sides. "Hey, Shadow. Here's the ten bucks I owe ya." Sonic passed the money to Shadow. " What did you bet this time, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "That Shadow wouldn't show up here by the lockers." Sonic said, making a sweatdrop to appear on Tails and Knuckles. Suddenly, a group of girls passed by the four guys. In the group was Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit and Cosmo. They all waved at the guys, causing Sonic to shake a little before they left.

"Tip Two, feeling nervous around girls is natural. Getting the strength to talk to them isn't as hard as you think." Sonic stated to clearly no one.

"And yet, you still don't have it in you to ask her out. C'mon Sonic." Tails said, making Sonic crouch down in shame.

"Well, we gotta get to class. Let's go." Shadow stated as he left the group, the others soon following. First class had Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Cream and some generic human children. Believe it or not, this class was made to teach students how to dig graves respectfully. "Now then, read chapter 3 on moving the corspes while I sleep." said Mr. Grave, a large bear with an eye patch. During that conversation, Sonic glanced over to Cosmo, who waved to him with a smile. His reaction was to do the same and hide his embarassed face in his book. Suddenly a note was give to him.

"What's this?" Sonic then looked in the note. "Hey, do you mind studying with me after school at my house? See you then, Sonic. Cosmo" Sonic could only look over to her, who was smiling at him before winking when class was over. "Now, keep in mind Tip Three. If you recieve notes, read them quickly and put them away 'cause teachers will make you a damn fool in front of your friends by reading it out loud. Tip Four involves study sessions with friends. It helps you get to know each other better and both of you learn something."

Sonic spoke while walking over to his locker, opening it by kicking the door. Once set, he left the school and met with Cosmo right outside the door.

Cosmo maintained her appearance from Sonic X, the only real difference being some nice earrings and green bracelets on her wrists. "Um..Hey, Cosmo." Sonic nervously said to her as they walked. From behind them, Sonic's friends watched it unfold. "I'll wager he can land a kiss before tomorrow." Shadow stated to the others. "I'll take that bet." Tails said, giving him a handshake to solidify the bet. "Sounds good to me." Knuckles said, obviously not having faith in Sonic. They went to their respective homes, while Sonic and Cosmo walked to a large house with a lot of flowers. "This looks so beautiful. Reflects upon you well." Sonic blindly said while looking at her. She blushed slighty; as did Sonic, before speaking. "You're so sweet, Sonic. Well, come on inside." Cosmo opened the door and they walked in.

"Cosmo, are you home?" a loud more-adult voiced shouted before walking down some stairs. Cosmo's mother Hertia descended to the living room where Sonic and Cosmo entered.

"Yes, mother. This is Sonic the Hedgehog, my classmate." Cosmo introduced him to her mother. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." Sonic put out his hand to shake. "Ahh, yes. Pleasure to meet you. Will you two be upstairs studying?" Hertia asked Cosmo. "Yes, a test on grave burial is tomorrow, so study session would be helpful." Cosmo said, holding on to Sonic's hand, making him red in the face. "Well, don't work too hard, okay? I've got to go to work. See you later, Cosmo. Nice to meet you, Sonic." Hertia said before floating off into the distant sky. Sonic only watched with a confused face before turning around towards Cosmo.

"That was awesome. Can you fly too?" Sonic asked, making Cosmo laugh a little. The two then walked upstairs to Cosmo's room, a very large circular room with a lot of flowers. "What do you think?" Cosmo asked Sonic, who simly looked slackjawed. "My god, this is...awesome! The colors are so wide! Definitely the best room I've seen from my friends' homes." Sonic commented as he slowly walked about the room. "How about we get started now?" Cosmo said as they sat down on her bed and began studies on graves and stuff.

The clock read roughly 6:30 PM, two hours after they began and it was going well. "So, that's how corpses are moved! Well, we're all over this test." Sonic proudly stated with sparkles glowing in typical anime fashion. "When do you need to go, Sonic?" Cosmo asked, though she didn't really want him to do so. "No time preference for me. I don't live under anyone." Sonic said. "You mean, you don't live with any adults?" Cosmo asked, making Sonic lower his head a little. "I live by myself in a large house. I haven't known any adult figures except for my grandfather..." Sonic said. A silence covered the room for a few moments before Cosmo spoke again. "I'm sorry for bringing it up..." she said while moving closer to him. "No, it's okay. I've grown used to the fact that I lost my parents and living by myself really isn't hard at all. Thanks for caring though." Sonic said to her, a warm smile appearing on his face.

"Well, there is something else I wanted to say to you while you were here." Sonic stated to Cosmo while holding on of her hands. "What is it? You can tell me." Cosmo said turning to face him. "Well, I wanted to say that I really like you, Cosmo. I kinda _like _like you to tell the truth." Sonic finally confessed to her. Cosmo was blushing like crazy while looking directly into Sonic's emerald eyes. "That is so sweet! I really appreciate you saying that. But do you know what I want to do now that we're done studying?" Cosmo said while moving her face closer to his own...

Chapter 1 ended.


	2. Pedals of Innocence Fallen

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. No flames, but suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter 2: Pedals of Innocence Fallen (Sex Scene Warning)

Cosmo and Sonic finished studying and our blue hero confessed to having a crush on her. Cosmo moved close to his face and placed a hand on his cheek. "That was really sweet of you Sonic. Now do you think you're ready?" Cosmo said to Sonic, who was slightly blushing. "Umm...for what?" Sonic clearly had no idea what she was talking about. "That thing we learned in health class..." Cosmo winked at Sonic, who now understood what she was talking about. "Well, I guess I'm glad I got one of those free condoms at school. Are you sure, I mean we are just high school students..." Sonic said with concern, which was appealing to her. "I trust you, Sonic. It's no biggie." Cosmo said, getting started on removing her dress. "But what about your mother? What if she...?" Sonic is interrupted by Cosmo's finger to his lips. "My mother won't have a problem at all. She believed I would do this eventually, plus I'll tell her when we are done, okay?" She said, working on getting off Sonic's shirt, surprising him a little. He heard from some friends that the first time is always painful and he wasn't sure if he could bear to hurt her.

After some time, they were both devoid of their clothes, both of them a little embarrassed at first. "You're truly gorgeous, Cosmo." Sonic said with a smile. Her body quite beautiful for a high school student. "You have quite a figure yourself, Sonic." She responded while closing in until their noses touched. "Still, I want to do this slow and steady, since it is the first time for the both of us. That's Tip Four for the record, when you don't know what you are doing with sex, two things are good to keep in mind. One, always have protection and Two; go slow and steady until you know what you are doing." Sonic nervously said. They began just that, with Sonic simply applying butterfly kisses on her cheeks and moving down her neck, causing her to moan slightly. He moved lower, lightly kissing her chest and reaching her belly before reaching her innocent flower. Cosmo did the same as Sonic, going over his whole body with kisses before she once again faced him.

"Sonic, are you ready to do it?" Cosmo asked him.

"Initiating protection now. Okay, it's on now. Ready?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes, go for it, Sonic." Cosmo said while laying down on her back. Sonic decided to try lessening the pain by doing something a classmate told him. He lightly licked Cosmo's sensitive area, making her moan excitedly before he checked with her again. Slowly, he made his entrance into her, the painful hiss from the both of them initially escaping their lips. After a few seconds, the pain subsides and Sonic gets into a slow rhythm of thrusts, Cosmo eventually matching his thrusts with her own. Now Cosmo wanted to overtake him, so she got on top of him and moved up and down slowly.

"Ahh, this feels so good Sonic! Ahh!" Cosmo continued her movements on Sonic. He slowly rose up and licked her breasts a little before going back down on his back. A few minutes later they were off of the bed with Cosmo bent down on the edge while Sonic enter her anus. The moment eventually got the better of Sonic as he anchored his arms under her legs, lifting her up while thrusting into her. She had her arms wrapped his neck as he continued until...

"Oh crap. Uhh, we gotta go to the bathroom! Oh god, oh god!" Sonic ran over to the bathroom while still maintaining the position they were in earlier. He placed her down on the side of the bath while he jetted to the toilet and let loose. "Geez...much better. What is that stuff?" Sonic asked Cosmo, who remembered something else from that class. "Semen. It comes up when you feel aroused of when pressure is applied to your penis. Some friends of mine said that it felt good to get it inside of them." She stated to Sonic, who stopped and sat down to catch his breath. "Well, I don't think I'll do that just yet. Man, I'm tired." He said walking back over to Cosmo, lifting her and walking back to her room. "You can sleep with me tonight and we'll head to school tomorrow morning, okay?" Cosmo asked him as they made it back to the room. "Thanks for the offer." Sonic lightly placed her down before Cosmo's mother yelled out. "Cosmo, will your friend be over tonight?" "Yes, mother." "Okay, good night you two."

Both she and Sonic held each other as they slept. The next morning, both of them walked to school and met up with Tails, Shadow and Knuckles. Tails and Knuckles passed the ten bucks to Shadow, who smirked from the turnout of the bet. We zoom ahead to the class Sonic was really good at, Geosynthesis.

"Sonic, what will be your art today?" asked the teacher Mr. Rock, who was really a boulder with a voice recorder on the back.

"Well, here goes my next work." Sonic said, grabbing a stone and placing his hand on it before slowly rising it, causing a small statue of Cosmo to appear before his eyes.

"Now that's some work of art. You really are the best Geosynthesizer in the school, Sonic." Geosynthesis was similar to alchemy, without the need of the clapping and the transmutation circle. Minerals made from the planet itself could be changed into other objects by Geosynthesizers alone. "Oh, come on Mr. Rock. I'm not the best in the school. I don't even know why I can do Geosynthesis." "When I first met you, Sonic, I knew you had the potential to be the best. You truly possess the skills of a high rank Geosynthesizer. You should take the test to become one." Sonic thought long and hard about it and asked, "You think I could pass?" Mr. Rock, although you wouldn't know it, nodded positively. "Take the test, Sonic. You can do it."

When class was over, it was time for study hall. You know, that class where you pretend to study and really just read comic books or something. Sonic sat alone, looking up books on Geosynthesis until the doors open. Cosmo, wearing a flower patterned skirt with a blue top, walked in and sat next to him. "Hey, what are you up to?" She asked lightly kissing his cheek in the process. "Not much, just looking into some Geosynthesis books for a ranking test a little later."

"You're gonna go for it?" Cosmo said quietly, since they were both in the library.

"Yeah, Mr. Rock believes I can do it." Sonic said before looking out the nearby window and gasping at the sight. He then grabs Cosmo and rolls out of the way before a huge robot charges through the window, causing the glass to spray all over the place. The robot advanced toward the downed hedgehog, gun prepared to fire before Sonic rose up with a Homing Attack, knocking it down at the same moment.

"Grr...I knew you'd show up eventually, V.P.Eggman!" Sonic yelled to the large mad scientist. Eggman wore his typical shades but sported a gray colored suit instead of his normal attire. "Well, looks like you haven't loosened up at all since attending E.C. High School, Sonic. Also, be more quiet. You're in a library." Eggman said, despite the fact that he made the most noise. "How you became the vice principal here is beyond me..." Cosmo commented, making Eggman turn his attention to her. "Ask the author of this fanfiction. Regardless, get on out, go to class or you're fired!" Eggman yelled to the two, who jetted out right quick.

Back at the Geosynthesis class, officials for High Rank Geosynthesizers (HRG) arrived to test Sonic.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I am Mr. Rock and this is the student I was telling you about, Sonic the Hedgehog." He told to the officials who looked to Sonic to see if he was pulling some dummy act with the rock. "Well, we're glad to meet you, Sonic. Now to start the test." the officials stated, which got Sonic excited. "Good, let's get down to business then. What do you want me to do?" Sonic asked them. They walked over to two tables, one with a small rock and a ball of glass, the other with a big rock. "Choose your materials and make something from your heart. Quality will be tested. Good luck and see you in five minutes." the official announced as he walked out. Sonic looked carefully before choosing the small materials.

"A true Geosynthesizer uses a small amount for better results than waste energy on larger objects." Sonic said as he began to get ready.

"You've been studying, I see." Mr. Rock said as Sonic looked over to see the official returning. He placed his hand over the stuff and in a big flash, what was left was a glassy rose with an angelic statuette of Cosmo in the center. "My...my god. That is so beautiful...and from so little materials." the official was awed beyond reason. A few moments later, they returned with their judgement. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you have impressed us. Congratualtions, you are now a High Rank Geosynthesizer." they announced to him, making him very happy.

"Wow, I really did it! Thank you, Mr. Rock!" Sonic nearly had tears in his eyes from the intense moment.

"I'm proud of you, kid. I...I'm so damn proud of you!" Mr. Rock said very emotionally, considering rocks can't cry.

"Please come outside for your confirmation prize, Sonic." the officials lead them both outside to the schoolyard. A large sphere appeared before them with a feather insignia. "What's in there?" Sonic asked the officials. "The secondary part of the test, the test for a Geosynthesis Beast." the official said while holding a key. "Geosynthesis Beast?" Sonic said but was now anxious to see what would be beyond the sphere. It opened slowly, exposing two pairs of angelic wings, yellow horns, green eyes and large claws. It was indeed the great Feather Dragon. If you don't know what it looks like, look it up on any search engine or Bandai's homepage with SD Gundam.

"Now Sonic! Claim your Geosynthesis Beast!! THE FEATHER DRAGON!!" the official laughed with a hint of insanity in the sound. The beast moved closer to Sonic, who stood stern facing the immense dragon. School apparently was over, since students came rushing out to see the show, Cosmo and Sonic's friends paying particular attention until everyone left, besides Cosmo herself. The dragon opened it's mouth and began charging energy while Sonic stood still, waiting for judgement. The dragon let loose the blast and covered Sonic in the energy, making Cosmo look away in fear of his life. She didn't need to be concerned, since Sonic was glowing white.

"What's going on? I'm not dead!...not that I'm complaining or anything, but what happened?" Sonic asked as the dragon advanced closer to him. In a big ball of light, the beast entered Sonic's body. That same flashing light covered his body as the transformation began. On his feet, dragon claws formed; on his arms, purplish gauntlets with small wings appeared; his legs were covered by white scales; a purple chestpiece with a white sphere in the center appeared; on his head, the Feather Dragon head helm with the yellow headpiece like you'd see on a gundam appeared with a green center and on his back, two pairs of angelic wings appeared. Basically, the SD Gundam Zero Custom look, Sonic-style. He slowly walked over to a puddle of water to see what he looked like and gasped in terror.

"Whoa! ...what...What Happened To Me!?" F.D. Sonic screamed at the sight of his form. "It is as we knew would occur! You can control the power for one of such a young age! You truly are as good a Geosynthesizer as your parents. Now for the test." Suddenly, the official began glowing violently before changing shape. He looked like a red dragon-like armored creature with purple eyes and a green energy crossbow. "Fight me with your geosynthesis, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Official Red shouted, that's his name. "Get...get away...GET AWAY FROM ME!!" yelled F.D. Sonic as he took off into the air. "Sonic, wait! Where are you going?! You can do it!" Cosmo said, attempting to calm him down but he was already in the air with Official Red in hot pursuit. Suddenly, he turned around, scooped up Cosmo and flew in the direction of her home. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you home, Cosmo..." F.D. Sonic said as he flew at great speed, reaching Cosmo's house in at least a minute. Official Red launched an energy arrow at F.D. Sonic, knocking him into a nearby abandoned building. "Argh! Damn it..." F.D. Sonic growled as Official Red closed in.

Suddenly, F.D. Sonic used Geosynthesis to bring out a dragon head on his left hand and unleashed a beam of blue energy at Official Red, blowing him into another building. Suddenly, he whipped out a rapier-like weapon using Geosynthesis on a small steel bar. F.D. Sonic whipped out two lance-like weapons using his power on some feathers from his wings. Both charged foward, yet F.D. Sonic knew what he was aiming for. Unseen by anyone else but Geosynthesizers, a fogey-like line connecting from the planet to Official Red was the Geolink. "I've gotta sever that Geolink to finish this. Feather Swing!" F.D. Sonic yelled, unleashing a small sonic boom which went straight through the Geolink, cancelling out the transformation in the official and ending the battle. "Congradulations once more, Sonic. You can't have my beast, but others will be available to you as your rank gets higher. Good luck." With that, the official flew off, leaving F.D. Sonic a little fearful as to his current state.

"What do I do now...? How will the others bear to see me like this...?" F.D. Sonic fell to his knees, looking at his reflection with utter fear. Cosmo appeared and slowly patted Sonic's head. "Don't worry. They will be able to see that it's really you. Let's head back to school, okay?" She said, grabbing his claws and helping him stand up. "Well, if you say so...I hope you're right." He lifted her and they flew back to the school, where in the auditorium, the whole student body cheered for his return.

"Students, as you know I; Mr. Rock; always know when someone is truly good at Geosynthesizing. This student is exactly that. The best Geosynthesizer in our school, welcome back, Sonic the Hedgehog." Mr. Rock finished his speech and the room filled with applause. "You and your Geosynthesis Beast the Feather Dragon will be together for some time, Sonic. But you'll be fine, I know that much." Mr. Rock stated with Sonic patting the rock. "Thank you, Mr. Rock, and everyone. I won't let you all down. I'll do my best!" Sonic said to his peeps who responded with cheers. Of course, one person in the audience wasn't too happy about his new reputation...


	3. Raging Envy

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. No flames, but suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter 3: Raging Envy

During the assembly to congratulate Sonic on his passing of the High Rank Geosynthesis Test, one student in particular wasn't so happy with the attention Sonic was getting. After the show, he waited outside the assembly to talk with Sonic. After some time, he did walk out, maintaining the Feather Dragon form since he couldn't figure out how to get out of it.

"Hey, what's up?" Sonic asked the aforementioned student who was watching him look in his locker.

"Oh, nothing much. Still trying to find the courage to ask Cosmo out." asked the student named Tryn, another living plant-being and the Cosmo fanatic. You could tell from his T-shirt with a Cosmo picture as well as green pants. "Umm, I've already done that." Sonic said without the intention of hurting his feelings, but he did. To say the least, Tryn thought he was joking. "Heh, good one there. I almost believed you. Well, today I plan to ask her out." Tryn said, obviously not believing a word of what Sonic just said. "But...but you don't understand.." Sonic said, trying to get his attention. "Don't worry, I'll share the secrets of my success with you a little later."

Of course he stopped and shut up right quick when Cosmo arrived on the scene, walked completely passed him, kissed Sonic on the lips, and went on her merry little way. Being a witness to the whole scene, he wasn't too happy at all. "NO WAY! How did you do that!?" Tryn asked completely in Sonic's face. "Tip Five, offering friends advice is good, but be sure to tell the truth. Well, I started going out with her, like three days ago. Or maybe four. No, wait, it's three." Sonic said, paying close attention to the amusing face of defeat on Tryn's face. "No way, I won't let this go on! I challenge you to a Geosynthesis Duel after school, in the schoolyard! Do you accept?" Tryn said with a finger on Sonic's chest, which he swatted away. "Yeah, whatever." Sonic said, completely aware of how it was going to turn out.

"What was that all about?" Cosmo asked Sonic who was simply stretching his wings.

"Well, your number one fan wants to get his butt kicked to prove that he likes you. Challenged me to a duel." Sonic said with little enthusiasm.

"How long do you figure he'll last?" Cosmo asked, a little concerned about the whole idea.

"I'll give him five minutes. If he doesn't defeat me by then, he's done in less than a few seconds. Why do you ask?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I do respect him a little, but he really didn't have to go this far." Cosmo said to Sonic, who was now on his way to the schoolyard.

Judgement hour in the schoolyard and in the center of it all lies a ring of students anxiously awaiting the duel to begin. On the right side of the ring is Tryn, supposedly a good Geosynthesizer but to others, a big fake. On the left, Sonic the Hedgehog stands with his arms crossed at his chest. Schoolwide Geosynthesis phenomenom and popular all the same. Yet, he still couldn't figure out how to transform back into his normal form. Mr. Rock is the referee, in the center of the circle with a small black and white stripped shirt. "Okay, the rules are as follows. In order to win, the Geolink must be severed. Whoever loses their link loses the battle. No other rules than that, so get on it!" Mr. Rock concluded, mysteriously rolling out of the way, catching Sonic's attention. "How does he do...ah whatever. Let's do this." Sonic slowly walked to the center, being extra careful not to hit anyone with his wings. Tryn did the same, wearing a smirk on his face to display confidence.

"You can save yourself the embarassment and simply admit defeat, Sonic. I'm too good." Tryn said in that overly confident annoyance manner.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm shaking in my shoes. Come on, let's hurry this up. I gotta figure out how to change back so I don't tire out my beast friend.

Tryn picked up a glass bottle and turned it into a glass sword, running up to Sonic, who simply side-stepped to avoid it. With a mighty flap of his wings, Sonic blew Tryn away from him. "You're not really good at this, are you old bean?" Sonic said with a mocking british accent. "Grr, I'm not through yet! Take this!" Tryn said while shattering his weapon and launching the needles at Sonic, who jumped high into the air and floated there, just to piss Tryn off. "okay, you had five minutes to beat me and you failed. Now it's my turn." said Sonic before using his Geosynthesis on a feather to make a sword. One sonic boom later and the Geolink is cut from Tryn, ending the needless-to-say easy fight.

"The victor is set! Sonic the Hedgehog emerges victorious!" Mr. Rock announced and the cheers came as a result. Sonic was too busy trying to figure out how to change back to care about the victory. Finally, he did change back and a necklace with a crystal feather appeared around his neck. "Oh, it's over? Well, I finally returned to my normal state." Sonic said with relief. In true sportsmanship fashion, Sonic offered his hand to help up Tryn and in true unsportsmanship fashion, he refused to take it. "You beat me, but it ani't over. Trust in that it ain't over yet!" and he was off after saying that. All the kids booed but Sonic remained silent before simply walking off to sleep.

The next day, Sonic went to school and was shocked by the Vice Principal walking around. "Sonic! Get to class now, learn something, or you're fired!" said V.P. Eggman. "I don't work for you, number one. Number two, class doesn't start for another ten minutes." Sonic stated while looking through his locker. "Well then, keep in mind that I'm watching you and your Geosynthesis. Power like that should never be used by anyone but me in this school." and with that, Eggman was back in his office. Sonic went to class, Math to be precise, and of course, fell asleep. The day went on like that until it was time for P.E. and the name of the game was bludgeon tag, a barbaric sport that involved kids running around knocking each other's brains out with spiky maces. No, seriously, that's what they did. Sonic avoided this game, stating that he had a doctor's note say that heavy blows his head will make him dumber.

The day ended and all was calm until robots appeared on the scene and surrounded Sonic. "All right, let's go!" Sonic rushed at the robots and delivered homing attacks to a few and used the debris to Geosynthesize two metal guantlets. Now it was a merciless beating with the robots losing terribly. "Come on, Eggman. You can do better than that." Sonic said, listening to a frustrated growl from Eggman. Suddenly, a zombie-like janitor named Anth(Legendary Weresheep's OC) appeared, moping up a stray puddle of blood. "Hey, Anth. What's happening?" Sonic asked the zombie. "Oh, not much. Hey, isn't school out now?" Anth asked Sonic, who was looking at the blood on the ground. "Huh? Oh, right. I'm on my way out now, just came from the library." Sonic said, exchanging farewells with Anth before leaving the school. Later that night, Anth had the whole building to himself, which became a zombie hangout at night. Strange enough, Sonic zoomed by the school on the way from a brief run and saw the lights on.

As a result, he opened the door and was shocked at the sight. Zombies after zombies after zombies filled the main hall with Anth in the center having quite a time. "Uhh...Anth?" Sonic said, stopping everyone in mid-motion. Some "oh shits" and "uh ohs" were heard all over but Anth remained calm. "Don't worry, guys. He's a friend of mine. What are you doing here so late at night anyway, Sonic?" Anth asked the blue hedgehog, who was stunned by all the zombies. "This a family reunion or a hell of a lot of friends? Do you do this every night? Speaking of which, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked the partying zombie. "Well, I clean the school late at night, and when I'm finished, I call over some friends for some party time." Anth said with a smile on his face. Sonic was both mystified and intrigued, if not a little scared by potentially getting his brains munched. "All right, I guess I'll see you a little later then, Anth. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." Sonic said before jetting off home. "Good kid, bit of a numbskull, but good kid." Anth said before the party resumed. "Tip Six, keep secrets to the grave for your friends, or they could never speak to you again." Sonic said before finally making it back to his house. Little did he realize that a whole new problem awaited him the next day...

Warning: Okay, so I decided to do this in my fanfic now. The next chapter will have rape content, so I'm letting you know for two reasons. First, so that on the off-chance that you review, you now I gave you a warning and can keep that in mind. Second, and I said it in the summary, no flamming at all. I used to be okay with it but some of you were just ruthless, so that's what these new warnings are for. I'll put another one on the next chapter but keep that in mind.


	4. To Protect For Naught

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. No flames, but suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter 4: To Protect For Naught (Rape Content Warning!!)

Monday afternoon in Station Square, right after school when students like to go home or goof off for the afternoon. Everyone else, mostly adults, are either still at work or going there from break. Where these people usually crowd up on the way is the underbelly of the city, the Marble Subway System. Dark in some places, Bright in others, the station is purple-bricked like the Marble Zone. In truth, the whole area looks exactly like Marble Zone, without the plants and lava and spiky traps. Trains zoom by at somewhat random intervals with 5-8 minutes wait time in between each train. This area is also known for shady activity, like pickpocketing, assaults, things of that nature. Basically, unless you're roughly 5 feet within eyesight of a security officer, you aren't really safe down here. That's not to say the system is all bad, since crime rate is relatively random and unspoken of. The really serious issues that occur, like assault; physical or sexual; are rare.

The trains were packed with men in various colored business suits and attire. While most were talking among co-workers of their upcoming promotions or stuff of that nature, others weren't speaking at all, either asleep or in deep thought. Very few amount of them were looking at all the young ladies around them for shady reasons, as you can well imagine. Stressful work days can hinder good judgement, in this case, the ability to control one's hormones. Regardless, the train was packed, but not with just these business people. Two people on the train stood out from them, one male and one female, both human. The first one is a young man, around 20 yrs old, green hair with short bangs yet long hair in the back of his head, a red scarf around his neck and a blue shirt and pants. His eyes were black and his expression was very bored, like he wasn't too concerned for anything that might happen on the train as he leaned on the left door.

The second one was a young girl, about maybe 14 yrs of age, pink hair with two curls and a pair of sunglasses covering her blue eyes. Now, there are times when people wear revealing clothing outside of their own home, but not so bad as to attract a lot of attention. This girl, however and for whatever reason, didn't apply to this logic at all with her clothes. She wore a yellow top that seemed like at least 2/3 of it was ripped off, lightly exposing her breasts, but not so much. Her jean shorts were totally ridiculous, way too short and way too tight, to the point of the back end disappearing in between her behind and exposing her cheeks. Luckily, she had enough dignity to make sure her privates were at least covered. Now you may not feel too sympathetic for her with what happens next, but one of the suited men noticed her and advanced towards her, lust in his eyes.

She was totally concentrated on the outside that she didn't seem to sense the presence of the man moving closer. He simply looked over the young beauty before him, passion and desire clouding his mind and hindering his judgement. He made his move and placed his hand near the girl's rear and slightly rubbed there, causing the girl to gasp at the surprising touch with slight concern arising within her. "No...please stop..." she said as the man continued to pester her, bordering on total invasion of personal space by pushing his finger past her shorts and into her behind. Now the girl was getting in a panic, looking to the green haired man directly across from her a few feet away. "Mr. Kenzaki...please help me..!" she cried out to the green haired man, whose name you now know as Kenzami. Strange enough, he didn't seem to care 'cause he wasn't making any effort to help her at all.

The man attracted the attention of two others, who walked over to the scene. Instead of offering the poor girl some assistance, they join in by grabbing hold of her breasts from beneath her shirt, fondling with sadistic grins on their faces. "Somebody...anybody please..." she asked in quite a panic now as they violated her body. The situation got worse as the first man's lust reached terrifying heights. "Such a naughty little girl..." the man lowly said as he opened the front and thrusted three fingers into her sensitive spot. Absolute pain had taken over her body as tears slowly formed under her eyes. On the platform outside the train, a blur of blue jets down to the train platform waiting for the train to arrive.

"Hmm...come on, stupid train. Although in retrospect, I could just run up there in less than a minute. Hmm?" Sonic said, looking to see that the train did arrive but the sight on the train attracted his attention even more. The men and the girl stepped of the train and caught Sonic's attention, making the hedgehog snap to attention immediately.

"Uhh, guys? What are you doing?" asked Sonic, who knew damn well what they were doing. "We're doing very grown up things, kid. Now run along." said one of the guys, who obviously didn't notice that it was Sonic. "Grown up things, eh? Well, looks more like rape to me. Now, would you mind letting her go?" Sonic asked, maintaining relative non-existance to the men, even as he moved closer. "Run along now, we're busy with our girl." another guy stated, now irritating Sonic. "Hey, guys?" Sonic asked very sweetly, making them turn around to face fists from Sonic, who knocked them all out and scooped up the girl, running straight up the steps to the surface.

"Whew, that was close, but I'm glad you're okay. Still, the way you're, like, dressed, can't blame their inability to control their hormones. Are you okay?" Sonic asked the pink-haired girl, who remained a little shaken up. "Well, I guess it makes sense that you're shaken up. I can understand if you don't exactly trust me now, hell I wouldn't after that, but I'm here to help you. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic proudly said, somewhat calming the girl, but she remained still.

"That must have been rough, so I'm glad that I made it when I did. I just hope you'll be..." he was stopped mid speech by the girl rushing over and catching him in a tight embrace, tears streaming down her cheeks to Sonic's face. He was about high enough for his forehead to reach her neck, shows how small he was compared to a teenage human. Heavy gasps for air as she cried only made Sonic feel worse about the ordeal as he returned the embrace. "This will be a huge mess, I can just tell...well, I'll need to cancel my trip to the mall today to help her out. I'd better head home." Sonic thought as he picked her up again and ran full sprint toward his house. Behind him, the men who were knocked out arose with slight anger. "Damn, she got away. Boss will kill us if we don't get her back. We gotta follow him." said one of them as they rose up and gave slow chase.

Sonic carried the girl back to his house as he thinks on what to do. "This is a situation I'm not prepared for. This girl was totally violated in broad daylight...Well, I'm still gonna help her. As soon as I figure out how besides doing an embarrassing dance in a lobster suit." Sonic thought as he neared his house and went inside, the girl maintaining a tight grip with her arms around his neck. Once in the living room, he sat her down and sat as well to catch his breath.

"Whew, that was close. I'd better get some tea, that will hopefully calm you down a little. I'll be right back." Sonic said, standing to go to the kitchen. Of course he wouldn't get very far without the girl getting into a panic and with only three feet between them, she quickly rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his body and burying her face in his back. "Whoa! What the...?! What's wrong?" Sonic tried his best to calm her again, but there seemed to be only one option. "I see...okay, I guess you should come with me, given that I was only gonna be like, six feet from you." Sonic said as she walked with him to the kitchen. A few moments later, they returned to the living room and sat down with som herbal tea, the kind of tea that makes you feel relaxed.

"There you go. So, do you think you can tell me what happened, aside from what I saw down at the station?" Sonic asked.

The girl didn't say anything at all, worrying Sonic a little more than he already was. There was a period of silence that was broken by the sound of the phone going off. "I'll get it. Hello? Oh, what's up Tails? Yeah, I did all that before I left. Well, there was an incident at the subway that I took care of...wait, someone else is on the line, so I'll call you a little later okay? Okay, see you." Sonic finished his conversation with Tails and switched over to the other person. "Hello? Oh hey Cosmo. Hey Sonic, how's it going with you? Oh, just fine, a little incident in the sub. station. Really, what happened? Sick bastards wanting female flesh. Oh jeez, is she okay? Yeah, but I want to look after her, try to make her feel more comfortable. I wish I knew what to do. Do what ever you need to do to help her, Sonic. Hold on a sec." Sonic pulled out his laptop and pulled up a document he typed in about three seconds.

"Okay, I'm sending this document over to you. Please sign it and send it back." Sonic asked as he sent Cosmo the document. "What is this?" she said as she looked it over. "It just a document stating that my actions shall not cause anything for our friendship. I've seen lots of couples just fall apart from suspected cheating or things like that, so I want to make sure that doesn't happen to us." Sonic said as the document was sent back, signed. "You're so silly. Anyway, I gotta get off, but I'll see you soon. Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Cosmo asked before she would hang up. "I doubt it. Leaving her alone wouldn't exactly be the smartest thing for me to do. I'll see you hopefully on Wednesday, okay?" Sonic said before they both hang up.

"Yeah, I really don't think I'll head in tomorrow. Regardless, I'd better head to the store to get the usual stuff. You wanna...?" once more cut off before finishing his sentence by the girl wrapping around his body, her head buried in his chest. "Yeah, forget I asked. It'll be okay, though. I'll protect you, okay?" Sonic told her, recieving a positive nod from her. He lifted her and jetted over to the Station Square Superstore, known for great satisfaction. Once in front of the store, they walked in before Sonic suddenly stopped. "Hold on a second." he told her before he turned around and grabbed a small rock. Using Geosynthesis, he put his hand on it and slowly pulled it into a long staff. "Come on out already, I knew you were following us, guys." Sonic said, holding the staff with the girl close by. "Damn, how'd you...oh never mind. Listen kid, do you know what you are dealing with?" the suited guys came out, fists clenched in anger. "That girl is very special to us. She's super hot and would make a fine slave for any man." one guy said. "Sick...you sick bastards. Now that's just wrong. Depriving someone of their freedom is bad enough, but to be subjected to such evils...I'll never forgive such a plan!" said Sonic before swinging his staff as they advanced much quicker to him.

They all went down but had no intentions of fighting fairly. One of the guys pulled out a fog explosive that covered them in, well, fog. "Crap, I know how this will turn out...Sonic Wind!" Sonic evoked the whirlwind and the fog vanished. Unfortunately, so did the guys and the girl, who were up ahead. "Well, I'll be darned! Hey, get back here!" Sonic said, pursuing them to a large building before he stopped as they locked the door. "Damn...wait. I know what to do. Feather Dragon!" Sonic yelled, using the feather to unleash the beast within, and immediately afterwards, assuming the Wing Zero Custom form again. "Okay, let's hope this works." he said as he floated up to the lit window. The men weren't in the room, so now was a good time. He broke through the window, startling the girl. "Shh, it's okay, it's me Sonic! Let's get you out of here, okay?" Sonic said but was stopped by the sounds of the door opening. "Hey, what the...?" the men shouted before they were blown down the steps, toppling each other in the process. "Ouch...what is your purpose in protecting a whore!?" one man shouted, which pissed Sonic off greatly. "Stick it in your hat, pervert! We're so outta here!" said Sonic as he lifted her and flew out.

Back at the store, they were welcomed by the storekeeper, a kind woman named Yana. "Hello, Sonic! Will you be getting the usual again?" she asked him. "Yes, please. Still on the house?" Sonic asked. "Yup. Oh, is this your friend? Is she alright?" she asked, looking over at the girl. "Yeah, I helped her out from some guys down in the subway. I want to protect her, yet I'm not sure why. I just...just feel like it's the right thing to do. Am I crazy?" Sonic asked the storekeep, who could only laugh. "Of course not. Do what you believe is right, Sonic. Also, congratualtions on your High Rank pass!" Yana said, filling Sonic's face with a smile. "Thanks a lot. Umm, did you want something sweet while we were here?" Sonic asked the girl, who nodded in the "no" fashion. They were back at Sonic's house right quick. "Now to whip up my famous Noodle Soup! Trust me, it's da bomb!" Sonic said, leading her to the kitchen where ten minutes later, a large plate of noodles with soy sauce rested in the center of the table.

"Awesome, take as much as you like, okay?" Sonic said, taking a lot himself and eating quite quickly. The girl took a little and tasted it, before eating normally. After a few moments, the plate was empty and Sonic had cleaned up everything. They walked back to the living room and turned on the television. "Hmm, nothing is on. Never really is at 9 PM, I guess. Well, I'm gonna get ready to sleep, so I need to take a shower. But I want you to go first, just cause it's polite, okay?" Sonic said, with the girl responding with a nod. Of course, it wouldn't be as easy as Sonic wanted it to be, since he didn't hear the water come on. "Uhh, you okay in there?" Sonic asked before the door opened with the girl standing there. "Oh, okay, I should've seen that. I'll just sit inside for you." Sonic said as he sat down while she showered. After she was done, Sonic hopped in and out quickly. The girl maintain the same clothing she wore when they met, and Sonic did the same when they walked in his room. "So, uhh, you can sleep in my bed and I'll set myself on this small couch here...no wait. I really know where that's going, so I guess I shouldn't do that. I promise I won't make any false movements if you want me to sleep with you." said Sonic. The girl was quite fine with that, once they got in, she fell asleep on his chest, embracing him as she slept. "I hope you sleep well...I really do..." Sonic said before drifting to sleep himself. Very long night ahead were his final thoughts before he was knocked out.


	5. Trust Grown and Emotion Planted

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. No flames, but suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter 5: Trust Grown and Emotion Planted (Sex Scene Warning)

Sonic was sleeping soundly, but the girl didn't have such luck. Horrendous nightmares overtook her in her sleep, causing pains within her heart. The thoughts of the day's events tormented her, waking up Sonic, which is quite an achievement when you consider that Sonic sleeps like a rock. "Huh...? What in the...? Hey, what's wrong? Oh snap, a nightmare?.." Sonic said, quite dreary but otherwise awake now. He managed to calm her down and went back to sleep until she started shaking. "Oh crap...oh no...Crap!" yelled Sonic as he scooped her up and jetted her to the restroom at light speed. A minute or so later, she was fine and Sonic decided to embrace her as she slept so she would have some sense of security. She was totally fine as the night went on, so we'll flash ahead to morning.

Even though he wasn't going in today, Sonic was in the habit of dressing himself earlier in the day, so he woke up slowly as to not wake up the girl and hopped in and out of the shower and wore a red and blue stripped shirt with a yellow short-sleeve underneath, as well as a pair of black jeans with blue strips across the bottom. After fastening his shoes, he stopped for a minute and said," Wait a second...I'm not going to school today! Argh, stupid habits. Oh well, better start up breakfast." He walked back into his room to carry the girl downstairs quietly since she was resting peacefully. A few moments later, she awoke from her slumber from the sound of a news reporter.

"...thus it is unclear as to what citizens called assault at the Marble Sub. Station. Witnesses say a young girl was being sexually assaulted by a group of men on the station platform until local hero Sonic the Hedgehog zoomed by and rescued her. The whereabouts of the offenders have yet to be apprehended but posters of..." the t.v. was cut off by Sonic, who sat down with bacon, eggs and white rice. One plate for the girl and one for Sonic. "It's good that people are getting concerned but in the end, they don't respond well. But that's why I'm here. So, do you feel comfortable enough to tell me your name?" Sonic asked the girl, who looked in his eyes and decided to speak. "...Rina Yuki." she said, slowly eating. After they were done, she helped Sonic clean up and they sat down for a bit. "Any knowledge as to why they were after you or annoying you?" Sonic asked. "Not at all..." Rina said, looking down. "Well, how about this? I promise that I'll take care of you, that I'll protect you with my life. I'm not too sure why I want to, but it's what I feel is right. You okay with that? I may be a high school student, but I can handle anything. " Sonic said while holding her hand to reassure her that everything would be okay. She responded with a smile that warmed Sonic's heart, showing him that he gained her trust now.

Meanwhile, at Emerald Costal High School, lunch time had come and Sonic's friends Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo and Shadow were eating outside.

"So, did you hear from Sonic recently?" Knuckles asked, disregarding that he had food in his mouth.

"He called concerning that girl he rescued but other than that, not much." Tails said, with a clear mouth.

"Hold on, I'm getting a call. Hello? Oh hey, Sonic. We're cool, how is the girl? That's great, I knew you'd be able to do it. Oh, well that's a hefty promise to keep but you can do it. I know it. Well, see you soon. She's doing well apparently and Sonic promised to protect her and stuff." Cosmo said after speaking with Sonic on her cellphone.

"Well, that's Sonic all right. At least he won't be by himself at his own home anymore. That's always good." Shadow said.

"Better get going before the Late police round up students." Tails said as they ran to class.

Later in the afternoon, Sonic and Rina decided to walk outside, or rather that Sonic ran through the city while carrying her. Until they came across another stranger. "Are you High Rank Geosynthesizer Sonic the Hedgehog?" said the mysterious man. "Yeah, but how did you...?" Sonic said before the man continued. "My name is Frendal of the Grand Geosynthesizer Society. I'm here to test you for the S-Ranked Geosynthesis Test. Are you ready?" he said before glowing violently. Suddenly, on his arms grew large golden claws, on his feet grew golden talons, on his chest appeared guilded armor and on his head a bird-like helm appeared. As he floated, a pair of large gold wings sprung out, completing the form he took, which was the Griffon form seen on SD Gundam(look it up for reference).

"You have a Geosynthesis Beast as well!?" asked Sonic, a little shaken by the appearance of the beast. "Defeat me and Griffon shall be yours, Sonic! RAWR!!" Frendal yelled as he charged at Sonic, who jumped high and took on his Feather Dragon form. He picked up a brick and Geosynthesized it into a hammer, while Frendal geosynthesized a piece of steel into a long lance. Thrusts were launched as the two fought in the sky until Sonic created a distraction by throwing his hammer into the air, pulling out a dragon head on his right hand at the same time. After charging energy, he unleashed it and blew Frendal away, exposing the Geolink for Sonic to sever shortly. After it was cut, Frendal lost the transformation and went down hard. Griffon appeared from his unconscious body and stood on all fours before Sonic.

"Geosynthesizer, you have defeated my lord in fair combat. I am now at your service, for you are more powerful." Griffon said before glowing and entering Sonic's body.

"Whoa, way past cool! Thank you for that. Frendal, are you okay?" Sonic said, taking on the Griffon form as well.

"Well...I'll be damned. Congratulations, Sonic. You are now a S-ranked Geosynthesizer. Bear in mind, though, the test will get progressively tougher. We have faith in you, however." Frendal said before disappearing in a cloud of dust formed out of nowhere.

"Harder, huh? Well, I can take anything they through at me, believe that!" Sonic said with a smile on his face before he and Rina continued their walk. After a nice, yet odd day in the Mall, they returned home since they were tired. Rina, becoming more attuned to Sonic, became less jumpy and reclusive, acting as per normal now. They ate together and cleaned up together. They, of course, didn't bathe together but you get the idea. When Sonic stepped out and was about ready to sleep, he got a phone call.

"Hello? Oh, hi Cosmo. Hi, Sonic, I wanted to speak with you about something important. Really? Yes, about our relationship... Hold on, why do you sound so sad? Well, I've done some thinking and I really don't think I'm ready to commit myself to this. ...Is it because I'm a hedgehog?.. No, of course not, you're so sweet and our first time was something I'll never forget but I thought about what you said, that we are high school students after all... Yeah, I hear what you are saying... Please don't take it too hard, Sonic, I still want to be close friends but, I think that... Don't worry, I hear ya all the way and it makes sense, really. Are you sure, Sonic? Yeah, it's better that you get a better selection before you commit to a single individual so that there aren't any regrets later. You think we could still...? Sure, I'm always available. I'm glad that you're okay with this, so I'll talk to you later. Okay, good night Cosmo. Pleasant dreams, Sonic, and I'm sorry... Same here, Cosmo, same here..." the two finished their conversation and that was it. A long silence took over the room until Sonic spoke.

"They say you never know what you have until it's gone...they never lie, whoever "they" are. I really did feel connected with her, then again, full commitment wouldn't have been good for us...I mean, it's not like we won't hang out or do things anymore but..."sniff" but still..."sniff"..." Sonic felt the impact of the situation hit his heart harder than he wanted. Rina could only hold onto him as his tears slowly came down. High school crushes can usually end like this, if they do end like this. "Although you don't see me doing it, important tip is to stay strong when the person you really like is unable to share those emotions. You never know when things will change and you can reassume that lost relationship." Sonic said, wiping off his tears.

"Thanks for the support, Rina. I appreciate it at this moment in my life." Sonic said, smiling at Rina, who smiled back and embraced him once more before they slept. The next morning Sonic woke up early, got dressed and went off to school, not before wishing a good day for Rina who smiled and waved him off. She pretty much looked over everything, getting a feel for Sonic and eventually becoming head-over-heels infatuated about his presence. In the afternoon, she was asleep on the couch and relaxed, a complete contrast from her recent nights. As fate would have it, the bastards that followed Sonic arrived at the high school, then they had a realization. "Uhh, guys? I think we missed his house over there..." one of them pointed out. "Yeah...you're right...yeah...damn it all...we missed it over there...there we go...I don't believe it...well, there's the case..." the rest commented as they arrived at Sonic's house. Through the window they saw Rina asleep, her beauty blinding them slightly before they snapped back to focus. They used a strange tiny tool to pick the lock on the door and slowly opened it, being extra careful not to wake her up yet. They closed in, gently lifted her and were out of the house rather quickly. Unfortunately, the assholes didn't lock the door before leaving. Sonic arrived shortly afterwards, noticing that the door was unlocked. "What the hell...? Why is this...?" he said, going inside to see what happened. "Rina! Rina!? You okay? ...Rina?" Sonic yelled, running around the whole house until he arrived at the living room again. "This ain't good at all...what if those...no, no way in fucking hell they...RRIINNAA!!!" Sonic yelled, jetting out of the house and running at top speed until he spotted a group near a limo. In the back window, he saw Rina's unconscious face. "OH NO YOU DON'T! GET BACK HERE WITH HER!!" Sonic yelled as he closed in on the limo. "Shit, he caught up that fast!? Who the hell is that kid!?" the man driving the limo said as he tried to shake off Sonic. "I don't care, just get rid of him! Know what, let me!" another man said as he pressed a switch, producing a smog cloud in front of Sonic who just kept running.

When he made it past, though, the vehicle was nowhere to be found. "No...this can't be...RINA!!!" he yelled as he dropped to his knees. He pounded the ground and jetted back home. "Don't you worry, Rina...I'll save you...I promise you that I'll get you back...!" Sonic said as he opened the door and sat down. Back with the situation at hand, they arrived at a large building in the shady background of Station Square. A place where really bad, lawless activity occured, it was also an area that no one under the age of 18 was allowed to enter. This particular building was one of the shadiest in the city, incorporating highly illegal stuff. Women; completely at random mind you; would be walked inside, interviewed, examined, then; and pardon me for saying this; sold at auction. See, they get the chance to not go through with it, but most of the women they get don't care either way, and soon the business was established. Rina, unwillingly was a part of this, couldn't take it anymore and left, thus was the reason for the stalkers. They got her inside, uneasily, and stood before one of the high guys in the organization.

"Rina Yuki, thank goodness you have returned to us. Can't lose such a valuable whore now, can we?" said the man from the incident, Kenzaki. "No...not again...please no..." Rina trembled as she begged not to be subjected to this again. "Have you already forgotten what you are? You're nothing, just a horny bitch who gets thrills out of any guy she hangs with. That is all you are." Kenzaki said told her to the face, which broke her spirit quite brutally. Having been treated respectfully and with great care and kindness by Sonic, to hear this to her face significantly broke her. She dropped to her knees, covering her face to hide her tears from them. "Get her dressed for the auction later today. Or should I say, get her undressed? Ha ha ha." said the green-haired ass as they pulled her away.

Back at the high school, Sonic was down. Even his friends noticed and sought to find out what happened. "Sonic, what's the matter?" Tails asked. "Rina...the girl I was looking after...she was kidnapped." Sonic said, not looking at Tails. "Unforgivable! You gotta do something!" Knuckles said. "True enough, but the question is do you want to do it?" Shadow asked Sonic, who looked up. "Well, I feel like I want to protect her, even though she's not like me. I don't care about that at all, but..." Sonic said. "I think you should do it, Sonic. You're the only one who can do it." Cosmo said. "Hmm...okay! I'm leaving early today! If anyone asks, tell them I'm going to save someone important to me!" Sonic said, rushing off. "Good luck, Sonic!" Cosmo yelled, waving as he ran, to which Sonic replied with his signature smirk. He dashed all the way to the borderline of Station Square and Shady Square. "None under the age of 18 permitted, eh? Well, I'm way under 18, but like I care anyway! Here I come, Rina!" he said, running straight through, surprising the border police. "Well, if he wanted to get in, he coulda just asked..." the officer thought as he went back to his paper. Sonic rushed through the city asking people about the limo and recieved responses leading him to the large building with occasional warnings and info about the business. "Rina's in there somewhere. Of course there's the issue of getting inside. Operation Mustache activating!" Sonic said, placing on a thick light-blue mustache and a black Indiana Jones-esque hat. "Okay...excuse me, sir. I'd like to go inside please." he asked a huge bouncer outside the door. "Huh? Oh, no problem kid. The auction begins soon." he said to Sonic, who looked dumbfounded. "Wait, you know I'm under 18?" he asked which got a laugh from the bouncer. "Yeah, but I know who you are as well. Go ahead." he said, opening the door. Sonic went in, unprepared for what lied ahead.

In a seperate room, Rina had awoken. The guys with her walked out of the room as she woke up. She had nothing on except a single chain wrapping around her breasts and wounding around her body. "Not again...I don't want to do this again...someone please..." her thoughts were interrupted by Kenzaki entering the room, gazing at her, though she tried to cover herself. "It will all be over soon. Your master will make you feel very happy. Now, put in an excellent show so high bids are put out there for your body. It will work out for the both of us." he said, grabbing hold of her and staring her in the eyes before kissing her, tears coming down her eyes. He released her and left her to her thoughts. "I...I...I am just a horny bitch...I've no other choice..." she said, lightly crying before she walked out of the room. Sonic found his way into the large crowd of men. "Hey, what's this auction about?" he asked one guy. "Oh, well these women come out and do something hot and sexual. Then, a starting price is placed on them. Whoever bids the highest gets a timed contract with the woman, to do with as he pleases. In other words, a sex slave if you will." the guy said to Sonic, who dropped his mouth at the thought. "My god...and Rina is...? No, no way I'll let that happen! I gotta get her out before..." he was cut off by the announcing guy on stage who explained exactly what Sonic just heard. The first few women came out, showed their stuff and that was that with some guys who bidded pretty damn high. About three hours later, Sonic kept his eyes ready for when Rina appeared. Backstage, Kenzaki was preparing Rina once more before she would go up. He placed her hand at her sensitive spot and made her finger herself there. "Just do that and say your sales pitch that I told you and you'll do fine. Hope you get someone good." he said, smacking her behind before walking back and watching her go.

Sonic was paying careful attention to the next one and lo and behold, Rina appeared on the stage. The sight of her and what she was doing to herself was too much for him as his eyes went blank of emotion and slightly teared. "Rina...what did they do to you...?" Sonic asked himself. "I will do whatever my master decides of me. Just thinking of what my master will do is already making me wet. Please, someone...buy me so I can please you...Ahh!" Rina gasped as the pain she was inflicting on herself was too much and she went down onstage, breathing heavily as the chains came off, fully revealing herself to the crowd. Everyone gasped at the site of her, with both concern and lust, but Sonic; for one; wasn't taking this too well and was borderline angry. "Grr...those fucking bastards...still, I gotta wait for the right moment otherwise I could end up making a scene..." he said as he stayed down, though it pained him to do so. Some guys lifted her and carried her backstage, then she emerged a few minutes later. She had a microphone in her hand, but the means of using it wasn't what Sonic hoped for. She pushed into her vagina and began a steady rhythm of thrusts with it, creating a sound that made Sonic cringe. "Listen...can you hear it? It calls out to you...Someone...come...make me come...it doesn't matter who it is...please anyone..." she said, her state of mind completely out of place here. She came herself, her fluids covering the microphone as a result and her eyes went completely blank, no light or life at all in them. Sonic's shock reached it's peak there, his heart hurting greatly now as he clutched his chest to supress the pain.

The microphone dropped to the stage, a loud wet sound created on impact. Backstage, the businessmen and Kenzaki were slackjawed, completely surprised by her actions. "She's totally lost her mind..." one of them said as they walked off, Kenzaki dropping to his knees. The cigarette he had in his mouth dropped out as he watched, saying only "Oh my god...Rina...". The crowd was ready to strike, completely riled up and not even thinking about paying for her at all. They charged the stage, snapping Sonic to attention. "Now's as good a time as any! OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE IT, GET OUT OF MY WAY! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he yelled as he spin dashed through the crowd, pushing some out of the way. He reached the stage, with most of the crowd unconscious or moving away from him. "Anyone who gets any closer will regret it, got it?!" Sonic yelled as the crowd backed off. "What the...it's that kid again! How did he get inside!?" one of the businessmen asked the others, who were just as confused. "Wait...this is the kid you were talking about?" the big boss man appeared and asked. "Well, yeah. He's been tormenting us the whole..." one said but was interrupted. "That's no kid. That is Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a national hero and S-Ranked Geosynthesizer. If you told me it was him, I would've said not to bother with Rina." the boss said, surprising the group. "But...but we could still get her..." one of them said but the boss wasn't having it. "Leave him be. If he wants the girl, he can have her."

With that said, the boss and his people walked off, leaving Kenzaki to simply sit there and watch the effects of his actions on Rina. Back onstage, Rina continued to finger herself as Sonic got everyone away from the stage. "Rina! Rina, it's me Sonic! Please, stop that! You're hurting yourself!" he called out to her, shaking her a little but recieving no response or change in her actions. "This is my fault...I'm so sorry, Rina! Please, forgive me, I should have been there to protect you like I promised...Rina..." Sonic cried out, tightly embracing Rina and crying, which seemed to register to Rina since she pulled out her fingers, the wetness dripping on the stage. Her arms slowly came up to Sonic's head and pushed him inbetween her breasts, stroking his head in the process. "Rina...you're okay?...I'm so sorry that I..." he was cut off by her hand reaching for his hand. "Sonic...make me come..." she whispered in his ear, striking his heart with fear slightly.

Sonic didn't know how to react to her statement but he needed to get her out as fast as possible. "Rina, come on! Let's go home now!" he cried out to Rina, who continued to stroke his head with those lifeless eyes, looking straight into Sonic's eyes as she did so. She slowly overpowered him and was on top of him on the stage, her hand working the zipper on his pants open and exposing the horn. Sonic didn't even realize that happened and was caught off-guard. "My god...I can't possibly do that...I gotta get her out of here...Come on, Rina! Forget what they said! You're not a whore or anything like that! Please, listen to me, Rina!" he yelled but still recieved no response from Rina. Her forehead touched Sonic's as she arched her body over his, reaching out and rubbing his horn. Sonic did the only thing he could think of, he tightly grasped her body, holding her as tightly as he could. This stopped her, as her eyes filled back with light and life, tears appearing in them. She rose up her position and looked at Sonic, the crowd looking at both of them. "Sonic...it's true...I am nothing...nothing but a horny bitch..." she said, tears streaming down her eyes, but Sonic placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears. "Hey, I don't care about that. You think if I knew that before I save you that day that I would have ignored you? Who or what you are doesn't matter to me, Rina. _You_ are what matters to me." Sonic said with a smile and a tear in his eye, lightening Rina. "Sonic...you really...?" she asked him as a smile appeared on her face. "Of course. I made a promise, remember? I'll protect you and take care of you. Now let me continue to keep my promise if you don't mind." he said, smirking. "Oh, Sonic...thank you...!" she said, grabbing hold of his head and kissing him, her tongue diving into his mouth. She was overtop of him on the stage kissing him for a while, making the crowd leave the building and instilling a feeling into the business people.

"Well, I guess that's that. Let's go now." the boss said, but Kenzaki wasn't having it. "Oh no you don't! She's mine!" he yelled to Sonic and Rina, who stood up after that romantic moment. "Shit. Come on, let's get outta here!" Sonic yelled as he scooped up Rina and ran out the door, avoiding gunshots and dashing straight out. Outside, Sonic kept running at high speed to get as far away as possible. "Mr.Kenzaki...Sonic, wait..." she said as she shook him to get his attention. "What about him? You're free, now...oh, okay then. Hang on!" he said as he turned around and ran back inside. "Look, she wants to talk to you." he said to Kenzaki, who advanced toward Rina, who back up behind Sonic. "Keep your distance, pal." Sonic said. "Rina...it would have worked well...the both of us would have been happy..." Kenzaki said before being interrupted by Sonic. "Worked out? From what I heard, she becomes someone's sex slave and you get the dough!? How is that fair!?" he said, pressing a thought on Kenzaki. "But, she would be happy..." he said before he got punched by Sonic and went down on the stage. "You'll have to forgive me, but that is absolutely ridiculous. She needs to be free to make her own decisions!" he yelled at Kenzaki, who couldn't respond to that. "Is this true, Rina? Do you really seek your own free will?" he asked Rina. "Yes...I am not a whore...I never was...and I never will be again...I promise that." she said, recieving a nod from Kenzaki. "Okay, now let's get your clothes back, Rina." Sonic said, lifting her and rushing her to the back room where her clothes were. Afterwards, the bossman met up with him before they left. "Sonic, you'll be surprised with the change that our company makes. Take care of yourself, you are still young. So much ahead of yuor life to waste on silly excursions." he said to Sonic. "Yeah, I guess. No worries, I say. Well, good luck with that transition of yours. Let's go, Rina." he said, recieving a nod from her as he ran out the door. "You handled that well, Kenzaki." the bossman said to him. "She will be happy with him. That I'm sure of. I hope so, at least." he said. "All right, ya bums. Let's get going. We've got some progress to begin." the man said.

Back at Sonic's house, they made it as the sun was going down. Once inside, Sonic checked for bullet injuries. "Well, looks like we got out without getting too badly injured. How about you, Rina?" he asked her. "Nothing much...just some abdomenal pains..." she said, pointing to the obvious spot. "Oh, man. You need to see a doctor?" he asked Rina, who quickly shook her head. "It will go away...see, it's going away now." she said, but Sonic looked away, blushing. "Uhh, I'd rather not...just learned about that area in Health class. Still shaky after that video..." he said, getting the images out of his head, slowly. "I'm okay, really. Don't worry about it." she asked Sonic, who shruged his shoulders. "Ahh, alright then. Man, what a long day. I'm gonna hop in the shower and call it." he said as he dashed upstairs and did exactly that, but he wasn't tired. So he went back downstairs as Rina took her shower, watching something on t.v. "Hmm, not too sure what the big deal is about football...Knuckles overreacted a lot." Sonic said, yawning at the screen until he turned it off. He looked over to the steps, since he heard footsteps and saw Rina coming down, towel only. "Hey, Rina. Just turned off the 'tube. Nothing's on now." he said as Rina advanced until she stood dead in front of him. "Sonic, I really want to thank you." she said. "What for? I mean, I made that promise to you and..." "You did, and you gave me the chance to have my free will." "Yeah, but you didn't need me for that. You had it all along, you just needed a push, that's all." "But still, I want to thank you in a special way." "How would that be?" Her towel dropped and she got on top of him, Sonic in hysterics right now.

All she did was simply kiss him just as deeply as before. Sonic simply embraced her as she did her thing. "Oww...something hurts a little..." Rina said while rising up a little. "Okay, now I'm concerned. Let's head over to the hospital real quick just to be on the safe side." Sonic suggested as she went upstairs to get dressed. Afterwards, they ran to the hospital to discover the meaning of her pain. "Hello, how can I help you two?" the receptionist asked. "Well, my friend here has some pains...that I'd rather not identify the location of." Sonic said, making Rina slightly giggle. "I send you to room 102. A doctor will await you there." she said. "Thank you so much." Rina said, bowing before they went to the room. Once inside, they met the doctor named Rezxe. "Good evening to you, my name is Dr. Rezxe. I'll be your doctor. So, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. "Rina is feeling some discomfort. Umm, I think you should tell him the details, Rina." Sonic said, to which Rina replied. "It hurts down here a little." she said, but the doctor made no movement. "Excuse me a second, I'll get the nurse. She's better at this than I. Sit tight." he dashed out and soon a nurse named Desia appeared. "Sir, would you like to wait outside while I take care of your friend?" she asked. "Yeah, that would be nice. I'll be right in the hallway, Rina. Hope you feel better!" he said before he walked outside. "Okay, shall we get started Rina?" the nurse asked.

Ten minutes later, Rina walked out with the nurse. "Is she okay now, ma'am?" Sonic asked. "Yes, she is fine. There was some minor vaginal irritation, but this prescribed medicated lotion should help. All she needs to do is apply it daily for at least a week, at which point you return for another check. Otherwise, she's all right." the nurse said. "Cool, you feeling all right, Rina?" Sonic asked. "Yes, the balm felt slightly uncomfortable but otherwise I'm fine." Rina said, a smile on her face. "Let's head out then. Thanks, ma'am." Sonic said, lifting Rina and running out the hospital.


	6. Returened Blossoms of Affection

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. No flames, but suggestions are welcomed.

Chapter 6: Returned Blossoms of Affection

School day with another Geosynthesis test, that thought flashed in Sonic's mind as he waited for the next class. "Another test, Sonic?" Cosmo asked as they walked down the hallway to his next class. "Yeah, for a SS-Rank apparently. I studied for it, but I'm still a little nervous." Sonic told her. "Don't worry too much about it. You can do it, Sonic. I'll be rooting for you." she said. "Awesome, then here I go!" he said as he walked into the schoolyard. A man in the center waved as he moved close, with Mr. Rock sitting right in the center. "Welcome, S-ranked Sonic the Hedgehog. The time has come for you to pass the SS-rank test." the man named Slivern said. "Fine, let's do this then." Sonic said. "As per usual, the one whose Geolink severs loses the battle and their Geosnythesis Beast. Good luck!" Mr. Rock said, surprising Sonic. Sonic took on his Griffon form and Slivern whipped out his beast, a large black serpent-like creature named Jourmangandre. It's head was a triangle-shape with a glowing oval in the center, a slim body with hook-like arms and four curved legs with smaller wings on the heels and elbows. At the end of the long tail is a curved blade, and it's tiny eyes glimmer blood red. The beast glowed and entered Slivern's body, covering his arms with black gauntlets with green armblades, his legs with black greaves with small green wings, his body covered with a V-shaped chest piece, a long tail from behind and a crescent black sword with glowing blade and finally a helm in the likeness of the beast's head covered his head before it was done.

"Let's get this on! GRIFFON CLAW!!" yelled Sonic as a giant energy claw stretched out from his hand and pressed on Slivern, pushing his legs into the dirt. "Trapping me like this will do naught, Sonic! CRESCENT WAVE!!" Slivern yelled after synthesizing another sword from a piece of steel and swinging both swords, unleashing two large black sonic booms. Sonic blocked one of them but took the other one, slamming down into the ground. "Now, for your Geolink!" Slivern yelled before charging at Sonic, who rose up at the last minute and hacked down one Slivern's two geolinks. "Heh, there's more to my style than you think!" Sonic said before spinning in the air and creating a guilded vortex that sucked Slivern in. Slivern was determined not to go down yet and swung wildly at Sonic, who blocked with his claws and grabbed one of the blades. "The sword is a beautiful weapon that needs to be wielded with as much elegance as the user. In short, your method sucks major ass, dude!" he said as he synthesized the blades into stone slabs. "Oh no, my weapons!" Slivern yelled as Sonic kicked him into the ground while synthesizing one of the blade hilts into a lance. "You're toast, Slivern!" Sonic yelled, blazing at him and crossing his path, cutting the Geolink and sending Slivern into the ground. "It's over! Sonic emerges victorious once again!" announced Mr. Rock as Sonic floated back down, recieving all the applause. Jourmangandre floated from Slivern and surrounded Sonic in a black and green haze before entering his body and with a female voice said, "Master, you are clearly the stronger...I lend my services to you eternally." Sonic took on the Jourmangandre form, the only difference in his state was an extra set of quills.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I hereby present you with the SS-rank emblem. Welcome to the HRG, or High Rank Geosynthesizers group. Please come with us to the capital city of Turg." Slivern said as another HRG appeared, covered in a steel cape. "He can drive with me. Come, hedgehog." said the HRG named Steele as Sonic hopped in the car. They drove off and while in the car Sonic decided to strike some conversation. "Umm, I could've ran all the way there if you told me where to go." he said to Steele, who simply stared out the window. "You are technically one of us now, Sonic. As such, you are entitled to my hospitality." he said. "Oh, well thank you all the same." "Of course. We are almost there." he said as a large building came in sight. A cathedral-like building with six large towers served as the HRG Headquarters of Turg, City of Minerals. This city was large, yet the population was very, very small. Only Geosynthesizers were allowed here, sending any others out. In a large office in the center building, Steele led Sonic to it. "So, this is the child with extraordinary Geosynthesis powers." said the man in the chair. "Yes, General Flaere. He bares the mark of _those_ Geosynthesizers..." said Steele, who sat Sonic down. "Welcome, SS-ranked HRG Sonic the Hedgehog. You may call me Flaere, General Flaere." he extended his hand to Sonic, who looked at it before shaking.

"I can understand that you don't trust me yet, but trust in that you will learn to do so, just as your parents did." Flaere said, surprising Sonic. "My parents? You knew them?!" he asked while standing on the desk. "Calm yourself. I will explain. Must've been nearly 14 years since I last saw them. Your mother had just given birth to you and place the mark on your back with her own blood. They were perhaps the most powerful Geosynthesizers I'd ever known. Your father was a powerful hedgehog with mastery of various explosive Geosynthesis and your mother was a beautiful young hedgehog with life-enhancing Geosynthesis prowess. Shortly after you were born, it was decided that Bio-Geosynthesis, the most forbidden art of Geosynthesis, would be attempted once again. It would be your father who was caught and synthesized with an unknown material. He went crazy and killed some HRG, devastating some of us. Your mother knew something had to be done, so she left you with her father and synthesized herself to an amulet that your father wore. In the end, she couldn't reach his soul before she died, so they both ended up dying. The project was ended and...that's the end." Flaere said while Sonic sat, taking all that in. "So...so after all that...YOU DID NOTHING!?" he yelled. "We couldn't go against Supreme General Aneggm! His orders are law, and broken law is punishable by death!" he said, sitting Sonic back down. "...but still..." Sonic said. "Regardless, you will stay in the guest room upstairs tonight and go home in the morning."

Later that night, strange growls and sounds kept Sonic up, aside from the haunting images of his parents' demise. He woke up and decided to walk around the building. Many rooms were wide-open with HRGs experimenting, studying and all other things. The sounds became louder as he neared the chapel of the building. "Hmm...it's coming from the other side of the wall..." Sonic said, using Geosynthesis to open the wall and revealed a stairwell. At the bottom was a very large circular room glowing with a red glow. Sonic walked onward until a drop of something hit his shoulder. He froze dead in his tracks when he recognized the look and scent of the liquid. "This is...blood...huh?!" Sonic yelled as he looked up on the ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling were two large steel circles with impailing spikes and on one was General Steele, his body heavily damaged and pierced. "St...Steele!? Don't worry, I'll get help!" Sonic yelled. "No...this was meant to be...in the name of Geosynthesis...my body was to be next..." he said with blood slowly dripping from his mouth. "For the sake of Geosynthesis!? Your life is more important than that!" "My life is Geosynthesis, Sonic...I had nothing left in this world anyway...I lost my wife to a Geosynthesis accident...my little girl was killed as well because of me...I truly wanted this..." "Steele, don't talk like that...! There's...there's still hope for you!" "Sonic, I thank you for your sense of life...I wish I had those same emotions...please, Steel Dragon..." Suddenly, a large steel skeletol-like dragon with six large wings, a curved blade at the tail-tip, sharp claws and green eyes appeared before him. "Go...with Sonic...be his new beast...Sonic...continue my legacy...be my Deathscythe!!..." he yelled before the dragon moved away from his body. Suddenly the other steel circle shook and flew straight at the circle that Steele was on. The circles crashed into each other and all Sonic saw was a large cloud of blood and flesh rain down over him. "SSTTEEEEEELLLLLEEEE!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs, droping to the ground and punching the ground. The bloody rain covered Sonic, his body slightly tinted from the blood. He looked at the Steel Dragon, who looked away from the carnage and entered Sonic's body.

Large black wings formed from his back as large steel claws appeared on his arms and feet. An upside-down V-shaped armor piece appeared on his chest as the dragon head helm appeared on his head. A long steel tail and an energy scythe appeared in his hands before the Steel Dragon form; Deathscythe; became Sonic's form. "Steele...I never got to know you better...I'll continue your legacy..." he said as the blood of Steele coated his scythe, making the blade red instead of green. "It's ashamed, really...Steele was one of my best men..." said Flaere as he stepped down from the stairs. "You...you bastard! If he was your comrade, you could've stopped him! He wouldn't have listened to me!" Sonic yelled as Flaere came closer. "Sonic...Steele chose this himself...Even if I came to stop him, he would've done it...All you can do is honor his dying wish and continue to rise in the ranking." Flaere said as Sonic lowered his head. "Damn it...is that all I can do!?...fine. I will, but mark my words. I will never forget what happened here!" he said before walking out of the room and proceeding to his room. "Huh...He is just a child...It make sense that he doesn't understand the true mission of HRG..." Flaere said before he left the room.

The next morning, a large number of Geosynthesizer gathered to honor Steele's death. "...And so we wish that our dearly departed Steele has a grand passage to the Great Beyond. Though he was with us for only a short time, he spread his loyalties in favor of Science..." the ceremony ended with everyone backing away as an urn with Steele's blood was carried to the grave site. The organ musician played the Graveyard song from Megaman Battle Network 6 as the urn was lowered. Sonic's tears kept falling as the urn was placed. One of the HRG, a female scorpion named Erania, held Sonic until the ceremony was over. "Damn it all...I could've stopped him...I could've saved him..." Sonic kept saying, despite Erania's attempts to calm him. "Shh...trust me, young one. Even I wouldn't have been able to stop Steele...like his name, his will is that of steel. That fool..."sniff"..." even she couldn't hold it in. "Ma'am..." Sonic said as she held tighter until she calmed down. "I'll drop you off if you'd like.." "Umm, no that's okay. I think the run will do me good." Sonic said as he took off. "Steele, please watch over that child. He may be the only chance we have at changing the world of Geosynthesis..." Erania said as she offered one last prayer to Steele. "I'll do whatever it takes to follow his last wish...take care, Steele." Sonic said, reaching his house in only a few minutes. "So, how was the trip?" Rina asked Sonic. "Mostly a business trip. One of the HRG fell on the job...he left his spirit to me..." Sonic said. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." "No, that's okay. He's at peace now, with the people he loves. So, how's the new business?" "I'm the new secretary there now." "Congratulations, that's wonderful." "Thank you for that. Do you have another test tomorrow?" "I think so, that's why I'm gonna study." After the conversation, Sonic looked into his books before sleeping.

The night proved to be horrendous as dreams of Steele's death repeated in Sonic's slumber. He got through the night and made to school the next day. Before leaving, he caught a note stating that Rina would be in the "Wired Pleasantries", which is the new business she semi-runs for the whole day. At school, math class came, the class Sonic loathed. "Hmm...okay here we go. Done." Sonic said, handing in some generic worksheet to the teacher Ms. Viana, generally considered by students to be the hottest teacher in the school. "Hmm, you're getting better, Sonic. Hmm? Is there something wrong, sweetie?' she asked Sonic, who turned the other direction. "I'd rather not say..." he said before returning to his desk. At lunchtime, Sonic sat among his friends. "So, what happened when they took you away?" Tails asked. "They took me to their headquarters and talked to me." Sonic said. "Seems like more than that happened out there." Knuckles said. "Well, one of them died right in front of me and he sent his beast to me." "Oh my god. That's horrible." Cosmo said. "Yeah, but he left me with hope. His hope for my success in the Geosynthesis world. I won't give up yet." Sonic said before the bell rang. Cosmo caught up with Sonic before he reached his next class. "Hey..um, Sonic?" she started. "Oh, hey Cosmo. What's up?" he asked. "You mind meeting me in front of the Study Hall after classes?" "Sure, no problem. See you then."

Back in Geosynthesis class, Mr. Rock saw Sonic make a nice statuette of Steele and the Steel Dragon. "Sonic, I heard what happened to Steele. I'm so sorry about that. That stubborn fool could never have his mind reset." he told Sonic. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of things with Steele and everything else." Sonic said, finishing the statuette. Once classes were done, Sonic walked over to the now empty Study Hall. No one was in there, adults or students, except for Cosmo outside the door. "Hey, what did you want to see me about?" Sonic asked. "Come with me inside." she said, leading him inside the hall. "I wanted to talk with you about something important." "Sure, what is it?" "Well, I...I just can't get you out of my mind, Sonic. Ever since that day...I really didn't want to do that...that separation we had to do..." "Cosmo, I know what you mean...even with the recent events with Rina, I continued to think of you...I know we're high school students but...I really don't think that should matter..." "That's the conclusion that I came up with. Do you want to come back together, Sonic?" "I'd love to, Cosmo. Even though I'm..." "Shh, don't start that again." she said before in the center of the hall, their lips touched each other's after so long. Even after all that happened, their feelings for each other remained true. "I love you, Cosmo." "I love you, Sonic." they both said as they continued to kiss. Afterwards, they walked out together and were in front of Cosmo's house when her mother came out.

"Oh, Cosmo, you're back. Good afternoon, Sonic." she said. "Oh, good afternoon, ma'am." Sonic said, bowing before her. "Good afternoon, mother. Mother, I'm going over to Sonic's house for this weekend, so I'll see you on Sunday okay?" Cosmo said. "No problem at all. Congrats on coming together again." her mother said. "Thank you, ma'am. I'll be an excellent host." Sonic said. "Of course, let's go out beforehand, okay Sonic?" "Sure thing, Cosmo. Have a good day, ma'am." "See you later, mother." "Have fun, you two." They were off and on the town, so to speak. Meanwhile, at another home, the Cosmo fanatic Tryn was fiddling with his cell phone, having finally gotten Cosmo's cell number. He had a completly well written yet unnecessary plan to accomplish what he believe was the ultimate mission. "This is it...gather courage, Tryn. You finally shall get to confess to Cosmo...she will know how you finally about her." After roughly fifteen minutes, he gave up and closed his cellphone, determined to try again later.

Sonic and Cosmo's date, on the other hand, was going excellent. They saw an action movie and visited a tea house for a refreshing drink after that. He even won a large bear for her to keep. The sun had set by the time they arrived at Sonic's house. "This has been the most perfect day for me. Thank you so much, Sonic." Cosmo told him, kissing his cheek. "Heh, no problem at all, Cosmo. I had a good time too. Well, let's go inside now." he said as they walked inside. Since they already ate during the date and Sonic already studied for Geosynthesis tests, all that was necessary was to wash up for sleep, since a whole Saturday of fun was on the horizon...er, the next morning, at least. Cosmo went in first, since Sonic insisted. She took a shower, loving the setup of the bathroom according to Sonic's design. "Ahh...this is excellent. I love this...although I'd love it more if Sonic was in with me..." she said as she washed the soap. She felt hands on her hips and turned to see that her desire was fulfilled. "Your wish is granted, my beloved." Sonic said with a smile. "Yay! Excellent!" she exclaimed, kissing him as the water dripped down their bodies.

Back to Tryn, who was reaching for the cell phone while contemplating what he would say. "Should I just come out and say it? Gotta lay down the charm to get the ladies, they say. Hmm, no no, I want this to go perfectly. I want her to understand how I really feel about her." he told himself several other things but to list them all would be pointless, now wouldn't it? On a side note, another bet is underway with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow snuck back to the school after hours. On the other side of the door, teachers were ballroom dancing, surprising all three of them. "Well, I'll be damned. Shadow was right." Knuckles said. "Yeah, they really do dance after hours here." Tails said. "Yeah, yeah. You both owe me ten bucks." Shadow said, recieving both the funds and under-breath vows to never bet against Shadow's knowledge again. The teachers looked out the window and saw the three running at top speed, but due to the heat of the moment, decided not to care.

Returning to Sonic and Cosmo, the showering was done, but the love-making had only started. "It's great to be with you again, Cosmo." Sonic said, looking into her eyes. "I feel the same way, Sonic." she replied. Sonic sat down on the throne( if you don't kknow what the throne is, you must be stupid) for a bit, since the heat from the water still floated in the bathroom. Cosmo came closer to Sonic as he placed his hands on her hips. "Haven't done this in a while. You sure you wanna do it?" Sonic said, looking over Cosmo's body. "Of course I do. Our first time was excellent, but I want you now more than ever. Go as hard as you can, Sonic!" she told him. Slowly, he lowered her to his hardened horn, which penetrated her sweet spot. "OH GOD!...the initial sting is still present...!!" she gasped at contact before she settled in on his slow rhythm as he moved her up and down. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued pushing into her. "Ah...Ahh...that's so good, Sonic!" she screamed, pleasure filling her body.

In the living room, Cosmo's cell phone was ringing. On the line happened to be Tryn, finally gaining balls and calling her. But, since she was in the bathroom having sex with Sonic, she couldn't pick up the phone. "Hello, this is Cosmo." "Hey, Cosmo! It's..." "If you are calling, I may not be here. Please leave a message." "Damn it..." said Tryn as he put away his phone. "What are you doing, Tryn? Go to her and tell her personally! Yes, that's the ticket." he told himself before grabbing his skateboard and darting to Cosmo's house, though he had no idea where she lived. Meanwhile, the moment with Sonic and Cosmo was intesifying. They were on the floor now as Cosmo was laid out on her front while Sonic continued pushing into her by holding up one of her legs. Cosmo faintly heard the cell phone but decided not to pay attention to it as she got on top of Sonic. Her hands tightly gripped his shoulders as she positioned herself at his point. Sonic placed his hands on her hips and entered her anus, a light gasp escaping her on contact as well as from Sonic. The phone ringed again, this time Sonic heard it clearly, given that it was somewhat below his location. "Umm, Cosmo? I think your phone is ringing." he said as Cosmo gasped at each thrust. "Ahh...don't worry about it...it's probably nothing important..." she said as Sonic slightly increased his speed. "Well, if you say so..." he said. Cosmo stopped for a second so they both could catch their breaths. Sonic placed her on her back and was about to enter her again if not for the cell phone again.

"There it is again. Maybe you should get it, Cosmo." he said, helping her up. "Aww...okay, let's see who it is. They'll recieve an earful if it's something stupid." she said, walking with Sonic downstairs. The phone was on the couch, which Sonic sat down on while Cosmo got the cell phone. When she got it, she took the opportunity to get on top of Sonic and thrusts herself on him while looking at the phone. "Gah! Whoa, didn't expect that at all..." Sonic said, breathing heavily from her surprise. "I'm not done just yet. Anyway, let's see...I wondered if he would ever call me." "Who are you talking about?" "I gave Tryn my cell number since he wanted it, but he never called me." "That was nice of you, considering he is crazy about you." "Yeah, when he heard I was single after we split up, he rushed at the opportunity to start on me, yet he never called or talked to me." "Nervous wreck, that's what he is...ahh!" Sonic exclaimed as Cosmo took her previous position in the other room; hands on his shoulder; and pushed into him. Their rhythm went on until the phone rang one more time. "For the love of...okay, hello?" she said, breathing slightly with her head laying on Sonic's chest as he pushed into her. "C...c...Cosmo? Hi...it's...it's Tryn." "Hello, how can I help you? Ahh!" "Cosmo, you okay?" "Yes, no problem..." "Well, I wanted to come to your house and tell you something, but I got lost. Where do you live?" "Why not just tell me now?...yeah, ya coward." That was Sonic, who unintentionally was listening to the conversation. "Huh? Sonic?" "Yo, what's up?" "Why are you one the line as well?" "Cause I'm in the vicinity. Anyway, you should've said what you wanted to tell her in person." "Cosmo, I shall wait no longer! I truly love you!" "Whoa, I...don't know what to say except...sorry." "What...why?" "Sonic...well, we got back together and he confessed to me..." "Approximately two hours and thirty-five minutes ago, dude." "No way..." Tryn was shocked, if not totally at a lost. Sonic beat him to Cosmo about twice by now. That's when he snapped, though he simply turned off his phone to avoid showing it to Sonic and Cosmo. Tryn went back home and his pillow met the wrath of his broken heart.

"Hmm, he hung up. I guess I could've handled that better..." Sonic said. "Don't worry about it too much, Sonic." Cosmo said to him. "But, I'll never hear the end of it the next time I see him..." "Like you always say, things will work out." "Yeah, I guess. Important tips, first is to tell your potential girlfriend you like them early and to their face to avoid losing your chance. Second is to stay positive and always be on the lookout for that special someone. You never know when they'll show up in your life, like me." Sonic said, making Cosmo smile. "You really do talk to the readers. Tails was right." Cosmo said. "Yeah, though the idea of doing this is from something else. Anyway..." Sonic said, doing his smirk to Cosmo, who winked and resumed their lost rhythm from the cellphone call. That rhythm was increasing in speed and Sonic was feeling slight pressure down below, but he didn't start to be too concerned until five minutes later, when Cosmo was moving up and down herself with her back to his face. The pressure increased and Sonic realized what was happening, the same thing that happened before. "What...?! This pressure...again!?...Augh..." Sonic thought to himself as Cosmo kept going, her moans getting louder with each thrust. Sonic didn't know what was going on with him, but he knew one thing: he needed to get the both of them to the bathroom and fast. What he thought and what he did were two different things though, since his body kept going when Cosmo resumed her previous position with her grip tight on Sonic's shoulders.

"Ahh! Sonic! I feel...This feels...So GOOD!! AHH!! AHH!" she screamed out as a similar pain overtook her lower region. "GAH! What is this feeling!?...It's the same as the first time we had sex...that stuff came out of my...oh GOD!" Sonic screamed out as his own grasp of Cosmo's hips got as tight as Cosmo's grip on his shoulders. He tried to hold it in as best as possible but the pain was proving to be more than he could handle, more than Cosmo could handle. Then, it happened... "AHHHHHH! COSMO, I'M SORRY!!! AHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic yelled. "AHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU, SONIC!!! AHHHHHHHHH!" Cosmo yelled out to him. They both came at the same moment, the pressure released and the pain diminished. Their fluids covered Sonic's horn and flowed from Cosmo's hole as a result. They both were breathing erratically, Cosmo's head on Sonic's chest as they caught their breath. A few seconds later, Sonic gently lifted Cosmo, despite their connection unsevered and the slight pain, and walked up to the bathroom quickly. When he got inside, he ran some water and cleaned himself off and Cosmo. "Man...that stuff was what...I think Cosmo said semen...I don't want that inside of her...that's just sick..." he thought as he gently washed off. When he finished, he placed Cosmo on his bed and sat at the edge, looking at her. "I didn't want to hurt her...I really didn't...why couldn't I stop myself...before it got in her...I really hope I cleaned us good enough..." he thought as he placed a hand on Cosmo's leg and lightly rubbed it before picking up a book and reading it for a while.

Cosmo opened her eyes a few minutes later and saw Sonic put the book down. "Hey, you feeling okay?" he said, lightly holding her hand. "Yes, I'm fine. That was great. We really went over the edge at the same time." she said, returning the feeling. "Yeah...I'm sorry, I should've stopped myself before that happened...I did wash us off but I don't know if that would have an effect at all..." he said, recieving a strong embrace from Cosmo. "The thought is what counts, Sonic. I'm sure we'll be okay. Plus..." she said, circling her pinky on Sonic's chest. "Eh, maybe tomorrow, I'm a little tired. Let's turn in for tonight." he said. "Sure, that's a good idea. I'm a little tired myself." she said as they both climbed into bed. She got on top of him before they slumbered to get ready for a fun Saturday.

Saturday turned out to be a national holiday in Station Square known as Emerald Day. This was a sort-of block party/carnival deal, with lots of big green balloons and decorations abound. Mini games and small shops for souviniers and other things were the main events, and it seemed traditional for Sonic and his friends to attend. Now, the advantage of being with Sonic was that everything was either cheaper or free since he generally helps out with the festivites, plus fame is an added perk. Everyone had a good time and Sonic took this as another date opportunity. He bought Cosmo a nice emerald rose necklace, won a green stuffed animal and treated everyone to all they could eat, although "treated" wouldn't be the term since he didn't have to pay for anything. Out of the corner of Sonic's eye, Tryn walked solemnly with a heavy heart. Being the nice hedgehog he is, Sonic decided to be nice. "Hey, Tryn! You wanna hang with us?" he asked, attracting the young plant's attention. "Wouldn't be fair to let you not enjoy yourself on such a day. I mean, this is supposed to be fun, so what will it take for you to have fun?" he asked Tryn, completely aware of what his answer would be. "Well, I'd like to go on a ride with Cosmo." Tryn replied, to which Sonic and Cosmo stepped aside to talk. "You mind?" he asked her. "Not at all, as long as he doesn't touch me." she said, looking at Tryn's sparkling eyes. "Okay, dude, she said she'll be happy to go on a ride, but I'm laying down the law here. She don't want you to touch her at all, so respect that or I don't respect you. Get me?" he said, staring directly into Tryn's eyes. "Hmm...men who lie don't look directly into another man's eyes so...have fun!" Sonic said smiling, which seemed to freak out the others a little.

The ride Cosmo chose was a doozy of a ride, the Emerald Dive. This was one of those dropping rides where a single car is pulled up about 80-100 feet or something like that, then unceremoniously dropped down at high speeds. This ride had a reputation of sending the weak-stomached to the hospital, considering the ride only lasts for about five seconds. Cosmo was quite fine with this ride, since she goes faster being carried by Sonic than what it could offer. Tryn, on the other hand, was acrophobic and this ride would prove to be the shock of his life. Since he was with Cosmo, he was determined not to seemed weak during the ride and after the ride to impress her. Well, they got on the ride and while Cosmo was totally ready, Tryn was slightly hyperventilating. The car began rising and reached the top in about two minutes. The unfortunate Tryn looked down and nearly lost it when he felt the car slightly move. Five seconds later, the car was on the ground with Cosmo whooping from the rush and Tryn as pale as a ghost. During those five seconds, Cosmo screamed and Tryn screamed as well, if not louder than Cosmo, which seems to be somewhat illogical. Sonic helped them both out of the car and laughed at two things. The first was Cosmo's wind-affected hairstyle with her hair totally flared up. The second was Tryn's face and the fact that he was breathing quite erratically after the ride. Luckily, Sonic had a comb for Cosmo's hair and a bottle of water for Tryn.

The festival came to a close as the sun was winding down, it's remaining rays piercing the giant green glass-piece over the site. It was time to clean up, which because of Sonic, took only three minutes. "Man that was a blast. Well, I gotta go before my mom hordes workshop territory. See ya later, Sonic, and thanks again." Tails said, twirling his tails and taking off. "Yeah, the Master Emerald beckons for me. Later." Knuckles said, the Master Emerald being the only family he's ever known. "Catch you two later, okay?" Shadow said, unleashing his Chaos Emerald and teleporting to the ARK. This left Sonic, Cosmo and Tryn to do whatever. "Hmm, I got one more special surprise for you, Cosmo. You can come with me too, Tryn...if you can keep up!" Sonic said as he scooped up Cosmo and jetted off, leaving Tryn in the dust, literally, since that was the only way for him to know where Sonic was going. It turned out to be a serene hillside overlooking the sea with the perfect view of the sunset. Soft grass and the cool breeze from the ocean made this an excellent, if not romantic, spot to sit at.

"This is one of my sacred spots to relax in...if not also study with total peace. It's also a place where communing with nature feels fulfilling and wonderful. Pretty cool, don't ya think?" Sonic said to Cosmo and Tryn, who were blown away by the location. "It's wonderful out here! I'm really amazed that such a place existed so close to the city." Cosmo said. "It is quite a beautiful place, Sonic. Simply beautiful." Tryn said. "Yup, now you two know the secret of this place. Well, I need to get more relaxed..." Sonic said, taking everything off and folding his clothes into a square to rest his head on. No one had a problem with Sonic being naked, no matter where he was because he did it often. At school, in the city, actually he only wore his clothes at least three out of the five days he goes to school in. Nothing is exposed, so nobody cares too much on it.

Tryn simply watched him do that, wondering if he felt any shame stripping in front of them. "Cosmo...do you really feel something for him?" he asked her. "Yes I do. I know it's strange but I really do love him. He confessed to me first, but still..." she said, looking at Sonic slumber under the setting sun. "I guess I was late on the uptake, but...my feelings will not diminish. No matter what, I'll always love you Cosmo." Tryn said. "I really appreciate that, but my heart belongs to him." Cosmo said. Tryn decided to simply walk off to shed of his clothes to try to feel the nature that Sonic was feeling. When he vanished from sight, Cosmo did the same, afterwards laying over-top of Sonic, her head on his chest. Sensing her presence, Sonic placed his hands on her back as she settled in on him. Two minutes later, Tryn had returned and sat down without opening his eyes. When he did, he almost screamed at the sight he saw. Seeing Sonic naked is nothing, but he never saw a bare female before. Add that to seeing the girl of his dreams naked and you can understand what he was feeling right now. His thorn immediately straighten to his surprise, causing him to cover it with his hands. He felt totally aroused and struggled to maintain control over himself. That proved to be utterly difficult when he got behind her, his mind telling him no, but his body saying yes. When he got too close, his shadow darkened Sonic's already dark view, due to his eyes being closed. "Huh...? What are you doing...?" Sonic asked Tryn, who backed up immediately. "Oh, um...well, I was just on my way home now! I..uh..forgot my clothes and uh..." he said to Sonic, who didn't quite grasp what was going on. "Couldn't resist nature, could ya mate?" he asked with a smile, but focused and saw Cosmo asleep on his body. "Man, didn't think she was that tired. Better go myself, catch ya later, guy!" he said, and after dressing them both, he was off. Tryn was off as well, remaining freaked out about what happened.

When Sonic and Cosmo arrived back, the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hello ma'am. Sure, she's right here. Cosmo, your mom wants to ask ya something." Sonic said, handing her the phone. "Hello, mother. Cosmo, tomorrow is the floral service. Do you think you can get here by nine in the morning? Sure, no problem at all. See you then, mother. Sonic..." Cosmo was cut by Sonic. "No problem, let's see here. It'll take me maybe two minutes to get you home, so if we're ready by 8:50 AM, you'll make it. I could run you and your mother to the spot as well." he said. "Thank you so much for that, I'm sure she'll appreciate that as well." "No big deal at all, Cosmo. Well, better get ready for that then." Sonic said. After light showering, they slept until about eight in the morning, when Sonic's alarm rang out. He rushed the both of them in the shower, cooked up breakfast and was out the door by 8:30. At Cosmo's house, her mother Hertia awaited and was surprised at how early they were. "Thank you for this favor, Sonic." she told the hedgehog. "No problem, ma'am. Well, let's get going!" Sonic said, lifting the both of them and rushing off according to Hertia's directions. The site was a chapel-like building covered with flowers and vines. "Wow, this is cool. Well, here you go,ladies. I gotta get back now, so I'll catch you later." Sonic said. "Okay and thank you, Sonic. Have a good day." Hertia said, recieving a bow from Sonic. "Wait up, Sonic!" Cosmo said, walking over to him. "What's up?" "Thanks for the awesome weekend. I really enjoyed myself. I'll see you later, okay?" she said, embracing and kissing him before walking back over to her mother. Sonic; after one last wave; was off with the wind, returning to Station Square in short order.

Sonic recieved an email from Rina once he got inside. "Hmm, let's see what we got here. Sonic, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me. Because of you, I've aspired to move up in the business, eventually becoming the top owner of Wired Pleasantries. I've got my own place in the building itself and everything is just perfect. For everything, you are entitled to free stuff here, so thank you so much Sonic. Feel free to stop on by at anytime. Good luck for every aspect of your life! Love, Rina Yuki. Heh, she's really made it. I'm happy for her." Sonic said, turning everything off and heading downstairs to watch T.V. In the regular mail, a letter from the HRG came in. "What's this? Dear Sonic, report to the schoolyard for a surprise test by me, General Flaere. Make it snappy. Impatient little bugger, huh? Here we go!" Sonic said, rushing off to the schoolyard. When he go there, a lot of Geosynthesizers and spectators alike crowded the place. In the center was Flaere, with a deathful gaze on Sonic. "You're late, Geosynthesizer of the Wind." he said to Sonic. "Whoa, hold on there. I got the letter like a minute ago, so don'e blame me." Sonic complained. "Fine, fine. Well, let's get started." he said, rushing at Sonic with fiery daggers in both hands. Sonic didn't bother using a beast and picked up a small pipe to Geosynthesize into a longsword. Their blades struck and the sparks from Flaere caused small burns to appear on Sonic's arms. "Damn it, that burns..." he said, swinging the sword but missing Flaere completely. Flaere came up and slashed across Sonic's back, causing him to scream in pain as Flaere leaped over him and sliced on of his two Geolinks. "One down, Sonic. One down." he said as Sonic slowly stood up. He noticed that Flaere had three links and knew he needed a new strategy. Sonic threw his sword into the air and watched it drop, the blade snapping in half. Both pieces were Geosynthesized into a duel-bladed weapon, which Sonic grabbed and rushed at Flaere. Flaere jumped up and dodged one slash, but couldn't avoid the other, which hacked his back and one of his links. Flaere gained a smirk as he watched Sonic advance closer to him. In what seemed like a split second, Flaere was very close to Sonic, who stopped in midstep with his mouth wide-open. Blood dripped from his belly as Sonic went down on his knees from the impact of the blow. "It must hurt to be burned and stabbed at the same time, huh?" Flaere said. Sonic simply watched his blood slowly drip from his stomach and placed his hand in the small pool beneath him.

A mysterious voice rang out in his head as his hands got soaked in the blood. "Finally...finally...I...shall...return..." said the voice as the blood began glowing. Flaere stopped immediately and looked with utter fear in his eyes at Sonic's body when he saw what happened. "No...he didn't...HE GEOSYNTHESIZED HIS OWN BLOOD!? That will unleash..." Flaere said as a large pillar of red light covered Sonic's body. Within that light, Sonic was undergoing a transformation, with loud screams and growling as well. On his arms, red gauntlets with yellow claws appeared, on his legs, red spiked greaves appeared, his chest was covered with a chestplate with a green sphere in the center and large shoulder coverings. Small red wings appeared on the side of the black helm with red horns of the forehead. On his right arm was a small red sheild with a black tail-like weapon coming out of it. Large red wings sprouted from his back as the form was finished. "He's returned...the Cursed Dragon of Blood, Epyon!" Flaere yelled as the pillar of light dissipated and exposed Sonic(look up Epyon for Gundam Wing for the form). Sonic's eyes glowed green as he growled menacingly at everyone around him. "Hmm, so this is the child who could possess us...interesting. Your name is Sonic the Hedgehog, correct? Very well, your body works just fine. Fear encompasses you all, for the Great Beast of Blood returns! I AM EPYON!!!" he roared to the masses, who were quite scared. "Epyon! You die today!" Flaere said, rushing at Sonic with his flame daggers. As soon as he came close, Sonic was on the other side of him, the tail glowing red with energy. Flaere's remaining Geolinks were severely damaged and he jumped back, his shoulders wounded from Sonic's unseen attack. "Heh, mortals like you deserve not the power of Geosynthesis." Epyon said, watching with sadistic pleasure the sight of Flaere's weakened body. He walked over to the fiery Geosynthesizer and was ready to finish him but he stopped. "Ahh, the will of this young one is strong...very well. You live today, but know that threatening this hedgehog shall result in your life lost." Epyon said, before Sonic's eyes stopped glowing and he was back in control. "Sonic...didn't anyone ever tell you...augh..." Flaere couldn't finish, he was too weak from the battle. Since ranking wasn't involved here, Sonic's emblem didn't change and a new beast wasn't gained besides Epyon. Completely surprised by what happened, Sonic was also in deep shock and flew off, assuming Epyon's flight form and going home. That same night, Sonic looked over a particular book that he over looked entitled: _Incidents of Geosynthesis' Past_.

"Now let's see...Two centuries ago, many Geosynthesis beasts and Geosynthesizers existed as one. However, one beast was extremely destructive. His name was The Red Dragon of Blood, Epyon. It's destructive behavior wasn't without purpose, yet the Geosynthesizers knew he needed to be surpressed. For many years they fought and died at the hands of Epyon until a great blade was plunged into Epyon's body, his blood producing a pool beneath him. This sword came to be known as the Cursed Sword of Epyon and proved to be the first key to sealing the beast. The Geosynthesizer then went against ancient teachings and synthesized themselves to submerge the beast beneath it's own blood. Because of this, their souls were lost and bodies destroyed, yet they succeeded in sealing Epyon. Epyon, however, wouldn't die so easily and assimilated himself with the blood, vowing to return when blood was synthesized. To this day, Geosynthesizers are taught and reminded to never Geosynthesize their own blood." After he read that, Sonic felt extremely guilty. Not only did he unleash such a fierce power on the world, but it resided within his body. That didn't scare him as much as when Epyon appeared before him, reaching the ceiling of his room and staring at the blue hedgehog. Sonic's room was pretty big, so Epyon pretty much fit well. "You needn't feel guilty, young Sonic. You should feel proud!" said the massive dragon to a shaking Sonic. "E...Epyon! Are you gonna...?" Sonic said as the dragon's head came with an inch to his body. "Of course not. Like your other beasts, I am now a part of you, as you are a part of me. I shall not cause harm to you, but I still require the use of your body." said the dragon. "What do you mean?" Sonic said, a little more calm. "Unlike your other beasts, I have my own personal agenda, but that shall not concern you until the moment arrives. So, for lack of a better word, relax." Epyon said before re-entering Sonic's body. A few minutes later, Tails called Sonic.

"Hello? Oh hey Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked. "Sonic...come to the school...fast." Tails said, hanging up afterwards. Sonic ran off and made to the school shortly. What he saw frightened him greatly. The schoolyard was pocketed with craters and stains of what looked like blood, the school itself had large holes in the walls, windows were broken and large gashes in the wall were present. "What...what the hell happened here?!" Sonic asked Tails. "I just got here a few minutes ago after picking up some raw materials. The place got really fucked up, as you can see." said the fox. Suddenly, a dark sillhouette appeared and took the form of a dark-purple female hedgehog wearing a red dress. Her hands were covered with black gloves and behind her quills was a long mane of dark-blue hair. "Well...I've finally located you..." she said, looking at Sonic. "Grr...who are you?" Sonic said as the women moved slowly towards them. "My name is Vrasai...I am what is called "a mistake"..." she said. "A mistake...? What do you mean..?" Sonic asked. "That is the title I was given by my creators, HRG... mistakes are creations from the streams of life within the planet...combined with lifeless marionettes...to return to life again..." she said, snapping Sonic to attention. "The HRG? They _made_ you?" Sonic said. "I have looked for you with the help of my assistants...looked for a long time..." she said, with a vast amount of shadowed creatures behind her. "Stay back, Tails..." Sonic said, to which Tails did. "Your mark, Sonic...your Geo-mark..." she said, shocking Sonic. "You know me?! Wait, you know about my birthmark!?" he asked as she came close to him. "Yes, yes I do...I need your help...to finish my Geo-mark...I need your mark..." she said. "Come and get it! Feather Dragon!" Sonic said, changing into that form and charging forward with two blades. When he swung, she grabbed both swords, the clashing of steel was the impact sound. "What the hell...!? Your arms...clashed with my...?!" Sonic couldn't finish because Vrasai threw the swords off and knocked Sonic down on his front. She also severed all of his Geolinks, disabling his transformation.

"Damn...she's strong...how does she know about my mark...?" Sonic said as Vrasai got overtop of him. She extended some extremely long claws and struck across Sonic's back, tearing open his shirt and exposing the mark on his back. "Ahh...just the way I remember it..." she said, simply staring at the mark. "Agh! Get off, get off!" Sonic protested but she didn't pay attention, turning him so he was looking her in the eyes. "Look..." she said, pulling down the front of her dress and causing great disbelief. On her breasts and slightly above her stomach, the exact same mark that was on Sonic's back was present there, except for a diamond-shaped part. "No...no way...no Geosynthesizer has the same mark as another unless connected by blood...but it can't be..." he said as he was on his front again. "I need your mark...to regain my Geosynthesis abilities...be still..." she said, grasping Sonic's back to her bare chest, causing a bright light to shine and great pain to Sonic. "AAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS SO BAD!!!! AAHHHHH!!" yelled Sonic as the light intensified. Suddenly, Knuckles appeared and punched the hell out of the lady, with Shadow launching Chaos Spears at her, flinging her from Sonic. Sonic went down hard, breathing hard as the pain subsided. "Ahh...your friends... it's okay...my mark is complete." she said, her mark looking exactly like Sonic's now. "Thank you Sonic...this will not be the last that we meet...I promise you that..." she said. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Sonic?!" Knuckles said. "Calm yourself, echidna. Sonic is fine now." Shadow said, looking over to the hedgehog. "Until next we meet...goodbye, my Son...ic..." she said, walking off into the darkness. "No...it can't be...it's not possible..." said Sonic. "I've heard that Geosynthesis marks are never the same unless bloodlines are similar...would that mean...but that's not possible...right?" asked Tails. "That women...could she have been...my mother...?" Sonic said. "Don't bet on it. It could be mere coincidence...you said yourself that your parents were dead, right...?" Knuckles said. "Yeah...but she had the same mark as me...anyway, I'm going home. I gotta get ready for tomorrow." Sonic said. "Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot that tomorrow is an important day for you..." Tails said. "Yeah, we won't be going this time, though." Shadow said. "You gonna be okay, Sonic?" Knuckles said. "Yeah, it's cool. Have a good day off, since you won't be going into the school like this..." Sonic said before he was off.

On Sonic's calender was a mark on tomorrow's date, the day he was speaking of. Before he went to sleep, his cellphone rang. "Hello?" Sonic said. "Hey, Sonic. Tails told me what happened at the school. You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, the school didn't fare too well, but otherwise, no problem. I guess you get a day off tomorrow." "Why do you say that? Do you have another test tomorrow?" "No, I gotta go somewhere tomorrow...I'm gonna go see my parents. The grave, at least." "Really? Mind if I accompany you?" "No, not at all. I'll pick you up at 9 AM. No specific attire. See you then." "Okay, good night Sonic." "Pleasant Dreams, Cosmo." he closed his phone and went to sleep, to be ready for tomorrow's events.


	7. Truth Beneath the Soil

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story.

Chapter 7: Truth Beneath the Soil(no more warnings, you know the drill)

The morning sun had shone its rays through Sonic's blinds as they hit his face. He woke up and hopped in the shower, cleaning up and getting dressed by roughly fifteen after seven. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, blue tie, black pants and black versions of his red sneakers. After eating breakfast, he dashed over to Cosmo's house, making it there by twenty minutes before nine. He had two bouquets with him, both were white roses. "Coming. Oh, hello Sonic, waiting for Cosmo?" Hertia asked him. "Yeah, she said she wanted to come with me to my parents." Sonic said. ""Oh my, you're going there again? It must be so hard to do this." she said. "This will be the seventh time I've done this, so it's no biggie." he said before he heard Cosmo coming down the steps. She wore a black dress with a white blouse, the gem on her chest was blue, and she had black shoes. Around her neck was the necklace Sonic got her and she had similar earrings. "Hey, I'm ready to go." Cosmo said. "Here, these are for you." Sonic said, giving her the roses. "They're beautiful! Thank you!" she said as she accepted the roses. He gave the other one to her mother and he was ready to go. "I hope it's not too much on you, Sonic..." Hertia said. "Don't worry about me too much, ma'am. Okay, let's go." he said, lifting up Cosmo and rushing out the door. "I'll pray for you, Sonic..." she said before closing the door.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Cosmo asked Sonic. "Well, the spot is a place called Bloodenrosary Fields, an field of flowers completely surrounded by emerald mountains with a red sky perpetually overhead. It's a beautiful place to rest in peace. We'll be there in no time at all." he said. Once they made it, a large gate stood before them. "Who is...ahh, Sonic. You are here again? This has to be the eighth year in a row, right?" said a man in a black cloak and wielding a scythe. "Yes, I've brought my girlfriend with me this time. Cosmo, this is the Peacemaintainer. Peacemaintainer, this is Cosmo." he said. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." she said, extending her hand as he shook it. "Likewise, ma'am. I'll open the gate now." he said as he phased through the gate and opened it, revealing the serene flower field. The winds inside blew rose pedals across the field as the blood-red sky shone overhead. The green mountains around concealed this place from most others and in the center was a crystalline statue of some kind. "Where is the grave, Sonic? I don't see anything..." she said as they walked through. "Dead ahead, Cosmo. That statue is the grave." he said to her when they made it. "This is the grave?" "Well, my grandfather told me that when they died, my mother's body grasped my father's body when their life force was gone. The Geosynthesizers coated their bodies with crystal, turning them into one crystal statue and they placed it here for the funeral service later that day. This is the day that the service occured on, but only my grandfather and I returned here to honor their death...at least until he became deathfully ill and died four years ago." "Oh my god...Sonic, I feel so bad about that..." "You don't have to, Cosmo...really it's okay...anyway, since then I've been going here on the same day with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. This time, I didn't want them to go this time..." he said as they neared the statue. Suddenly, the eyes on the statue glowed red and blue when Sonic touched it.

Apparently, the spirits of Sonic's parents lived on here, within the statue itself. "Sonic...you've returned again." a female voice spoke. "Yes, I have, mother. Is father here?" Sonic said. "Hello, son. How have you been?" a male voice spoke. "Fine. Well, this is someone very precious to me. Mom, Dad, this is Cosmo." "It's nice to meet you, parents of Sonic." she said, bowing to them. "Do you remember what to do, Sonic...?" Sonic's mom asked. "Yes, I know what to do." he said, grasping a nearby pedal and placing it on the bottom of the statue. The pedal changed into a small sphere-like jewel, with which Sonic placed into a spot on the statue. "Mother, Father, I pray for your peaceful slumber. Though you were taken early in life, my memories shall keep you alive. Be at peace and maintain tranquility in the other world." Sonic said, bowing and watching their spirits flow into the sphere and blasting into the heavens. A few tears escaped Sonic's eyes as he watched it happen. "Heh, I thought I could finally do this without crying. Damn...every time..." he said as his tears kept going. Cosmo embraced Sonic, feeling his pain and attempting to comfort him, although she was crying just as much. They arrived back at Sonic's house a few minutes later and sat to relax, following the day's events.

"Oh my...that was so emotional...I don't understand how you were able to do it.." Cosmo said, tears flowing. "Well, I'd done it so many times before...it's still painful, but I have to be able to handle it." he said, holding her. They sat for a few minutes and then Sonic encouraged Cosmo to take a nap on the couch while he made something to eat. In the kitchen, he steamed up some rice, sliced and cooked cubes of meat with some chopped lettuce and tomatoes, finally setting everything down. "Hey, how about something to eat? You must be hungry." he said, lightly tapping her and walking her over to the kitchen. "Wow, you're a really good cook, Sonic." she said. "I learned from Knuckles, actually. He's real good, but I surpassed the master, I guess!" he said, the both of them laughing before they ate. Afterwards, a letter came in the mail that attracted Sonic. "Hmmm...another test in two days...well, I'll be ready." he said, going back in the kitchen. Cosmo helped him with the dishes and afterwards, they sat down to watch something. On the news, repair on the school was well underway, which brought up an interesting question to Sonic. "They're spending so much time building, but why can't they just call some Geosynthesizers to fix the school in, like, a few hours?" he asked. "Shh...don't worry about that.." Cosmo said, winking at him. "Oh...yeah, excellent thought."

Meanwhile, in the city of Turg, the HRG were looking into some new things. "General Flaere, who will be testing Sonic?" asked one of them. "It will Erania, with her beast Volthawk. She maybe able to take him down a few notches." said Flaere, still angered about Sonic releasing Epyon. "That little fool has gotten us all in danger...unleashing Epyon upon us all." he continued to grumble until he remembered what happened in the past. It was the HRG who caused Sonic's parents to die, maybe this was punishment that he would be the one to unleash Epyon. "Damn...we'll all be cursed unless Sonic loses Epyon..." he said looking out the window. Erania, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to fighting against Sonic. It would be like fighting with Steele's dying wish and she didn't want to do it. Still, Flaere was her superior and she had no choice in the matter. She sat down, looking through pictures of Steele and herself at various random locations. A tear dropped from her eyes to the page she was looking at. "You fool...you stubborn fool...oh, Steele...!!!" she cried out, holding the book to her heart.

In an unknown area, a large building with four towers stood between three mountains. Within, scientists with the HRG symbol on their coats looked over documents and test subjects intently. In one tank was the form of Vrasai without her dress, her Geo-mark glowing brightly. "How in the hell did the symbol become complete?! Who released this mistake?" yelled a scientist. No one responded, but then a slicing sound surprised them all. Vrasai hacked off the scientist's head and stood there, dazzling some, scaring others. "My son...where is my son...where is my Sonic...?" she cried out, walking past the scientists and going out the door. The scientist made no movements until other capsules opened, unleashing other "mistakes" upon them. Only three survived the initial awakening, one was a spider-like being with a human head covered with green hair. The second was a small ball with a spiky tail and small wings, but no eyes or ears. The last one was about as evolved as Vrasai, except it had no mouth or arms at all. They stumbled out slowly and weakly, but once they were out in the cold, outside air, they perished except for Vrasai. She walked over to them and Geosynthesized them within her. Then she was off, floating into the air and flying towards the city. "Again she roams, looking for the son she might've had but lost so early in her life..." said a wounded scientist before he died.

Sonic and Cosmo, after he got off his service clothes, went to her house to relax. She wanted him over her house this time, to help her arrange some things. "Here we are, my big storage closet. Mind helping me organize some things?" she asked him. "Eh, not at all. Let's do it." he said as they got started. Within a few hours they were done and the closet looked brand-new. "Nice! We did really good! Thank you, Sonic. Think we could do my room now?" she said. "Sure, we could knock that out in no time." he said when they walked into her room. That was accomplished with half the time as the closet and with the same effect. "Excellent! I'll be sure to help you with your place tomorrow, since I doubt we'll have school." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "I was happy to help you out." he said as they sat down on her bed. Sonic laid down on his back, looking at the glowing sun piercing the glass covering over the room. "Simply beautiful space you have, Cosmo." he said as Cosmo turned to him. "I take care of my room rather well, except those places." she said, laying on top of him. "I'm the same way, except my response doesn't happen for a while." he said as Cosmo's lips neared his own. "That's okay, no one needs to be focused on those things..." she said, their lips touching as she embraced him.

A few minutes later, Sonic was off to head home for some studying for his next test when he stopped running. "You really love that girl? She's not even a hedgehog..." the voice of Epyon spoke. "It's hard to explain...I mean, she's beautiful, smart, funny, and sincere. To me, the fact that she's not a hedgehog doesn't matter at all...after all, she doesn't care that I'm a hedgehog so..." he told the dragon. "Well, whatever or whoever floats your boat, but I can see this relationship having a few tumbles...do what you like." he said, shrugging his massive shoulders and re-entering his body. The next day, there was school as well as a new student. She was a female wolf that attracted the attention of all the guys in the class. Totally hot young woman with a body that screamed for attention was the basic description. "Class, this is Diandria, our new student. Make her feel welcomed." the teacher asked. "Hello, Diandria" the class responded and continued to gawk, except for Sonic, who simply looked at her with a bored expression before looking at his books. Diandria was used to every guy in a class giving her attention, losing it when only one wasn't looking at her. So, she walked over to Sonic, who was intently looking in his book. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, please to meet you." he said quickly while looking at his book. "Hmm, you're not falling for me?" she asked. "Why would I? You ain't hot." he said, igniting the girl's temper but she wasn't going to lose herself now. "How about a date?" she asked, recieving a deathly gaze. "Look, I'm a little busy now. Leave me alone, I already got a girlfriend." he said, looking back in his book. After class, Sonic was walking in the hallway and saw the girl looking at him. "Damn it, why won't she leave me alone...? Definitely weird..." he told himself as he jetted out the door home, leaving Diandria in the dust. "Grrr...He'll be mine eventually...just like all the rest." she told herself.

"A new girl in class?" Cosmo said as Sonic was speaking with her in a cafe. "Yeah, and she won't stop bugging me. She asked me out and got uber pissed when I told her you were already in my heart. This will result in some conflict, I'm sure." he said. "Maybe she just wants to be a friend of yours." Cosmo said. "If that was the case, she wouldn't ask me on a date. Trust me, she wants me but she won't succeed. I assure you that is true." he said, sipping at his tea. Afterwards they walked out the door and from around the bend came Diandria, who death-stared Cosmo upon sight. "Oh, it's you again. Cosmo, this is the new student I told you about, Diandria. Diandria, this is my girlfriend, Cosmo." Sonic said. "Hello. It's nice to meet you, Diandria." Cosmo said in a friendly manner. "I guess it's nice to meet you as well, but seriously? He fell for you? You're not even a hedgehog.." Diandria responded. "Neither are you, motherfu..." Sonic stopped before he lost himself. "She couldn't possibly care that much about you like I do!" Diandria said. "What the fuck!? You just got here! Now you listen here, you..." Sonic was stopped by the sight of Tryn coming close. "What the hell is going on? Breaking more hearts, Sonic!?" he said, pissing off the blue hedgehog even more. "Back off, Tryn..." he said, his blood boiling now as he struggled to surpress his anger. "Or what!? I'm sick of your crap, you bastard! You've stolen my love interest, I won't let you get away with speaking to this girl in such a mannner! En garde!" he said as he synthesized a stick into a bo staff and dashed at Sonic. Sonic, producing a sword, blocked the incoming attack and held that position, his eyes glowing red. "Yes...let your anger rise...then I shall rise..." said Epyon as Sonic's body began glowing. "Whoa, what's with him?" Diandria asked. "I don't know, I've never seen him like this before..." Cosmo responded. Sonic's growling became louder as a pillar of red light covered his body. Then the wings, the armor and everything else appeared, Epyon taking full control over him.

"Heh heh...it is time! Now, to dispose of the mortal who challenges the child." Epyon said as his massive body appeared behind Sonic. "RRAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!" Sonic growled when Epyon appeared. Tryn froze in fear as the two advanced towards him with murderous intent. "Sonic! No, stop! Don't hurt him!" Cosmo yelled, attracting Sonic's attention as he was about to swipe a claw at Tryn. Sonic roared loudly, the pillar of light piercing the sky and attracting the attention of the HRG. "Epyon...move out towards Station Square. We got ourselves some problems..." Flaere said as he moved out. Four helicopters soared over Sonic as small armies of HRG appeared on the scene. Cosmo got close enough to grab hold of Sonic, to try and calm him down. "Sonic! Listen to me! Please calm down! Sonic!!" she yelled. Sonic stopped growling, his eyes stopped glowing, and the light vanished; though his form remained. The HRG got real close now, but suddenly Sonic blew them all down with a large wave of energy. Then he back away slowly from Cosmo, shaking out of sheer shock. "C...Cosmo...I..." he said as he backed up. "Sonic...?" Cosmo said moving closer. "Stay...stay there...keep away...BEFORE I HURT YOU!!" he yelled before he flew off, leaving a large sonic boom to shatter the street and some nearby buildings. The HRG moved after him with Flaere's orders. "Don't you worry, we'll take care of him. Move out!" he yelled before he was off. "...Are you two okay over there?" Cosmo asked, checking on Diandria and Tryn. "Yeah, we're fine but what happened to him?" she asked Cosmo. "I never saw that beast before..." Tryn said, still shaking from the shock. "I'm glad you both are fine...Hello, Tails? Yeah, come downtown and pick me up. We gotta find Sonic." she said, listening until the sound of a plane engine was heard. Tails landed and she got in. "So where did he run off to?" Tails asked. "I couldn't say. You have to help me find him, Tails. Please..." she said, slight tears in her eyes. "No problem. Let's find him together." he said, starting up the plane as Diandria and Tryn hopped in too. "We wanna help, right?" Diandria said, Tryn agreeing.

Back at Turg, Flaere was giving new orders. "Erania, you and I will be heading off Sonic to stop him. Use your beast to help you, this will be under the test parameters. Thus, if he severs your link, the beast is his." he said. "But...he's Steele's dying hope..." she said. "I know but he is nothing but Epyon's pawn now. He must be stopped. We last caught him in the Diamond Plateau. Let's go." he said and they were off. Tails and the others arrived at the plateau by following Sonic's cellphone signal when Tails dialed. "Hmm...down there! I see him!" Tails said, landing the plane about ten feet away from Sonic. He turned slowly, with growls as he stood his ground. "Sonic, you recognize us right?! Come one buddy, let's go home!" Tails yelled, stopping Sonic's growls. "Hold it right there. He's mine now." said Erania as she came down from the helicopter along with Flaere. "Sonic is coming with us. For safety measures, you know." Flaere said. "No...leave my son alone..." said Vrasai, who appeared shortly after Flaere. "Gah, the mistake...get him, Erania!" "Yes, sir...please don't hold this against me, Sonic..." she said as she unleashed an electric cable and caught Sonic, shocking him and making him screech. "No one escapes my Shock Cord. Sorry, Sonic..." she said, listening to Sonic's screams until he grabbed it and looked her dead in the eyes. "Please...defeat me, Sonic..." she said as he threw the cord aside and leapt at her, slicing one of her four links with a plasma sword he synthesized. Two more fell as he streaked across her until he threw her in the air, preparing to unleash one last swing. "Steele...I'm coming to you soon..." she said as the blade cut her last link. "No! Erania is biolinked! If her links perish...she dies as well!" Flaere said as the spirit of Steele took Erania's hand and lead her above. Her beast, a large electric falcon named Volthawk, descended and entered Sonic's body. In a dome of electricity, Sonic came out in a new form. Long purple armlets and leggings covered his arms and legs, claws on his hands and long talons on his feet. Across his chest was a purple feather-covered, V-shaped chest piece and coming out of his back was a pair of large wings with six really long feathers each. His head was covered with a helm that looked like a bird's head, with Sonic's glowing red eyes with the mouth. This was the Volthawk form, similar to the Falzar form from MMBN6: CF(Megaman Battle Network 6: Cybeast Falzar).

"Grr...fine. Then it's my turn! Pyreo, let's tear him up!" Flaere said, flaming longswords covering his hands as he charged at Sonic. When he slashed, Sonic caught Flaere's blades and threw him into the air. He followed up by flying up after him and launching lightning-powered kicks all over Flaere's body, striking with his claws as well as his talons. "GAH! Damn it all...Argh!" he yelled as Sonic pummeled him mercilessly until he kicked Flaere down to the ground. "RRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!" yelled Sonic, flying straight at Flaere and bearing his talons at his Geolinks. In one swipe, two out of his four links were severed and because of Sonic's brutal aerial assault, Flaere could barely move. "Grrr...he may end up killing me, let alone defeating me...FLAMING TOWER!!" yelled Flaere, striking the ground with his blades and creating a large Geosynthesis mark around himself. A few seconds later, the mark unleashed a large pillar of flames that completely covered Sonic, who was floating in the air. "Oh no, he didn't even move..." Cosmo said, watching as the flames devoured Sonic. "Heh, it's over...WHAT!?" yelled Tryn, who made a face similar to Flaere's. The fire cycled around Sonic's arms and legs until he threw the flames at Flaere. The flames did nothing but blind him to what was coming, which was Sonic as he flew at Flaere. His talons landed on Flaere's stomach, knocking the wind out of him in the process of kicking him into the ground while Sonic got on top of him. He pulled out his claws and struck one into Flaere's chest and swiped at his Geolinks, finishing the battle. Blood seeped from Flaere's chest and stomach as Sonic flew off of him and stood before the Flaming Wolf, Pyreo.

The fire beast wasted no time in entering Sonic's body, covering the hedgehog-bird in a sphere of fire. Red gauntlets with claws and red greaves covered his arms and legs. Covering his chest was red armor with rings covering his shoulders. Sonic's piercing red eyes shone from the maw of the wolf head helm that covered his head, his quills sticking out from behind a red and blue armored mane. Pyreo form Sonic was reminiscient of the Gregar beast form from, you guessed it, MMBN6: CG. His growls became even more fearsome as the energy was proving to be too much. "Sonic is moving along quite well...it will only be a matter of time before the ultimate Geosynthesis weapon is completed..." Flaere said, reaching for his walkie talkie. "Hmm...even I'm impressed. His power is great, yet it's overpowering him. Let's see how it unfolds." Epyon said as Sonic stood his ground. "Sonic...Come on, let's go! Time to get out of here!" Tails yelled, but Sonic didn't move an inch. "Stand aside...I must calm my son..." Vrasai said, moving slowly towards Sonic, despite his growling and swiping of claws. She got close and embraced him, though Sonic had dug his claws into her back. "Shh...Mom is here...it's okay, Sonic...it's okay now..." she said, stroking his head. Sonic's growls stopped, the grip on his claws lessened and his eyes stopped glowing. "Grrrrr...m...Mother...?...It's...really you...I...I'm so..." he said, tears slowly coming down. "Mommy's here, Sonic. You're going to be okay..." she said but failed to notice Flaere. He unleashed a blast at Sonic, which turned out to be two different things. First was an electric spinning grappling chain, wrapping around Sonic's body and tightly fastening his arms, shocking him in the process. The second were two pairs of cuffs that latched on his hands and feet, disabling all movement.

"All right, get him in the containment capsule. Quickly..." Flaere said as dozens of HRG grabbed hold of Sonic and placed him in the capsule, recieving no resistance from Sonic himself. "Wait, what are you doing?! He's calm now! Please let him go!" Cosmo yelled as she and Tails ran towards him. HRG blocked their path as they loaded Sonic on an aircraft. From within the capsule, Sonic slowly opened one of his claws, outstretching it in the direction of Tails and Cosmo outside. "Buddy...no...it can't be..." Tails said, outstretching a hand. "No...this can't be happening...Sonic...!" Cosmo yelled, doing the same thing as Tails as the aircraft was taking off. "Tails...Cosmo...Good...bye..." Sonic said as unconsciousness overtook him due to a gas entering the capsule. "Sonic...Sonic!!!! SONIC!!!!!!!" Cosmo screamed, crying in Tails' arms. All he could do was comfort her, his own tears coming down as well. Vrasai began walking after the aircraft shortly ater it took off. "Don't worry buddy...this ain't over...we'll save you...I promise..." Tails said, holding Cosmo as the aircraft vanished from sight...


	8. From The Thorny Rose Comes

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story.

Chapter 8: From The Thorny Rose Comes...(Acts of torture in this chapter...fair warning)

In the remote region in the snow-caped mountains, the aircraft lands in the powder before the building. This place is known as Grivience, a top-secret R&D facility set up within an ancient castle in the north. Only HRG were permitted entrance, but recently the castle's true operations were shown to the public to ensure that suspicions of evil intentions were out of the question. In truth, there were evil things going on but most people agreed to keep out of it. Anyway, from the aircraft, dozens of large muscular HRG carried the large capsule with a sleeping Sonic into the castle. Aside from large technological equipment, the interior was that of a very old castle, large stained glass windows and stone pillars were around. They set Sonic down in a spot where the capsule apparently originated. "We finally have you...after all the trouble we went through...the Supreme General will soon be here to see you...he will be impressed." Flaere said, looking at the deep-sleep beast Sonic.

Back at Station Square, Tails landed next to Cosmo's house. "Thank you for the lift, Tails...I really appreciate it..." Cosmo said. "No problem...don't you worry, Cosmo...we're gonna save Sonic...you sure you're gonna be okay?" Tails said. "sniff...Thank you so much Tails...I'll be fine..." she said, lightly kissing his cheek. "Man...my mom's gonna kill me for taking the Tornado, but when I tell her why, it'll be okay. Good night, Cosmo." Tails said before flying off. Cosmo entered her house, tears lightly dropping from her eyes. "Cosmo, dear, you're back. Cosmo? What's the matter?" Hertia asked her daughter, who ran to her and embraced her. "Oh, mother! They...they took him away...THEY TOOK SONIC!!" she cried out as her mother held her. "Slow down, Cosmo! Who took him?! Oh dear..." she said, holding her tightly. "The...the HRG...I just...he did so much for me...and I couldn't save him..!" she cried out. Her mother walked her over to the kitchen to eat and hopefully calm her down. Afterwards, Cosmo got in the shower to wash up before going to sleep. Before her was an image of Sonic, smiling at her. She came closer to it and felt his hand at her cheek. Just as their lips were about to touch, the image vanished. "...Oh, Sonic...please be all right..." she said as she finished up and went to sleep.

The castle of Grivience shone with the light of research going on. A few scientists passed Sonic, staring and exchanging opinions of the whole ordeal. Sonic was still knocked out, so he couldn't see whatever was going on. "So, this is it, huh? Looks like a child to me...I feel bad knowing we're gonna just abandon him into the SubZero Snow Research Grounds...hey, can you hear me?" said a scientist, expecting a response from Sonic. He recieved nothing but still continued. "Well, if you can, you may be in for some trouble. That's why we made this for you. After a couple of months of research from other universes and their weaponry, we recreated this gun. It's called a Morph Gun(weapon of choice from Jak II, love that game). You can have it if you want...I'll leave it here for you." said the scientist, who left the gun on the side of the capsule with the Scatter Gun part already attatched. He walked off, leaving Sonic there.

The next day came with Cosmo walking to school. Tryn appeared before her, about halfway to the school. "Hey, Cosmo! How are you today?" he asked her, obviously happy for Sonic's capture. "Oh hello, Tryn. I'm alright, I guess..." she said, her sadness evident. "It must be sad that Sonic was just taken like that." "It's horrible...I'm so worried...What if I never...see him again?" "Everything will be okay, Cosmo. If you feel down, I'm here for you." "Thank you for that..." she said, meeting up with Tails at the gate. "How did you sleep last night, Cosmo?" Tails said as they walked to class. "Not too well...my mind is just riddled with concern..." she said. "Don't worry, we'll try and find him after school." "Okay, Tails..." They entered Geosynthesis class and sat down as Mr. Rock came in. "Let's see, looks like everyone is here...wait...where's Sonic? I know he had that day off but where is he now?" Mr. Rock asked, recieving forlorn faces from Tails and Cosmo. "...I see. Well, let's get started." he said, somehow moving a piece of chalk on the board.

"The Supreme General is here, General Flaere!" yelled a grunt. "Perfect, open the gate." said Flaere, walking over to the front foyer of the castle. "Sir, welcome to Grivience. General Flaere reporting." said the fire Geosynthesizer. "At ease, General. Let's see what you were talking about." said Aneggm, wearing a large coat. They walked over to Sonic's capsule and a smirk appeared on Aneggm's face. "So, this is the great Geosynthesis weapon? Interesting." he said, placing a hand on the capsule. "He's knocked out for a few more hours, sir." said Flaere. "I've awaited this day...I couldn't capture you in detention...I couldn't suspend you...but now I've finally got you where I want you...now stay there, stay asleep or you're fired...hehehehee..." Aneggm said. "Sirs, we found Vrasai outside the castle! We're bringing her in now!" yelled another grunt. "Perfect, the "mistaken" mother." said Aneggm as a capsule with Vrasai inside was carried within the castle. "My baby...I want my baby..." she said. "Why not? Open the capsule for the both of them." said Flaere as both capsules opened. Vrasai walked over to the sleeping Sonic and held him tightly. "My baby...my poor baby..." she said while stroking his head, listening to his breathing. "Hmm...well, put them back in now. Place her capsule next to his." Aneggm said, grabbing Sonic and placing him back in the capsule while Flaere put Vrasai back in her's. "We'll call in our top reseacher to look at Sonic...thoroughly." said Flaere with a sadistic tone in his voice. "I see...her methods are quite painful, you realize?" Aneggm commented. "Yes, but she does the best job." "Very well, do it then. I want thorough specs on this child before we continue." "Yes sir."

After school, Tails and Cosmo met with Knuckles and Shadow in the back of the school. "So, what did you call us out for, Tails?" Shadow asked. "Yeah, and where's Sonic? I assumed he'd be here too." Knuckles said. "Sonic is the reason why I called you here. The HRG...they've taken him captive." Tails said, recieving shocked gasps from Shadow and Knuckles. "Are you serious? I never would've guessed that to happen." Shadow said. "They took our homey!? Let's go get him!" Knuckles said. "Another reason why I called you two out. You gotta help us find him. I asked my mom if I could borrow the Tornado again, so we'll leave...now, actually." Tails said, pointing to the Tornado. Then, they were off to the skies as Tails dialed Sonic's cell phone number to recieve a signal to follow. He caught it and flew straight at the point of origin, going north. "What the hell...?" Tails said as he looked at the signal. "What's the matter, Tails?" Cosmo asked. "I'm not sure if we should go on. It's going to the extreme north and we didn't bring anything warm. We gotta turn back, guys." Tails said. "Oh...all right...let's go back..." Cosmo said as Tails turned the plane around. She looked over the side and saw the large castle in the snowy winds and agreed with Tails. "Don't worry, Sonic...We'll be back..." she said as the castle disappeared into the distance.

Within the castle, a small group of scientists followed a female fox. She wore a large white coat that covered up her whole body except for her head and feet. She also wore blue heels and long red latex gloves. Her long red hair blew in the little wind in the building, a small bang covering her left eye. About the only thing about her that every scientist knew was that she had some really big breasts, but that's beyond the point. She was also known to be incredibly merciless with experimentation, resulting in some really horrific results in Geosynthesis experiments. "Hmm, now where is my new subject?" she asked her group, who lead her to Sonic's capsule. "Right here, Ms. Wedrinia." said one of them. She looked at the sleeping hedgehog and seemed content. "All right then, open the capsule." she said as they scrambled over to the controls. Once opened, Sonic's collapsing body was caught by Wedrinia. "Poor child...well, let us get started." she said, carrying him over to a long table with some cables. The cables were wrapped around Sonic's wrists and ankles and Wedrinia got on op of the table. "Now let's see here...once I place this around his neck, we're all set." she said as she placed a ring-like thing, connected to the table, around Sonic's neck; her breasts occasionally touching his face. Since he was still knocked out, he didn't notice at all.

After she got down, she placed a hand on his chest. "Perfect, there is still a heartbeat. All right, start placing the probes." she said. Her associates placed rod-like things with wires at the bottom in Sonic's mouth and ears while attaching suction-cups with wires on his head and chest. "We're wired, ma'am. All set for the final probe." one scientist said to Wedrinia, who took off her white coat. Her whole body was covered in an orange-latex outfit with her red gloves and boots still on. "All right then, hand it to me. I shall place it into him." she said as the scientist handed her the wired rod. She lightly licked it before moving over to Sonic. "Such an innocent child...it sort of pains me to do this to him...yet my orders stand." she said as she lifted Sonic's body to look below. She lightly licked Sonic's hole before she pushed the probe within. Sonic's eyes shot wide-open and muffled screeching came from his mouth. Electricty covered his body as the probes shocked him, taking in as much data as possible. "Hold on for a little longer, child...it will all be over soon..." she said as she listened to Sonic's suffering. The data machines, however, couldn't hold it all in and soon exploded. "No way...all that work, it's all gone..." said a scientist as the others prayed for backup data. Their prayers were unanswered as everything they got was gone. "Now what do we do, ma'am? Without the data..." a scientist said. "Hmm...let me see something. Perhaps I can get something from him personally..." she said, walking over to Sonic's body, getting on the table and looming over him.

He was breathing heavily from the torture he'd somehow survived but still maintained the Pyreo form. "Ma'am, I don't think this is a good idea..." said one of them. "Don't be jealous. Maybe you'll have a turn soon." she said. "That's not what I meant. I mean, can we actually get data in this way?" he asked. "I'll just put the probe within me as I connect with the child. That should enable the data to travel through my body and enter the machine. Hand me the probe so we can do this quickly." she said, standing over Sonic's body and exposing his horn. She connected herself by her sweet spot and pushed the probe into her behind, loud gasps escaping her mouth. "Ma'am, are you all right!?" one of the scientists asked as he watched. "Ahh...yes, I'll be fine. I'm going to get started now. Ready the machines for data extraction..." she said, pulling Sonic's head to her breasts as she moved up and down quickly. The electricity coursed through the both of them as she increased in speed, the data showing up on the screen. "It seems to be working, Ma'am...Ma'am?" asked a concerned scientist when he recieved no response. She was going really fast now, screaming out gasps of pain as she continued. The machines were overloading now as smoke rose from the screens and Wedrinia couldn't go on too much longer. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she said as the machines exploded again and she stopped. Slowly she removed herself from Sonic, pulling out the rod. Apparently, the rod was very hot since within her anus, scolded skin was present. Her entire body was hot after what happened and Sonic lost consciousness again. "Ma'am! Ma'am, are you all right?!" one of them yelled, reaching out to her with his hand. "Yes...I am fine...I went too far...I shouldn't have done that to a child...That was really wrong of me...and we didn't get any data at all...?" she said, panting wildly. "Nothing at all...his data is too much for our machines to handle..." he said, giving her back her white coat. "There's nothing that could be done then...we've thrown everything at this problem, yet we've recieved no results..." she said looking over to Sonic. "And we tortured a child...my guilt may never cease..." said a scientist, the others exchanging similar opinions. "...yes...it wasn't right at all, but...regardless...let's get him back over to his capsule now...I believe we are done here..." she said, lifting Sonic and carrying him over to the capsule. "Child...I apologize for that...I don't know if you can hear me...but I apologize...please forgive me..." she said as she settled him down in the capsule and walked off.

Once more, Tails flew the Tornado across the sea to the north with Cosmo, Knuckles and Shadow. They saw the castle and landed a couple of feet away from it to avoid any detection. "So, he's in there, Tails?" Knuckle asked. "According to his cellphone signal, that's right." Tails said, looking at the place. "This is huge..." Shadow said, looking all over the castle. "Well, let's get inside. It's a little chilly out here." Cosmo said as they entered the castle. "Whoa, what are you kids doing here?" said an HRG grunt. "Uhh...we're looking for a friend." said Tails. "Stand down, soldier. These are the hedgehog's friends. I guess I should be impressed by you all coming here." said Flaere, who arrived on the scene. "Please...show us where Sonic is." Cosmo asked, to which Flaere led them to his capsule, where Sonic resided. He had been knocked out with the same gas, so he didn't know that the others were outside. "Oh my god...what happened to him...?" Cosmo asked, looking at small marks on his body as well the fact that he was unconscious. "In order to get some data, our researchers probed him but it proved to be pointless. The gas within the capsule will keep him out of it for another hour or so..." said Flaere. "What the hell?! How could you do such a thing to him?!" Tails yelled. "You all are too young to understand. He'll be sent out to the SubZero region soon, anyway. Need to test our new Geosynthesis weapon." said Flaere as he walked off. "Come on, we gotta get him out fast." Shadow said. Knuckles walked over to the capsule and tapped it lightly. "Hmm...okay, here's the weak spot. Stand back, guys! RAH!" he yelled after tapping the glass all over the capsule. His fist contacted with the spot, shattering the capsule in the process. Sonic fell out and was caught by Shadow. "Hmm...I guess he's okay. Gotta wait for the gases to filter out of his body." he said as he caught Sonic. Not surprisingly, the alarms went off and HRG ran to the site. "He's broken out! I repeat, the weapon's broken out!" they yelled, attracting the attention of Flaere and Aneggm. "Sonic..." they both said as they ran to the scene. The alarms woke up Sonic, who leapt in front of his friends and stood before the HRG guards, growling the whole time.

"Damn, he's loose and awake! Fire!" they yelled, pulling out steel and synthesizing it into rifles. They fired at Sonic, who took every shot to protect the others before suddenly appeared behind them. All of the bullets they used shot through them all, their bodies littering the ground. Sonic grabbed hold of the others and ran out to the exit. "Close off all doors! Don't let him escape!" Flaere said, Aneggm looking unsurprised. Sonic bursts through the steel gates and saw guards coming. While his friends held on, Sonic kept running and produced the Morph Gun and shot Scatter shots, blowing away the guards as he ran. Another gate came down and Sonic spin-dashed through the gate and got the others through. He stood firm ready to take down any guards. "Sonic! Come on, we gotta hurry before more arrive!" Cosmo said, but Sonic turned and made a slight grunt. "No, you're coming with us this time! If you stay, we stay!" she said, making Sonic make a defeated grunt as he unleashed a claw wave to blow them away as they ran out. "There's the Tornado! Let's hurry up!" Tails yelled, hopping in the plane as the others did the same. Sonic hopped on the top and caused the entire plane to glow brightly. By the time the soldiers arrived, the plane had just sprinted off in a ray of flames streaking across the sky. "My god...we lost him..." said Flaere. "This is actually good. He set on the loose again, so he can continue his rise into the ranks. Trust in that when he faces off against me, his time will be up." Aneggm said. "Yes, of course. You possess _that_ beast so...we're still okay." said Flaere as they watched the Tornado fly off into the distance.

As the Tornado neared Station Square, about four minutes later, the flames disappeared and the plane slowed down. "I really don't think it's wise to take him home. They know where he lives, after all..." Tails said. "I know what to do. Tails, fly to my island." Knuckles said, to which Tails followed. On Angel Island, Knuckles told Tails to fly around the back, where a secret warpzone warped them into the Hidden Palace. "Wow, that was unexpected. Why are we here, Knuckles?" Shadow asked. "We can hide him here. No one but me...and you guys now, knows where this place is. It's perfect." Knuckles said. "But what if he goes crazy again? He might destroy everything..." Cosmo said. "You kidding?! I've tried cracking these walls, it ain't possible." Knuckles said, punching a wall to prove his point. As if on cue, Sonic started going crazy, clawing at the wall and generally jumping around. "RRRRRAAAWWWRRR!!! AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!" he yelled. They watched him until he calmed down and layed down, after roughly three minutes of activity. "You guys go, I'll watch over him." Knuckles said. "Okay, thanks a lot Knuckles." Tails said as they got back in the plane. "Thank you Knuckles...I'll be back soon, Sonic..." Cosmo said as the plane took off. She got one last look of sadness from Sonic before they were out. "Now Sonic, if you get cocky and try to fight me, you're going down!" he said, pointing his fist at Sonic who curled up and layed down.

The next day was quite interesting, since a lot of HRG were present in the school. In class, Mr. Rock made an announcement. "Now class, you may have seen the HRG around the school. What they seek is our rising Geosynthesizer, Sonic the Hedgehog. Now, they may have asked you questions and it was told to us that if we know anything, that we should speak up. The entire staff refuses to do so, as shall you. Any student who decides to rat out Sonic will suffer the consequences. If you see a student ready to squeal, report them to me. Is that understood? The last thing this school needs is a group of squealers..." he said, recieving "yes" from everyone. Tryn said nothing, since he wasn't concerned. Suddenly, Tails' cellphone went off. "Umm...Tails, please take it outside the classroom, I'm being mean..." said Mr. Rock. "Umm...I'll go too." said Cosmo as they both went into the hallway. "Knuckles! We're in class, what the hell is it!?" "Tails! He's a goddamn bird!" "Wait, what did you say!?" "You ain't tell me he'd turn into a bird! He's flying all over the place, clawing at the walls and...whoa! He's down!" "Wait, Knuckles! What's wrong with you!?" "I gotta call back, he fell down and ain't moving! Keep together, Sonic!" Knuckles hang up. "Shit...something's wrong with Sonic..." he said, putting away his phone. After school, Tails and Cosmo dashed back to the island and into the warpzone. They saw Knuckles sleeping, but didn't see Sonic. "Knuckles! Where is Sonic?" Tails asked, waking up the echidna. "Geez, can you be louder? Oh, I don't know...somewhere, I guess." he said, still sleepy. "Great, he could be anywhere..." Cosmo said. As if on cue, Sonic came walking in from "somewhere" in his Volthawk form. "Man...my head still hurts a little..." he said. "Well, you have overcome a great deal of stress and power-overload so it makes sense...but you survived, which is impressive." said Epyon. "Yeah, I guess...huh? Oh. hey you guys. Where you been?" Sonic said to the others, surprising Tails and Cosmo. "Yeah, I forgot to mention...he regained control over himself last night...guess all he needed was rest among the sacred emeralds." Knuckles said, falling asleep again. Tails and Cosmo ran over to Sonic who embraced Tails first. "Good to have you back, buddy." Tails said. "Same here, old friend. Same here..." he said, a tear coming out of his eye. Cosmo did the same after Tails let go. "It's really you again...I was so worried...I'm so happy to have you again...Sonic!!" she said as he held her tightly. "I know...I know...It's okay now, though...Like I said...Everything is gonna be alright..." he said, rubbing her back and calming her down. "Knuckles, thanks a lot, but you could've stopped me from banging my head on the walls..." Sonic said, rubbing his head. "Yeah, well not only did I need some entertainment but you got a rock-hard head..." he said, igniting laughter all over the room.

Suddenly, a glow appeared in the center of the room. "Sonic the Hedgehog...you have passed a great trial...you shall recieve a reward for your efforts..." a voice said. A silver bracelet with a horned-horse design on it appeared on his wrist. "Hmm...looks like a unicorn..." Sonic said. "It will activate in due time, be patient..." said the voice. "Oh, okay then. Well Knuckles, I'll see you around. Time to head home, guys!" he said, carrying Cosmo as he flew alongside Tails with his tails back home. "Everything is finally back to the way it was. Thank God..." Cosmo said as they neared the city. "Well, I know I'll see you at school, right Sonic?" Tails said. "Of course! I promise you that!" he said with a thumbs-up. Once Tails flew off, Shadow appeared suddenly. "Welcome back..." he said before walking off. "Uhh...thanks. I guess...man that guy never stays true to his emotions. Oh well, I'm glad to see him too." Sonic said as Shadow disappeared. He ran her over to her house after Shadow's departure. "Thank you, Cosmo." "Huh? What for?" "All of you, your determination was what brought me back. I don't know how I'll be able to thank you enough." "Don't worry about that, come inside with me." "Sure thing." When they got in, Cosmo's mother was already in. "Ahh! Sonic, you've come back okay!" she said. "Yeah, all thanks to my friends and of course your daughter." he told her, making Cosmo blush a bit. "That's wonderful! Well, I'd best be off. The moonlit plants are being planted now and I've got to be there. See you soon, Cosmo." Hertia said as she left the house. "So now what did you...?" he was cut off by Cosmo's lips as she pushed him on the couch. As she kissed him, she got off her dress and rubbed Sonic's chest, exposing his horn. He grabbed her hips and slowly pushed himself into her sweet spot. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed down her chest, keeping a steady rhythm as he did so. "Ahh! Ahh! That's it, Sonic! AHH!" she gasped as his thrusts got harder and harder. She brought his head to her breasts and he began sucking them. ""Yes! Like that!" she yelled to him, which encouraged him to suck harder. He pulled out of her and placed her down. "I want you to feel good too, Cosmo. So I'll try something different." he said as he lifted her from behind. Sonic slowly licked with her anus and across her sweet spot, listening to her light gasps. "Wonderful, Sonic!" she said, enjoying every moment of his movement. When he stopped he set her back down, but now it was her turn. She lightly pushed Sonic onto his back and stared at his blue horn.

She lightly licked at the tip of it, afterwards sucking it at a moderate speed. "Ahh! C...Cosmo...That's good...Ahh!" he screamed out to her as she kept going. She stopped for a moment and squeezed it between her breasts before she sucked at it again. She stopped and got on top of Sonic, holding herself up with her arms as she positioned herself. Once Sonic's horn penetrated again, she moved up and down quickly. "Oh GOD! OH GOD! SONIC! AHH!" she screamed as her rhythm dramatically increased. "COSMO!! AHH!! AHH!!" Sonic screamed as well, reaching and lightly squeezing her breasts as she continued. They stopped and continued in her room, taking the same positions as before. Sonic pulled out of her vagina and went behind her, driving into her behind and grasping her breasts. "AHH! Sonic, so strong! AHH! AHH!" she screamed louder with each thrust. He let go of her in order not to go too far. "Whew...man...okay, let's stop for a second, Cosmo..." he said, catching his breath. "Yeah...okay, Sonic...whew..." she said, sitting next to him as they both caught their breath.

Outside on the docks, a mysterious figure in a white cloak stood, overlooking the sea. Hertia saw this figure on the way and sought to find out who it was. "Umm...excuse me but, who are you? I've never seen you in this city." she asked. The figure turned around and fell into the water, flowing with the current out to sea. It left behind another bracelet, this was gold and had the image of an ethereal creature of some kind. "Hmm...I wonder who that was...and what this is? Perhaps Sonic would know...but he's probably giving my daughter a good time...I'll head back now." she said as she walked under the moonlight back to her home. As for the figure, it floated up until a certain point, standing on the water and walking back to the shore. Then it stood at the dock again, as if waiting for something...

After a few minutes, Sonic and Cosmo caught their breaths and sat for a while. "Sonic, will you still raise your rank?" "Yeah, I've come too far to just throw in the towel. I know that now I've become the most wanted in HRG, but still..." "It's was just so hard...when they took you away...and I couldn't do anything but watch..." "Hey, it's all right. I know that if you could do something, you would. In any case, I wouldn't have been able to bear if they hurt you...so I'm glad that you didn't do anything reckless..." "Will you promise not to be so reckless in your fights to come?" "Sure, I'll be more careful for you." Then they got back on what they were doing before. Down the steps, Hertia saw that the living room was very cleaned up. "Hmm, they did very well. Now, to give this to Sonic and see what it is." she said, walking up the steps and going towards Cosmo's room. Cosmo was bent down as Sonic pushed into her anus, his hands gripping her hips as he did so. "Harder, Sonic! Harder...!" she said and he did so, instilling into her more pleasure. She went over top of him and kissed him deeply, their connection unfaltered as she wrapped her arms around him and thrust at him faster. Then the door opened. "Sonic? I think this is for you." Hertia said, unaffected by the sight before her. "Mother!?" Cosmo said, still holding Sonic. "Ma'am?! Wait...something for me?" he asked as she handed him the bracelet. "Hmmm...it's sort of like the other one I got here..." he showed her the silver one with the unicorn design. He placed on the gold one and looked at them. "Umm...I'm, like, so embarrassed..." he said, his face red. "Oh, don't worry about it. Good night you two." Hertia said, laughing to herself as she walked to her bedroom. After that awkward feeling, she picked up where she left off until the pressure began. Sonic was pushing into her at really high speeds as she thrusts herself at him at the same speed. The combined movement caused pressure within the both of them. "OH SONIC!! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! OH! OH!" she yelled out. "I FEEL IT TOO, COSMO!! AH! AH! AH...!!" he shouted as it ended. They were both done, Sonic came in her and Cosmo came in him. Even then, their lips remained touching and their connection unsevered.

Later that night, the white figure appeared within Cosmo's bedroom. It looked over and saw Sonic holding Cosmo, who was still on top of him. Slowly, it walked over to them, staring more so at Sonic then at Cosmo. In it's hands was a cylindrical thing with a gem on it. It got close enough to Sonic's body and pushed the item into his hole, a light gasp escaping his mouth. Due to the darkness of the room, he couldn't see who it was but knew it wasn't Hertia or anyone he knew. The figure pushed it in deep, slight tears escaping Sonic's eyes as it did so. It put a finger near it's mouth to signify Sonic to remain silent. Since he didn't know who it was, he decided it was safer for Cosmo's sake not to yell out. It finished it's duty and simply stood there before stopping while looking at Cosmo's back. On her back was something that wasn't there for as long as anyone knew...a Geosynthesis mark that looked like a tree. It stared for a moment before it slowly walked out of the room, keeping it's eyes on Sonic's eyes as it walked. Once it vanished, the true pain of what just happened took it's toll on Sonic as he noticed it. He knew it would be a long night...


	9. The Beautiful Light Of Creation

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story.

Chapter 9: The Beautiful Light of Creation (same deal as last chapter)

In the middle of the night, the pain within Sonic was on and off. One minute, it seemed like nothing was wrong but when he made even the slightest movement, sharp pain would shoot up from his anus. "Augh...who the hell was that...and what the hell did they put inside me...?" he thought to himself as the pain slowly died down. Cosmo was still on him, so getting up proved to be difficult, especially due to the pain. Her head was on his shoulder as he got up. "It hurts so bad..." he said softly as he laid her down on the bed and looked at the clock. He saw that it was two in the morning, not exactly the time to be feeling like shit. He couldn't the strength to get up and laid back down, doing his best to avoid causing discomfort or waking up Cosmo. A little later, at around six in the morning, he couldn't take it anymore and got up, finally noticing the light bleeding coming from his behind. "Argh...ahh...my ass is killing me...I need to get to the bathroom..." he said, summoning all strength to get up. When he did, he tripped and fell softly, though the blow still revived the pain. "AHH, motherf"mmph" " he covered his mouth to cover up the obscenity and as to not wake up Cosmo. Slowly he walked over to the bathroom, doing his best not to cause any pain to himself. When he made it, he looked at himself, what was running down from his butt wasn't blood at all. "It hurts...it hurts...what is this...?" he said, reaching behind himself to find the source of his suffering. "Whatever it is...it's solid...owwww...!!" he said, stopping himself as pain overtook him even more. He couldn't do anything and walked back to Cosmo's room to try and rest for the other hour before school began.

Seven in the morning came and Cosmo woke up first. "Whew...what a night...what's this?...I don't remember doing anything else after what happened already...huh?" she said, looking over to Sonic, who had just woke up. "Good morning, Cosmo..." he said with a weak smile. "Sonic, what's wrong? Did you...?" she asked. "No...not at all...I couldn't even if I wanted..." he said. "You look so tired..." she said. "I'll be fine...I'll get in the shower first..." he said, slowly getting up and walking to the bathroom again. Cosmo noticed the wetness from his behind and on the bed and only grew more worried. When Sonic was in the shower, the water seemed to help him forget the pain until he turned around and saw the white-cloaked figure standing behind him. "Huh?! Who the..." he couldn't finished the sentence because the thing in his anus began moving until the figure grabbed hold of it, pushing it in and out of him. "AHH! AAHHH! PLEASE STOP!!! IT HURTS SO BAD...!!!" Sonic yelled, but the figure didn't seem to care at all. It squeezed at his horn as well, adding to his suffering. "PLEASE STOP...I CANT TAKE IT...!" he yelled. From beneath the figure's cloak revealed a pair of breasts that it made Sonic squeeze at. After about five minutes, it let go of Sonic, his body falling to the floor of the shower and panting wildly. The figure walked out of the window and disappeared before Cosmo walked into the bathroom. "What the...?! Sonic! Are you okay!? Sonic!" she ran over to his collapsed body, tears in his eyes. She shook him in order to get him to get up, which did happen after some time. She helped him out of the shower and got in herself. "What in the world is happening to him...?" she asked herself.

After all was said and done, Sonic lifted her and ran to school, making it on time. The trip proved to be utter hell as pain traveled throughout Sonic's body, causing him to get there even faster by hopping on speeding cars and generally breezing past everything. At school, he put her down as the situation calmed within him. "Sonic, I'm really worried about you now...what's wrong?" she asked. "I wish I could say...but even I don't know..." he said, embarrassed that everyone around him saw what was wrong but made no comments. Due to the pain, he decided not to wear anything to school. Meanwhile in the V.P. office, Flaere was talking with V.P.Eggman. "This has to be one of the most craziest plans I've heard." he said. "Crazy but effective. My white assassin has no doubt inserted the device with Sonic's anus. It's perfect." he said. "What is this device, anyway?" "A Geosynthesis tool I created based on data from ancient artifacts, like _that_ item. As you are aware, the last thing a man expects to experience is having anything; and I mean _anything_, stuck up his ass. That device was created for that, when inserted it causes pain to the victim in ways we couldn't talk about. However, a remote device I've given to the white assassin enables control over the torturing pain, extends it for physical intervention and alters the sex of the victim." "Alters the sex? I'm not following. I was pretty sure that Bio-Synthesis is forbidden in Geosynthesis with losing your soul." "That is correct, but that rule only affects someone doing it. The device doesn't count. At will, it will alter Sonic's body, by means of incorporating female physical traits on him. Thus is how we'll break him." "With torture?" "Yes, by subjecting him to pain that no man would ever want to experience, his spirit will be broken to the point that he will be an easy target in our battle." "Truly sadistic...and what of the girl?" "Well, she'll suffer some pain as to not get in the way. Regardless, if Sonic thought he felt true pain, today will be unholy hell for him..." V.P.Eggman said with a smile, but Flaere didn't seem to agree with this method.

In Geosynthesis class, Mr. Rock noticed Sonic's pain. "Sonic...what's wrong? You look like hell..." he said. "Umm...mind if I talk to you outside?" Sonic asked. "Sure, what's wrong?" "The other night, someone...AAAAHHHHHGGGHHHHH!!" Sonic yelled as the pain suddenly stopped his speech. Obviously telling anyone what was truly wrong would result in his torture. "Sonic! Sonic, what's happening!?" Mr. Rock yelled. "Urgh...a stomach-ache...I just have a really bad stomach-ache..." he said. "But your ass is..." Mr. Rock said. "It'll pass...I really hope it passes..." Suddenly, a messanger appeared before Mr. Rock. "Hmm? This is for you, Sonic." "Let's see: Go to Room 6 after class." it said. After class, Sonic walked over to Room 6 and opened the door. On the other side was the very white assassin that started his suffering, V.P.Eggman and a female student being held captive. "What the hell is this?! Eggman...you..." Sonic said. "Correct, Sonic. I started all of this, so that our battle would be easy for me." "Our battle? Wait, don't tell me your Supreme General Aneggm! Aneggm...Eggman...of course...how did I miss that?" Sonic said, slapping his head. "Exactly, I needed to subject you to torture beyond your understanding, both mental and physical. This would break your spirit and thus your beasts would be mine at the end of the day." "So then why did you hold this girl against her will here as well?!" "She's going to be a part of your physical and mental torture right now." The girl was placed on the table and Sonic was moved close to her. "You can't make me do this!" he yelled. "Or so you think. White Assassin!" Eggman yelled as the assassin appeared, pressing a switch. This caused the device to extend enough so that it was sticking out, grabbing afterwards. "GAH!...Damn you, Eggman...AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" he yelled as the assassin pushed and pulled it, while positioning Sonic overtop of the girl. "Please forgive me, mr. hedgehog..." she said. "Grr...don't worry about it...this ain't your fa...AHHHH!!" he screeched as his horn pierced her sweet spot and the intensity of the pain increased.

Eggman reached for another control in his pocket. "Now you will see what I mean by mental torture!" he said, pushing a switch. Sonic's mark glowed as his body underwent a change. His horn retracted within his body and his chest grew small lumps. "No...no...YOU BASTARD!!" he yelled as the white assassin continued to push. The girl was tearing as Sonic's boobs were pushed against her own until Sonic lost consciousness from the intense pain. "It's working...my plan is perfect...all right then, let's get this cleaned up." Eggman said. He returned Sonic's body to normal, as well as returning the device to normal. The girl didn't fare too well and kept her arms around Sonic's body until they got her loose and dressed. "I'm so sorry about this..." she said as they got her out of the room. "What...what do you...want from me?" Sonic asked. "I want you to suffer, Sonic. That alone makes me happy." Eggman said, walking out of the room. Sonic slowly walked out and dropped to his knees. "If I survive this...I'll probably hold off on sex for sometime..." he said to himself.

The day of the test arrived, about two days after Sonic's initial suffering. That's roughly nearly 72 hours of utter pain that he suffered. Now, this state that he was in didn't sit too well with Cosmo, who pleaded with Sonic not to go through with this. "Sonic, please. You really aren't fit for this fight." she said. "Eggman's the one who started this pain...his ass is gonna feel exactly what mine is feeling when I'm through..." he said, walking onward. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I'm not going down today." he said, weakly doing a thumbs-up after kissing her cheek. "Oh god...please don't lie about this, Sonic..." she said as he disappeared in the light of the sun, shining on the battleground that was the schoolyard. "Same rules, whoever loses their links loses their beasts. Good luck." said Mr. Rock. "Well, I'm impressed, Sonic. After what I put you through, I wouldn't expect you to be here. You defeated Erania, which got you the SSS rank and you bested Flaere, which got you the X rank. The Omega rank is all that's left but I doubt you can get it! Hahahahaah!" he said. "Keep laughing, Eggman...it'll make it easier for me to ignore this pain and kick your sorry ass to the moon! Jourmangandre!" he yelled, taking on the Jourmangandre form and charging at Eggman. "Heh, now for my own edge." Eggman said, producing a remote and pressing it. Sonic's whole body was shocked and his transformation cancelled as his body dropped to the ground. "Argh...I should've seen that coming..." he said, slowly standing up. Eggman produced chains around his wrists and ankles with huge guilded balls, each with a spike on it. "Prepare for even more pain, Sonic!" he yelled, launching one of his weapons at Sonic and making contact. Sonic was smashed into the wall as another smashed through one of his four links. "Sonic! Please be okay...!" Cosmo yelled from the audience as the smoke from the impact cleared. "...damn it...this won't be easy at all..." he said, synthesizing a sword and running at Eggman. "More edge, I love it!" Eggman yelled as he pressed the button again, producing the same pain on Sonic. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! GGRRRRR...Must...reach...for..." Sonic yelled as he slowly reached for the device. He finally caught it, which surprised Eggman. "Oh no...didn't expect that from him..." he thought as Sonic pulled the device, despite the increase in the pain he felt. "AHHHHH...! COME ON...! PLEASE...! COME OUT..." Sonic said as he began feeling weak. He finally pulled it out, gasping heavily and looking at the device. "huh...huh...So...this is what was in my ass...!? Eggman...YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!" he yelled as the silver bracelet started glowing.

From the sky came a winged horse with a blade-like horn. On it's ankles were small rainbow wings and it's tails was covered in a white flame. This was indeed the legendary Unicorn beast. "Sonic the Hedgehog...You have suffered long...let my light heal your wounds..." said the beast in a female voice. In a bright light, the Unicorn entered Sonic's body. On his wrists and ankles, gold hooves with rainbow wings appeared, on his back appeared large rainbow wings, covering his shoulders and hips were blue plates, and his eyes shone from the mouth of the horse head helm with the blade horn and around his neck was a white mane of fur. Standing on all fours was the Unicorn form of Sonic. "Whoa...No way...Unicorn has never appeared before mortal eyes before..." Eggman thought to himself. "How beautiful! Sonic did it!" Cosmo said, hugging Tails who sat nearby. "That's our boy!" he said. The whole crowd was cheering for Sonic, who simply smiled at them all. "Now then, it's payback time, Eggman!" Sonic shouted, shaking up Eggman a little. "Heh...you think it's over!? I haven't even pulled out my beast yet! Come forth, Beast of Creation! NEXUS!!" he yelled as the sky began to darken. Suddenly a large creature descended down over Eggman that looked like a demonic castle-like dragon. Due to the bright light, exact details were unable to be given as the beast entered Eggman's body.

The chained mace weapons glowed insidiously and his body was covered in a dark armor with black angel wings, a spiked tail appeared from behind and his red eyes shone through the helm's mouth. "Now what do you think, Sonic!? You cannot fight against all creation incarnate! It's over!" he said. Sonic simply smiled at the madman. "You're right...you're absolutely right, Eggman." he said. "Of course I am." "I can't beat all creation...but I can beat you!" he said as he charged past Eggman, slashing down two of Eggman's six Geolinks. "Grr...you little...DIE!" he said, launching a mace at Sonic. Sonic sidestepped and charged through him again, taking down two more links. "Damn! How is this possible!? I possess the power of Creation!" he yelled, flinging his maces all over the place, forgetting that people were in the audience. Sonic leapt up and took all the blows to protect everyone. "Guys! Get yourselves and everyone out of here!" he yelled as the others lead the spectators out of the area. "Okay, Eggman! Let's finish this! AHHHH!!!" he yelled as he charged at Eggman. "You're through, you little pest! AHHHH!!" Eggman yelled as he charged at Sonic. The end result was an immensive explosion that covered the whole school, attracting the attention of the fleeing spectators. "I hope he won..." Tails said. "Please...be all right when I get back..." Cosmo said. "Come on, let's get back over there!" Knuckles yelled as he ran back to the school. "Yeah, let's go see who really won this time." Shadow said, following Knuckles. When they got there, they were all surprised. Within the center of the school was a humongous crater and in the center, Sonic stood firm and Eggman was down on the ground on his back. No Geolinks at all, while Sonic had one left. "My god..." they all said as Sonic simply stood there. A pillar of yellow light appeared over Sonic's body.

"Geosynthesizer of Wind, You have emerged victorious in the face of Creation...thus you have proven to be greater than I, Nexus...To me...you are worthy of my power, Sonic..." said the voice from the light. "Umm...cool, I guess..." said Sonic as the beast's true form appeared. It was a beautiful dragon with guilded wings and silver claws, azure spinning blades above it's body and a red halo over it's head. It's long emerald tails glistened in the light, just like it's blue eyes. This was the ultimate Geosynthesis beast, the Beast of All Creation, Nexus. "Now the time has come, Sonic...for you to face your destiny...and bring forth the great power within." Nexus said. "The great power within?" Sonic asked. "Yes, for within you sleeps the ultimate Geosynthesis material item...the Omega Force Gem." "Omega Force Gem...?" "Let it awaken...alongside you!" Nexus said as it entered Sonic's body. Eggman slowly rose up to witness the transformation. Sonic's gold bracelet shone brightly as the light covered his body. From his back sprouted a big pair of golden wings, covering his hands and feet were silver claws, white wing-like armor covered his chest, an emerald dragon tail came from his behind, the giant azure spinning blades hovered over his shoulders and the red halo floated over his dragon helm to complete the true Nexus form. Sonic grabbed the giant spinning blades(about 8ft tall and 5ft wide) and from both of them extended blades that were about 6 ft long. He held one in front of himself and the other behind himself in a combatative stance. The moment Eggman moved, Sonic was behind him and all of a sudden, towers of rock smashed into him, followed by waves of water, spheres of fire and bolts of lightning. Sonic lightly swung each sword as Eggman tumbled on the ground. "Guh...uh." Eggman was unconscious.

The necklace that had the feather of the Feather Dragon around Sonic's neck housed new things now. The gold feather of Griffon, the black scale of Jourmangandre, the blood drop of Epyon, the purple bolt of Volthawk, the orange flame of Pyreo, the white wisp of Unicorn and the cycle of Nexus. All those symbols gathered together with the sphere and formed a new jewel around Sonic's neck. This gem floated in the center of a sun-shaped ring and it was a bright-green gem with the omega symbol glowing purple in the center. "Behold, Sonic! The true power of Geosynthesis! The Omega Force Gem is YOURS!!" said Nexus. "I...I don't know what to say..." Sonic said as the gem appeared. "You are entitled to use of the gem, Sonic. Use it for whatever you see fit. We expect great things from you." said Nexus as the light settled and Sonic returned to his normal state, with the Omega Force Gem still on his necklace. "Hmm...Steele...Erania...Mommy...Daddy...I did it...I DID IT!!" Sonic yelled to the heavens. "Heh...who am I talking to...? Huh?" Sonic looked over to see all of his friends running to him. "Everyone...I did it! I'm an Omega Rank now!" he said as they drew close. "That's how you do it!" Knuckles said, punching Sonic's shoulder. "Excellent work out there." Shadow said. "Awesomeness all the way, Sonic!" Tails said, handshaking his bud. "Thank goodness you're okay! You've really done it!" Cosmo said, embracing him tightly. "It's all thanks to you guys. I don't know if I would've won without your support. This victory goes to us all." Sonic said. Eggman slowly walked away, clutching his body as he did so. "The Omega Force Gem is loose...and soon...it will be mine...you've won this battle, Sonic...but you have not yet survived the war to come...heh heh heh...hahahahahahahahah!!!" Eggman said, getting in a chopper and flying off into the distance.

"This calls for a celebration! The first child to become the Omega Rank! Let's Party!!' yelled Mr. Rock as everyone stormed the school again for the party. It was a very awesome affair and everyone was having fun. Food and drinks were passed, joking conversations abounded and all around fun circled the building. Even the zombies came out to have fun and for once, no one minded. After the party, everyone went home to rest because they still had school to go to tomorrow. Sonic, however, stood out in the hillside, in deep thought. He'd survived many battles, watched others die for their own reasons, suffered the utmost of torture and gathered all the Geosynthesis beasts, thus amassing the great power, the Omega Force Gem. "Heh, it's true what they say...Once you have some things, you know what you want next...but once you have it all...you don't know what to do with it. I possess the Omega Force Gem...all the beasts known to most people...but I don't even know what to do with all of this...or what will become of me...I've even avenged my parents...but...now what? What now awaits me...? I guess I'll find out sooner or later." he said, looking over the waves of the ocean glistening with the moonlight.

About two weeks had passed since the Geosynthesis battle of the Omega Rank was over and everything seemed to return to normal. V.P. Eggman still ruled the school with an iron fist, that was ignored by Sonic and his friends, Tryn was still madly in love with Cosmo, Diandria still angered by Sonic's ignorance of her attractiveness and life was good. Until Sonic recieved an announcement in Geosynthesis class..."Attention, Sonic T. Hedgehog, report to the hallway immediately, I repeat, Sonic T. Hedgehog, report to the hallway immediately." said V.P. Eggman. Sonic solemnly got up and went out into the hallway to talk with the vice principal he loathe. "What is it, V.P.?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, this concerns...uhh...that gem on your neck..." Eggman said, staring at the Omega Force Gem on Sonic's necklace. "What about it? I know it looks nice but..." Sonic said. "You understand not the potential that such a tool possesses. Hand it to me and I'll show you." he said. "Eh, you think I'm stupid or something? No Way!" Sonic said before running back inside. "Blast, I thought it would be easy...but it never is..." Eggman said, walking back into his office.

"So, what are you up to after school?" Mr. Rock asked Sonic. "I got a date after school with Cosmo. Just a date, though. We haven't done anything like that for the past two weeks, nothing sexual at least. I just want to take her on a date. Catch you later!" he said as he sprinted out. Outside the school, Cosmo awaited as he walked out. "All set, where to?" he asked her. "Well, there's a new tea house in the city. I'd thought we could be the new customers." she said, grasping one of Sonic's arms. "Sure thing, let's go." he said as they walked over to the new tea shop. It was a large glass dome with three smaller domes connected to it. They walked in and noticed the tall pillars covered with vines. "Two green teas, please." Sonic said, carrying the tea over to the table they chose. "Ahh! Now that's some tea. Very refreshing." Sonic said. "Yes, it's quite wonderful. So, how has it been for you lately?" she asked him. "Between having fun with my own life and Eggman and the HRG constantly trying to get the gem from me, I guess it's been pretty good. How about you?" "Pretty good, but something's been bothering me.." "Is it about the mark on your back?" "Yeah, lately I've been touching plants that died and they come back to life..." "I guess you have a green thumb...you know, a green...y'know what, never mind." "You're so silly. But, could it really be Geosynthesis?" "Maybe, I mean, the mark is there, so..." Yeah, I guess you're right..." After the tea, they walked over to Cosmo's house. "Well, that was really fun, Sonic. Thank you for the good time." "Sure thing, I'd better head back. I have some clean-up to do, so..." "Oh, then I'll help you with that. Especially since you helped me before." "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Back at Sonic's house, the only thing that needed some work was his room, but that was quite a battle to overcome. Between books on the floor and papers scattered, it was one hell of a job. Three hours later, and you could barely recognize it. "Man, that was some work..." Sonic said, wiping sweat from his brow. "I'll say, but it's done. Very well, I must say." she said. "Well, that's that." he said, pushing some stuff aside. The night came and it was a beautiful moon outside. After that job, they were both quite dirty and sweaty, needless to say. "I guess washing up would be in order now. You want to get in first or should I...?" he asked her. "Well, you know what I'd like, Sonic..." "Rawr...of course..."


	10. Season's Blossom Passes

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story.

Chapter 10: Season's Blossom Passes

Six weeks since the Omega Force Gem appeared has passed, which conveniently began a new semester at Emerald Coastal High School. New classes, new classmates, the whole nine yards. Since that moment, Sonic and Cosmo have held off on any sexual activity for a couple of reasons. Regardless, Sonic entered the doors of his school with a very strange choice of clothes. He wore a light blue vest with no shirt underneath, a red beret on his head and a Scottish white and blue-patterned kilt. He also grew two longer quills, extended by rings in the thick ends. Many of the passing students asked Sonic if he lost a bet or something with his response being a smile and shoulder shrug. "Hey, Tails." he said to his two-tailed friend, who wore a yellow button-up shirt with grey jeans. "Hey, Sonic...whoa! What the hell are you wearing?!" he yelled. "Isn't this nice? I saw it on sale and had to pick it up." he said, freaking out his friend. "Sonic, you're scaring me, man..." Tails said, still looking through his locker. "I personally like the new me. Goes with the new semester, I believe." he said, running a hand through his quills. "Whatever you say...so what classes do you have?" "Well, I got Geosynthesis, Math, Psycho, Metal Shop and Phys.Ed." he said, gathering his books. "Math, Computers, Metal Shop, Medics and Phys.Ed for me. Wait, Psycho?" he asked. "Medics? I got an internship with the nurse, too. Anyway, Psycho is the study of crazy minds. I like the idea of studying crazy people. Plus, Cosmo has that class too, so..." "Right...also, Medics isn't an internship for me. It's an actual class that I think will helpful to me." Tails said. Knuckles came in shortly, with a red, yellow and green stripped shirt and black jeans, his sunglasses and a dark-blue ring to keep his dreads together. "Yo! I got Phys.Ed, Stealth, Science, Grave and Digging." he said, taking out his Indiana Jones-style hat. "Science, Death, Art, Music and Pyro classes for me." Shadow said, who wore a red vest and dark red jeans with steel chains on each leg. They both looked at Sonic and exchanged WTF faces. "Are you some kind of transsexual, Sonic?" Knuckles asked Sonic. "Maybe...maybe not...depends on what you want to think. Maybe I like dressing like this." he said, grabbing his books and walking alongside his friends. "Yeah, just play it cool. I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Shadow said. "You act like their aren't enough fanfics out there that judge us as being gay, Shadow. We know the truth, so that's enough for us." Sonic said. Cosmo appeared shortly, wearing a white floral T-shirt and red short-pants. "Hi, everyone! In a rush here, so here you go! See you in class, Sonic!" she said, giving them some notes and dashing off.

"Wow, she's the only person who didn't say anything about Sonic's transsexual personality." Knuckles commented. "Keep it up, knucklehead and I'll ensure to ruin your reputation far worse than you can imagine. Anyway, what is this?" he asked, looking at the note. "Oh, you didn't know? It's Cosmo's birthday today!" Tails said, watching Sonic's body turn completely white. "AHH!! How...HOW COULD I NOT KNOW THAT??!!" he yelled out, creating a scene. "My god, relax. So you didn't know it was her birthday today, we don't know when yours is..." Shadow said. Sonic looked away before he made a comment. "Change of subject, I can still make her a nice gift." Sonic commented, making sour looks as guys looked at him weirdly. "You brought this on..." Knuckles stopped speaking when Sonic death-glared him. He then sped off to his first class, where he slowly walked towards the door. "Yeah, it's always an experience entering the new semester. New changes occur within you and within your friends, so these tips are good for you. First of all, settle in on changes. Don't despair just because things seem totally unfamiliar." he said, looking over at two students, a male who waved at him and a female who slapped the male. "Heh, second, if you are particularly close to certain teachers, make sure to get classes with those teachers, for the most part at least. It's always good to experience new teachers." he said as a cardboard box moved across his path to a classroom. "Yeah, this school is psychotic, but...anyway, third thing involves some changes in you. Might be sense of style like me, new looks, new attitudes and personalities, all good things to work with. Having lots of friends makes the new experience more bearable." he said, opening the door and seeing Mr. Rock on the desk with a purple tie. "Well, nice to see you again, Sonic. What's with the dress?" he asked. "New sense of style I'm incorporating. You could use the same..." he said, pointing at the tie. "Yeah, my wife made me wear this...anyway, let's get started. Ah, you still have the Omega Force...mmmmph." he couldn't finish since Sonic covered a non-existant mouth. "Chill...V.P. has been on my ass about it for the longest time..." he said. "Oh, sorry. Everyone, open your text to Crystal curving. That's our lesson for today." By the end of the class, everyone was a little older, yet none the wiser.

Tails was enjoying himself quite a lot in Metal Shop. The sparks flying from the steel pleased him as he made a big metal ring. "Excellent job, Tails." said the teacher, Ms. Tsuni, a female whale...no, really. "Thanks. I'm proud of it myself." he said. Knuckles enjoyed Stealth class not only because it got him out of a classroom, but since he was encouraged to surprise everyone that he could, it was fun. As Rouge walked down the hall, Knuckles snuck from behind and tapped her, making her jump and spin-kick him. "Oh my goodness! You okay there, Knuckles?" she asked the downed echidna. "Sure...never better..." he said, marking a spot on his list of victims and rubbing his cheek. Death class was a class solely devoted to the study of the afterlife. "As such, hell is where we all are going. Any questions?" asked the teacher, Mr. Sadist. "Have you any scientific proof to justify why we all shall go to hell?" Shadow said out of the open. Mr. Sadist had no answer for that and stood silent for the remainder of the class.

Lunch time came and for Sonic, it was heaven. "So, what are you gonna get her?" Tails asked. "I haven't figured that out yet. I want it to be special, though." Sonic said. "Well, make it yourself. Gifts made from the heart are always special." Knuckles said. "Yeah, I guess so. Hmm." Sonic thought. "Regardless, this thing doesn't start until six, so you got plenty of time." Shadow said. "I know! Tails, go find Cosmo and start a random conversation with her. Within the conversation, bring up the subject of an ideal gift, okay? I'd really appreciate it..." he said. "All right, I'll do it, just don't ever talk like that again." Tails said before he was off. Cosmo was out under a tree sitting until Tails arrived. "Hello, Tails. How are you today?" she asked. "All right, how about you? Psyched about your big day?" he asked. "You bet, it will be wonderful." "Yeah, hey what do you consider an ideal gift to recieve?" Tails said quickly. "Well, I like jewelry as long as it's not too fancy, but other than that, anything that was thoughtfully obtained." she said. "Awesome, well see you later!" he said, dashing back to Sonic.

After school, Shadow and Knuckles were off to do what they liked until Cosmo's birthday. Which left Tails to go with Sonic gift searching."So, what are you gonna buy?" he said. "I buying materials to make her a really nice gift. Some sapphire, emerald and gold wire will work." he said, purchasing said items and heading back home. "Okay, here we go." he said, laying out the wire in a skeletol form and synthesizing the sapphire and emerald. What was produced was a jewel rose with sapphire pedals and an emerald stem with dull thorns. "Whoa, awesome, but couldn't you have gotten the same results with the gem on your neck?" Tails asked. "Well, then it wouldn't be from the heart, now would it mate?" Sonic said, patting Tails' head. He looked over to the clock and saw that it was 5:30 PM. "Shit...let's get over there!" Sonic said, the both of them dashing afterwards to Cosmo's house. When they got there, Cosmo's mother was looking blue. "Uhh...anything wrong, ma'am?" Sonic asked. "There's been a plant issue downtown and I fear that I may end up missing my baby's birthday to take care of it..." she was stopped when Sonic zoomed straight in front of her. "Oh no you don't! This is your daughter's special day! You stay here, I'll take care of it real quick!" Sonic said, dashing off. The issue was a downed tree that Sonic called over some random botanists to take care of. By the time he got back, it was about 5:55 PM.

Cosmo walked into the dark house and flipped on the switch, only to be greeted by all of her friends. "Happy Birthday, Cosmo!" they yelled. "Oh, thank you all so much! This is so wonderful!" she said. Everyone placed gifts by a beautiful cake, except for Sonic. "Sonic, where's the gift you made her?" Tails asked. "Chill, I got it. I'll give it to her personally." he said. The time came to open her gifts, she got some nice clothes from her girlfriends and really nice gadgets from others. Then Sonic walked before her with his gift. "Happy Birthday, princess." he said, lightly kissing her cheek. She blushed slightly when everyone did the "aww" thing and she opened the gift, lovingly staring at the jeweled rose he made her. "Oh my goodness...it's beautiful, Sonic!" "I made for you. No Omege Force Gem involvenment either. I hope you like it." "I love it, it's absolutely wonderful, Sonic." she said, kissing his cheek and making him blush this time. The rest of the celebration ended shortly afterwards as everyone helped clean up.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Tails said as he walked out. "Yeah, see ya later." Knuckes said, ditto. "Later..." Shadow said, walking out as well. It was Sonic and Cosmo left. "This has been the best I've had so far. I was so blown away, I almost cried even." she said. "I'm glad you're happy. That's what makes me happy." he said, smiling. "You're so sweet. Yet, you've never told me when your birthday is...when is it?" she asked. Sonic turned around and thought carefully. "Well...actually..." "What? What's wrong?" "The day that I was born...is also the day when my parents died...Officially, my birthday is celebrated on the funeral day, which is two days after the day of the death but..." he said. Cosmo felt like she was shot. "Oh my god...why didn't you tell me?!" "I haven't told anyone, actually. It's just that whole thing about putting my burdens on others...I hate that, so I never told anyone that...except you now." he said, turning as Cosmo grasped him. "...you're so stupid..." "Yeah...yeah, I know...but it's okay though..." "No...it's not okay...not at all, Sonic..." "Come on, you don't need to worry about it. It's your special day, remember?" "But still...you could've told me..." "It's all right...come on, smile for me." he said, looking at her. She did smile, which made him do the same. "See? Much better." he said. "

"You're really okay with people not knowing when your birthday, though?" she asked. "To tell the truth...not really. I guess I don't really enjoy keeping things secret from others just because I'd hate to see them feel bad for me...Okay, I've made up my mind!" "About what, dare I ask?" "To not keep so many things secret, unless of course it's my own personal business. Sounds good?" "Definitely, I'm proud of you, Sonic. Oh, by the way, what's up with your clothes?" "New sense of style that I enjoyed. I figure that if girls can wear whatever they choose, I can as well. Thus is my new change in wardrobe. Not too sure whether it has anything to do with transsexuality but I don't care nontheless." Sonic left afterwards, dashing home for the next school day. Meanwhile, in an unknown area, a group of floating diamond-shaped beings were conversing. "So, that is the one." "Correct, it is he that weilds the power of the Omega Force Gem." "In the hands of a mere child though?" "He has shown superb resolve, thus is the reasoning behind the gem choosing him." "Yet, the large man...if he gets the gem..." "I doubt he will..."

The next morning came, but with a splashdown instead of the bright sun. Rain trickled down from the heavens and some students were a little loopy. Tails walked in with a red button-up and blue jeans, but the rain made his tails all poofy. "God, I hate it when it rains." "Tell me about it." Knuckles said, his dreads stuck out in multiple directions with his green T-shirt and black jeans. "I've no comments about the rain." Shadow said, no real issues with his quills, wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it and red jeans. "Hey, where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "He said he was gonna be late, didn't say why though." Tails said. Suddenly the doors opened and a large blue umbrella rolled inside. Sonic appeared with a completely dry Cosmo, can't say the same for Sonic. "I really hope you don't catch a cold, Sonic." she said as he set her down. "No big deal, a quick spin will take care of it." he said, dashing to the bathroom and came out dry. "There was one thing I forgot to mention yesterday to you readers, and that's the concept of individualism. Everyone is different and establishing yourself away from the crowds is always a winner. However, here some things to consider. First of all, start out small. Going over the top won't make a huge difference." Sonic said, pointing out a female with a huge dress made of tin-foil and hanging soda cans. "Second, keep your spirits up. If people say things about you, it's because they don't possess the creativity to do anything like your own vision." he said as a student marches with his head up against a brigade of laughing students. "Last, and probably the most important, if you are weak in the mind and spirit, becoming an individualist isn't without difficult trial. People laugh, comment and can give you a rough time. Rise above it all and keep your head high." he said as he put his raincoat in his secret secondary locker.

"Geez, Sonic. You really mean business with this new attire of yours." Tails said, looking over Sonic. He wore a red vest with a white long-sleeve shirt under it and short blue tie, a red latex skirt and blue boots. "Eh, methinks Tails doesn't have much respect for my vision. Ah well." he said, grabbing his books. Over to their left, some lower classmates waved at Sonic, who just waved back. "Boots, though?" Tails asked. "It was wet out there. I brought my shoes with me anyway." Sonic said, walking with Tails until they split off. Shadow and Sonic were speaking about something when Tryn appeared before them with a camera. "Shit, take cover!" Sonic yelled, diving at Shadow before the flash. "Blast, so close! I'm not through yet!" he yelled, running off. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and quickly stepped a few inches. "Again, lots of other gay fanfics out there that present a misunderstanding, so..." Sonic said, brushing himself off. "Whatever...I know what he's trying to do." Shadow said. "Do tell." "If he catches you in a position like that in a picture, your relationship is so over." "Ah, that son of a bitch. A bit crafty, I must say. Well, now what do I do?" "Simple, Tails, Knuckles and I will take care of things. Just don't put yourself in any really...weird positions today." "No problems there and thanks all the same." Shadow was off and Sonic was walking off. "Shit, I almost had him that time!" Tryn said, reloading his camera. "Tryn! What are you doing? I thought you were over this obsession and going out with me!" Diandria appeared on the scene, wearing a green top, purple floral skirt and white boots. "Oh, and like you were really serious about going out with me? How do I know you aren't trying to make Sonic jealous or something?" he responded, wearing a blue T-shirt with a plus on it and green jeans. "You really think that I would do that?" "Yeah, admit it. That was your plan. I'll admit that I was still into her but that doesn't stop me from making Sonic's life a living hell."

Sonic came across Cosmo as she was getting up from her desk in class. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked. "I'm all right, but look here..." she said, pointing to her belly. "You been working out or something? You seem to have some muscular height." he said. "You mean I don't seem fat or anything? It kind of concerns me..." she said. "Well, I really hope that it's nothing too serious...it's no problem if you're building up, since I'm a little...you know." he said, posing. "You do look nice though." she said. "Anyway, here's what we'll do. If you're really concerned, I could take you to your doctor." "That actually sounds great." "All right then, see you after school." he said, running off. Sonic spotted Tails in the hall and rushed over to him. "Tails, why are you out of class?" he asked. "Speak for yourself, my friend. I'm on an errand." Tails said, placing a letter at a teacher's mailbox. "Well whatever, then." "I got problems, man." "What's up, my two tailed compadre?" "My metal shop project doesn't look that impressive." "Let me see it." Tails produced his project, a steel structure for a building. Sonic placed his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tails, your work is your own to decide as to whether it rules or reeks. Looks nice to me." "Really, or are you just saying that?" "Of course I mean it, buddy." Sonic backed up shortly afterwards. "What's with you?" "I'm under desperate servaillance by Tryn. He figures that if he catches me mock-flirting with you guys, Cosmo will react in a manner that breaks us up." "That's a really stupid plan." "I know but I don't want to ruin any of you guys' reputations. I mean, I know I said I'd ruin Knuckles with his transsexual bullshit, but I really wouldn't do that." "I know, I know. Look, just relax. I'll talk with the newspaper group so that any photos caught will be intercepted." "Thanks a lot, Tails." he said, walking off solemnly. "Man, just dealt with all that HRG shit and now he has this shit to worry about..." Tails said, walking back to class.

After school, Sonic got permission from Cosmo's mother to jet her over to her hospital. Once there, he walked with to the floor with her doctor, a short(and I mean 3ft) plant guy named Dr. Growth. "Hello, Cosmo. What brings you here?" Sonic stared. "Blimey..." he thought. "Hello, Doctor. I need you to check me for...well...what this might mean.." she pointed to her belly again. "Sure, please come with me." he said, making little squeaks as he stepped. "Is it possible to be that short?" Sonic thought to himself. A few minutes later, Cosmo appeared with her doctor. "Well, Cosmo, there is no sign of movement within your stomach so, I'd say you were just build up some fat, but it should pass. Maybe that you've been working out." he said. "Well, I have been working out a little..." she said. "Cool, she's all right, right?" Sonic asked. "Yeah. Geez, you lose a bet or something?" the doctor asked. "Heh, very funny...ya little "mmph"" Sonic responded but was silenced by Cosmo. "Thank you, doctor! Got to go!" she said, dragging Sonic out.

"Well, at least there's nothing wrong...except for your doctor's manners." Sonic said. "Yeah, but I'm still happy." Cosmo responded. "Cool, well I'll take you home, then." he said, lifting her and running to her home. At her house, her mother immediately wanted to know the results. "Your daughter is A-OK, ma'am. Might I suggest that you get a new doctor?" he sarcastically said. Hertia and Cosmo laughed at his comment. "Very nice outfit, Sonic. Expressing yourself, I see?" "Yes! Finally, someone who understands what I'm doing!" Sonic shouted, satisfied that his style was noticed. "Well, we'll be upstairs, Mom." she said, pushing Sonic up the stairs. "All right, all right, I'm going!" he jokingly said, walking alongside her. Sonic looked over some books and Cosmo played around with her hair. "So, how long has it been since we've done anything...?" she asked. "Sexual? I guess a month or so. I wanted to take you out more, I guess, and limit that kind of activity." "That was mighty considerate of you." she said. There was a moment of silence before Sonic stood up. "Hey, look. A full moon." he said. "Wow, that's beautiful..." she said standing up and looking out there. Sonic turned her around and stared into her eyes. She recognized that twinkle in his eyes and knew what was coming, and she couldn't be happier.

Meanwhile, in a realm of total darkness, a shadowed being amassed. Thousands of dark spirits marched before it and stood firm. The creature's screech was pleasing to them as they understood the command. Soon, thousands of airships took off and headed to their destination. The creature followed slowly using its massive wings, its piercing eyes shone in the darkness as the sight of a familiar world. Back with Sonic and Cosmo, she wanted to take a shower with Sonic, stating that she worked up a sweat at the doctor's office. He looked out of the bathroom window, staring at the moon. A large blace sillhouette passes the moon and it apparently stopped and gazed at Sonic. "What in the hell is that?" Sonic said as the beast seemed to close in. "AHHH!" he yelled, turning away and ducking. Nothing happened and the creature disappeared from sight. "What's the matter?" Cosmo asked, stepping out of the shower. "Monster...big, scary monster..." he said as he shook his head, trying to forget what happened. "Monster...?" Cosmo thought about it but didn't have much of an explanation. "Ahh, forget about it. I probably imagined it. I'm ready." he said but thought the opposite.

The water dripped on their bodies as they kissed each other. Sonic seperated their lips and began kissing her neck. He then checked with her before he lightly squeezed her breasts. "Ohh...that feels so good..." she said as he went on. The pleasure caused saliva to drip from her mouth and then he stopped. They both sat down and then Sonic looked at her. "It just amazes me how beautiful you are, considering that I see you everyday." "Hee-hee, always such a charmer." "Not sure if it's because of the water, but you're pretty wet." he said, flipping her upside-down and looking at her. "Sonic...take me." she said as he licked her, her moans intensifying as she squeezed against her breasts. He laid her down and stood above her. "I'm ready for you, Sonic." "All right then, here I come." he said as she opened her arms to his body. He pierced her barrier, causing her embrace to become tighter as he psuhed into her at a high speed. She moved his head down to lick against her breasts as his rhythm increased. "Oh my god! So fast...!" she gasped, then Sonic stopped. "Okay...I don't want to go too far here." he said as he carried her to her bedroom. He placed her down and she got on top of him, inserting from her behind. "Ahh! Ahh! AAAHHH!!" she cried out as she reached her limit. She fell on him and breathe heaviily as Sonic rubbed her back. "You did very well, Cosmo. Did I please you?" he asked as he massaged her back. "Everytime, Sonic..."pant" everytime..." she said as she enjoyed the massage. He then got up and got dressed to head home, as to be ready for tomorrow, a Friday. He walked over to Cosmo once more and kissed all over her body. She was having the time of her life and couldn't resist his magic touch, since she came right then and there. He tucked her under her sheets and gave her one last kiss as she held his head there. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Have a good night's sleep, Cosmo." "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you for the wonderful time, Sonic." He flicked off her lights before he left. "Is she asleep?" Hertia asked as Sonic walked down the steps. "Yes, I tucked her in so she'd sleep better. Good night, ma'am." he said as he reached the door. "You too, dear." she said.

As Sonic ran, he noticed a large dark mass of energy floating in the air but paid no attention to it. After undressing, he went to sleep but suffered a horrible dream. He was in the center of a totally dark void, running from something. It turned out to be the giant dark creature from before, what appeared to be a giant lion with bird-like wings. It's mane was of purple flame, its claws were black with red gems on the ankles, its tail was covered with a purple armor and its wings were grey with red tips. Its large red fangs and dark green horns pierced Sonic's soul as he ran. Suddenly, the Omega Force Gem produced a large wall in front of Sonic, blocking his path. The creature struck Sonic in his chest with its massive claws, listening to Sonic's scream of pain. At that moment, Sonic woke up, terrified of what just happened. "A nightmare...a very bad nightmare..." he said before going back to sleep.

The next day was Friday, however it was no ordinary Friday. It was Friday the 13th, the reputed day of total bad luck. Sonic was walking to school but was stopped immediately. He saw a large dark cloud appear over the city and ran to that direction. In the center was the very beast that was in his nightmares. "Oh no, not that thing...wait, why isn't it attacking?" he asked, moving close. The beast simply stood before him as Sonic reached out his hand. It stood firm as Sonic pet it. "Hmm...it's harmless, I guess." he said until the HRG appeared. "Sonic! Step back from that creature!" Flaere said. The creature roared heavily as it entered Sonic's body and turned the Omega Force Gem purple. Sonic's eyes glowed red with a black line in the center as he took the form of the beast. Meanwhile at school, Sonic's friends awaited Sonic. "I wonder where he is?" Tails said. "Hey look over there!" Knuckles said as they looked outside. The entire sky was dark and evil spirits appeared all over the place. Thousands of HRG battled against these spirits outside. "All students, stay inside!" Mr. Rock said. "What's going on out there?" Cosmo asked. "I was told...that Sonic has gone out of control...he's causing all this damage...why I don't know..." he said. "WHAT!? Are you serious?!" Cosmo asked. "Let's go check it out, guys." Shadow said, then they were all out to find out what the hell was going on. "Oh please tell me this isn't true..." Cosmo said.


	11. Evil Thorns of Unknown Origin

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story.

Chapter 11: Evil Thorns Of Unknown Origin

About a couple hundred feet from Station Square, a very large squadron of HRG march into the city, heavily armed. Thousands walk through the city lines and into an area that has been blocked for safety reasons. On the other side of the boundary, an extremely large group of evil spirits line up to intercept the HRG. They look like giant flares of black flames with piercing white eyes and giant claws. The HRG fall helplessly to these beings, due to their flame-like qualities they recieve no damage and cause painful burns. Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Shadow fly overhead in the Tornado to search the battlefield for Sonic. "Geez, it's like a war down there..." Tails said. "Yeah...a war with fire." Shadow comments. "What I wanna know is where those things came from." Knuckles said. "I want to know where Sonic is among this mess..." Cosmo said. "Hey, look there! In the middle of those things!" Tails shouted.

At the center of the battlefield, Sonic in his new form stood. He hadn't moved at all since setting the barricade to keep innocents out. When he heard Tails' shouting, he responded by digging his claws into the ground and causing a giant Geosynthesis symbol to appear. "WHOA! What do you think he'll do with that?" Knuckles asked. "Not sure exactly..." Cosmo responded. From beneasth Sonic's feet arose a very big castle. A diamond shaped castle with a large tower at each point, yet from the towers extended a very large platform at the top above the castle, where Sonic laid down and synthesized chains on his wrists and ankles. "There...now I won't hurt anybody..." he said, laying down as the battles raged on. "This is really weird. Notice that the evil spirits aren't even attacking us..." Tails said. "Yeah, they're all over the HRG but we're flying overhead and they don't even notice us." Shadow said. "Yeah, that is strange. Maybe Sonic is involved somehow.." Cosmo said.

"Come on, people! We must push through!" yelled Flaere as his soldiers fought and fell to the spirits. "Sir! We can't defeat these things. We are being picked off like flies! We must pull back!" said a soldier. "No! I shall not lose this city to that beast...never!" "But, sir..." "Soldier, get moving if you must, but I shall remain vigilant until the end! Charge!" said Flaere, charging into battle with his fire blades. The soldier simply stared and soon charged as well. Meanwhile, Sonic opened his eyes and saw the Tornado and closed his eyes again, speaking to the beast that infested his body. "Please...make them go away before I hurt them...before I hurt Cosmo..." he said and the creature created the same symbol around the castle. "Hmm? What's this?" Tails asked. "What is it, Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Well, an energy signal is coming from around the castle. Let's see what it is...aha!" "What is it?" "A barrier, I'm afraid...We can't get in the castle now..." "...No, not yet...Tails, land the plane please..." "Okay..." When he landed, Cosmo sprinted off towards the castle. "Cosmo! No, come back! It's too dangerous to go by yourself!" Tails yelled. "I'm sorry but I refuse to leave him behind again! I need to save my Big Brother!" she yelled. "Big Brother?" Knuckles asked. "I guess it concerns the emotional attraction they feel for each other, like a younger sister to her big brother..." Shadow said so knowledgable. "I hope that emothin alone can help her..." Tails said, looking over to the battlefield.

As if it couldn't get weirder, smaller circles appeared throughout the battlefield. From these circles emerged clones...of Sonic's friends. Thousands of Tails wielding schimitars, thousands of Knuckles armed with large swords, thousands of Shadows with twin swords at hand and thousands of Cosmos wielding deadly bows and arrows. Cosmo completely passed them and saw Flaere lying down clutching his wound. "Damn...I guess the power of Meteroran is nothing to sneeze at..." he said. "Are you okay?" Cosmo asked. "You...you're Sonic's beloved one, correct?" "Yes, I need to do something about this..." "Yeah, but you can't as long as Meteroran inhabits his body." "Meteroran?" "Yes, the Comet Beast. It lives within the deep reaches of space, gathering darkness and unleashing it every few years. Now, it has Sonic, yet...Sonic is preventing such power from being unleashed." "I knew it. I knew he wasn't evil." "But he did lock himself away as my men struggled against these spirits. If you get past them, you should find Sonic." "Okay, thanks!" she said, running up to the castle. Once inside, she walked over to the steps, which moved her up to the top of the castle.

On the very platform Sonic stood at, she made it and saw the mighty beast behind Sonic. "Sonic...are you all right?" she asked moving closer to Sonic, who slowly backed up. "Cosmo...be careful. I might..." "Sonic...I'm not leaving without you...Come on..." He placed his hands on the floor and in a second, the entire castle split. Thinking quickly, Cosmo hopped over to the side with Sonic on it. "Come on Sonic...it's all right...I here to help you." she said with a smile. Sonic stopped moving but his eyes went red when he felt some pain. "Argh...what is that sound...!?" he yelled. Over yonder was a large satellite that Eggman constructed. "The planet...it's hurting...and so...am I...!!" Sonic said, dropping to his knees. "Sonic, hang in there!" she said, rushing over to him. In one move, Sonic synthesized a lance and threw it at the satellite, destroying it but when he looked at his arm, it was bleeding slightly. "What happened there...?!" Cosmo asked. "Those satellites...they break the balance of elements for Geosynthesis...when that balance is severed...I pay more for use of the planet." "Seriously?! But if that satellite is gone and you're still bleeding..." "There must be another one...I must find it..." he said, walking slowly until Cosmo stood firm in front of him. "No, just let me take care of it. Tails, come pick us up please!" she said on her phone and a few seconds later, Tails arrived. When he picked them up, he launched a missle at the other satellite over near the radio tower, returning the balance. "Whew...wonderwoman, I swear. Thank you, Cosmo. Thank you, everyone." he said. "Yeah, just don't do it again..." Shadow said.

A few weeks later, about four, the issue died down. Sonic and Cosmo hung out with each other very little in that time, since Sonic was still traumatized by what happened. When he came to school, though, a new problem surfaced. Tryn started an Anti-Sonic Faction within the school, despite the fact that he was going out with Diandria and theoretically should have forgotten about Cosmo. However, only a really small amount of students, okay only one other besides him, joined the faction. They caused lots of problems for people who liked Sonic, basically the whole school was in an uproar due to the chaos that such a small group could cause. Sonic wore a yellow vest over a white short-sleeve shirt with a matching skirt and boots. "Hey guys, what's going on now...?" Sonic said depressed. "Well, and you're not gonna like this, Tryn started an Anti-Sonic Faction. It ain't big and you've got 99.8 of the school on your side, but he and his follower have been causing some major problems around here..." Tails said. "He just doesn't give up. It's like making your life a living hell is his only hobby..." Knuckles said, glaring at Tryn. "Here he comes now..." Shadow said.

"Well, well, well. Here is the blue hedgehog himself. What do you think of my new faction?" Tryn said, looking absolutely confident. "..." Sonic said nothing. "Huh? What's wrong? Too effective for you?" he laughed but recieved no response from Sonic. "Hey, will you leave him alone? He's not himself today..." Tails said. "Yeah, dude! Buzz off before I beat your sorry ass!" Knuckles said, raising his fist. "Back off already, you've done enough damage..." Shadow said. "Whatever, soon you'll see that everything bad that happens around here is his fault anyway!" he said walking off. "Yeah...that must be the only truthful thing that came out of his mouth...I'm going to class, so I'll see you later..." Sonic said, actually _walking_ to class. "Okay, now there _must be_ something wrong with him..." Tails said. In his Psycho class, he sat by himself and simply looked at his book. Cosmo looked over and saw the depressed hedgehog. "Poor guy...I wish there was a way to help him."

Suddenly, he stood up and walked out of the room, shocking the teacher and the students. "What the...where the hell is he going? Class isn't over yet..." the teacher said. Sonic made his way to the main office and stood near the intercom microphone. "Excuse me, everyone, but will Tryn get his fucking ass to the Auditorium immediately? If he has something to say to me, he can say it there to my face. I repeat, will Tryn report to the Auditorium?" Sonic said, dashing off to the Auditorium himself. A couple of other students got out of class to see this happen, including Sonic's friends. Sonic stood in the center and saw Tryn walk in with Diandria. He stood right in front of Sonic, their eyes totally focused on each other's. A long silence was in the air, with a tumbleweed rolling right by until Sonic began.

"Okay, Tryn. I may not be the only one, but personally I'm sick of this bullshit of yours. Which is why I called you out here. If you have something you want to do or say to me, then say it now." Sonic said to Tryn, recieving the instigating "oohhhs" from his peers. Tryn stood silently until he refocused his eyes on Sonic. "Fine, you want me to say something then I'll say something, all right." he said. "What is it then?" "Well...I'm envious...of you." "Okay fine, then what the...wait, you're envious of me? Why?" "Well, in my first year, I was timid. Never talked to girls, or anybody else for that matter. When I made friends with some of the guys, I thought that was all I needed. Until I saw...her. When I first laid my eyes on Cosmo, I was totally in love with her. Even though I didn't have the courage to tell her, I was into her. So, that day when you told me that you two were going out, you can understand that I didn't believe you until I saw it. Her lips touching yours, her tongue slipping out of your mouth, it was too much for me..." "Uhh, you didn't have to be so descriptive..." "I began to be envious of you that day, but my envy turned into jealousy and I couldn't control it. I went over the edge when she told me that you confessed to her before I did and..." "Hey, it's my turn to say something. I'm sorry, okay?" "What the hell are you sorry for? I'm the jerk..." "No, I am. In a way, I guess I made the impression that I was bragging about it to you, but that wasn't the case. I love Cosmo to death and I'd never abandon her...right now though...I don't think she would be safe with me...but I'll always feel that way!" "Sonic...heh, it's okay. I finally realize what love is and what I felt wasn't love. It was a crazed obsession. So, I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm sorry to you as well, Cosmo. Diandria, I'd like to apologize to you as well." he said to her. "You're forgiven, Tryn. Let's go." she said as they began to walk out until someone said something stupid.

The other part of Tryn's faction, a football playing bull named Big Bruiser, appeared. "Whoa, now! I was expecting a fight or something! And another thing, Tryn. You promised me big bucks for joining you, so where's my money?" he yelled but was cut off in his path by Sonic. "Shut your ass up, Bruiser. It's done." "No it ain't! You want some of me!?" he yelled. Sonic's eyes were glowing red for a second, causing Bruiser to back up. "Grr...no, not again...Stop it, Epyon..." he said as the glowing stopped. "...umm, you know what, never mind the money, Tryn. I don't need it! Sorry for wasting your time, Sonic! Gotta run!" he said, scrambling out as everyone rushed to check on Sonic. "I'm okay now...really, I am." he said, standing up and brushing the dust of his clothes. "Sonic...what did you mean by that?" Cosmo asked him. "Well, I..." suddenly the bell rings, cutting off Sonic. "I'll call you later, okay? See you later, Cosmo." he said, rushing off. "Well, I guess he's back to normal..." she said, heading back to class.

Meanwhile, in Turg, a meeting was underway. "All right, Flaere. My new plan will work and we will have the Omega Force Gem." Eggman said. "Well, you're on your own, sir." Flaere said. "What do you mean?" "Sir, within the last 24 hours, I've lost nearly 200,000 of my best men to that little hedgehog. Some of my friends have died to pass their hope to him and now I understand why. Therefore, I'm resigning from anything dealing with Sonic." "Hmm...well, I respect your decision and say it is fine. I will continue onward, however." "I wish you luck sir." Eggman was out of the room and Flaere looked outside. "What has become of Turg...?" he said as he looked down at the little kids. "Soon...my child will join them in those little games...soon..." he said, looking a picture of a baby girl.

Two weeks passed and it was the week of the Emerald Blossom Festival around the school. This was a holiday week when the Emerald Blossom Trees around the school would blossom, their shiny emerald pedals flying through the school's halls and classrooms. Despite the _emerald_ color, the school actually encouraged students to dress according to the color of a Cherry Blossom Tree, otherwise known as a light-pink color. Sonic's friends only wore pink T-shirts, just like everyone else in the school, with the exception of girls, who wore pink shirts and pink skirts. Sonic did something similar, with a red vest over a pink T-shirt with the appropriete colored skirt and blue boots. In truth, this week was designed to give the V.P. a very good laugh at seeing boys dressed with pink.

"I'm so embarrassed about this holiday..." Shadow said, looking at his shirt. "So am I, my black friend. So am I..." Knuckles said, gritting his teeth at the sight of his shirt. "Yeah, this really reeks." Tails said "As long as nobody laughs about it, not that they themselves have something to laugh about." Sonic said. He looked over to his right and saw Cosmo walking up to him with a beautiful red top with a cherry blossom design in the center and a pink version of her dress under it. "Wow, you look beautiful, Cosmo!" Sonic said. "Really? Thank you for saying so. You guys look nice as well." she said, smiling. "Trust me, we will have these shirts off before the day is done." Knuckles said, making her laugh. "Ahh well, better get going, I guess." Sonic said, holding Cosmo's hand as they walked to class.

In a large observatory at Turg, a HRG soldier looked through a telescope(duh) and saw something big cross the sun. "Flaere, sir! Unidentified Flying Object spotted." said the grunt. "Hmm...what the...what the hell is that?" he said. The shadow showed some large vertical propellers carrying it as it moved towards the planet. "I know I've seen that before...but...but where?" Flaere thought as he looked. The object was out of sight now and Flaere grew only more concerned. "Shit...what was that? Well, we may see it again soon..." Flaere said as he walked to the library. Once there, he found a book and searched for the description of what he saw. He found it in a book entitled _The Unknown Mechanical Beast_. "Hmm...wait, that was...?! No way... that couldn't have been it...it would've taken years to fly here from that dimension..." he said, putting away the book and rushing the R&D labs. "Guys, make as many weapons as possible in a short amount of time. We may have a real problem ascending from space.

Back at Emerald Coastal, everyone was having a good time cutting classes. There were a lot of little kiosks where food and souviniers were sold for the exchange of Emerald pedals. Sonic and the others gathered a lot of pedals faster than everyone else, so that gave them the overall advantage. Lots of sweets, lots of games, lots of great time fun for them. "Whew, this is so awesome. Now if they would just stop the pink, I would be set." Sonic said while eating some cake. "Yeah, but the holiday itself is great." Cosmo said, eating a cookie. "Now what do we do?" Tails said, sipping from an Icee. "Well, let's check out the movie in the Auditorium." Knuckles said, chomping at some pretzels. "Can't. Not enough pedals to spend for us all..." Shadow said, muffled by some cookie dough he bought. "Well, that's cool. I heard from some people that the movie was lame..." Sonic said as they turned for the exit.

"Hey! Where are you hooligans going?" V.P. Eggman said as he cut them off. "Crap, V.P. is in the house." Knuckles said. "Well...we were going outside, that's all." Sonic said. "Too bad. Keep your behinds inside the school until the bell rings." he said, walking off. "Damn it, now what?" Tails said. "I know! Let's go to the comp. lab. There are games up there." Sonic said. "Yeah, but we gotta finish eating first. They won't let us in with food." Cosmo said. "Oh sweet food, we hardly knew ya." Shadow said. "Just put everything in here." said Sonic, who synthesized a box with little drawers and locks. Once that was done, they walked upstairs to the lab. Other students had the same idea and crowded the lab. "Son of a bitch!" Sonic yelled, attracting their attention. "Umm, sorry about that." he said as they walked in the opposite direction.

Out in a field to the west of Station Square, the HRG stood firm as they looked into the air. The shadow from before finally broke through the atmosphere and showed it's true form. "Sir...what is that thing?" said a grunt. "Soldier, you play video games before?" said Flaere. "Not really, sir." "Well, those video games are actually other dimensions within our universe." "Really, sir?" "Yes, and this creature is from a world where Eidolons rested within special people, the equivalent of our Geosynthesis Beasts." "Wow, so what is this thing?" "It is both a ship...and a Beast. The Carrier of the Shadows...known as the Ark.(Final Fantasy 9 boss, one of my favorites.)" "The Ark, sir?" "Yes...yet why is it here?" "Sir, on the side of the hull is an Omega Symbol!" said another soldier. "Omega symbol...could it have been called by the Omega Force Gem...?" Flaere thought as the ship flew off in a completely opposite direction of the HRG. "Do we follow it, sir?" "Yes, let's move out...it must be taken down before it gets to it's destination..." Flaere said as they hopped into a Jeep and drove off.

The week's end on Friday brought two things. The first was that the HRG barely caught up to the Ark and recieved no response no matter how much they chased it. The second was an excellent week of fun for Sonic and his friends with the best ending on Friday. "Wow, what a week." Sonic said. "Yeah, this was totally awesome." Tails said. "Yeah, and the best is yet to come." Knuckles said. "More freedom outside today..." Shadow said. "Yes, it has finally come." Cosmo said. "THE LONGEST WEEKEND AT EMERALD COASTAL HIGH SCHOOL!!" they all yelled as the ran out the doors. This was a four day weekend to celebrates the school's own blossoming. Tails and Knuckles flew off into the distance while Shadow pulled out his emerald and teleported to Space Colony ARK. "Hey, Sonic?" Cosmo asked, staring into his eyes. "Yes, Comso?" he said, looking into her eyes. "Did you have anything to do during the weekend?" "No, nothing for me. Why do you ask?" "My mother told me of this area where a natural hot spring and beautiful scenary sits." "Wow, that sounds fun! I'd love to go with you." "Perfect! I already asked Tails if he would drop us off and he was cool with that." "Cool, then I'll come pick you up and head over to Tails' house, where he can take us to the spot." "Thank you, so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. See you then!" she said, running off. "Sure thing!" he said, waving and doing the same.

Meanwhile, back at Turg, Flaere rushed over to Eggman, who was preparing for something. "Sir! Flaere reporting to you, sir!" said Flaere. "At ease. You need to relax, Flaere. What is it?" Eggman said. "A large flying machine has entered our world. I believe it to be the ancient Carrier of the Shadows, Ark." "Ark?...Not possible. It would take centuries for such a beast to come here." Here's a photo one of my men took." Flaere passed him the photo, showing the beast. "Well, I'll be damned...this isn't good at all." "We believe it seeks the Omega Force Gem..." "So it will look for Sonic...and start the Grand Calamity..." "Grand Calamity, sir?" "Come with me, Flaere..." Eggman said, walking outside and driving them both over to a spot in the center of the city. There stood a very, very big rock, about 50 feet. "What did people tell you that this is, Flaere?" "Well, I was told it was a rock that was carved through weathering." "Heh...weathering...no, soldier. That isn't a rock. This is a fang...a 70 foot tall fang." "What?! How...where did such a fang come from...?!" "The Grand Calamity...this was a moment when all the Geosynthesis beasts gathered here and started a destructive force. This was moment when the Omega Force Gem was first forged. That gem was what stopped the conflict by sealing all that energy within. The beast were scattered and that was that. The largest beast, whose name remains unknown, left behind this large fang as a reminder. When the beast's power is active, the fang will plunge itself into the planet. While it won't hurt us..." "It will hurt Sonic...!" "Yes, which is ironic since by gaining all the beasts, he can avert the calamity. I don't expect that to happen.." "We must warn him..." "He is a mere child. He wouldn't understand. As such, not a word." "But he's the only one who can save us. I'll go tell him what's going...Augh!" said Flaere as he clutched a spot where he felt pain. Blood stained his shirt as he dropped to his knees. "Sorry, soldier. I can't allow Sonic to interfere...take him away." Eggman said as his soldiers took Flaere back to the city.

Sonic was on his way home when he sensed something. "Whoa...what the hell was that? I felt something.." he said. "Well, it might be another beast..." Epyon said. "Another one?...geez..." he said. "But...how did he get here...so quickly?" Epyon said aloud. "Who? Who are you talking about?" Sonic aksed. "Oh, nothing at all..." Epyon said quickly. "Epyon...are you hiding something from me?" Sonic asked. "No! No way, not at all..." Epyon said. "We think diferently..." said the other beasts. "Oh yeah?! Bring it!" Epyon said, charging into combat against his fellow beasts. "Beasts of great power and they're as immature as a bunch of 8 yr. olds..." Sonic said as he looked at the cloud of combat within the gem and continued walking.


	12. Replanting Affection and Destruction

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story.

Chapter 12: Replanting Affection and Destruction Arisen (Sex Scene Warning)

Beneath the streets of Turg was a network of imprisonment cells. Prisoners of war were kept within these cells to die without food or water. Well, aside from the water that filled the chambers every once in a while. Flaere sat within one of these cells, clutching against the shot wound he got earlier. Suddenly, his cell door opened and on the other side were his loyal soldiers. "Sir! We're here to save you, sir!" said one of the four soldiers. "At ease, soldier...at ease. Let's hurry." said Flaere, promising them all promotions if they survived. Meanwhile, Eggman stood at the edge of a cliff and saw Ark flying by. "There you are...so he wasn't bullshiting after all..." said Eggman as he loaded a cannon with a giant bullet. When he fired, a barrier covered Ark and deflected the bullet, sending back to him and blasting him off the cliff. "GAH!!...I guess it wasn't a good idea to fire at such a stupid spot...can't move at all..." he said, reaching for the cannon. What he grabbed wasn't the cannon, though, it was Flaere's leg as his hands were covered in fire. "Flaere...!? How did you escape...?" Eggman said. "When you lock me up, you forgot one thing. My men never leave their commanding officer to rot in a cell. And now..." he said, raising his hands. "You wouldn't really do it...!?" Eggman yelled as Flaere's hands were completely engulfed in flmaes. "You are now being demoted by order of the HRG Special Traitor Assessment Unit. Goodbye, sir..." Flaere said as in one fell swoop, his fire engulfed Eggman. His big body disappeared within the flames as they died down and Flaere cracked a smile. "All right, men. We have some work to do." he said as he left the fire site.

Saturday afternoon came as Sonic sped off to Cosmo's house. He remembered that he had to pick her up and get them both over to Tails', so he left for there. He had a big T-shirt and black jeans on, choosing not to cross-dress today. When he made it to Cosmo's house, she was already walking out with her normal attire on. "He's here, mother! We're off!" she said as he came to a stop. "All right then. Have a good time, you two!" Hertia said. "Thank you, ma'am! We will!" Sonic said, lifting Cosmo and dashing off to the train station. After the five second train ride, they arrived at the Mystic Ruins and up to Tails' Workshop. He walked out and opened the garage. "Hey, guys. I gotta hurry 'cause my mom will be back soon and I got something else to do. Hop in!" he said. Sonic placed her into the second seat and he hopped on the wing. "Let's get going, Tails!" Sonic said, giving him the thumbs up. Tails started the plane and they were off into the distance.

Turg was up in arms about the Supreme General's death, though after the initial shock, no one seemed to care anymore. Flaere got medical attention and sat down, looking over some papers. "Ahh, here we go. Hmm...this weapon should be effective if we can't stop this Grand Calamity from coming..." he said, looking at what seemed like a large cannon of fearsome looking power. "Sir, we've recieved word of the Ark's new course." "What is it?" "Due south, towards the ocean." "The ocean? What could it be...?" Flaere said, dashing to the Observation Tower. The Ark floated above a particular point in the water as a symbol appeared underneath the ship. From the water arose another giant creature. "What is that, sir!?" asked a soldier. "It...it looks like...a giant tortoise..." said Flaere. The beast was indeed a big tortiose with two tails, each with a spiky ball at the end. It's body was completely covered with large thorns and on it's shell were a pair of giant saws. It's head had a hook-like beak with yellow eyes and a long horn on the head. This was known as Trotzen, the Geosynthesis beast of the ancient sea. "The Ark must be trying to awaken all the ancient beasts so that they all can enter Sonic's body at once. What do we do?" Flaere said. The sea beast went back under the water and the Ark continued flying off. "How anticlimatic..." said Flaere, upset at how lazily the beast sunk under the water.

Meanwhile, Tails spotted the area that Cosmo described. "Wow! That's so close by! Okay, guys, I'm getting close!" he said, landing the plane shortly afterwards. "Wow. I'm amazed no one's done any construction here." Sonic said, enjoying the area. "This place is protected, so that won't be happening." Cosmo said. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys on Wednesday?" Tails asked, hopping back on the plane. "Yeah, see you then, Tails!" Sonic said, waving him off with Cosmo. "This is good for him, being out here will help him relax. Since he's been so depressed lately..." she thought to herself. Sonic reached his hand out to her, snapping her out of thought. "Let's take a look around before we head to the hot springs, Cosmo!" he said enthusiastically. She held his hand as they walked around the beautiful woods, admiring the shining greenery as they walked. They stopped to rest in a large field of tall grass and wildflowers. "This is a very wonderful place, Cosmo. I'm glad we came here together." he said, smiling at her. "Hee hee, that's at least the first time I've seen you smile in a long while." she said, returning the smile with her own. "Really?" "Well...we haven't done a lot of things together and you have been depressed over the last month or so..." "Oh, that..." "Any particular reason why you were so down...?" "Umm...well..." Just as he was about to speak, the sun began going down. "Oh, never mind. You can tell me when we get to the hot spring. Let's go!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. "Oh...okay! Damn...I should've told her..." he said as they ran through the forest.

Knuckles was working up some magic himself. He'd found out from a friend where Rouge lived and knocked on the door. "Hello? Knuckles, what are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?" she asked, wearing her normal attire. "Well, I asked a friend who knew. You mind?" he asked with a smile, wearing a blue jersey with a fist on it and red jeans. "You mean you're not mad about the...?" she said, pointing to his cheek. "Oh that?! Naw, naw! I'm over that, it's okay! Really!" he said, laughing it off yet remembering the pain when she did kick him. "Well, would you like to come in?" she asked. "Well, actually I wanted to give you these and then I'd go." he said, producing a bouquet of flowers to her. "Wow, they're beautiful, Knuckles!" she said. "Yeah...well, see you around." he said. "Oh, you are smooth, Knuckles...very, very smooth..." he told himself until Rouge appeared before him. "Thought you were pretty smooth, huh?" she said, kissing him passionately. Behind Rouge's back, Knuckles did the "Yes!" thing, raising his fist into the air.

Shadow looked outside the window of the ARK, the stars shining outside. "Shadow, what do you want to do?" Maria asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yes, people, Maria is alive and kicking in this Fanfic. "Not too sure. I've nothing to do down there." said Shadow, who continued to look down there. "So, how is school for you?" "Okay, aside from dealing with Sonic's cross-dressing and other shit." "Cross-dressing?" "Yeah, he wears skirts and boots...very weird..." "Wow. Anyway, Grandfather has created a new entertainment system for us." "That sounds like fun." he said, walking alongside her. He looked to the side and saw a very bad looking painting. "Geez, whoever was responsible for that...?" he stopped and saw the signature as Maria, closing his mouth right quick. "What was that, Shadow?" she asked. He shook his head quickly and continued walking. "Looks like I need to give her some pointers in art..." he thought to himself.

The sun had set in the Sacred Forested Area and the starry sky above guided Sonic and Cosmo to the hot springs. Well, that and the misty trail of steam coming from deep within the woods. They made it there in short order and saw the clean steamy water and smooth rectangular rocks. "Wow...simply amazing! These rocks are so soft!" Sonic said, checking out the scenary. "Yes, it's a perfect place to relax this weekend. Shall we?" she said, walking over to Sonic. "Sure thing. I guess we could put our clothes over there." Sonic motioned to two rocks with large carved-out space on them. "Wow, talk about convenient." Cosmo said, placing her clothes in the rock next to the one Sonic used. They both got in the spring, enjoying the feel of the heated water. "This is so awesome! I can feel myself being opened up!" Sonic said. "Really? So do I. The heat really works wonders for the skin." Cosmo said. "Like you needed. You're beautiful no matter what, Cosmo." "Thank you for that. Now, as we were saying before..." "Oh yeah...well, I guess I was just overly concerned that you wouldn't be safe around me, so..." "What would give you that assumption?" "Recently, I've had these relapses of uncontrollable transformation. It usually happens when I get mad and I have been controlling it recently but..." "But...?" "I guess I sort of doubted myself...I was scared that I could lose it and just hurt you guys...I wouldn't be able to handle that..." "Is that why you haven't really been with me for the past month?" "Yeah, that was for two reasons, though. The first was my worry of hurting you. I love you to death, Cosmo. You're like a little sister to me, someone I love dearly, someone I never want to see get hurt, someone that I would do anything to make happy. The second was just that so many things were happening, people hounding me for the Omega Force Gem, that crap at school, just has been utter hell for me..." "I know what you mean...I was just so worried about you because I love you too, Sonic. You're like a big brother to me, someone I'd do anything for when you're down, someone who I know will be there for me, someone who I'd love to make happy. It pains me to see you suffer, big brother." "Same her, little sis...heh, that's so weird." "What?" "We really aren't related in any way, shape, or form yet...hearing you call me that and me calling you that...it seems okay, because we have a similar connection as siblings have." "So you wouldn't mind me calling you that?" "No, except around your mother. Hahahaa!" "Hahahahahaha, you know just how to brighten the mood."

Meanwhile, Knuckles was talking with Rouge, getting to know her better. "Wow, who would've that you had such good interests, Knuckles?" "Well, you know me now? How about you?" She went on for a few minutes about herself, nearly lulling Knuckles to sleep. "...And that's about it. Did I bore you?" "No, not at all! So, do you want to do anything?" he asked, laying on the charm. He wasn't sure what she thought he wanted to do, so he kept his guard up. "Well, that depends..." she said sexily. Now Knuckles for one was smarter than that and was determned to make sure that she was cool with it. "On what?" "On what you mean by something..." "Oh, _that_ something. Well, feel free." he said as she kissed him. It began right there and ended in the same spot. She'd completely taken him on a ride he wouldn't forget and Knuckles couldn't be happier. Until the front door opened up. "Shit..." Knuckles thought under his breath.

After roughly ten minutes, Sonic and Cosmo stepped out of the hot spring, since it would be bad to boil in the bath lke that(good kids don't fry in hot springs). Then they sat and talked a little more, Sonic feeling more comfortable with speaking out his problems and Cosmo glad that he feels comfortable with talking with her. "Whew, I'm really glad I got that off my chest. Must've been hard listening to all that crap." Sonic said. "Well, as long as you feel better, that's the main thing." Cosmo said. Sonic simply admired her kindness and looked into the sky, letting the heavens watch him. He felt her body against his back and snapped to attention. "Cosmo..." he said, blushing slightly as the feeling of her breasts set in. "Do you feel like doing it with me out here?" she asked innocently. Now they hadn't done anything like that for a long time, so that made Sonic a little nervous about the idea. "Umm...well...I..." he stuttered as he tried to think of an answer. "It's been a long while since we did something, Cosmo. I mean, I don't know..." "Please do it with me. Please? No?" she asked, rubbing her body against his back. "Umm...I mean, I'm not saying that I don't want to, but..." "You mean you will?" she got up and stood before him, a happy expression on her blushing face. "Umm...well, I'm not saying that I want to either, but...well..." Sonic had no idea what he wanted to do. Between seeing Cosmo's bare body for the first time in a month and the thought of doing this to her was too much for mere thought. Both of their bodies underwent some physical changes that they both noticed, hence both their reactions to seeing each other in that manner. Cosmo looked down to Sonic's lower region and spotted the horn. "Wow, it's so big." she said. "I guess so." Sonic replied, rather embarrassed. "Oh, I know what to do here." she said confidently. "You don't mean...!?"

Tails was looking over the horizon, looking at the stars with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Shadow walked up from behind him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked the fox. "Just thinking about some things..." Tails said. "Things like...?" "I guess about the recent days dealing with Sonic..." "You mean the beast thing and the HRG?" "Yeah, kind of has me concerned about his relationship..." "You mean with Cosmo? What are you concerned about?" "Well, since middle school, I've known Sonic to be relatively uncommunicative with the fairer sex, as you can understand. We both agreed that one day, even we would fall victim to the charms of girls. That actually happened this year when he and Cosmo hooked up. I'm just worried, seeing as he's not as energetic around us or her as normal, that their relationship could be on shaky ground." "Tails...you had feelings for her as well, didn't you?" "Heh, I wondered if anyone actually noticed..." "Why didn't you take the chance? If you did, you might've had her in the bed and that would be you out there with her..." "Well, after Sonic said that he felt so strongly for her but was afraid to say anything, I wanted him to at least try. When it happened, I was proud of him. I guess in the end, I didn't really want to get into a relationship just yet..." "Tails..." "I know this may sound weird, but do you feel strongly for someone, Shadow?" "There is only one person for me...Maria." "Oh yeah...well, I gotta go. Don't know why I'm saying this, but thanks." "No problem..." They went their separate ways at that point, silent as the wind blew by in typical anime fashion.

Sonic was surprised by Cosmo taking the initiative, bending over and grabbing hold of Sonic's horn. She licked against the tip before fully sucking on it at her hardest. "Cosmo..." Sonic said, surprised by her. She looked into his eyes as she alternated between sucking at his horn and licking the head. The feeling overpowered Sonic as he laid back, watching her lick his horn and squeeze his sack. "This isn't good...she's really good...if she keeps going, then I'll..." he thought as she continued. "Cosmo, No...if you keep this up...I won't be able to...No...augh!" he gasped as the pressure he felt released itself. Cosmo pulled him out with a thin line of Sonic's fluids stretching from her mouth. After rubbing it little, a tiny squirt hit her face and he was done. "Huh? That's it?" she asked, his fluids escaping her mouth. "Well, I guess..." he said, not too sure what to make of what just happened himself. "But you haven't done it with me yet. Please, Big Brother, give it to me. Please?" she asked, laying on him. "Is this really okay? I really don't want to hurt her...but..." he thought. After a second or so, he made a decision. "Okay...okay, Cosmo...I'll do it..." he said, half-defeatedly and half sincerely.

Back to Knuckles, who came face-to-face with Rouge's father, a very angry-looking big bat. "What the!? What the hell is going on here!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Umm...well, you see, she wanted me to do it, so..." Knuckles said honestly. "Who the hell are you and why are you touching my daughter?!" he yelled again, obviously ignoring whatever Knuckles just said. Rouge woke up, which isn't surprising with her father yelling his head off in the same room. "Oh my god, what's with all the racket...? Oh shit..." she said under her breath. "Baby, who the hell is this and what the hell were you doing?!" he yelled once again. "Daddy, this is my classmate, Knuckles. We were just...well..." she couldn't find a very kind way to explain what she did with him. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I used protection..." Knuckles said, very bad move as it totally made him angrier. Rouge's face, however, calmed him down enough to be rational. "Oh...well...so that's the story of that...very well then. I'll be upstairs if you two need me." he said, walking up the steps. "Man, your dad is scary as all hell..." Knuckles said, calming himself down now. "He was just concerned...but that's the problem. He's overly concerned, like he doesn't think I can make the right choices without him holding my hand..." she said. "He's just doing his job, like a father is supposed to do." "I guess so..." she slept on his body for a while as Knuckles fell asleep himself. From the top of the steps, Rouge's father looked. "My baby's growing up..." he said, walking to his room to look at things...things we wouldn't understand.

Cosmo gasped as she held on to Sonic's head as he sucked on her left breast and pushed his finger into her sweet spot. "Ah! No, I'm making weird squishy noises...I'm so embarrassed...No..." she said as Sonic kept going for her. He stopped sucking her and just pushed his finger into her. "Yes. More.. It's so good, Sonic. It's so good!" she said as he pushed two fingers into her, pulling out and looking at the stuff on his fingers before he kept going. She laid back on her back as he slowly stopped, gasping from the feeling she felt as Sonic stared into her eyes. "Cosmo..." he said as his face came close to hers. "We're this far and I'm a little scared...Big Brother, kiss me while we do it together." she said, their lips touching and tongues connecting. As they kissed, Sonic's horn came within range of Cosmo's sweet spot until he pierced her barrier. "AHH! Ahh..." she cried out, grasping Sonic's body as he thrusts into her at a quick speed. "It hurts but it feels so good! Ahh! Ahh!" she said as his rhythm increased. Her grip on his body got stronger as his movement increased. He stopped in order for them both to catch their breaths. "Are...are you okay...Comso...?" Sonic said, struggling to breath. "Yes...yes, I'm fine...please...continue, Big Brother..." she said, having as hard of a time as Sonic breathing. After they caught their breaths, Sonic went behind her and checked with her before he thrusts into her behind. "AHH!..." she cried out upon impact but settled in as he placed his hands at her hips and pushed into her. "Wonderful...! You're driving me crazy!" she cried out as his speed increased. He held up one of her legs to support her as his rhythm hastened. "Oh my god! Oh my god! It's so good! So good!" she screamed.

Meanwhile, in Grivience, Eggman opened a secret passage, revealing a top secret research lab. In the center was a large glass tube. "Heh, after so much time and data collecting...and some pursuasion from Sonic's "mother", I've finally finished it...the ultimate Metal Sonic incarnation." he said proudly, looking at the mech in the container. It was the Metal model from Sonic Heroes, with two large blades at his side and an Omega symbol in the center of his head. "Metal Sonic Omega...you know what you must do...find and destroy that blue nuisance before the Grand Calamity arrives..." Eggman said as the red eyes of his creation began to glow...

Sonic couldn't go on too much longer as he sat in the center of the spring, with Cosmo pushing into him with her arms around his neck. He kept going faster and faster, Cosmo's moans becoming louder with each thrust. "C...Cosmo...Little...Sis...I can't...AUGH!!" he cried out as his grip on her body tightened. "OH GOD!! SO GOOD!! SONIC!!! AAHHH!!!" she yelled as she reached her climax as well. The burst from her sweet spot and his horn gushed from them and into the spring, creating a sparkling effect in the water as it poured within. Sonic was gasping heavily, his arms never leaving Cosmo's body and Cosmo had saliva running from her mouth as she gasped for air. It was a very intense moment and the climax was satisfying for the both of them. "Oh my god...Cosmo...are you...augh...are you okay?" Sonic asked, now looking into her eyes. "Yes...ahh...I'm fine...that was wondeful...thank you, big brother...Sonic...I love you..." she said, kissing him once more, their connection unsevered as she toppled on top of him out of the spring. They slept under the starry sky, Sonic stroking back her hair as he looked up. "Never again...shall I neglect you, Cosmo...depression...is no excuse for that...I'll be there for you...I promise." he said, falling asleep until he heard what sounded like propeller blades above him. "What the...AHHHH!!" he screamed when he saw the Carrier of the Shadows, Ark directly above him. "A...a beast?! What is it doing here?!" he asked himself before he saw the omega symbol on the hull. "Of course, the gem called him..." he said, slowly placing Cosmo down as he stood firm before the beast. "Here me, O Geosynthesis Beast! Do what you will!" he said, opening himself to Ark, who flew back a few feet and then flew straight at Sonic, sword first. The blade struck through Sonic, but no blood splurted from his body. He felt nothing, no pain or opening of skin. Ark started glowing and then entered the Omega Force Gem, making Sonic transform.

From his back appeared two large propellers, covering his body was a silver armor with small propellers on his feet, his head was covered by a golden dragon helm, on his right arm appeared two boomerangs and on his left arm appeared a large sword to complete the Ark form. "Yet another beast...how many are there, anyway?" he asked himself as the form stopped. He lifted Cosmo and ran back to the spot, holding her as they slept. "Sonic...big brother...be with me always..." she said in her sleep. "Of course, Cosmo...little sister...of course..." he said, holding her as she slept.

The rest of the holiday went smoothly for everyone, so we'll move ahead to the week after, when everyone was returning to school. For the record, Cosmo took Sonic swimming(though he detested it horribly) and came across the ancient sea beast Trotzen. His form was a giant shell with the buzzsaws and spiky plates over his feet and long, extending arms with snapping jaws on them along with the turtle head helm, you know the drill. Regardless, it was a good time and everyone was well rested. That is until that following Monday morning, when a dark sky covered the city. "Hmm...this is weird. Usually, the sky doesn't act like this unless something bad is about to happen..." Sonic said, running to school with Cosmo. "I know what you mean...Look out behind you!" she screamed. Sonic saw the energy sphere coming at him and jumped accordingly, turning to see the source. "You...You're back again..." he said as the figure appeared from the shadows. "Yes, Sonic...I have returned to defeat you!" Metal shouted as he came out of the shadows. "You bastard. We cleaned your ass on the Final Fortress, what the hell makes you think you can beat me now?" "Because I have a beast power! Now die!" he yelled, revealing a giant demonic head on his hand and the same energy. It hit Sonic so fast, he was pushed back into a building. "Grr...stay back Cosmo. Looks like I'll be late for class today..." he said. "Then so will I. I'm not leaving you here by yourself." she said, grabbing hold of him. "Then we gotta take this away from the school grounds..." Sonic said, grabbing her and running into the city. Metal followed by producing large metallic wings and jetting after them.

Sonic ran all the way to the tallest building in the city, roughly the size of the Empire State Building and a half. He ran up the side and dodged many explosive energy blasts as he reached the roof. "Ahh, I see. A quicker route to Heaven. Very smart way to relieve the pain you will experience." Metal said, pulling out his big swords. "Yeah, right, I just didn't want you to cause to much trouble. Now you're dead! Feather Dragon!" Sonic shouted, assuming his form. "Data has been copied. Now you shall feel pain!" Metal said as Sonic closed in with twin swords. Metal then produced a dragon head on his hand and unleashed a blast that hit Sonic hard enough to crash through two floors of the building. "Sonic! Are you all right!?" Cosmo yelled. "AUGH!!!!...I think so...he retained his copy ability...can't use Feather Dragon now...Griffon!" he yelled as he slowly got up. "Griffon Claw!" he yelled as he form was reached and he unleashed the giant claw, smashing Metal into the roof. "Data has been copied. Griffon Twister!" Metal yelled, producing griffon claws on his hands and spinning, trapping Sonic in a twister and slamming him back to the roof of the building, scratches all over his body. "Again...he did it again...I need to hit him as hard as possible before he copies me...Jourmangandre!" he yelled, assuming the form and pulling out two crescent swords. "Crescent Wave!" he yelled, two sonic booms forming a cross and blasting into Metal. "Data copied. Now it's my turn." he said, appearing behind Sonic and cross-slashing his back. "AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!" Sonic screamed as the blades made contact. "Sonic! Hang in there! I'll..." Cosmo yelled, rushing towards him. "Stay back! The last thing I want is for him to attack you...please stay over there...Steel Dragon!!" Sonic yelled, assuming the Deathscythe form and striking down Metal, a deep dent appearing in his chest. "Gah...Data copied. Sheering Wind!" he said, assuming the same state and spinning the scythe, firing multiple sonic booms at Sonic, pushing him down two floors of the building they were on. "...gah...Not yet...Pyreo!" he yelled, turning into the fiery lion and unleashing a wave of flames at Metal. Metal jumped at the last second, his legs recieving most of the damage. "Data has been copied. You still don't get it, Sonic? I possess far more power than you!" he yelled, producing a lion head on his hand and unleashing the same flame, covering Sonic's body. "IT BURNS!!..." Sonic yelled as the flames died down. "Oh my god, Sonic...Please survive..." Cosmo thought as she watched the battle. "...Volthawk!..." Sonic yelled, unleashing an electric tornado at Metal, giving him quite aa shocker. "AAARRGGHH...Data...copied...now die!!" Metal said, with a hawk head appearing on his other hand as both heads glowed. "Hellish Tempest!!" Metal said, the flames and the tornado becoming an intense blast. Sonic was blown to a building nearby, crashing through the window and about four walls. "Arggghhh...Eggman's outdone himself this time...too bad I gotta destroy it..." Sonic said, getting up slowly and turning into Unicorn.

He charged straight through Metal, severing his right arm in the process. "You little...Data copied...Holy Strike!" Metal yelled as he produced a blade on his remaining arm and slashed at Sonic, slamming into the floor. "Nexus...you're up..." Sonic yelled as he assumed that form and slashed off Metal's other arm. "Heh...you fool...rebuilding arm units...Data copied." Metal said, new arms coming from his shoulders. He then unleashed the Elemental Assault, slamming pillars of rock, bolts of lightning, spheres of fire and waves of water. Sonic panted wildly, catching a second wind yet still having a hard time standing up. "I've only one more to use since I haven't practiced with Ark or Trotzen...but if he copies this...I've no other option...Epyon!" he yelled, the column of light covering his body and his form was established. He unleashed a large beam of energy, blasting Metal into a far off building. The resulting explosion satisfied Sonic until that same column eminated from the building. "Heh...heh heh...must I say it...naw, you know what happened..." Metal said, in his Epyon state. "It's over now, Sonic. I'll be sure to remember you, however..." he said, walking over Sonic. In one motion, he threw Sonic into the air and as he came back down, he uppercut Sonic straight upwards. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!..." Sonic yelled as he soared upwards to the heavens. He disappeared from sight in very short time, a sadistic grin(unseen, of course) appearing on Metal's face. "Heh heh...ahahaahahahaaaahahahahaah!!! I did it! I finally defeated that pest! I even knocked him into the heavens!!" Metal said, mechanical and maniacal laughter coming from him. Cosmo only looked up in the sky, watching Sonic's lifeless body pierce the clouds until she coudn't see him anymore. "...SONIC!!! NOOOOOOO!!" she cried to the sky.

Up in the heavens, Sonic's body floated in the vast light around him. "Sonic...Sonic...awaken, Sonic..." a voice commanded. "...ugh...who...are...you?" Sonic weakly asked, his eyes slowly opening. "It matters not...do you seek the strength...to accomplish what you desire?" the voice asked. "...I think the real question is...after that performance...would you consider me...worthy of your time...let alone your help?" Sonic said, feeling down about the battle. "Your "performance" isn't what mattered...the spirit you had to protect those dear to you...it was that flame that attracted me...but you alone must decide whether you seek to use that flame...with my power..." "...I want to protect Cosmo...I want to protect everyone I care about...I want to...and I shall..." "Then become what you desire to be able to do...and destroy those who seek to break that tranquility...let my Flames of the Heavens turn you into the Burning Hedgehog of Flaring Red Eyes!!" the voice yelled as crimson flames covered Sonic's body. When he opened his eyes, they were as red as fire itself. "Metal..." he said as he descended from the heavens...


	13. The Burning Hedgehog

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 13: The Burning Hedgehog of Flaming Eyes, Sonic The Hedgehog(no plant-like name this time, couldn't think of one.) (Source: _Shakugan no Shana_)

(Rape Content Warning)

Metal simply enjoyed his victory, laughing his behind off until he couldn't anymore. "Heh...whew that was good. Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you. Sonic was my primary and only target. Everyone else is not my problem." he said, despite the fact that Cosmo was too busy crying to listen to what he said. Suddenly, shining light pierced the sky as a being slowly descended onto the building where Metal was standing and gloating on. His metal jaw, if he had one, would've dropped right now from what he just saw. Sonic stood directly behind Metal, four feet being the distance between them. However, his state was completely different, in that it wasn't under the influence of a Geosynthesis Beast. His eyes were fiery red as were his quills, with a long mane of red hair extending from the back of his head. This mane of hair burned brightly with embers flying off. His T-shirt became large enough to cover his knees and his pants were gone, which is all right anyway. Sonic looked pissed as all hell as he glared at Metal. "You metallic son of a bitch...I hope Eggman built some life insurance into your ass, 'cause you're gonna need it when I'm done with you." he said menacingly, slightly shaking Metal.

"What...what is this power!? Neither Chaos Emerald nor beast is behind this...what is it!?" Metal shouted. "This power...it's something you could never mimic from me. It's the power of my will and my spirit." he said, realizing how lame a line that was. "Well I can try! YYAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Metal shouted as he charged, bearing Epyon's claws. Sonic sidestepped and ripped off one of Metal's arms and snythesized it into a sword. The blade was covered in a bright flame as it came into existence. "Grr...you little pest! I nearly got rid of you but this time, you are dead!" Metal said, running at Sonic full speed, with giant swords drawn. Sonic stood his ground and prepared for the very moment that Metal would approach him. At that very moment, Sonic appeared on the other side of Metal and jumped high into the air above him, coming down swordfirst. His sword cleaved right through Metal as he stepped back. "AAARRRGGGHHH...AAHHHH...No...I'm not done...yet...I'll be back...and when I am...you will...die..." Metal said, activating his foot boosters and flying off. Sonic simply watched him go, making no attempts to go after him and finish it. "Will you go after him?" the voice from before spoke from the Omega Force Gem, which underwent a transformation as well. The gem still had the ring around it but also had crossing bands around it. "There is no need to go after him. He only did what he was ordered. That won't excuse him next time...as for Eggman, next time I see him...he's next." Sonic said, the flames still burning brightly.

The events eventually took their toll on Sonic and he succumbed to the exhaustion. As he fell unconscious, he fell into Cosmo's arms, who held him tightly. "Oh my god...you're all right, Sonic! Thank god..." she said, tears escaping her eyes and evaporating when touching Sonic's face. Tails arrived to fly them back to Sonic's house, where they put him in bed. Afterwards, Tails, Cosmo, Shadow and Knuckles met in Sonic's living room to discuss what just happened. "Wait...he got another new power?" Knuckles asked. "Yeah, this one doesn't deal with the beasts, though." Tails said. "What does it deal with, then?" Shadow asked. "Well, from what I saw, it came from the heavens." Cosmo said. "Then from what you just told Shadow and I, then it was good timing." "Yeah, otherwise Sonic might've been a goner..." "I wonder how he is now, I mean, I know he was tired and all but..." "Hold on, I'll go check on him." Cosmo said, walking back up the stairs to Sonic's room. While he was by himself, Sonic was breathing heavily due to the heat within his body now. "Don't worry...shortly you will have gotten used to the heat..." the voice said. "Please tell me...who are you and why did you help me?" Sonic asked, feeling the heat dying down enough to handle it. "My name is the Flames of the Heavens, Alastor. I gave you nothing, young one. For you had the power within you the whole time. All that was done by me was unleashing that power." "Well, I have you to thank, either way. If not for you, I might've been in serious trouble." "There is no question that the metal beast will return. You must be ready by then." "Of course I wil..." Sonic gasped at a sharp pain. "It makes sense that the pain of the battle still lingers. Rest, young one..." "..."

Cosmo walked in silently afterwards to see how Sonic was. "...Huh? Oh hey, Comso...how are you doing?" Sonic asked with a tired smile. "I'm doing well, but I'm more concerned about you. I'm just glad you're okay." she said, returning the smile. Sonic tried to get up slowly, but the pain was still evident. "Ugh...still hurts a little..." "Sonic, just lie down. It's not wise for you to move around now..." "Oh, I'm okay...just a little sore..." "Sonic..." Suddenly, General Flaere walked into the room. "I apologize if I'm interrupting something, but Sonic needs to come with me." he said. "Sonic isn't feeling well now." Cosmo said. "Cosmo...it's okay...I'll be fine. Flaere, what is it?" Sonic asked. "It's an important life-threatening issue that needs your immediate attention." he said. Sonic slowly got up and stumbled over, getting caught by Cosmo. He got back up and followed Flaere to the city of Turg, where he showed him the giant fang. "Now, what do you think that is?" "Looks like a giant rock..." "I thought the same thing at one time, until Eggman told me what it really is..." "And that would be...?" "A fang from a humongous Geosynthesis beast..." "What?! A...a fang?!" "The reason I called you here is because of the Grand Calamity..." "The Grand Calamity?" "Yes, a moment when all the Geosynthesis beasts will appear within one place and unleash the true power of the Omega Force Gem. That power will wipe us all out in no time at all..." "Are you serious...?" "Yes, which is why I need you to help me...I know this is a bit much to be asked such a thing from us but..." "I...I can't...I can't help you, Flaere." "But why?" "It doesn't concern me...I'm just a child...I can't stop something like that...at least not without a lot more information...sorry, but you guys are on your own for this one..." Sonic said, walking back home. Before he did, he gave Flaere a smirk then hightailed it. Flaere stood there, in front of the fang, thinking. "Hmm...more info, eh?" he said, walking back to his office.

The next day ended at school, with Sonic through the halls to his locker. "The end of the school day, a time to be happy that you're finally free for a few hours. But some people like to do other things after school. These activities can be fun, so look into them when you have the opportunity. Very nice tip for ya, readers." Sonic said as he rounded the corner. "I did it! I really did it!" Cosmo yelled, running up and embracing Sonic. "You made the cheerleading cut!? That's awesome! Congratulations!" he said, returning the embrace. "Well, I gotta head over! The game will start and I need to get changed for the cheerleading!" "I'll be in the audience, cheering you on, Cosmo! Good luck and have fun!" "I will, thank you Sonic!" she said, kissing his cheek and running off. "Important tip, never join something unless you think it will fun for you. Joining something that you don't like will lead to issues." Sonic said, leaving for the stadium out in the back of the school. The school's baseball team was named the Emerald Dunecrabs, no lie, who were notorious for alternated victories, meaning they win and they lose. As such, the coach needed something that would encourage the team to win this game. In the back room within the stadium, the cheerleaders were getting ready for their...cheerleading, silly. Their outfits were blue short-sleeve tops with small green skirts. "All right, ladies! Let's give our team the incentive they need to win today's game!" said the cheerleader coach, a woman named Ms. Peppy, for the fact that she's full of energy. "YEAAAHHH!!" all the cheerleaders yelled as they walked out to the yard, a strange grin appearing on Ms. Peppy's face as they went. Sonic stood in the audience, watching the game unfold but more so interested in the cheerleading. They did flips and tricks that both amazed and amuzed him. Maybe two hours later, the game ended with a very close score, the victory going to Sonic's school. He whistled and shouted congrats to the team and Cosmo, who did a real good job for her first go. "Yeah, Cosmo! That's the way! Awesomeness!" he yelled to her direction. Hearing such praise made her blush a little as she waved back, entering the halls back to the room. "Excellent job, ladies. You all did wonderfully. A round of energy drinks to go around for you all!" Ms. Peppy exclaimed, passing around cups to all the girls. After roughly two minutes, the drinks were gone and most of the girls left already, however something went terribly wrong. Something in Cosmo's drink caused her to simply fall asleep, falling onto the floor suddenly. "Perfect...she's out cold...time to fulfill the promise to our team..." Ms. Peppy said as she lifted Cosmo.

"Hmm...this is strange...I wonder where she is..." Sonic thought, pacing outside the stadium. Tails had arrived on the scene shortly, wondering why Sonic was walking in a circle. "Sonic, what's wrong with you?" "Did you see Cosmo come out yet, Tails?" "Umm...I just got here?" "Oh yeah...it's weird. She doesn't usually stick around these places for too long..." "You try calling her?" "Yeah, she's not picking up her cell phone at all...which only makes me more concerned..." "Why does it make you more concerned than you already are?" "Well, during the show, the coach kept a close watch on her. I originally thought it was just because she just started but...now it's just strange...I mean, I'm a little suspicious..." Sonic thought for a few moments until a plan crossed his mind. "Okay, we'll need to search the whole school. Call Shadow and Knuckles to help. We gotta find her and quick. I just have a really bad feeling about this..." "Got it. Don't worry, we'll find her..." Tails said, rushing off as Sonic began running. "Cosmo...please don't be in any trouble...if so...I'll be there soon!!" Sonic thought as he ran.

Slowly, Cosmo opened her eyes after the effects of the energy drink she had wore off. Ms. Peppy stood a few feet from her, as far as her view was concerned. Then she realized the problem; she was without her outfit or anything on her body and she was on a table in the room. "Ahh, you've finally come to. That drink took its toll on you pretty hard, huh?" Ms. Peppy asked. "What the...the drink...where am I? What am I doing here?" Cosmo asked. "Why, you're here to keep the promise." "What promise?" "Oh, you didn't think cheering alone would entice our team to win, did you? I made a little side offer for their hard work and victory..." "You...you didn't...?!" "Oh, but I did...it's amazing how certain things can influence someone to try harder for a great reward..the boys needed a good time and I promised them that you would happily fulfill that promise to them." Cosmo looker into her eyes with utter hatred. "It may be inappropriate to speak like this to an adult, but I'll make an exception...You bitch..." she said as the coach turned to her. "A sausy woman like you will make a wonderful cheerleader...they'll make a woman out of you, Cosmo." she said as the team came in. Well, sort of, since only half of the 12 player team entered. They all looked hungry for her as far as she could tell, yet she tried not to show any fear. "I've got to remain strong...I must..." she thought as they advanced. When they held down her arms and legs, she began to panic. "Don't be so frightened, young girl. They won't hurt you too much...And on the off chance that you're expecting someone to help you, the other six guys are prepared for that..." Ms. Peppy said, revealing herself to be more sadistic than previously thought of by Cosmo.

Sonic rounded the whole school in less than a few seconds and still couldn't find her. After trying nearly five times to call her, he put away the phone and stood still. "Now I'm really concerned...where could she be...I've tried calling her so many times...All right then, I can't rely on my cell phone...I must rely on the planet. Cosmo and I are connected...everyone is connected to the planet...I just need to concentrate." he said, closing his eyes and listening. He felt something in the distance suddenly. "That's her!" he said as he dashed forward, bumping into Shadow in the process. "Find her?" Shadow asked, straightening up Sonic in the process. "Yeah! Follow me! I'm on my way, Cosmo!" he said, both he and Shadow rushing off, but were stopped by three large guys with baseball bats. "Damn..." they both thought, taking battle stances as the armed baseball players closed in.

One of the guys advanced towards Cosmo, his horn advancing towards her sweet spot. "Man, this is so sweet! Glad I joined the team!" he exclaimed, his horn touching her sweet spot. "No! Don't...!" she exclaimed but he pierced her barrier. She couldn't scream because another had pushed his horn into her mouth as two others fondled her breasts. The other two simply stood and waited until they could get their turn. Back to Sonic and Shadow, who were confronted by three players. "Get out of the way!" Sonic yelled, his hand turning into the Feather Dragon's head. "That never happened before..." Shadow said, Sonic exchanging an equally confused look. "I'm not complaining. Now then..." he said, charging and unleashing a beam of energy at one of them, pushing through a wall. Shadow dodged a swing of the bat and landed a kick across the face of another player before punching his gut and kicking his head, effectively knocking him out. The last one rushed forward and missed a swing as the two hedgehogs ran up opposite walls and jumped at each other, joining hands and spinning their bodies, kicking the last player repeatedly until he was unconscious. "Whew...if they're out here, then Cosmo must be in trouble. We gotta find her." Sonic said. "Wait. It could be dangerous for the both of us to go. I'll get Tails and Knuckles over here. You keep going and find her...be cautious." "I will. You guys too." Sonic was off as Shadow ran in the other direction. A change of position occured for Cosmo as they lifted her and another guy laid down, pushing himself into her as one of them pushed into her mouth. "I wonder if she's tight..." asked one of them as he pushed into her behind. "AAAHHH! NOT THERE!!!" she cried before he pushed into her mouth again to keep her quiet, though her muffled screams were still pretty loud. They sat her upright for better coverage of her body, with two sucking at her breasts, one beneath her thrusting into her behind, and the others licking all over her body. Tears fell from her eyes as they went on, the tension of the moment too much for her to bear.

"She's close...very close..." Sonic said, nearing the gymnasium. He concentrated one more time, finally sensing her behind a door. "Hmm, the planet says she's behind this door." he thought. He tried opening it, but it was locked. "Okay...huh?" he thought, putting his ear to the door. Though it was low, he heard strange sounds on the other side. "Cosmo...damn it! I gotta get in there!" he said, kicking at the door. The sound of impact alerted Ms. Peppy and the players, who immediately stopped moving. What sounded like head-banging was coming from the other side of the door. "Oh, shit...who the hell is that?" they all thought as the sounds grew silent. Suddenly, the tip of a sword pierced the door, frightening them all. "Crap...okay, guys, slowly pull out from her..." they said as they got themselves out of Cosmo, set her unconscious body down and looked for another way out. Sonic burst through the door before they even had a prayer. When he saw Cosmo over on that table unconscious, unclothed, and very wet, he lost it. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...You bastards!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, rushing at all six of them. It took only a few seconds to put them all on the road to the hospital and Ms. Peppy was all that was left. "Now, respect y..your elders...young..m..man..." she said but stopped when Sonic's blade pierced her arm. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." he growled, his eyes glowing with anger. Cosmo slowly woke up and saw Sonic ready to kill Ms. Peppy. "Ugh...Sonic...? Sonic...no...please stop!" she shouted, running over to him as fast as possible. The blade plunged deeper into her arm as he began moving the blade toward her heart, stopping once Cosmo grasped him. "Sonic! Listen to me...! I'm here for you! Come on..." she said, squeezing his body harder to register. Sonic pulled his blade out, his eyes stopped glowing and he felt very sick. "Oh...oh my god...blood...on my hands...what the...what did I do...Cosmo..tell me...what I did..." he said, looking at Cosmo to ensure that he didn't strike her down. She held him tightly, her grip never loosening. "You did what you felt that you had to do, Sonic...you protected me...nothing more...or less..." she said, doing her best to avoid making Sonic look over at Ms. Peppy. A few moments, sirens rushed to the scene, an ambulence to treat those who got hurt and the accompanying police car to arrest them when they were okay. Sonic slowly walked, carrying Cosmo to her home. She had fallen asleep, her arms around his neck as he carried her. Although she hadn't told him what happened, deep in his heart he knew.

The next day, Rina requested that Sonic come to the Wired Pleasantries store in Downtown Station Square, or Shady Square. He still wore the fake mustache in order to get past the guard, despite the fact that the guard knew it was him under the 'stache. The new store was located at the old building where the illegal auctions took place, large neon lights and colorful decor on the outside and inside. When he went in, he walked over to the barstools that sat in front of the front desk where electronic devices on sale were displayed. Cell phones, video games, watches, all that good stuff. "Umm...I'll take the watch." Sonic said in a gruffy voice. Rina walked out from some door nearby, wearing a light-blue buttoned top with a short skirt and yellow boots. She had her sunglasses positioned above her forehead in her pink hair. "That'll be...Sonic? Is that you, Sonic!?" she asked, looking a bit closer as Sonic pulled down the 'stache. "You bet! Hey, how are you!?" he said with a smile. Rina walked to the other side of the counter and over to Sonic as he put away his 'stache. His forehead still reached her neck, showing how short he was. "It's so good to see you again!" she said, tightly embracing him as he did the same. "Same here, Rina. Same here. I can assume that business is good here." he said as she let him go. "Come with me to the back room." she said, leading him behind the counter as a young male took her place at the counter.

The back room was her personal office, blue color walls and green carpet with a desk in the center set up with a computer and such. A red futon was set near the wall and it was a very nice set up. "Wow, nice place. Everything must be cool here." Sonic said, laying on the futon. "Yes, it's all been going excellently lately, thanks to you." she said, laying on top of him. "So how have you been lately, Sonic?" "All right, I guess. Considering what's been happening so far...ahh, I'm cool. What about you? Any problems lately?" "Ummm...well, actually, this one guy from the HRG had came in a few days ago and in a fit of utter rage, totally went off and destroyed a little of the store. No one got hurt but some of the stands and merchandise was destroyed..." "Did he come back to apologize?" "No, not at all..." Suddenly, the temporary store clerk dashed in with a worried look on his face. "He...he...he's come back, Ms. Yuki! The big man!" he yelled, diving for cover. "Okay...I'll handle it, Rina." Sonic said, walking out into the store. The big buy was indeed an HRG named Gigis, for his huge size. "Hey there, big fella. What's up?" Sonic said, striking fear into the giant Geosynthesizer. "You...you are...you're the new Omega Rank...S.S...Sonic the Hedgehog!!! Please spare me!!" he screamed in utter terror, bowing before the hedgehog, who was totally confused. "Uh...huh? Wait, you think I'm gonna do what?!" Sonic said, stepping back. "Don't kill me, like you killed the Supreme General!! I'll do whatever you say!!" he continued to plead for his non-threatened life. "Ehhh...I guess fix everything up here and...go away?" Sonic said, watching the giant do as he was told. As he was about to dash out of the door, Sonic appeared in front of him. "Umm, before you leave, who told you I was gonna kill you?" "The...the others said you were ruthless and unbeatable, a sheer beast in combat...please spare me!!!" he once again kneeled, scaring Sonic a little. "Man, and they say bigger is better...look, pal. Whoever told you that was talking shit. You'll die if you piss me off but otherwise...now, go on and get out of here." Sonic said, but found himself talking to no one since Gigis was already gone. Sonic simply stared for a minute before he walked off. "Uhh...he's gone now. And...uhh...he won't be coming back?" Sonic said, knowing that what he said was true but he was still concerned that such a rumor would spread about him in the HRG network.

"Thank you so much, Sonic. Huh, what's the matter?" Rina asked, looking at Sonic. "Well, uhh, the guy you were talking about was not only afraid of me, but apparently rumors about me aren't too good at Turg...ah well, the matter is solved." he said, putting on a smile. "Well, no matter what they say, you're still a sweetheart...more importantly, my sweetheart." she said, kissing him deeply. "Heh, well I gotta get going so I'll catch you real soon, okay?" "Of course, be careful." "No probs there!" Sonic said happily, rushing off back home. On the way, though, he rushed through the destroyed aftermath of his battle with Metal when all of a sudden, a fast-moving hand smacked him through a wall. "AUGH!!!...Grr...Oh my goodness..." Sonic said, looking up in the air where the fiendish Metal Sonic floated. He wasn't repaired from their last battle so Sonic couldn't help but laugh. "Geez, Eggman shirked his responsibilities and neglected your ass after I whupped it?" Sonic smirked but lost the smirk when Metal landed and made his eyes glow. "Heh...heh...I don't need no damn repairs...I'll use all my power to kill you...once and...for all..." Metal said, his body glowing until he began growing in size. Before Sonic's eyes was the very Metal Overlord creature once again, except he was by himself this time. "...Motherfucker...This won't be easy...'course when I played Sonic Heroes, it was but..." Sonic thought as his quills turned red, his fiery mane extending and his eyes turning red as well...

The Tornado was in flight as Tails decided to take it out of the garage for a ride. When he saw the Metal Madness, he nearly turned the plane around. "Are you SERIOUS!!?? That thing again!? Wait...is that...?" Tails spotted the Burning Hedgehog in combat against the Metal Madness. "Damn...hang in there, Sonic! I'll get Knuckles and Shadow!" he said, flying off and picking them up. When they arrived, they spotted Sonic in the grasp of the giant Metal monster. "Sonic! Hang in there!!" Tails yelled, moving the plane closer to Sonic. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the plane. "Ugh...Tails...Knuckles...Shadow...AHHHH!!!" he screamed as Metal's grip increased. "Yeah, you like that!? I sure as hell do! AHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!" Metal yelled as he squeezed Sonic. "Sonic! You must break free! Channel your power and unleash it!" Alastor yelled. "Alastor...okay...guh...uhh...AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Sonic yelled as flame covered his body. Meanwhile, Tails began shooting as the hand, effectively blowing it up and freeing Sonic as he unleashed his inner flames, blowing off the rest of Metal's arm. "AAARRRGGGHHH!! YOU BASTARD!!!!" Metal roared as his tail swung around and smacked against the Tornado. "Shit...that was a hard one!" Tails yelled as the tail smashed off a wing. Sonic flew back and grabbed the wing, synthesizing it back on. He flew back to Metal and swung his flame-covered sword repeatedly at Metal's body. The large gashes exposed a large amount of wiring and Sonic prepared to finish him off before he spoke to Metal. "Metal...I must admit that you were brave for fighting despite your injuries but...it ends today." he said before hh pulled out the Griffon head, unleashing a violent claw at Metal, afterwards dashing straight through Metal's open chest. The satisfying sound of grinding metal pleased Sonic as he came out the other end. "Man, I was right...just as difficult then..." he said, watching Metal Sonic crashed to the ground, the resulting explosion left a large crater and lot's of destroyed buildings. Sonic landed on Tails' plane wing and gave a thumbs up. "Excellent help there, guys...real good job." he said, panting a little. They landed at Sonic's house to drop him off since he was tired. Little did he know what troubles awaited...

-Next Chapter is for the Tails x Cosmo fans who are disgusted by my pairing, you get your dues next.


	14. Dangers of Unsettled Stress

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 14: Dangers of Unsettled Stress(Cosmo x Tails fans will finally get their dues here)

Late at night, Sonic started moving, although his eyes weren't open. He walked out of his home, walking with his arms outwards like a zombie. He walked past Station Square's border, through some other generic weird named city and ended up in a really out of the way desert, known as the Jewel Desert. This desert was known to be the most beautiful place anywhere due to it's ruby-colored sands and giant multi-colored crystals poking from the sands, forming awesome jewel sculptures and things of that nature naturally. He continued to walk through unstoppable, causing the local inhabitants to stop whatever they were doing to make sure he didn't get into a troublesome spot. Some time passed as he marched sleepily in the desert, finally reaching a point where he couldn't go on and turned back the other direction. Mind you that this round trip took roughly the whole night and a few hours of the morning.

Cosmo woke up and called to see if Sonic was planning on doing anything the morning after. When she recieved no response, she called Knuckles and Shadow to see if they saw him, with no response except "haven't seen him all day...". "Hmm...this is weird. I wonder where he is today..." she thought as she washed up in the shower. Meanwhile, a giant eagle had a sleepwalking Sonic walking across it's wings, causing the bird to switch Sonic's direction routinely to avoid dropping him into the ground a couple hundred feet beneath it. The bird let him off on a cliffside as he watched the blue hedgehog, clearly confused. After getting dressed, Cosmo went over to Tails' house to see him and see if Sonic was there. "Coming...Oh, hey there Cosmo. How's it going?" Tails asked, recieving a hug from her. "Pretty good. You seem tired, Tails." she noticed. "Late night work on the Tornado. I wanted to improve the engine a little after that incident with Sonic..." "Incident? What incident?" "Well, the other day Metal came back in his Madness form and assaulted Sonic. We freed him but took a major hit that Sonic repaired." "Oh...Tails, you really are kindhearted. Always helping Sonic and I, whenever we need you..." "Well, I do what I can. Speaking of which, have you seen him? I tried to call to see if he was alright from yesterday, but I got no answer..." "That's what I was about to ask you...I wonder where he is?" "Don't know. I hope he's cool. Then again, this is Sonic." "Yeah...but I do want to thank you." 'Why is that?" "Many times you helped me out even though it was dangerous, it was always nice of you to do that." "Eh, it's really no problem, but I appreciate your thought." "Anything I could do in return?" Suddenly, Shadow burst through the door, grabbed Tails and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Now's your chance, Tails." Shadow said. "To do...?" Tails asked. "To do that thing with her..." "...You're serious?" "Of course. She's giving you clearance here, take advantage of it." " Hmmm...well, I guess you're right..." Tails said as Shadow walked out of the kitchen. "What did you say to Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Oh, just some manly advice." Shadow said, walking out the door. "Heh, that Shadow...well, I guess it doesn't matter too much for me. Whatever you like, I guess." he said, though he agreed on what Shadow suggested. "Hmm...well, okay. I'm sure Sonic wouldn't mind at all, given that he's not here." she said. "That's okay by me." Tails replied. Now Sonic, for one, was slowly and sleepily walking back through the desert back to the city when some bandits appeared. As he walked by, they couldn't help but stare and not do anything. He crossed the city border and began walking through the generic city and proceeded to Station Square. Somehow, he tripped and blew up a criminal's truck that happened to be wired by explosives, blowing the whole truck up and making the police arrive to pick up the criminals.

Nightfall had fallen and Sonic was at the train station, walking onto the train and going from car to car for the duration of the trip. Back to Tails and Cosmo, who were in the middle of a heated moment with each other. He was pushing into her at a rather high speed, delivering every amount of affection he had into each strike. She moaned crazily with his thrusts, taking in everything as she guided him in. Cosmo pulled his head to her chest as he sucked her breasts, making her blush like crazy. "Wow, he's really good..." she thought before she got on top of him. Tails laid back as she hopped on his horn repeatedly, listening to his moans as her speed increased. Suddenly, she stopped moving. "...Huh?...What's...the...matter?" Tails asked, panting in between words. "I...I thought...I saw...something..." Cosmo said, looking out the window. As if on cue, Sonic was still sleepwalking through the Mystic Ruins to the cart that led to the Jungle area. That's nearly 10-20 hours of sleepwalking, very good record. She didn't see him though, yet she seemed to sense him. "Hmmm...might just be my imagination." she thought as she continued. In the Jungle, Big spotted Sonic sleepwalking and offered him some fish. SInce he was asleep, Sonic didn't notice him at all and kept going until he made it back to the ladder that led to the main area of the Mystic Ruins. Cosmo and Tails were just about done when she looked out and saw Sonic sleepwalking. "Huh? What the...Sonic?!" she said, looking out the window. "He's out there? This late?" Tails asked, looking at the clock that read 11:30 PM. Sonic continued towards the Windy Valley entrance as Cosmo and Tails followed, disregarding their absence of clothing. "Is he sleepwalking?" she thought as he seemed to walk without much of a course. "He's acting strange...and walking just as much..." Tails said as they closed in on him. He was getting close to a cliff, which made Cosmo and Tails panic a little. "OH MY GOODNESS!! SONIC!" she yelled as she ran towards him. She missed him and the wind picked up and blew Sonic up onto a cliff nearby, putting him on a new course to who-knows-where. "pant...pant...Oh my goodness...that was too close..." Cosmo said, gasping heavily. "Yeah, but we gotta catch him before something else happens..." Tails said, lifting her and flying over to the cliff.

Sonic fastwalked down a slope that lead to the all-familiar windy path. The wind picked up too late as Sonic fell like a rock. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" Cosmo screamed as she watched him drop. The wind blew very hard, blasting Sonic upwards and completely over the mountain that concealed Windy Valley, setting him right back in front of Tails' house. When Cosmo and Tails arrived to see where he landed, they found out. "Oh my god...Sonic?" Tails asked, noticing Sonic's head stuck in the dirt. He heard deep breathing, which confirmed that Sonic was still asleep. He pulled him out and the hedgehog remained unstirred. "Whew...Man, he sleeps like a rock. I could splash water on him and he still would be asleep." Tails said, poking Sonic to try and wake him up. "Hmmm, I'm just glad that he's all right." Cosmo said, taking a look at the sleeping hedgehog. "Well, he should be okay. Hell, he slept through a lot of stuff. Huh?" "What is it, Tails?" "He walked all the way to the Jewel Desert...that's like nearly 400 miles." "400 miles!? Geez...so what's so special about that?" "That means he slept about an entire day's worth of sleep. That and the pain of such a walk will hit him the minute he wakes up. " "Oh boy...speaking of which..." she said, looking to see that Sonic's eyes were opening. "Oh god, I feel so sleepy..." he said, getting up slowly. "Sleepy? You sleepwalked for nearly 24 hours." Tails responded. "Seriously? Man, that's certainly weird...hey, you're both naked." Sonic said bluntly. Both Tails and Cosmo exchanged embarrassed looks and fumbled speech until Sonic cocked his head. "Ahh, couldn't resist, could ya Tails?" he said, winking at the fox. "Ummm...well...I..." Tails said until Sonic put an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it's no big deal. There ain't no rule to my knowledge taht prohibits such activity, so relax." he said. "So you aren't angry at all?" Cosmo asked. "Why would I be? He's my best friend in the whole world and I love you to death, Cosmo. As such, no problem at all. Plus, you guys are taking after me and walking outdoors in the nude." Sonic said. "But I always use to walk in the nude..." Tails said. Sonic couldn't help but laugh at that comment, then he looked at his magically-appearing watch.

"Hmm, pretty late. The scenery is really good, though." he said, rolling down his skin and looking at the sky. "Sonic, why were you sleepwalking?" Cosmo asked, standing close to him. "Not too sure. I wasn't up late studying or anything, so I can't imagine why. But I did have a strange thought the other day with an HRG member...being afraid of me." he said, looking down. "Afraid? Of you? Why?" Tails asked. "He was told that I'm a savage beast that kills without motivation, just like with the Supreme General, taking into account that I didn't kill him in the first place. So he ran off all afraid and it made me wonder what they really thought back at the HRG network..." Sonic said. "Well, they must have you mistaken for someone else because you definitely aren't a killing beast." Cosmo reassured him. "Yeah, there must be a mistake. You haven't killed anyone at all." Tails said. "But I did wound a lot of people over the course of my Geosynthesis career. Maybe that has something to do with it." Sonic said, thinking as well. "Well, with that much stress, it makes sense that you sleepwalked. You need to relax, Sonic." Tails said, looking at a book about Sleepwalking that appeared out of nowhere. "Yeah...you're probably right. What do you wanna do now?" Sonic asked, recieving thoughtful expressions from both Tails and Cosmo. "Well...Oh, I know!" Cosmo said, snapping Sonic and Tails out of thought. "What is it?" Sonic asked, noticing that she was dead in front of him with a devilish smile. "Well, I was thinking that you both could...well..." she said with a blushing face. "Huh? Whoa there, little sis. You sure about that, especially after what the baseball team did to you that day?" Sonic asked, filled with concern. "I agree with Sonic, it could be painful..." Tails expressed the same concern. "It'll be okay, like you always say. Please, Big Brother?" she asked, embracing Sonic. "Umm...well...do you mind, Tails?" Sonic asked Tails. "I...uh...I guess if you don't mind..." Tails said. "Are you sure about this?" Sonic asked her, "Yes, of course" she responded. "Well, let's do it at my place tomorrow, then. No one will be there." Sonic said half-jokingly. After she dressed herself, Sonic ran her back home and he ran to his house to sleep.

When Sonic didn't show up at school the next day, his friends were concerned. "This is strange, where is he?" Tails asked. Suddenly, they saw him, sleepwalking again past the school and into busy traffic. "Oh boy. That ain't good." Knuckles said, watching Sonic go. "This is kind of amusing, in a weird way." Shadow said. "Won't be if he gets hit by a car or something!" Cosmo said, covering her eyes to avoid seeing a huge accident. Loud sounds of cars honking and crashes ensued, along with your general yelling and cursing. No one shouted out Sonic's name, so it was assumed that he wasn't involved in the accident, aside from causing it. When Cosmo opened her eyes, she was relieved to see that Sonic wasn't run over, in fact he was walking off of a car that somehow survived. You'd think the honking and swearing would have woke him up, but you'd be wrong. Cosmo ran over and gently shook him before walking him back to the school, where something weird was going on. "Huh? Why are there so many students running around? Didn't class start?" Sonic asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "It's about time you guys got here!" yelled Diandria. "What the hell is going on?" Tails asked. "The teachers aren't here today! Not a single teacher at all!" she exclaimed. "...Then why are all of you here?" Sonic asked. Everyone just stopped in mid-partying positions to think about what they just heard. "Come on, seriously! Who here seriously was gonna stick around, given that no teachers are around?!" Knuckles shouted, making everyone think a little more. "Uhh...this is your cue to run out in absolute freedom for the day." Shadow said, making a lot of people do just that. The smaller group that stayed about wandered the school grounds for no good reason. "Right...what do we do now?" Sonic asked. "Well, _I'm _going to find Rouge. She's probably still around." Knuckles giddily walked off. "He scares me when he's happy...wait, they're going out?" Sonic asked, recieving nods from the others. "Wow. Well, what about you, Shadow?" he asked Shadow, who took out a BB gun. "I'm gonna pick off some lower classmen." he said, walking off with an ungodly amount of ammo. "Well, I guess we can find a nice, quiet, large room somewhere..." Cosmo suggested. "Well, let's head over to the gym, then." Tails said, walking with them to the gymnasium, which was about as empty as bowl of Oreos after a few minutes.

Once inside, they checked to make sure that no one was in the area. "Hmm...seems pretty clear to me." Sonic said, dashing back to the center of the gym. "I got out the safety mats here." Cosmo said, setting them up in a large square. "All clear, guys. Everyone is on the second floor for the most part." Tails said. "Makes sense, the computer lab is up there. Plus, the lower classmen are probably hiding there from Shadow." Sonic said. "I wonder where he got the BB gun from, let alone how he got it inside..." Tails said. "Well, are we ready to go?" Cosmo asked Sonic and Tails, who dashed for the guy's locker room to undress and put away their clothes. Cosmo did the same; in the other locker room, silly; and they all walked back out to the center. "We would get in so much trouble doing this when a teacher was actually here..." Sonic said as he laid on his back. "Yeah, fiery faces and all...plus we'd never hear the end of it from the V.P." Tails said, simply sitting for a second. "Lucky for us that the teachers are absent today, huh?" Cosmo said, moving closer to Sonic. "Which concerns me, since for as long as I've known him, Mr. Rock has never taken a day off..." he thought.

Eggman sat in his office, covered in bandages. "Hmm, looks like my plan is coming together. The teachers are all gone today, leaving me to look into student behavior. By finding the student with the highest energy output, I can sacrifice the student to the fang and gain the power of the beast itself. Grr, these burns hurt so bad...and you. You've failed me so much, yet I still fix you enough so that you can move. Next time, expect no mercy." Eggman said to the shadowed pieces of Metal Sonic laying around the floor. "I don't...need you...I don't...need you..." Metal repeatedly said. "Of course you don't." Eggman responded. He used Geosynthesis to put back together Metal, yet all the power in the world couldn't keep him like that. The beating he recieved from Sonic was so significant, that his pieces totally toppled back down, leaving Eggman a little embarrassed. "Hmm...oaky then." he said, sweeping the parts into a capsule to worry about later. "That hedgehog has no idea what he'll be dealing with when the remaining beasts converge onto our world..." Eggman said, looking over a few pictures on his laptop. From his large storeroom, muffled cries for help were heard. "Ahh, quiet down in there. You'll be free in a few hours." Eggman said, throwing an object at the door. "Geez, you'd think they'd shut up to conserve oxygen." he said aloud, shutting them up quickly. The fact is the doors had holes in them for air within the closet.

Meanwhile, lower classmen were hiding behind lockers and classroom doors to avoid to painful BB shots. The pain was about the only fear they had, aside from Shadow. He picked off about six already and was working up a quota of fifteen. One of them tripped and fell right in front of Shadow, just as he was reloading the gun. "Well, well, well...look what we have here. A perfect victim." he said, pointing the gun to the poor lower classmen. "Uhh...uhhh...HHEEELLLLPPPP...!!!" he shouted until the BB hit him, shutting him up since he was holding his belly and rolling over in pain. As for Sonic, Tails and Cosmo, they didn't do anything since Sonic convinced Cosmo that she shouldn't do it like that on the off-chance that some reoccurance of pain would happen. Regardless, everyone went home after school, Eggman released the teachers after erasing their memories for the last few hours of imprisonment and the lower classmen slowly walked home, making sure to avoid Shadow at all cost. The sky suddenly began glowing yellowish, which concerned Sonic. "What the hell?" he said as he neared his house. Suddenly, Eggman walked from the clouds down towards Sonic, still with bandages covering his face and hands. "Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Yes, Sonic. It is I, Dr. Eggman." he said, rubbing his face. "What happened to you?" "Flaere...he's really crazy when he's pissed off..." "But...but they said you were..." "Dead? Technically, I am but, you know..." "Ahh...well, what do you want?" "Not much...except to inform you of something important..." "And that is...?" "You will die when the other beasts arrive in our world." "Wait...what did you say?" "Once those beasts pierce the sky and enter your body, the energy will be too much. Your body will explode and you will die. Simple as that." "Are...you are joking, right?" "You'd like me to say yes, right?" "Then why are you telling me?" "So maybe you'll give me your beasts and I can absorb it myself." "What would that prove? You'll suffer the same fate." "It's all about finished and unfinished business...You have unfinished business, you are young, after all." "Lay off...anyway, I'll handle things." "Hmph, so you say..." Eggman said and disappeared, walking off. "That man...he seeks the beast's power..." Alastor said. "Yeah, but he won't get it...cause I'll trap it within my body...no matter what the cost..." Sonic said as he walked inside. "Have you any unfinished business?" "Well, I lived, I loved, I'm happy. My new slogan." he said while taking a shower. "Death is no easy walk. Yet you show no fear..." "Like I said, as long as everyone else lives, I'm okay with that. That doesn't mean that I won't have a crazy plan to save me in the end, but..." "Of course..."

Later that night, Cosmo simply took a walk to the park for some fresh air and spotted Sonic standing and staring into the sky. "Sonic? What are you doing here?" she asked, walking up to him. "Oh, hey. Just looking up, that's all." he said. There was a moment of silence until Cosmo broke it. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him. "Well, I guess I was thinking about regrets..." "Regrets? Why would you think about regrets?" "Because once those last beasts appear, it will probably be the last battle I have...more importantly, the last time I may see you..." he said. Cosmo stopped dead after his sentence, dropping her keys from the sheer shock...


	15. Death Pierces The Sky

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 15: Death Pierces The Sky

The words that came from Sonic's lips were not at all what Cosmo wanted to hear from him. "Wha...why would you say that...?" she said, disbelieving what he said. "Eggman appeared before me, whether in spirit form or something, and told me of the dangers of the upcoming beasts. If they enter my body and I can't handle it...it's over for me." he said, looking up still. "Then...then why would you still...?" she asked, tears slightly appearing in her eyes. "To ensure a future for you guys...for everyone. That's why I'm thinking of any regrets I may have...though I've come across one right now. Losing you will be the most painful thing to happen to me...yet if you live...that will be enough for me. I guess I better go..." he said, walking slowly away until Cosmo grabbed his arm. "Huh?...Oh, Comso..." he said, pulling her to him and holding her. "Listen...it's not that bad." he said. "No...it's not okay...at all...no..." she said, holding him even tighter. "My main concern is you, Cosmo. Living on is what I want from you...please try to understand..." "If you go...I want to go with you...please, Sonic..." "To embrace death...I don't want you to do that..." "I don't care!" she shouted, surprising Sonic. "Sonic...we've been through too much...to just separate again would kill me...please, big brother..." she held him as her tears fell down. "Little sis...don't worry. I'll...I'll try to find another way...but if I can't...please prepare for the worst..." he said. She only nodded as he released his grip on her, though hers remained. "Just in case I haven't said it enough...I love you." he said, kissing her deeply as her grip loosened enough for him to step out. "I'll see you tomorrow okay? Have a good night's rest, Cosmo..." he said as he walked off, Cosmo dropping to her knees, covering her eyes with her hands. "If he has to go...If he really dies...what will I...what will I do...?" she said as she slowly got up and walked back home.

The next day was heavy with silence, since some serious testing was going on. Whether it was multiple choice with math, science or whatever, everyone was taking a test. Of course, the technology of the school enabled electronic testing to be done. In between two of the four tests that Sonic and his friends had to take that day, a long period of freedom outside beckoned for them. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were uncomfortable with the silence between Cosmo and Sonic, assuming that there was something going on. "Uhh...you two okay over there?" Knuckles asked. "Huh? Oh...um...yes, we're fine." Cosmo said. "Yeah...no issues..." Sonic added to that. "There seems to be something wrong since we haven't heard a word from either of you two all day..." Shadow said. "They may be under the weather today..." Tails said. Sonic extended his hand and helped Cosmo up as they walked to the school's flower garden.

"So...did you sleep well last night?" Sonic asked as they sat down. "I had a horrible nightmare..." she said, looking into his gree eyes. "Oh man...it concerned me, didn't it?" "Yes...four entities held you as a giant creature appeared and...oh my god...I can't say it..." she said, burying her face in his chest. "Shh...it's going to be okay...at least, I hope so..." he said, rubbing her back. "So horrible...it...devoured you..." she managed to say in between gasps. "Damn...when it comes to dreams...especially concerning certain people...that can't be good at all..." he said, holding her and looking into her blue eyes. "Hey, leave those tears in there. No need for them to come out." he said with a smile before he wiped them. Suddenly, the sky began glowing yellow again and a strange feeling overtook Sonic. "Hmmm...they're here. They really are in a hurry to finish it..." Sonic said as his body underwent the fiery transformation. "Sonic, please think about this..." she said. "Hey, don't worry. I said I'd find another way...still, prepare for the w..." he was cut off by Cosmo's lips as she grasped his head. He returned the affection and unleashed fiery wings as well. She released his lips and stepped back as he slowly floated upwards. He waved slightly at her as he took off for the center of Turg, where the beast's fang sat. As soon as he was in the air, he looked into her eyes one more time before flying off, Cosmo herself simply watching him go. "Sonic...Sonic...Sonic..." she repeated as she walked back to class. Before she reached the door, she saw Tails flying near her with the Tornado. "Classes were cancelled. Come on! We gotta follow him!" Tails said as Shadow and Knuckles ushered her to board the plane. She did so and they were off. "I'm not going to let you do this by yourself...I can't, Sonic..." she thought as they flew towards Turg.

Flaere had arrived in Turg long before Sonic did and watched the hedgehog land in front of the fang. "Ahh, you decided to show up, I see." he said. "Save it, Flaere. I could feel them...they are near..." Sonic said, looking into the air. "Yes, they will be piercing the sky with the hour..." Flaere said, looking at a watch. "Hmmm...Eggman?" Sonic asked as a large ship appeared above the city. "Sonic! You don't possess nearly the amount of power to do this! Therefore, surrender your body to the beasts to appease them and grant me your powers!" Eggman shouted from a megaphone. "Hmph. No thanks! I'll take care of this! And if you get in my way..." Sonic said, pointing his sword in Eggman's direction. "Heh...just the answer I would have expected from such a stubborn hedgehog...but would you say the same to your friends?" Eggman asked, pointing to the Tornado. "What the?! Tails! Knuckles! Shadow! Cosmo...! No, stay back!!" he shouted, yet the plane continued. "Sonic, look out!!" Flaere shouted but it was too late. High-speed mechanical objects flew at Sonic, latching onto his legs and arms, producing a major shock on the hedgehog. "GGGGRRRRR!! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!!! EEEGGGGGMMMMAAANNNNN..." Sonic shouted until he went down, the objects lifting him to the giant ship that Eggman was in. A long steel beam extended from the tip of the ship and the objects connected at the tip, hanging Sonic like bait as the sky began to open up. "You'll handle it, all right. All you needed to do is be the bait...to bring in the beasts! Those beasts will be mine soon! AAAHHHAAAA!!!" Eggman shouted once everything was set.

"Tails! Sonic is caught on that thing!" Knuckles shouted. "I'm aware of that, Knuckles! What to do is the real question!!" Tails said. "Shoot at the tips! They'll bring him down!" Shadow suggested. "Huh? Cosmo, what's wrong?" Tails asked as Cosmo held herself quite tightly. "They'll kill him...I can hear them...they want to kill him...Tails, get in closer..." she asked, scaring everyone a bit. "Wait, you can _hear _them?!" Shadow asked. "Forget it! I'm getting closer!" Tails shouted as he neared the ship. "Foxy, you aren't getting in the way this time! FIRE!!!" Eggman yelled, unleashing a volley of missiles at the Tornado. "Shit! Hang on...COSMO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Tails shouted as Cosmo opened the window. "Tails...forgive me..." she said as she leapt out towards Sonic's hanging body. "DAMN IT!!" Tails cursed, unleashing firepower on the missles, creating an impressive explosion behind Cosmo as she dived at Sonic. She landed on the beam rather easily, coming face-to-face with Metal. "You...you are...the hedgehog's..." he stuttered due to failure of sufficient repairs. "His beloved...and I'm not leaving him behind...never again..." she said, producing long, thorned vines from her fingertips. "I...I see...you've developed...your Geosynthesis...but you won't save him!!!" Metal yelled, producing a sword and rushing at Cosmo. In one fell swoop, she unleashed a thrusting attack on his arms, legs and chest. "Guh...no...no...AAARRGGGHH!!" he yelled as he blew up, going up in a cloud of smoke. "Very impressive, young girl..." Eggman said, walking towards her. "Huh?" she turned to see him. "So you're his beloved one...he really wanted to be with you...as you want to be with him...right?" he said calmly. "Well...yes, I truly do..." she said. "You know he has to die, yet you want to be together...I can fix that." he said as his hands began glowing. "What do you mean...AAAHHHH!!" she screamed as an intense flame covered her body.

Tails finished taking out the missles and saw Cosmo. "Damn you, Eggman! Hang on, Cosmo!!" he yelled, flying closer until large cannons appeared on the sides of the ship. "Fuck...we can't get too close otherwise we're shitting ducks..." Tails cursed. "Crap, we'll need to provide far cover..." Knuckles said. "I'm just concerned about what he's doing..." Shadow said as he watched the flame. When the flame diminished, Cosmo was out and Eggman looked over her. "I can see why he was so attracted to you...yet it still amuses..." he said as he lifted her body. She breathed heavily, the flames having burned off the vines at her, among other things. "I did say that I would let you two be together...and I shall." he said as another pair of the mechanical binding things attached to Cosmo. "Shit, he'll set her up there just like Sonic! We gotta do something!" Tails said. "What, Tails!? We get close, we'll be in more danger than them!" Knuckles responded. "But still...!?" he was stopped by Shadow. "Both of you, shut up and think." he said, both of them doing just that.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, aware of his situation only slightly. "Ugh...damn you, Eggman...although I should've been ready for that..The beasts are almost here...what will I...huh!? Cosmo...?" he saw her dead in front of him, unconscious and hurt badly. "Cosmo...Cosmo?!" he shouted now, clearly in a panic. She didn't respond and he couldn't touch her due to the binds. "Cosmo! Come on, wake up! COSMO!!!" he shouted, yet recieved no response. "No...what did he do...Cosmo...damn it...huh?" he said as the sky opened up. Four dark entities appeare from the sky, covered in dark and light auras, the auras in conflict with each other. The beasts spotted the point where Sonic and Cosmo hang and Sonic was in even more in a panic. "Shit, they're here!!...Cosmo, wake up, please! I'm begging you here!" he shouted, her eyes slowly opening. "S...Sonic...I..." she began speaking and noticed the situation. "Shh...it's okay. I'm just glad you're all right. Listen, I'm gonna set you free..." "No..." "Huh? Cosmo, what are you...?" "I'm not going anywhere without you, Sonic!" "Cosmo...okay, then." he said, covering his body with fire as they were both surrounded in it. In a burst of fire, the binds were broken and Sonic held Cosmo in his arms, floating with his fiery wings. "Whoa...they did it!" Tails said. "Well, I'll be damned." Knuckles said. "Now let's see what happens." Shadow said.

Sonic floated in the air as the beasts did the same just ahead. "Here goes everything. Let's do it!" Sonic yelled. "Ready when you are!" Cosmo yelled. He flew straight at the beast, his sword drawn and ready for anythng when he stopped. "This is it, right here." Sonic said. "Here? Why here?" Cosmo asked. "You'll see...here they come!" Sonic said as the beasts came close. "Sonic, what will you do here!?" Alastor yelled. "Watch this! Who says that they need to go into a living body!?" Sonic said as the beast flew straight at them. The sword glowed as they got real close when Sonic pointed the sword straight at them. "Heh heh, here's your order right here!" Sonic yelled as the beasts entered not his body, but his sword. Four symbols appeared on the blade of the sword, making it glow with a light and dark color. "Wow, it really worked!" Cosmo said happily. "I promised that I would find another way! Now there's one more to go!" Sonic said, looking into the sky and witnessing a sight that would be quite terrifying.

The head that appeared from the clouds was very, very big. Like the size of a mansion kind of big. It's snake-like eyes glowed with red light and it's large fangs; missing one; glistened with saliva. In place of it's arms were a large pair of wings from it's large serpent-like body. This was the Beast of Disasters, no known name. "Whoa...so this is the big boy, eh?" Sonic said, raising the sword. "You must realize that the sword won't hold such an immense creature..." Alastor said. "Yeah, but I have another idea. I can bring this one into my body, but I need to weaken it first." Sonic said, lifting Cosmo and carrying her to the Tornado. "Okay, I'm gonna finish this. Cosmo, I'll be right back." "Okay, please be careful..." "No problems." Sonic said before he flew straight at the large beast. He first unleashed a wave of flame and burned a great scar on the chest, recieving a gust of sheering wind, cutting at Sonic's body. "Okay then...open wide, pal!" Sonic yelled flying at the beast and entering it's mouth. "What the hell is he doing...?" Tails asked when he saw that. "I think he has a plan..." Shadow said.

"Time to get started, I guess." Sonic said, swinging his sword just about everywhere, carving at vital organs and the like. The pain from within caused the beast to spew blood with each strike, writhing in pain as Sonic worked. "Now to get out and get this sucker." he said as he flew out of the creature's mouth. They stared at each other, eye-to-eye as Sonic moved close. "Time to come to me, Beast of Disaster!" Sonic said, his chest glowing as the beast glowed. Without resistance, the beast flew into his body, entering and covering Sonic in a light and dark aura. His appearance was a little strange, in that his arms and legs were covered in pruple fur, his quills were pointed upwards and his eyes were red. On his back were the large wings. "Whoa...uhh..." he fell unconscious, his body falling onto the Tornado. He opened his eyes and gave everyone the thumbs-up, recieving the cheers you'd expect. The clouds cleared up and the sun finally came out, casting it's healing gaze all over the city and the world. "Now to finish it." Sonic said, floating and spreading the light all over, repairing damages, healing wounds and reviving the world.

That night he slept soundly, no nightmares or sleepwalking. As he slept, he had the following thoughts: "Heh, that's it right? No way in hell! I got plenty more tips and crazy situations to get into, plus the adventure is far from over. Just you wait and see what crazy shit I can get into soon! It'll blow your mind, or at least leave you a little food for thought. Until then, you all get a good night's sleep." he said as his eyes closed. Outside, a white cloaked figure looked over the house, it's fox eyes glowing and it's nine tails blowing in the wind. "Sonic..." it said as it stood there, unmoved at all...

-Short one, at best. Shortest I've ever typed but it ain't done yet.


	16. Fists of Fate Arrive

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 16: Fists of Fate Arrive At Their Garden (weird title, I know, and adult-content in chapter)

Sonic walked into the doors of his school with his all-too-familiar smirk on his face. "The blossoms blow in the winds today as the Spring looms over us. Yep, spring has arrived at Emerald Coastal High School and that means two things. First is the time when we get to spend more time outside of the school than inside and secondly, the grand tradition here for spring. Out in the school's main garden is a large cherry blossom tree that blooms during this time of the year. If couples pronounce affection underneath this tree, nothing will hinder their relationship, nothing at all. Now, I don't believe in that, yet it would be fun to do that if Cosmo wants to." he said as he reached into his locker. "Hey, Sonic." Cosmo said as she walked up to him. "Hey, Cosmo. Whoa, your buds blossomed!" he said, noticing the flowers in her hair. "Yup! It's that time of the year for me." she said, walking with him to class. "Yeah, it's the time of heavy sweating by guys due to loss of control for emotion. The season of love, as it were." Sonic said. "Wow, that sounded philosophical." "I read it in this little book, _Philosophy for Fools_." he said, showing her the book as well. "Ooookaaayyy..." she said as they spotted Tails.

"Hey, guys! Ready for the Spring session?" Tails said. "You bet, this will be absolutely awesome, finding out how much shit we can get ourselves into!" Sonic said excitedly. "It will definitely be awesome." she said, embracing Tails before they went to meet with Shadow. "Yo. What's up today?" Shadow asked. "Well, it's Tails-1 Me-0." Sonic said. Apparently, he decided to see who could get closer to Cosmo, he or Tails. Although he considered this as a mere joke, it quickly became a competition. "I see, looking into other options?" Shadow asked. "Don't bet on it. All in good fun, I say." Sonic said as they saw Knuckles speaking with Rouge. "Guys, it's been some time!" Knuckles said, high-fiving Sonic as he walked over to them. "Hey, Knux. Well, here comes the late police. Better split!" Sonic said, dashing off towards class. His first class was, of course, Geosynthesis amd Mr. Rock wore a new red mohawk. "Nice hair, sir." Sonic said, standing in front of Mr. Rock. "Thank you, Sonic. Still being the strange individualist?" Mr. Rock commented on Sonic's light-blue skirt and red vest with his trademark shoes. "Eh, you know me. So what's on the agenda?" "Well, sit down and I'll tell you." he did so and the class started.

In Spring Math, Tails was ready. In fact, he finished what he had to do in the class and left early to wander about the school. As he walked, he spotted former-Cosmo maniac Tryn. "Yo, crazy! What's up?" Tails said, recieving a handshake. "Hey, Foxman. Must be dull being in a class with mere fools, right?" Tryn responded. "Well, I get to get out early so it's okay. I guess you have a similar situation?" "Yup. Either way, let's head to study hall." "Sure thing." They walked there and spotted Knuckles there, actually within the Study Hall. "Knuckles? What are you doing here?" Tails asked. "Well, I was looking into that weird tradition here with the tree out there." Knuckles said, pointing at the tree. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. Think Sonic'll do it?" Tails asked. "Naw, he said it himself that he doesn't believe in it." Knuckles said. "He gets possessed by giant creatures and he doesn't believe in that? Weird..." Tails said, looking at the book.

In Metal Shop, Shadow was having a blast at making a katana, which he planned to do...ominous things with after classes. The teacher saw the work and was impressed. "Very good, Shadow. This is your best yet." he said. "Well, I do what I can." Shadow responded. "By the way, have you seen some of the harder ores? The students are missing them." he asked. Suddenly, some of the ores fell from Shadow's person. "Uhh...I don't know how that got there. Seriously, I have nothing to do with..." Shadow said until more fell down. "Oh shit..." Shadow said as the teacher looked. "Damn it...Back off, I got a battle-ready katana!" Shadow said, grabbing and holding the sword in a combatative stance. "Shit..." the teacher said. All anybody heard out in the hallway was the sound of clashing steel and screams...

At lunch, everyone was outside, enjoying the fresh air. "Ahh, I love the spring weather! It's so friggin' awesome." Sonic said as he finished eating. "Yeah, and soon the tree will blossom!" Tails said. "You believe in that?" "Sure, it's fun!" "I guess so..." Sonic was pulled over by Cosmo. "C'mon, Sonic! Let's go!" Cosmo said as she pulled him towards the famous tree. "Whoa, all right then." Sonic said, finally getting up and walking over there. "Excellent! He's doing it!" Tails said, taking out a book and writing that down. They both stood under the tree, facing each other with blushing faces. "So, according to the legend, if we pronounce our affection, it will be totally undying. I don't see the point behind this, since we already have a strong emotional connection." Sonic said. "Yeah, you're right. But you can at least kiss me underneath the tree, right?" she said, closing her eyes. "Of course I can do that." he said, doing exactly that. Afterwards, a group of students covered the front of the school. "Hey, what's going on here?" Sonic asked. "Two new students showed up. The girl is apparently super-hot and the guy just the same." a generic student responded. "I see. Better check this out. Could be new friends." Sonic said as he lept over the crowd.

Within the front of the school, some students were on the ground, apparently beaten savagely. Some had black eyes and others were just holding their stomachs. "Hmm, I guess you two are the new students." Sonic said to two figures in front of him. One of them was a yellow echidna with a red robe covering blue jeans and a long staff of steel. He also had large army boots with skulls on the toe part. The female hedgehog wore a high school girl outfit, a white shirt with a blue collar and red tie and a blue skirt. Her quills were like Sonic's, with a long white headband around her forehead and blue gloves on her hands. Her sneakers were yellow versions of Sonic's as well. "Hmm, he's an interesting one." said the echidna. "Yeah, he seems interesting. Let's go!" the hedgehog said, putting her fists up. "Well, have fun then." the echidna said before leaving. "Whoa, you wanna fight me?" Sonic asked, recieving a nod as a response. "Okay then, let's do it!" he said, spinning and changing his clothes to a large light-blue T-shirt and blue jeans before putting his fists up. "This will be a good fight, I can feel it this time." she said before runniing straight at Sonic.

He ducked from her fist but was tripped up by her sweeping leg, afterwards jumping itno the air to drive her elbow into his chest. Sonic rolled away just in time, imagining the pain that would occur from such a blow and the pain she felt when her elbow hit the ground. "Geez, you okay?" he asked as she rushed at him, swinging rhythmically. "You should be more concerned about yourself than I, don't you think?! HA!" she said as she continued to swing. Sonic caught her fist and launched his own, missing and meeting the painful foot again, sending him into a nearby wall. "Damn, all right then. I can now fight her on retaliatory terms." Sonic said, dashing at her and swinging his fists just as wildly as the girl. "Whoa, he's fast! Real fast!" she said, dodging each fists until Sonic turned around, back-kicking her into the other wall. "Heh, not bad there. Finally, an opponent that doesn't go down so easily!" she said, jump-kicking Sonic onto the ground. "ARGH! Man, she's really good!" he said, getting up and then it began. They just exchanged blow after blow, coming to the fateful final blow that would end it until the bell rang. "Oh, there's the bell. We can finish this later, okay? See ya!" Sonic said, dashing off and leaving her to just stand there. After a few seconds, her face was steaming angry. "STUPID BELL!! I've never had to cancel a fight...I've always ended the fight! Still, he gave me a good one...but..." she said, walking to class. "I...I don't think I want to fight him again..." she said as she sat down.

Later that day, Sonic was walking in the hallway when he bumped into the fighting girl again. "Oh, hey there!" Sonic said, though she wasn't really looking in his direction. "Oh, you're the hedgehog from earlier..." she said, walking over to him. "Yeah, did you want to finish the fight?" "Not really...It really doesn't make sense to me to finish a fight. If you can finish the fight then and there, it's over." "That's a strange way to look at it. Well, either way, my name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. What about you?" "My name is Mizare. Pleasure to meet you." "Same here, considering our strange way of meeting each other. So who was that other guy?" "That was Rikyu. He's an accomplished warrior and my best friend." "Wow, an accomplished fighter and warrior, this Spring session has just gotten more interesting." A large group of passing students walked through them, with Sonic's friends included. "I guess my free period is up. I'll talk to you later, I guess?" "Yeah, that's fine by me." she said as the crowd diminished until she did something bold for just meeting someone for the first time.

As the crowds thinned, everyone had nearly vanished from sight when Mizare made her move. She grabbed hold of Sonic's head and pressed her lips onto his own. "See you later!" she said, dashing off to class, leaving Sonic with a flabbergasted look on his face. He moved his finger towards his lips and touched them slightly before the reality of what just happened sunk in. After everyone had gone, he stared up into the ceiling and shouted to the heavens very loudly, "NNNOOOOOO!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" After that, he walked off to class, with a thought that everything would be alright.

Later that day, a strange feeling overtook him, his heart feeling very weird. "What is this feeling? It feels so sinister..." he said as he looked into a nearby window and saw himself, but his quills were pointed upwards, his eyes were yellow and his head was purple. "What the...hell is that?!" he said. "I am you..my name is Shiorae the Hedgehog. Otherwise known as your sinister side." the hedgehog said. "My sinister side?" "The side of you, i.e. me, that does the evils that you don't do. For example, the reason you couldn't resist kissing that girl instead of not responding was due to me." "So basically, you're my inner sadist, the guy that does the evil things that I never think or dream of?" "Precisely!" "Okay..." Sonic moved away from the window so people would think he was insane. He thought about Mizare and her actions, as well as his own actions under the influence of that sinister side of himself. Unknown to him, that sinister side would do something he would never forgive himself for...

Anyway, the next day was the weekend and since Cosmo was helping her mother, he was free to do something else, like visit Rina. Or that would be the plan, as he found out when he arrived. "Huh? What happened here?" he said, looking at the destroyed shop, the broken glass, the bent stools and other things. Using his Geosynthesis, he fixed up everything and walked behind the counter, spotting the intern-shopkeep hold a bleeding wound. "Hey, you alright?!" Sonic asked, assuming the Unicorn form and causing a bluish light on his hand that healed the wound. "Some guys...wearing suits...came in and...Ms. Rina was...taken..." the shopkeep said. Sonic shook him a little to get another response from him. "Was there anyone that you can remember distinctly?" "A...green-haired...man...with a blue suit..." Sonic quickly flared up at the thought. "Oh that motherfucker...you'll be okay with that wound taken care off but stay here. I don't know what's going on but I'm gonna find out." "Please...be cautious...a strange symbol was on his chest..." "Strange symbol...? I'll find out there." he said, calling an ambulence before darting off into the distance. After closing his eyes, he felt Rina's presence to the north of Shady Square to an area called Dark Corners. This city was twice as shady as Shady Square, completely dark due to perpetual clouds of bloody color and the black-bricked buildings. One would assume that a place like this would be uninhabitable, yet a lot of people lived here, at least a lot of nocturnal creatures and people with a lot of lights.

In the center was a large stone structure that looked like a half-destoyed castle with a lot of signs of explosions nearby, Presumably a center of war a couple of years ago, no one lived here at all since it was thought to be haunted. A familiar dark-colored limo was parked out in front of the castle, however, so we know where this is going. The front foyer was very quiet, since there was only five people here, Rina, Kenzaki, and three guys wearing suits. "The boss is gonna kill us, you know..." one of the guys said. "Yeah, he said to leave her alone now..." another commented. "Yeah, but you guys are in for the opportunity of a lifetime, so just relax, like Rina." Kenzaki said, pointing to Rina, who was unconscious and slung over some guy's shoulder. "But if that hedgehog comes here..." "He won't, as long as you guys have stripped her of any electronic devices that he could track. Regardless, get her dressed properly, the judges will be here to look at her. She will be the best that flesh-lovers can go for!" Kenzaki said, his followers with doubted faces doing as they were told. In a relatively well-kept bedroom, the guys checked to see if anyone was on the way and closed the windows, looking over to Rina. "Do we really have to do this?" "Yeah, or he'll fuck us all up..." "Let's just do it and pray that the hedgehog gets here soon..." they all agreed as they began to suit her up.

Sonic kept running but eventually got lost due to the darkness around him. "Maybe if I fly up, I can see better..." he said, turning into the Griffon and flying high, looking over the area. "Hmmm...that area looks convincing." he said, looking over to the stonehenge-like area where the aforementioned castle was located. "Cool, another awesome looking place. Anyhoo, here I come!" he said, flying straight in that direction. Meanwhile, the castle was filled with silence until Rina woke up and looked in the mirror. "WHA...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" she screamed as she saw what she was dressed in. Her outfit was a purple-colored exposing leather body suit, complete with gloves and boots. Her sensitive spots were covered by a mere strap, yet her breasts were totally exposed, making her cover them with her arms. "Well, you finally woke up." said the green-haired perv as he opened the door. "What...what is going on?! Why am I...?" she asked, in a bit of a panic. "My boss may have decided to forget about you, but not me. My personal judges will make sure you get what you deserve. Now, let's go, shall we?" he said, putting her arms behind her back and pushing her out of the room.

They walked down into the bottom floor of the castle, opening a back room door and entering a large, yet dark room. When the lights came on, it seemed to be a dungeon that wasn't used in years, as could be told by the rusted chains and strange metal holding equipment in the room. "Perfect, they are here. Here she is, Rina Yuki, the hottest young girl you'll see." Kenzaki said proudly, despite Rina's panicked state. The pressure he was applying to her arm was enough to cause her pain. "I see, she is quite a beauty." said one of the four judge guys, looking at her breasts entirely. "Feel free to get a taste, she'll be showing off shortly, right?" he said, squeezing her arms a little. "Y...Yes." she said quietly. "No thanks, but how is she so different?" "Well, have you ever seen a young girl who just gets turned on by guys of any nature? Just look at her." he said, pushing his fingers into her sensitive spot, causing quite some discomfort and painful moans. "I'll await to see the show." said the judge, getting similar responses from the other judges.

Outside the castle, Sonic looked at the place and felt the sensation again. "Yeah, she's here...and that bastard too. I'm gonna fuck him up when I get down there." he said, walking towards the door. "Hmm? A seal?" he said, looking at the knob. This seal would disable usage of Geo-beasts, so Sonic just kicked down the door. "I'd have to be dumber than I already am to fall for that. If what I think is what I think I think, he's learned some Geosynthesis...or someone gave him the ability to use it. Person that comes to mind is...Eggman." Sonic thought as he walked through the front foyer. "Wherever she is, she's below my current position. Better find the stairs." he said as he went dashing, completely not noticing the gaping hole directly beside him that would've led him to his destination. Back in the depths, Kenzaki finished his "preparations" for a sure-fire successful thing. Her arms were bound and her legs slightly chained, and he was finishing up a strapped ball in her mouth, muffling her voice. "This will be your best moment, Rina. Your body will wow them now." he said. "Mmph..." was all Rina could say due to the restraint on her mouth. "If you're concerned about that hedgehog getting in the way, I'll be taking care of him." he said, showing his very evil-looking mark on his chest. "Mmph! Mmph!" she cried out, worry in the tone. "It will only hurt a little, but I know you better than you think, Rina. Now, give them the show they want!" he said, leading her to the center of the room. The moment he walked off, her first instinct was to run as fast as possible to the stairs. The restraint on her legs proved to be too much as she toppled down when she started moving. The "judges", as they affectionately called themselves, grabbed her fallen body and began their judging. Suddenly, a loud thud along with some cursing was heard upstairs. "I'll handle it, do your jobs." Kenzaki responded as he walked up the steps. "Sonic..." Rina thought to herself as he disappeared upstairs.

Sonic arrived in the room right before where Rina was and before him stood his only obstacle. "Kenzaki, get out of the way." Sonic said. "Not this time. Look below you." he said, Sonic looking down and seeing the same seal that was on the doorknob. "Shit, how did you know about Geosynthesis?" "A large man showed me how and gave me the power to use it." he showed Sonic his mark, an insidious green bat-patterned mark on his chest. "That mark...it's so evil...anyway, your ass is dead for kidnapping Rina...again." Sonic said. "You can't use your beasts here, Sonic. I'll kill you right here!" he said. "Heh, this is a joke. He can't possibly know how to use Geosynthesis...Let's go." Sonic thought as he charged forward. Kenzaki covered his body in a yellowish stone. Sonic struck the stone and flew backwards into the wall. "Heh, didn't think I knew how to use the power, huh? But I did!" Kenzaki said as he struck the ground, sending razor gemstones at Sonic's body, slamming him back to the wall. "GAAHH!!...Damn...he's real good..." Sonic said as he pushed the sharp-pointed gems off of him. He grabbed a piece that chipped off and formed a ring around his wrist, generating a gemed blade from the ring. "This ore...it's Orichalcum. Powerful and defensive...so Eggman infused Orichalcum into your body, huh?" Sonic said, noticing the ore. "Indeed, yet you can't do anything this time!" he said, unleashing a lance of the stone at him. Sonic jumped and ran across the extended spike, drawing his sword and striking Kenzaki's body, to little avail. "Too strong...too much defense..." Sonic said when his blade barely managed to cut the armor. Kenzaki responded with another spike at Sonic, slamming him to the ground. His left shoulder was bleeding and his side was hurting. "Gah...if there's one thing I know about this particular ore...it weakens from repeated strikes or ultra-powerful hits. I can't use my beasts due to that damned seal...and my blows only set me up for his counterattacks..." Sonic said, looking at his blood-soaked glove. "You will not survive this time, hedgehog!" Kenzaki yelled, unleashed multiple spike lances, sheering through Sonic. "AAARARRRRGGGGHHH!!" Sonic screeched as his body recieved punishment from the pointed ore attack. He held himself up with his arms, breathing heavily as blood dripped from various spots on his body. "Damn..." Sonic said as he struggled to stand.

The judges were doing their duty, which was giving Rina utter hell. She was unable to move since they had a hold of her body. They felt her body, licked her body and talked of her body until one of the judges pulled out something he wanted to push into her sensitive area. "Let's see how she reacts to this." the guy said as he pulled aside the strap that protected her. "Mmph! Mmph!" she cried out as he moved closer. He slowly rubbed the head of the object on her area, making her cry out more in pain. When he pushed it into her, she was in total pain, muffled screechs as her response. As he pushed the object into her repeatedly, two others wrote things down on a clipboard. Back upstairs, Sonic ran back towards Kenzaki, slashing at the same spot repeatedly. As he did so, the Orichalcum began to lose it's brilliant shine, dulling to a darker yellow color. "You won't win so easily!" Kenzaki said as his body started glowing. Surrounded in a giant sphere of energy, he transformed into a very large creature, with large wings and a dragon head with two jaws. "NOW YOU SHALL FEEL TRUE FEAR!!" he said as his form was complete. "Chrystiallia, the Luster God Dragon..." Sonic said softly, looking with more amazement than fear at the beast, which is mostly based on the Egyptian God Card monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon. The reality of what just happened settled in to him immediately. "Wait, if you can transform, what about the...?" Sonic was cut off by the sight of the creature suffering horribly from the energy of the seal. Yet it still stood firm, unleashing more attacks at Sonic, except they were unfocused. Sonic dodged all the attacks, trying to think. "I gotta get the beast out of him, but if I do that, I'll be the one hit by the seal's attack...Fine then. Don't say I never did you a favor!" Sonic yelled, running up the body of the beast, rushing towards the head. The blood on his glove turned into the symbol on his back as Sonic jumped up into the air. Kenzaki unleashed a breath of green energy, but Sonic dodged and drove forward, smashing his palm on the top of the beast's head. "You're mine!!" Sonic yelled as his body and Kenzaki's glowed red. Kenzaki's stone-covered body crashed to the ground, the Oricalchum broke off and left his body now vulnerable. "Gah...oh no..." he said as Sonic's body changed shape. His feet were covered in red clawed boots, his hands were covered in red double jawed dragon heads with his hands coming from the bottom jaw's mouth, his back had humongous red wings, around his neck was a mane of red spikes and his quills were upright and red with his eyes being yellow with thin-green lines in the center. The seal activated and attacked Sonic, his screech of pain ringing until he slammed his fist into the center of the seal, smashing it and disrupting the energy. The damage was already done as he growled heavily and held his shoulder.

When his eyes shined, Sonic unleashed a breath attack with electricity in it, blasting Kenzaki dead-on. Afterwards, Sonic slowly walked down the steps to where Rina was. When he made it, everyone froze at the sight of the blood-stained dragon-hedgehog with yellow eyes. They let go of Rina as soon as they saw him, stopping whatever they were doing and slowly walked past Sonic, dashing up the steps after they were past him. Sonic slowly walked over to Rina, who couldn't be more frightened as to what happened to him up there. Sonic lifted his arm and hacked off her arm restraint and leg restraint but couldn't gather the strength to get the last one. She quickly got up to catch his over-exhausted body as he reached his limit, falling face-first into her chest. She held him tightly as he growled slowly before breathing heavily. "I can't...believe it..." Kenzaki said, walking down slowly. "What...What did you do to him!?" Rina yelled, angered beyond reasoning. "He still got past...me...that man lied to me..." he said as the mark began glowing. "What's happening...to me...NNNNUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWAAAAAGGGGGAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Kenzaki yelled as the mark burned his chest open, killing him instantly. The bossman rushed downstairs and saw the damage. "Damn it, I'm so sorry, Rina. I should have kept an eye on this motherfucker...oh my goodness, Sonic! Is he...?" he asked. "No, he's alive...but he was hurt really badly. All this blood...Sonic..." she said as she pulled him closer to him. "Rina..." Sonic said muffled. "...Huh? Sonic?" she said, her eyes lighting up. "I can't breathe...could you...?" he said as she lessened her hold on him. "You're all right? Really?" she asked. "Uh...I guess so. How about you?" he said, looking at his body. "'I'm all right now..." she said, holding him affectionately. "Let's get you home." he said, using some string to synthesize a towel around her body as he lifted her. "Huh? Oh, he's dead, huh?" Sonic said when he saw the body. "Yeah, but his sorry ass deserved it." said the bossman. "I'll leave that to your opinion. Well, I'll catch you guys later." "Wait, Sonic. Rina, take tomorrow off. You need it." " Thank you." Sonic dashed off back to the Wired Pleasantries store, dropping her off and heading home until he saw Mizare fighting some giant creature.

"Mizare! What are you doing?!" Sonic yelled, dashing over to her. She spin-kicked the creature into a building and turned to see Sonic. "Hey, glad you could make it! Wanna help me fight this thing?" she said, the creature standing tall before them both. It was a large boar-like creature with towering gems sticking from it's body and a large cluster of crystals covering it's head except for it's snout. It looked more asleep than threatening, though. "Where did he come from? Better yet, what the hell is that thing?" Sonic said. "I haven't a clue. I was walking home when it appeared from the sky and started roaming and bulldozing innocent by-standers, so I fought it." she said, the creature turning towards them. A javelin of crystal shot from it's forehead towards them. "Shit, get out of the way, Mizare!" Sonic yelled as he pushed out of the way and braced himself. The javelin crashed him into a building so hard, the shockwave flung Sonic into the air and downwards into the ground. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!? TAKE THIS!!" Mizare yelled, running at her highest speed with her fist out. When she made contact, her single punch was enough to completely knock the giant pig out and into the ground. It's energy entered her body, the results unknown until later. She rushed over to the crater from earlier, where Sonic laid down. "I'm gonna call an ambulance, Sonic! Hang on!" she said, pulling out her cell phone. "...That's a good idea, my arms hurt too much in order to use Unicorn..." he thought as he heard the sirens.

Later that day, he was laying in a hospital bed, recovering from the attack. Suddenly, an energy source came from his body and his whole body became transparent. "Hey, I'm gonna borrow your body while you're here, okay?" said Shiorae, who was solid while Sonic was transparent. "I knew you wouldn't mind. Now, be good for the nurses. I've some personal things to do." he said, lightly tapping Sonic's face and smiling strangely before walking out of the room by walking through the door. "What the hell will he do?" Sonic thought as he watched him walk out of the room. "Now, to begin the great suffering of Sonic the Hedgehog..." Shiorae thought to himself as he walked the school. He walked through the school and made to the door where Sonic's math teacher Ms. Viana was. "First thing is some revenge against math. She will suffer horribly for unleashing such hell upon us, right Sonic?" he thought as he opened the door. "Huh? Who are you, little one?" said the math teacher. "Shiorae. I'm Sonic's sinister side. I'm here to see you." he said, walking up to the desk. "Here to see me? About...what...?" her eyes were focused on Shiorae's, which were glowing blue. "Hmm, Sonic's got a magnetic personality. I'll teach him to use it soon, like this. Now, for the revenge part, which will be quite fun. Now, can you please me?"

Cosmo walked through the halls and came across Tails. "Hey, Tails. Have you seen Sonic today?" she asked. "Ummm...well..." he said, getting off his cell phone. "What's wrong?" "I just got off the phone with Mizare..." "The fighting girl?" "Yeah, she said that Sonic...is..." "What happened, Tails...?" "He's in the hospital right now..." "What...? What the hell happened to him?" "She said a giant monster appeared and he dived in to protect her from an incoming attack. The doctor said he's doing okay, but his body is different." "How different?" "Well, they said it was...transparent. Like, they could feel him but they could see right through him." "That's weird...what would cause that...huh?" Cosmo felt something and turned. "What's the matter, Cosmo?" "I...I feel him...I feel his presence somewhere in the school..." "But if he's in the hospital...then what's here in the school?" "Perhaps something that is Sonic but borrowing his body...that has to be it!" she said. "So, you're saying that something is using Sonic's body?" "I guess, but I won't know waiting here. I'll see you later, Tails!" she said, dashing off. "Good luck!" he said, dashing to his next class.

Shiorae had used a strange gaze to put Ms. Viana at his mercy, even though he seemed bored. "Hmph, I doubt you could please me anyway." he said. "Please, master, give me the chance to please you." she said, light nonexistant in her eyes. "Heh, Sonic should have looked into his own abilities and he could be passing his math class. Either way..." he said, looking at the helpless woman. His hand bore a long claw and he slowly sliced down her top and her dress until she was bare before him. Shiorae's bored expression stayed, though, he was unimpressed. "Well, I suppose you can offer something..." he said, exposing his horn as he got behind her. Thirty minutes later, she was totally done. Her body was totally wet and sweaty, her mouth flowing with saliva, marks all over her body and a blank stare in her eyes. "I'll need you again soon for my other revenge. Also, be sure to give Sonic the same pleasure in his grades." he said. "Yes...master..." she said as he redressed her quickly.

He then walked out of the room and proceeded down the stairs until he and Cosmo came face-to-face. "Hmm...the plant girl. I see..." he said as he came across her. "That presence is coming from you...so you're the one who took over Sonic's body?" she said, stepping closer to him. Out of nowhere, he grabbed hold of her, his grip slightly tight. "So...this is the one he truly cares about...his beloved..." he said, whispering it into her ear. "Who...who are you...?" she said, slightly frightened. "My name is Shiorae the Hedgehog, the sinister side to Sonic the Hedgehog." "His sinister side...so you're his evil personality?" "Everyone has one and it can be manifested into other forms depending on the person. I was manifested into my own being, thus is why I am here. Aside from my...activities..." he said as his hands gripped her arms. "Activities? Exactly what are you up to?" "Simple, I will make Sonic's life the living hell that he seeks to escape from." he said, releasing her. Cosmo had utter spite in her mind at what she heard and could only do what her instincts told her: she slapped the hell out of Shiorae. "...Ow. That really hurt." Shiorae said, rubbing the cheek that she hit. "Why does everyone want to cause Sonic discomfort!? He's suffered enough!" she screamed at him, Shiorae wide-eyed and surprised. "So you'd rather suffer in his place?" he asked, pushing his hand under her. "AHH...!!" she screamed when he did so. "Trust in that you play an interesting part in Sonic's life, thus you are a prime target." he said before releasing her and walking off. "Grr...you'll never break Sonic...or me..." she said with anger in her eyes. "Well, I'll be sure to try..." he said as he disappeared back to the math room. "You, if that plant girl comes to this class, hold her after class until I get here. Got it?" Shiorae said. "Yes, my master..." Ms. Viana said.

Sonic had enough of laying in the hospital and signed out, surprising all the nurses and doctors. "I can't stay here anymore, I'm bored out of my skull...though me going to school doesn't exactly solve that problem. He he..." he said as he walked out of the building. He dashed straight to school, feeling Shiorae's presence on the way. "So, he's in school? That's weird, as I assumed that the evil of me would cut class. Oh well, I know he's causing trouble, trouble I somehow have a good idea of what he's doing...sick fucker, gotta check it out." he thought to himself as he neared the building. In math class, Cosmo looked out the window and saw Sonic's see-through body entering the schoolgrounds, relief returning to her heart. "Well, at least he seems much better. I've still got to deal with Shiorae, but he'll be appearing again soon." she thought to herself until the bell rang. As she got up, Ms.Viana stood up. "Cosmo, mind if we talk for a minute?" she asked. "Uhh, not at all. What's wrong?" Cosmo asked. "Oh, nothing is wrong, just wanted you to know how well you're doing." "Oh, thank you. I do a lot of studying." "So, how are things with you?" "Just fine, I was a little concerned about Sonic in the hospital but I know he's fine now." "But, the question is will you be fine?" Shiorae said, walking through the door with a bored expression. "I knew you'd show up soon." Cosmo said. "How intuitive of you. Now begins my final activity. Which, of course, involves breaking you." "I'd like to see you try." "Heh, now I really know why he cares so much about you. Your spirit is stronger than his, so he looks to you for protection." "Sonic looks to me for protection?" "Ever notice? That's why he doesn't want to hurt you or cause any reason for you to abandon him, you are his barrier. Though, breaking that barrier will be easy enough." "You're a sick bastard, you know that right?" "Of course, I'm his evil side, remember? Woman, go." Shiorae commanded of Viana, who grabbed hold of her as Shiorae's hands started glowing. "Trust me, you won't easily recover from this assault." he said, placing his hands on her back, reducing her outfit to shreds and staring at the mark on her back.

"What?...A symbol of Geosynthesis?...So, that's it. You do possess Geosynthesis properties. All the more reason for you to be able to protect Sonic." Shiorae said. "And I will, regardless of what you do, I _will_ protect Sonic." she said. "There's that spirit again. Aren't you the least bit afraid of what you will feel?" "Why should I be? Maybe if you were more threatening..." she said, Shiorae's bored expression turning into a sadistic smile. "More...threatening...?" he said demonicly, enstilling slight fear into Cosmo as Viana pulled out her desk and cleared all the stuff off of it. She placed Cosmo on her back on top of the table as Shiorae looked over her body. "All right then. Well, let's make this fast. Viana, here you go. Get it started." Shiorae said, handing her a similar object that the White Assassin pushed into Sonic, though it was a bit longer. "Wait, what!? You...you mean...?!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm not going first. I'm going to watch you suffer horribly before I make you feel even worse until you're broken." Shiorae said as Viana pushed one end of the object into her sensitive area. "I'm not like that!" "Doesn't matter, she can be due to my control over her. You might have noticed, but Sonic has quite a magnetic personality. I used that to break this teacher and she submitted to my power, doing what I say. That alone is why she'd going first at you." he said as she closed in on Cosmo. When the other end pierced Cosmo's sensitive spot, slight pain overtook her. Terror entered her mind when Viana began squeezing her breasts very tightly. "Ahh! That hurts! Stop!" she screamed, but it didn't register to Viana, under complete control by Shiorae. Her quick thrusts were hurting her greatly, shrill cries escaping her mouth that seemed to have a strange effect on Shiorae.

"Argh...no...please stop...stop screaming..." he told himself, looking over to Cosmo and Viana. Her cries, her gasps, everything she did seemed to be causing some strange effect to him. It was painful in his heart and he felt really, really sick, but mostly he felt very, very angry. "STOP!! STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!!!" he yelled quietly, looking at her suffering face and Viana's sadistic face as she was about to bite her. "What are you doing?!" he said, stopping the both of them. "pant, pant...What are you talking about...?" Cosmo asked weakly. "Your voice...your suffering...it's not feeling good to me...why is that!?" Shiorae said, lifting Cosmo's chin. "I'm...I'm not...doing...anything..." she said but Shiorae wasn't buying it. "You are doing something, you are the cause my suffering...stop it." he said but Cosmo had no idea what was happening. "Just stop...stop doing...this. If...it hurts...you so bad...you don't have...to do...this..." she said. Shiorae's anger reached it's peak and he had a splitting headache. His eyes had dark lines in the center as the pain became too much. "Agghhh...if...if I have to feel this pain...you'll feel the pain...multiplied twice...Woman...flip around...it's my turn..." he said lowly. When she did so, Shiorae walked closer to them, his sharp horn straightening out as he neared Cosmo. "pant..pant...Not there...please, not there..." she said as he grabbed her hips. "You caused me pain...I'll return the favor!" he said as he harshly pierced her behind. Cosmo's eyes shot open when he pushed into her, her scream loud enough to hurt Shiorae's ears as his thrusts became very hard and extremely fast. Add that to Ms. Viana' thrusts and her squeezing and sucking of Cosmo's breasts and she's not a happy camper at all.

Meanwhile in the city of Turg, General Flaere is looking over some papers on Sonic when he recieved a new one. "Let's see...Shiorae the Hedgehog? Hmm...the sinister side of Sonic the Hedgehog, capable of actions deemed dangerous in current state...incapable of controlling Shiorae at current state...well, I suppose there is only one thing to do with Sonic. I need to discuss with the others but I'm thinking of one thing..." Flaere said as he put the new info in a folder labeled "Hedgehog, Sonic T. Omega Rank". A meeting took place in the same room where Steele was killed and when it was finished, the verdict was done. "My plan of action was indeed the idea. We do it tomorrow morning, I suppose. It's for his own good..." Flaere said as he walked back to his office. Back at the school, Sonic was dashing upstairs when he felt Shiorae again. "Damn, I can't sense Cosmo at all. Is it because Shiorae has my body?...Well, if I find him, I should find Cosmo." he thought as he ran up the steps. Shiorae was giving Cosmo hell, now enjoying her screams, her gasps, her tears. The pressure between the two of them became too much for Cosmo as she felt like she was being ripped apart. "Ahh!...No...It hurts...so bad...!! Ahh!!" she screamed as everything came to a close. Her eyes blanked out, her body simply fell on top of Ms. Viana, who got up and placed her on her back on the table. Shiorae snapped his fingers, knocking Ms. Viana unconscious and restoring her clothing. "I...I've done it...I've broken her." he said as Sonic bursts through the door. "Shiorae...you...what did you do here!?" he said, running up to Shiorae's face. "I've broken Cosmo. Do you feel anything?" he said, looking into Sonic's angered eyes. "You...you did this?! To Cosmo...and my math teacher?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" "I am your evil side, Sonic. What I've done...are the evil thoughts that exist in your soul." "I've never wanted this to happen!" "Then I guess it was merely me. It's been done, regardless." Shiorae said, entering Sonic's body and making him whole again.

Sonic dashed over to Cosmo, whose lifeless eyes, heavy panting and breathing, wet body and cuts from Ms. Viana's nails were not good signs. "Cosmo! Cosmo, are you all right!?...dumb question, I know readers. Let me see..." he said, his hands glowing with the light of Unicorn. The cuts on her breasts and body were healed up but nothing else happened. When he saw the bruising in her behind and her sensitive spot, as well as her eyes, his heart was filled with guilt. "It may not have been me...but technically...it _was _me...oh my goodness...Cosmo..." he said, holding her body and listening to her heavy breathing. After a few seconds to realize the gravity of the situation, he lifted her and ran at his highest speed to her house. Behind him, on a streetlight, the same albino figure from the end of chap 15 loomed over and watched him go. "Sonic..." it said again as it hopped in the opposite direction.

Back at Cosmo's house, Sonic dashed in, stopping in front of her mother. "Sonic, dear, what...what happened to her?" she asked, concern in her eyes. "I'm so...I'm so sorry...I had no control over him..." Sonic said in a panic. "Calm down, dear. What happened to her..?" she asked again, looking at the small amount of tears in his eyes as he wiped them away. "My...my sinister side...Shiorae...he...he got to her...and my math teacher...he raped...them both...and...and..." he tried to finish. "It's...it's okay...you...you couldn't do anything...Sonic, please, you couldn't do anything while you were in the hospital..." she said as Sonic looked back up. "I'm...I'm gonna wash her...and...get her in bed...her body is really hot, so she may have caught something..." Sonic said, listening to Cosmo's heavy breathing as he walked up the steps. In the bathroom, he washed the sweat and slight blood stains off of her body and dried her off before he placed her on her bed, not placing the covers on her. "You...might have a fever...I don't want you to overheat while you sleep, Cosmo..." he said as he placed a wet cloth on her forehead. Her eyes never closed and her heavy breathing never stopped as he checked on her until her mother walked in. "She has...a slight...fever, ma'am. Don't put the sheets on her...she may overheat..." Sonic said, never looking into Hertia's eyes. "Sonic, please don't strain yourself with this guilt...you could do nothing..." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I should've...been ready...to protect her...yet I..." he said as he place the cloth in cool water and put it back on her head again.

Suddenly, Sonic's cell phone rang and read HRG on the screen. "Um...hello?" "Sonic, it's Flaere. I've some bad news." "Bad...news?" "Yes, it has been declared that the sinister side within you is too dangerous..." "Yeah...tell me about it..." "So the council...has settled on a course of action...Sonic the Hedgehog..." "Yes?..." "You will be banished to the city of Regioniard for 168 hours...or rather seven days to learn how to control that side of you. It begins tomorrow morning, so we'll be picking you up then..." "I see...well, I guess...it's for the best, due to my recent action...okay then." "I'm really sorry, Sonic...but there is no choice. Until tomorrow..." Flaere hang up and Sonic put away his phone. "What is going on now?" "I'm...I'm being banished, ma'am..." "Banished!? At such a young age?! That's..." "...For the best...if I stay away from everyone for a while, I may be able to learn about Shiorae better..." "But still...there has to be another way..." "...I'd like a minute alone with Cosmo, please. At least before I go..." "Of course, dear..." After Hertia left, she stood by the door, able to hear what's going on inside. "Cosmo...I want you to get better soon...I won't be able to see you...for a couple of days...but you know I love you more than anything...and I'll come back..." he said, a slight tear in his eyes. Cosmo's breathing lessened as she heard him. "...so please get well soon and...and I don't know what else to say..." he said, his lips touching her own, feeling her breaths within his mouth, before he walked out. Tears came from Cosmo's eyes as she heard the door close behind Sonic. "I...I replaced the cloth so she should be okay for the night...I don't know what to say about all this..." he said to Hertia. She lightly embraced him as his tears fell. "Just be sure to come back to my daughter...we'll fight for your freedom back here...just survive until then." she said as she released him. "Thank you, ma'am..." he said as he walked out of the door to his own home...


	17. Banishment

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 17: Banishment

Sonic awoke from a relatively calm night of sleep and got dressed quickly. After eating, he dashed to the school to file his 7-day absence excuse to the main office, who shared the same sympathy as Cosmo's mother. When he got back, the HRG were ready with a large flying ship and a couple of soldiers on each side as Sonic walked up to them. "Are you ready, Sonic?" Flaere said, waiting at the foot of the ship. "Yes...I suppose...not sure how to be ready for something like this..." Sonic said, not looking into Flaeres's eyes. "Here, it's a Blaster piece for that Morph Gun you got from the professor...you'll need it to survive the beings out there." he said, handing Sonic the aforemetioned weapon piece from Jak II. "Beings...? What exactly is out there?" "You ever hear of the Propagators?" "Uh...no, not really." "Beings, monsters really, from a downed spacecraft a couple of years ago. They live within the city and can seem savage at times. Thus is why you'll need the firepower..." Flaere said as he walked Sonic on the ship. "Good luck, Sonic the Hedgehog, and see you in a week." "..." Sonic said nothing as the door closed. Flaere felt a tear hit his face as the door closed and only imagined how Sonic felt now, but firmly believed that it was for the best.

The city of Regioniard was a city of bright lights, geometrically-shaped buildings; like buildings with points and long edges and things like that, and overpasses. The citizens that walked throughout the city were the Propagators(enemies from FF8), three-legged creatures that will be easier to know what they look like if you look them up. A description would be three-legged creatures with one long arm with a venus flytrap jaw-like attachment near the shoulder and a smaller arm with a claw. The head looked like a rhombus-shaped gem with three dots and the body was like black armor. Anyway, the ship landed in the center of the city and Sonic was dropped off. Flaere waved him off before the ship flew off, Sonic watching it go before it disappeared. The Propagators didn't acknowledge his existance at all as Sonic walked through the city. "They aren't attacking me, so I don't think they're savage at all." Sonic said as he walked. "Naw, they were obviously talking shit." Shiorae said from within his body. "Now what do we do?" "I don't know, but I'm bored." "Same here..."

Sonic came across a building that was described on a note given to him. It was big, empty and surprisingly tidy. "I guess we can stay here until the banishment is over...and I don't mean being couped up in this house for seven days." Sonic said. "I know that, I'd strangle you if you decided that." Shiorae said. "Why do you always need to hurt me?" "It's what I know. Now, let's go find something to do." He walked down the street until he came across a sky blue-colored Propagator leaning on a wall. Sonic leaned on the opposite wall and closed his eyes. "You just been sent here?" the Propagator asked. "Yeah...what's it to you?" Sonic asked. "They tell you anything about the situation here?" "No, not really, but your people seem like a calm group." "The HRG have taken control of our city. They store weapons wherever they please and insist that we need their guidance, when in truth we want to govern ourselves. So I started a group that will liberate this city from the HRG. Why are you here, anyway?" "Well...they banished me here for seven days..." "You lookin' for payback? If so, you can join us in our struggle." "You really want me to help you?" "Sure, you want payback for your banishment and we want to get our city back. Seems like a fair deal to me..." "What do you think, Shiorae?" "Sure, works for me." "Ahh, you have a sinister side...so you are Sonic the Hedgehog." "You know of me?" "Our all-powerful altar told of a blue hedgehog possessing the powers that could help us...you must be it. So, will you help us?" "...I'm in." "Don't think this is a free job, you will be given cool new toys for that gun of yours." "Cool, when do I start?" "Come to the center of the city tomorrow morning at 8:00 am. The center is where that large tower is. We'll take you to our base to get started." "Okay then..." Sonic walked off to his temporary living space and slept.

The next morning, Cosmo awoke from slumber. "...Huh? What...what happened? My body hurts so much...huh?" she noticed the wet cloth on her head and that the cuts on her body were gone. "Who...who did this?...wait, where's Sonic?" she said, looking around and seeing only her mother. "Cosmo, you're all right...thank goodness." she said, holding her daughter. "I'm glad to be all right as well, Mother. But...but how did this happen?" she asked. "Sonic found you and brought you back here. He washed your body and placed the cloth on your head to bring down your fever." "Is...is he here?" "Well...no...he's gone, Cosmo..." Cosmo thought for a second, thinking on hearing Sonic's voice and seeing him kiss her before he walked off, realizing something. "That...that wasn't a dream?...So he really is...gone?" she asked, her mother simply nodded. All she could do was silently get dressed, eat and walk to school. She stopped and turned to her mother. "Did...did he say where he was going...?" she asked. "Well...actually...this won't easy to say..." "What happened, Mother?" "Sonic...was banished...by the HRG..." Cosmo stopped moving as she took that in. "Sonic?...Banished...? But...but why?!" "His sinister side...the side that touched you yesterday...it was deemed dangerous...so they banished him...for seven days." "S...s...seven day!?" she yelled but calmed down after she thought for a minute. The circumstances of the banishment are well justified, yet that wasn't what she was thinking about. When you hear banishment, it usually means permenantly. The fact that Sonic was out for only a week made her feel only a little better about the whole ordeal. She walked to school and met the others at the gate.

"Hey, guys..." Cosmo said as she met them. "What happened to you, yesterday?" Tails asked. "Well, I'd rather not say...or remember..." she said. "Sonic dropped by today." Knuckles said, prompting Cosmo to rush over to him. "You saw him?!" she asked. "W...well yeah, at the main office...didn't see him afterwards though..." Cosmo was gone after "main office". She dashed there and walked in to ask the receptionist. "Did Sonic come by here?" she asked. "Yes, but he filed a seven-day absence note. Here it is." the receptionist showed her the note. In the reasons part, it read "unwillful absence". "He really is gone...? ...HRG..." Cosmo thought as she proceeded to class. During lunch, they all got together to discuss. "You're telling me Sonic was banished?" Tails asked. "Yes, that's what my mother told me." Cosmo responded. "The question is why?" Knuckles asked. "Because his evil side raped her and Ms. Viana." Shadow said, causing nose explosions of juice or milk from Tails and Knuckles. "W..What!? Are you serious!? That's crazy!" Tails yelled. "Yet bold, since no student ever raped a teacher...or another student...to my knowledge." Knuckles said, laughing slightly. "The point is that it wasn't Sonic, yet he was the one who payed for it...after what happened, he did what he could to help me and then this happens...and the HRG are the ones who ordered it!" Cosmo said. "What's the plan? Wanna see Flaere afterschool?" Tails asked. "Yes...I need to see him, affective immediately." Cosmo said. "We'll do it. Better head to class now." Shadow said, casting an evil glare at Eggman.

Meanwhile, Sonic met with the Propagators in the center of the city of Regioniard to begin the first...something. "Welcome, loyal freedom fighters. We have among us a castaway who was banished among us by the enemy. Meet the answer to our problems, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the sky blue-colored Propagator from yesterday. Sonic stood before the large crowd, slightly waved and recieved applause. When he scratched his butt, they awed at the sight. "Uhh, is there a reason why they are amazed by my butt scratching?" Sonic asked the sky blue Propagator. "Well, we can't reach back there." he said. "Oh, all right then. What's the agenda?" "Simple. To the east in the city, an HRG group is carting weapons from a silo. We're gonna take down the group and steal the weapons. Any questions?" "What am I doing?" "You'll assist in the operation by shooting them motherfuckers. Get it?" "Got it..." The whole group marched off to the location of the weapon carting. From the shadows, the group spotted the soldiers and prepared. "Now, men...CCHHAARRGGEE!!!" said the leader Propagator. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" they all said as they charged weapon-first at the soldiers. Sonic was in front since he was faster than the Propagators and he was shooting yellow shots at the soldiers, blowing them away as the Propagators hacked and pushed through. Meanwhile at Turg, Flaere was sitting in his office, twidling his thumbs. "Sir! There was a resistance attack in Regioniard! Our men...they were taken down! All of them!" said a random soldier. "What...? Display video." said Flaere, who looked over to a screen and saw the whole thing. What got his blood flowing was the sight of Sonic shooting the soldiers with the very Blaster mod he gave him. "What the hell is he _doing!?_ Let's head over there...now what?!" Flaere said. "A plane is landing on the deck!" "...a plane. Why are they here now?" Flaere said, rubbing his forehead before walking on deck.

"Did you guys banish Sonic?" Cosmo asked Flaere. "Yeah, and now we're gonna kick his ass for attacking our soldiers!" Flaere yelled. After a second, he calmed down. "I apologize. There's been a raid in Regioniard, where we banished Sonic, who happened to be involved in said raid." Flaere said calmly. "What? Why would he do that?!" Tails asked. "So...it begins..." Shadow said. "What begins?" Cosmo asked. "Sonic is all alone out there...I'm pretty sure you all know what happens when Sonic is by himself. He gets bored and he goes crazy. This maybe the case of boredom." Shadow said. "I don't care. We're going over there and locking his ass down!" Flaere said as he walked to a helicopter. "Follow them, Tails!" Cosmo said as he started the plane. When they arrived, the battleground was unchanged. Soldiers still littered the floor, signs of explosions were evident and the weapons were gone. Then Tails noticed something. "Hey, they're all still breathing." Tails said, pointing out that neither one of them was truly dead, maybe wounded, but not dead. "How? I saw Sonic shoot them..." Flaere said but then he thought about the Morph Gun and Sonic. "Ahh, very clever, mister hedgehog..." Flaere said. "What's going on?" Cosmo asked. "He put the gun in stun mode before he started shooting." Tails said, putting relief in Cosmo's heart. "Well, fine then. The fact still remains that Sonic is helping the Propagators." Flaere said. "So? He ain't killing your men, so what's the big deal?" Knuckles asked. "Um...well...know what, you kids head home." Flaere said as he stepped back into the chopper. "Well, I guess we should. Let's go, guys." Tails said, flying them all back home.

Back at the Propagator main meeting building, which looked like a very big library, the Propagators were very happy. "Excellent job out there, Sonic. Your sharp-shooting was very helpful in the operation, so we looked through the goods and found this for your gun. It's a Vulcan piece, which will prove to be very useful." said the sky blue-colored Propagator, who gave Sonic the piece. When he grabbed, everyone cheered, which made Sonic a little embarrassed. "Heh heh, thanks everyone." he said as he put the piece there and walked out, coming across a white Propagator. "You did real good there in combat. You are indeed our hope." he said. "Heh, thanks." Sonic said. "And yet, you are conflicted by the dark within, are you not? You must learn and understand your sinister side in order to avoid conflict." "We understand each other, right Shiorae?" "Naw, not at all." Sonic looked pissed but remained calm. "Heh, see you at the mission tomorrow." said the white Propagator. Sonic was confused but walked to his place. Later that night, he looked into the starry sky, thinking of the day's events. "Hmm...you'd assume being banished is a bad thing, but I'm kinda glad. We get to help these guys out." "Indeed so, they truly are in need of some assistance to get their city back. But that ain't all you're thinking about." "Of course not. While I'm here, your ass won't cause trouble for my friends." "That ain't what you was thinking off, was it?" "...no...I guess I miss them, that's all." "You are sad, you've only been here for at least a day or so and you already miss your friends." "If you had friends...aside from, technically, mine, you'd understand." "That's why we're stuck together here, so we can do just that." "Yeah, whatever."

Cosmo was looking into the same sky, with a melancholy expression on her face. "Sonic..." she said as the stars blinked. In typical anime fashion, both Sonic and Cosmo were focused on the same particular spot, yet they didn't see each other and both went to sleep at the same time. The next day, Sonic met with the Propagators again for the next attack. "Alright, this next attack will be on an actual silo. We're gonna go in, take the supplies and blow the place up. Sonic, once again, you shall be on the front lines." the s.b. Propagator said. "All right then. Ready when you are." he said as they carried him, mosh-pit style, to their vehicle. It was a very big 16-wheeled truck with RPGs on the back and chain guns on the roof of the cabin. Everyone saddled up and they were off to the silo, which was out in the mountains in the northern part of the city. Once inside, the HRG spotted the truck and immediately started to panic. "They're here! Call the general!" said a soldier as the others ran to intercept the Propagators. "You think they spotted us?" Sonic asked as they drived. "Yeah, they spotted us...but...we're in a truck. Get on the roof and shoot any that I don't run over." said the s.b. Propagator as he continued driving. Sonic hopped up and unleashed a barrage of Vulcan shots at soldiers in front of the truck and behind. Once in the center, everyone got off and started stealing and placing explosives. With that accomplished, they got back on and started it up, driving fast through to plow through until more soldiers started appearing. "Sonic, you drive! I'm going to the back to use the RPGs!" the s.b. Propagator said as he climbed along the side of the truck to where the RPGs were. "Huh? Uh...okay...whatever you say..." Sonic said as he climbed back into the truck and took the wheel. "Uh...did I fail to mention that I don't know how to drive?" Sonic said as he pressed on the gas and turned the wheel wildly. "What!?...oh, SHIT!!!" said the s.b. Propagator as the truck crashed through a large steel door.

"Well, either way, you drove...just like me. Let's head back to base...shit." said the same Propagator as sight of General Flaere and a hell of a lot of HRG soldiers was dead in front of the truck. "Uhh...you want me to run them over?" Sonic asked, preparing to put his foot on the gas. "No...today, we fight. Everyone out, now." the Propagator said, making everyone run out and Sonic sat there. "Now is the time for vengence, Sonic. Come with us to the good fight." the s.b. Propagator said, extending his disturbing-looking hand. Sonic took the hand and walked out of the truck, pulling out his gun at the same time. Flaere was very surprised to see Sonic, more so upset at him being with his enemies. "So, you've betrayed us, Sonic?" Flaere said, igniting Sonic. "Betrayed?! You fucking assholes banished me out here on sheer assumptions and you say _I _betrayed _you!?_" he yelled, making Flaere feel like a total idiot. "Either way, you won't be leaving with your bounty. Get them!" he said, the HRG rushing forward with their weapons drawn. The Propagators did the same, slaughtering every last one with Sonic providing back-up fire and occasionally knocking some out with swift kicks or punches. It took very little time for the HRG to fall and even Flaere was impressed. He was about to unleash a very explosive fire attack when Sonic grabbed hold of his fiery wrists. "It's over, Flaere. Fight another day." he said, throwing down Flaere and dashing back to the truck, taking off with the Propagators shortly afterwards. "Grr...damn you, Sonic. It's not over just yet." he said, hitching a ride on a chopper with a ladder rope.

Back at the base, Sonic sat down away from the partying Propagators, who converged on his space to see what was up. "Something troubles you, Sonic?" said a red Propagator. "Is...is payback suppose to make you feel good...yet also guilty?" he asked, causing them to look to each other for answers. "Revenge is a troubling thing, make no mistake about that. There are times when revenge can feel good, other times it won't be so sweet. However, it was a necessary mission and facing the HRG was bound to happen. Don't let it concern you too much." said the sky blue one, who placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic got up and walked among the Propagators, realizing that they really are civilized...even if they didn't know all the answers, they knew enough of them. Afterwards, he walked back to his area and looked around. "These people...they need their city...I will get it back to them." he thought as he advanced and opened the door.

Days passed until the fifth day of Sonic's banishment, when the biggest meeting for the Propagators began. "Okay, everyone. Tomorrow is the biggest raid in our history. We hit the main storage hub of the HRG, the Central Storage Building in the east. We take that down, the city is ours again. Let tomorrow be the greatest battle we can fight!" said the s.b. Propagator. Everyone cheered as he stepped down towards Sonic, who stood ready for whatever he was about to be told. "Sonic, this will be the great one. You'll need this. We found it within the storage that we raided yesterday and it packs just the punch you'll need. Bear in mind, however, it cannot be set to stun. You will need to kill the HRG tomorrow." he said, handing Sonic the Peace Maker attachment, who put it one immediately. "I...I understand." Sonic said. "We'll see you then. Have an excellent rest." he said as Sonic walked out, thinking about the issue. "Kill them, huh?" he thought as Shiorae began. "Well, I'm fired up. It's payback time, finally. No foolish stunning, blood will be sprayed." "You sure are excited." "Of course I am, and you should be as well. You get to show them what happens when assumptions go unanswered." "I guess so..."

The morning after, Tails, Knuckles, Cosmo and Shadow decided to skip school and fly off with the HRG back to Regioniard. Unknown to them, the white nine-tails clung to the bottom of the plane, following them to the city of Regioniard. HRG aircrafts were flying ahead of the Tornado as they all neared the city. Meanwhile, Propagators armored themselves and marched to the truck with Sonic ready at the wheel. His intense eyes showed that he was ready for this battle, with his Peace Maker at the ready as he drove. "This will be the proving point of myself...if I agree with Shiorae...if I shoot them down...we'll both be on the same wavelength..." he thought as he got close to the site. When they made it, unfortunately, HRG soldiers and Flaere were waiting, along with Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Shadow. "What...what the hell are they doing here?" Sonic thought as he stopped the truck. They all walked out of the truck and stood directly across from the HRG. "Everyone...why? Why are you all...?" Sonic asked, attracting their attention. "Sonic, it's so good to see you!" Cosmo said, waving over to Sonic, who waved back with a somewhat defeated smile. "It's time. We end it all today. The city...our freedom...everything we've fought for...it ends today!" yelled the s.b. Propagator, enstilling excitement in them all. "Get back, all of you!" Sonic yelled to his friends, who did that right fast. "Sonic, I don't know what they promised you, but trust in that you will go down with these Propagators! CCHHAARRGGEE!!" yelled Flaere, who charged into battle along with his men. "Come, my brothers! The time has come for our bid for freedom! CCHHAARRGGEE!!!" said the leading Propagator, who rushed forward with the others, Sonic dashing ahead of them all.

"Step back, everyone." Sonic said, the Propagators stopping behind him as the HRG kept coming. On his right hand, Sonic formed a large fiery lion head and unleashed a large blast of fire that wiped out a vast majority of the HRG army, leaving less than a quarter of them, aside from Flaere, standing. Sonic charged at Flaere and they locked hands, fires blasting around them as severe combat overtook them. "You little devil...I knew you would come against us, but not for these freaks!" Flaere yelled, his fires intensifying. "They aren't freaks! They're fighting for what they believe to be right, the right of their city, and I haven't gone against you!" he said, covering Flaere in a blast of fire. "Gah!...you...huh?!" he said, looking over the battlefield. Sonic took the opportunity to push Flaere away long enough to stop their fight. "Listen to me, Flaere. I don't want to fight you again, but I want you to stay away from them and give them back their city." "They need no city, our rule is just fine!" "Leave them be." Sonic said, walking back to the battle. Flaere ran straight at him, fire covering his hand and pierced Sonic. "...GAH...grr...Flaere...I...said I wouldn't...fight...you..." Sonic said, blood coming from his body. "You...you didn't dodge my attack..." Flaere said, looking at the burning blood on his glove. Sonic made it back to the battle and saw the last large group of HRG. He pulled out the big boy, the Peace Maker, and unleashed a fully charged blast of energy, totally frying all the HRG on contact. The battle was won and the Propagators celebrated their behinds off. Papers were signed and the independence of the Propagator society was in order. "Thank you so much, Sonic. We couldn't have done it without you." said the s.b. Propagator, who extended his hand. "Heh...don't go getting soft on me now...no big deal at all but...you're welcome..." Sonic said, but his body wouldn't cooperate as his blood loss was too great. He collasped right there before the Propagators in a pool of his own blood.

Cosmo was in disbelief and on instinct, rushed towards Sonic's body. The Propagators got there first and check on him. "He's wounded greatly...we gotta get him back to base. Don't worry, we'll take care of it." the yellow Propagator said, hoisting Sonic over his shoulder as they got in the truck. Later, Sonic woke up with his body slightly wrapped in bandages. "Uhhh...huh? What the hell...?" Sonic asked, looking into the face of a couple Propagators. "You were wounded by the enemy, but we took care of you. Burned and sliced, a pain we are familiar with. How are you feeling?" "Very, very painful...but otherwise alive. Wait, the others...what happened to them...?" he said as he slowly got up. "They weren't hit at all... yet the general is questionable...you slew not his body...but his pride." "His pride...I gotta go back home tomorrow..." Sonic said, getting up and walking out, but not before looking back to the great warriors. "Heh, it seems like yesterday that I started helping you guys. It's been a rough ride but we prevailed. The city is yours now!" Sonic said. "Thanks to you, Sonic. We will always be ready to help you whenever you need us. Also, a gift awaits you when you arrive back." "Thanks, everyone!" All Sonic heard was the sound of multiple armpit sounds from the Propagators. He laughed his blue ass off but saw that the happiness would only last for a bit...

Before Sonic stood the white nine-tails from before, it's piercing eyes and flamed tails burning into his soul. "Who...who are you?" Sonic asked, making the creature walk closer to him. "Sonic...I have seen..." it said, reaching a foot's length of him. It's claws came out, curved nails extended up to six inches. The white cloak blew in the wind as Sonic stood his ground, creating a dual-bladed lance from some steel and stones. One earthshaking roar later, the ninetail's fangs met with Sonic's lance. "It's fast...very, very fast..." he thought, pushing it off and charging at it. As he jumped in the air, the ninetails unleashed a hail of giant fire spheres at Sonic, who dodged them all. The spheres, however, were unwilling to take that lying down, turning around and circling around each other, leaving very little room for escape. "Shit...not good!" he said, striking the spheres and spreading them out enough to get away and touch the ground. The ninetails opened it's mouth, tiny lines of energy gathering into it's fangs until it unleashed it, a huge blast of energy coming out at high speed. Sonic was surrounded by flames on two ends, the spheres moving closer and the flare from the beast itself. "No options...damn it...I'll just have to brace myself." he thought, spinning his lance around himself to defend himself. A large purple explosion of fire and smoke was all that was seen when it all made contact. Sonic held himself up, smoking and with the very same flames burning on his shoulder and legs. "It hurts so bad...damn, what is this thing?" he said, the ninetails moving closer to him. Suddenly, it's body started glowing and stretching out to a serpent-like form, flying straight at Sonic. It wrapped it's body around Sonic's left arm, covering his whole body in flames. "GRR...RRRRAAAAHHHHH...AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" he screamed as the fire kept coming and burning all over his body. A few seconds later, he was on the ground unconscious. The very same creature was still wrapped around his arm, seemingly asleep. Slowly, Sonic stood up again, panting rapidly and shakily standing. "...What...the hell...are you..." he asked. "Niensia...Sonic..." it said sleepily. Sonic slowly strided to sleep his last day in Regioniard.

The next day, everyone gathered at the city entrance. Tails and his mom, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow, Cosmo and her mom and Flaere, along with a hell of a lot of soldiers. Suddenly, a lone figure appeared from the edge of the city's edge, walking slowly forward. Everyone's eyes lit up as they recognized the figure. Sonic's usual smile was all over his face, yet his subjective state( torn clothes, burned marks) seemed a tad odd. For Sonic, it was another eventful night. "All right, we made it back! Ha ha!!" Sonic said, dashing towards his friends; and pissed off enemies; in high spirits. When he finally made it, he found himself in a rather questionable position. In his arms was what looked like the very ninetails that attacked him the other night, except it was the size of a two-yr old. "What!? You again!? You wanna kick the shit out of me again!?" he yelled, but the creature remained unresponsive. Everyone started laughing as Sonic attempted to explain what the thing in his arms was. Flaere gave up and decided to leave before anything else happened to disturb him. Sonic slept soundly for the first time since he was banished and sleeping on him was the very same ninetails, Niensia, in an infant form. Who knows what would happen the next day at school...


	18. A Grave Misunderstanding

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 18: A Grave Misunderstanding(High Amount of Cursing)

The morning sun proved to be brutal to Sonic as it bursts through his window. When he woke up, he found Niensia still asleep at the edge of the bed. "Oh...you're still here...I thought it was a dream." he said sleepily. He got up and got in the shower, lightly washing Niensia afterwards. After that, he carried it downstairs and cooked up something to eat, wearing his dark-blue vest over a short-sleeve white shirt. He also wore a red skirt with similar colored boots similar to his normal shoes. Around his legs were black belts and on his head was a blue beret with the Omega Force Gem insignia on it. Niensia evilly smirked about his choice of clothes. "Oh, please. You change forms. You have any idea what you look like?" he responded, removing that smirk from it's face. Then it finally hit him. "Shit...I gotta take this ninetails with me...and I can't call for babysitting now...this will cause some major problems at school today..." he thought, synthesizing a stroller and walking out of the door before dashing and making it to school on time.

"Now then, I'm back in school so let's give some new tips. Subjects today would be Self-Esteem and Misunderstandings. Self-esteem is important because without it, people will make you do some really horrible things." Sonic said, pointing to a student digging his head in a trash can and recieving pats on the back from "popular kids". "Never feel the need to do things just for the acceptance of others. It hurts you and it hurts those who care about you. Now for an topic that is evident within many people; Misunderstandings. This can be caused by a few things. Most of the time it's caused by rumors, when kids say you like someone you've never even considered going that far with." he said, showing two students talking about their questionable relationship. "Another cause is your actions, whether it's talking to someone or being seen in a questionable position." he said, pointing to a student with his face close to an unfamiliar girl. "Finally, like me, certain circumstances can influence misunderstandings. Wearing certain clothes can make people think you're a transsexual, speaking a certain way can cause similar assumptions and of course, carrying an infant that isn't yours will cause misunderstandings." he said as students converged upon him.

"What an adorable little child you have!" a random female student said to him. "It's not my child." Sonic said simply. "Is it a he or a she?" "Neither of them." "So who's the lucky mother?" "It wasn't born from anyone! Lay off!" he said, dashing around the corner and bumping into Tails. "Bad morning?" he asked as Sonic helped him back up. "Yeah, everyone thinks this little one is mine. Do you see any resemblence? Huh, do you!?" he said, Tails looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm...I'm sorry, okay? This ninetails appearing and my recent banishment...I'm tired, okay? Just tired..." Sonic said. "Hey, it's no big deal. Relax, like you said, don't let the misunderstanding get to you." Tails said, patting his friend on the back. "Yeah, thanks Tails." he said with a smile as he walked into class, with mouths agape all around. "What?" Sonic said as he walked in, looking at Mr. Rock, who although you wouldn't realize it, looked the same. "You got a kid already?" he said jokingly, which Sonic responded with slight laughter. "Real funny, but no." "I know that, Sonic." "Then why the heck did you ask?" "Just curious. Plus, looks nothing like you...or Cosmo." "Heh heh...yeah...just as I thought."

During the class, Niensia was a little antsy. "Huh? What's the matter? Hungry?" Sonic asked, producing out of nowhere a large shiny crystal, that Niensia simply sucked and chomped on. "Who would've thought you like rock candy?" he said, regaining focus for class. After eating, Sonic held Niensia and rocked it during class, which everyone sort of watched. After class, Sonic walked through the halls more calm since everyone was clear that it wasn't his child. "Finally, some peace...huh?" he said as an insidious dark aura radiated from the schoolyard. Within it was a very, very big ten-armed creature with a boney elephant's head and skeleton bear claws with three scorpion tails. "Holy shit, what the hell...is this a Mistake!?" he yelled, attracting the thing's attention. It charged at Sonic, who dived out of the way with Niensia in his grasp, the Mistake crashing through the school and leveling most of the building. Niensia turned into it's serpent form and curled around his arm, it's glowing head charging with purple flame. "Niensia...are you...?" Sonic asked. "Sonic...go forth..." it said as Sonic held his arm and unleashed a stream of purple fire at the Mistake. The flames went through, but not completely, stretching it's elastic-like skin to frightening lengths. It's body stretched back into shape as the flames drew back. "This could be a problem..." Sonic said...

Meanwhile, on the opposite building, Cosmo was walking through the hallways to class. "Hmm, I guess I'll make it into class..." she thought as she took some things out of her locker. Suddenly, Sonic crashed through the locker directly next to her, crashed through the other side and landed on the floor. "Damn...this Mistake is one tough hombre...oh hey Cosmo. You should run..." he said, getting up slowly. "What happened to you?...What the hell!?" "Yeah...that's a big boy out there." Sonic said with his smirk on as the face of the beast. Sonic charged back and Niensia gripped it's face with it's fangs. The massive Mistake growled and shook violently as Niensia's fangs dug deep, blue blood dripping with it's gaping maw flooded, some of the blood hitting Sonic's face. "Come on...Now, Niensia! ROYAL FLAME!!" he said as Niensia unleashed a huge stream of fire, blowing the Mistake's head off horrendously. It wasn't done as it whipped it's arms crazily, Sonic hopping from arm-to-arm to avoid being hit. The large body finally slumped over and fell, a huge lake of blood spreading all over the damage done to the school. "Hmm...that could take a while to clean up." Sonic said, watching as the blood swirled and formed a very strange symbol on the ground. "Never seen that before...what is that?" he said, walking over until the symbol disappeared, the school's damage disappearing along with it. "Okay...lessens my work, I guess..." he said as he walked off, noticing the symbol blinking with appearance with each step he took until it was completely gone.

The next day, Sonic arrived in school and noticed everyone looking at a large green, glowing crystal. "What's everyone looking at?" he asked, unmesmerized by the rock. "It just came in. Isn't it awesome?" asked Mr. Rock, recieving an "I don't care" look from Sonic. "You're a rock. Chances are you think this rock is hot or something." Sonic said, steaming puffs exiting Mr. Rock's...head. "Now you're being rude, mister!" he said jokingly. By lunchtime, Sonic was sort-of by himself since everyone else was looking at the mysterious rock. "Jeez, what's so cool about a glowing rock?" he asked seemingly nobody. "That rock...it disturbs me. We must be very cautious around it, Sonic." Shiorae said. "Well, if it's bugging you, there must be something up..." Sonic said as his friends showed up. "Hey, what's going on?" Tails asked. "Where is everyone?" Knuckles asked. "Looking at the glowing stone the school got today." Sonic said, not opening at his eyes. "A...a rock?" Shadow asked. "I know, right? Something is amiss and I"m gonna find out what." Sonic said, getting up. "We should all go. Just in case." Cosmo said, recieving a nod from Sonic. They all coverged on the scene, seeing Eggman there at the door.

"Out the way, V.P. We got things to do with that rock." Sonic said, his fist clenched. "No, Sonic. My rock has some things to do with you! Now, Metal! UNLEASH YOUR POWER!!" Eggman said, large crystals crashing through the door. "Metal!? What are you...no way..." Sonic said as a crystallized form of Metal rose from where the stone was. "Heh heh, my latest experiment with Geosynthesis. In exchange for more power, Metal put his body up for the experimentation, which was a success. It has metamorphisized his body into an Eternus Crystialia, or my own creation, Perpetual Crystal. As long as the central core of the crystal stands, the crystal will never stop growing, devouring, gaining more power. Get them, Metal!" Eggman yelled, covering the whole area in a field of crystals. The force of the attack pushed Sonic outside of the school, watching the entire building be covered in the stuff. "Oww...wait. Where's Cosmo and the others? Are they...!?" Sonic thought as he looked at the school, then at his clothes, which were slightly torn. "Ahh...whatever. I gotta get in! Feather Dragon Head!" Sonic cried out, producing the dragon head on his right hand. "WAIT!!" Shiorae yelled, stopping the hedgehog. "What's wrong, Shiorae!? We gotta hurry or..." "That crystal has a bad effect on Geosynthesis. You use that cannon, the crystal will absorb it!" "What!? So if I shoot the cannon...Metal will have possess the Feather Dragon beast?!" "Exactly! Wait until we find the core to pull out the heavy power! Just break through normally!" "Shiorae...okay then." Sonic said as he put away the head and dashed towards the crystal-covered school. He kicked through the crystal wall covering the school's door, shouting after going through and entering the school. "You okay?" asked Shiorae. "I just kicked through sharp, deadly crystals, what do you think!?" Sonic shouted, looking at the cuts on his legs. "Well, that's what you get for wearing a damn skirt." "...heh, good point."

The school glowed with an ominous dark-green glow, white light piercing the darkness occasionally. "Damn...this is one huge mess...huh? Knuckles!" Sonic yelled as he saw Knuckles' body trapped in a large crystal. After smashing through with a spin dash, Sonic pulled Knuckles out. "Damn...Sonic? I think that crystal was evil..." Knuckles said. "Yeah...yeah it was...and now...THE WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING SCHOOL HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER!!! AARRGGHH!!" Sonic said, thrashing about for a second before regaining his composure. "Sorry, Knuckles...too much going on and..." he started as Knuckles calmed him down. "Hey, you're just stressed out. Come on, let's take care of business. You seen the others?" "No...that's what concerns me...You look on this floor, I'm going upstairs." "Right, good luck and ya might want to wrap some bandages on those cuts." Knuckles said as he walked off. "Does everyone have a problem with what I wear...whateva..." Sonic said, dashing upstairs.

Knuckles found Tails covered by a group of crystals. "Shit, here I come, buddy!" Knuckles yelled, pounding his fists at the crystals until he reached Tails. After busting up the crystals, Tails was out with small shards pierced on his arms. "Man...thanks a lot, Knuckles. Geez, your gloves..." Tails said, looking at Knuckles' gloves, which were ripped slightly from the breakthrough. "Ehh...battle scars...come on, we gotta find Shadow and fast. Sonic's on the warpath with worry." "I can understand, considering what's happening, he doesn't need this. Let's hurry." Tails said as they dashed out to the biolab, where Shadow was seen last. He was covered in the crystal when they arrived when suddenly, his hands burst from the crystals, sheered slightly with cuts on his arms. Tails and Knuckles, to say the least, weren't too surprised. "...Pay up." Shadow said, recieving twenty bucks from both Knuckles and Tails. "I'm not betting him anymore..." Knuckles said. "Yeah, you said that last time..." Tails said. "Either way, we gotta get upstairs and fast." Shadow said as they dashed upstairs.

When they arrived, they saw Sonic flying with his foot at the ready towards some crystal ahead of him. "AARRRGGGHH!!" he yelled as he crushed the crystal, setting free Rouge. "Damn it to fucking hell!! Argh, gotta keep going!" Sonic yelled, dashing in a new direction and leaving Rouge to the others, who arrived shortly after Sonic's enraged assault. "I surprised he didn't hit her at all with that attack." Tails said. "Yeah...he's definitely under some major stress here." Shadow said, looking in the direction that Sonic dashed towards. "Man, you okay Rouge?" Knuckles asked, recieving a strong embrace as a response. "What's wrong with Sonic?" she asked the others. "What isn't wrong with that hedgehog these days?" Shadow responded, listening to a loud crash, followed by a string of profanities. "We might want to track him down..." Tails said. "Good idea. Let's go." Knuckles said as they dashed after him.

When they saw him, they almost were scared. Sonic stood, breathing heavily with blood streaming down his arms and legs and growling menacingly. "Geez, I told you to wrap those up!" Knuckles said, rushing over to see the wounds. "I know...I know, mom." Sonic said sarcastically, recieving rolled eyes from Knuckles. "Have you found anybody else beside Rouge, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Only Amy, Cream and Blaze, but they dashed out of the school by following my trail of destruction. They were only scratched up a little, though, no big deal. Thanks, Knuckles." he said, getting up as Knuckles wrapped bandages around his legs. "Well, what's the plan now?" Shadow asked. "I've gotta find Metal's crystal ass and fuck it up to next year! He's the central core of this mess! He dies, this crystal dies! ...Sorry..." Sonic said as he started moving into the room where the crystal sat before the mess started.

"Well, well, well...so you made without Geosynthesis. Impressive! But now you are too weak to put up any resistance to destroy the central core!" Eggman said, noticing Sonic's blood-soaked bandages. "Stick it up your dirty ass, why don't ya?" Sonic said with a scowl. "Okay, now that's just rude, mister." Eggman said, snapping and making Metal arrived from a large cluster of crystals. "Target insight...Preparing to unleash arsenal..." Metal said, it's crystal body shimmering in the limited light. "You goddamn, shining motherfucker..." Sonic said lowly as he started walking towards Metal. He rose higher and exposed his central core, showing some of the staff and some students deep within the core. "So that's where everyone else was...what the fuck!?" Sonic yelled noticing Cosmo within the core. "Oh you are SO DEAD!!!" Sonic yelled, dashing straight at Metal.

Sonic jumped into the air, fly-kicking Metal in the middle of the core. Metal's response was a long, jagged arm of crystal at Sonic's face, smashing him into the ground. A large cut formed on his right cheek from the blow as he stood up. "Grr...someone's been upgraded. DAMN YOU, YOU CRYSTAL BITCH!!" Sonic yelled, doing the same attack, getting the same result on the same spot. "Sonic, you need to calm down!" Tails yelled. "No, you guys need to help me!!" he yelled, charging forward again. Knuckles jumped and slammed his fist through the same spot Sonic created. The crack widened and Metal lunged at Knuckles, which was a pretty good accomplishment considering that he's supported by a big crystal connected to his body. Knuckles crashed through a wall of crystal, swearing as he went, as Tails struck the same spot in a ball form. The result was an even bigger crack, but Metal wasn't having that as he formed a crystal hand and gripped Tails. "Let go of my best friend, you psychotic rock!!" Sonic yelled, smashing the hand and setting Tails down. "Thanks, Sonic." he responded, Sonic looking over to Metal. "Okay...this isn't working...relax, Sonic...okay, now I'm relaxed...relaxed enough to perform better..." Sonic told himself as he slowly walked over to Metal. He looked at the crack and within the core, preparing another strike. "Metal...obviously, one of us has to go. You want it to be me and all I want is for you to release everyone. Do me that favor, eh?" he said, Metal growing more menacing as he reared up a large column of crystal and unleashed it at Sonic. He back-flipped, kicking the column at it's point and jamming it at the crack. It opened enough for Sonic to bounce from a wall to the crack, bursting through it and entering the crystal. "Okay then...now what?" Sonic thought. "In order to free everyone...we gotta take this out. Simple as that. Get out and destroy the core." Shiorae said. "Got it." Sonic responded as he reached for Cosmo. After grabbing her, he hopped out and stood before Metal.

Cosmo opened her eyes and saw Sonic. "Okay, let's go get him, Cosmo!" Sonic said, getting in a combatative stance. Cosmo drew her sharp vines at her fingertips and stood next to Sonic. "Yes...let's take him out." she responded as they dashed at Metal. As towers of sharp crystals raced towards them, Cosmo swung her vines and hacked them down as they got closer. Sonic pulled out the Feather Dragon Head again and began charging. "Remember, you only have one shot here. If he's not taken out by the shot, he will counter with the very same cannon. In other words..." Shiorae stopped as Sonic stopped charging. "Don't screw up. I know." Sonic said as he prepped up. "Cosmo, get back now. It's time to finish this." he said as Cosmo stood next to him again. "Ready, Sonic?" she asked. "Oh yeah. _Adios, mi amigo malo_." Sonic said as the cannon unleashed a large, blue stream of energy along with his other arm, Niensia curled on it, unleashing a heavy stream of purple fire. The resulting attack was a spiraling stream of purple and blue energy, nailing Metal's core dead on and blasting the entire area to smithereens. As the smoke cleared, Metal's head was laying on the ground and all of the crystals were gone. The staff of the school and the remaining students students were freed as Eggman walked slowly away. "In your face, you stupid asshole!" Sonic said as he looked over to the spot where Eggman was. "...Eggman?" he said when he noticed he wasn't there. Afterwards, everyone walked to the front foyer as Sonic prepared to fix the school...again. "Next time, Eggman's ass is paying for this. With actual money, mind you." he said as he unleashed his Geosynthesis ability and the damages disappeared as well.

After those events, the next day seemed simple as Sonic walked to school with a smile on his face. As he neared the building, Niensia appeared out of the stroller. "What's wrong with you, Niensia? Hungry?" he asked as the ninetails stood. "Enter...the...stone, Niensia." it said as it jumped into the Omega Force Gem. "Okay...I'm gonna investigate who the hell Niensia is." he thought as he entered the school and proceeded directly to the library. Once there, he located a really old book entitled _Convenient Things About Certain Creatures That I Want To Know_. "Hmm...I wonder if it's possible that this library knows what the reader thinks before he/she enters...Naw. Let's see, now. Here it is, the Unknown Devil? Hmm..._During the age of high Geosynthesis, many creatures roamed the Over Realms and Under Realms. Of these creatures, one was both loved and feared, the Ninetails of the Unnamed, the Unknown Devil. This creature was known to be both young and old, evil and good, yet it's true design has been speculated. It was known to be either a Ninetails or a Demonic Bear, however, the common fact remained that it possessed the very same strength as the beast of all creation, Nexus. The belief was that the Unknown Devil was an ascendent of Nexus when it returned to the heavens to begin worldly judgement._...end of the reading. Not too much info on it at all...Well, it Niensia is the ascendent of Nexus, does that mean it can create and destroy as well?" Sonic asked. "Yes, it is true. Niensia can create things, as well as destroy them. The reasoning behind this is unclear, yet it is indeed fact." Nexus responded from the gem. "Hmm...well, I guess Niensia will be fine as long as it's with me, right?" "Correct. Take care of Niensia and it will take care of you." "Hey, doesn't Niensia have a gender?" "No, Niensia is in fact genderless." Sonic sat with a confused look on his face.

He walked to class and saw Tryn standing at the front. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "Oh, hey Sonic. Well, I have a little issue with Diandria. I have reason to suspect that she's using me." "Really? Why do you think that?" "Well, she still looks at you, sometimes for long periods of time." "I see...well, I'll talk with her for you." Sonic walked to where Diandria was sitting. "Hey, Diandria. Tryn is concerned that..." "Great, you're here. I need to talk with you about Tryn." "Wait, what?" "I think he's still into Cosmo and doesn't really like me as much as he says. I mean, I went over to his house with him and all I saw on his wall were pictures of Cosmo." "...I have lost all due respect for him. Anyway, he thinks you're doing the same with me." What? That is total...well..." "I guess you both have some issues to talk about _with each other._ I'm not gonna be a mediator for you guys. Talk with each other, okay?" Sonic said as the bell rang and everyone left the classroom. Diandria and Tryn met outside the classroom and created an atmosphere of silence until Tryn spoke up. "Hey, Diandria. Sonic talked to me and..." "He talked with me too...about...us." "Yeah...listen, I'm really sorry. I've been meaning to take down the pictures but..." "I'm sorry too. I really was looking at Sonic a lot lately...I really wasn't thinking about how you'd feel and..." "Hey, don't worry about it. Shall we go out?" "Yes, thank you Tryn." They held each other's hands as they walked out of the school. Sonic walked over to the bulletin board and saw a new class starting tomorrow. "Hmm? What's this? Random Development Course? Sounds fun!" he said as he walked out, unknowing of the strange events that would occur the next day...


	19. Random Development, Oh Joy

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 19: Random Development, Oh Joy. (Short, random chap here 'cause I need to come up with new material.)

Today would prove to be the most random day in Sonic's life, as well as his friends. The minute he entered the building, Sonic saw people walking to their respective random classes after recieving the class name from a staff member. Sonic did the same and saw his class, almost dying laughing at it. "Silly Training!? Seriously!? Oh, this will be fun!" he said, striding into the Gymnasium and coming face-to-face with the first random teacher, Serg. Serg was a military rabbit sergeant with a thing for making people look and act like idiots. This was the perfect situation for him, since he considered himself the self-claimed master of funnyness. "A-ten hut!" he yelled, making all the students stand up straight. "You scum can call me Serg, the Silly Sergeant! By the end of today, you will master the art of laughs, gags and other things that make people hold their guts!" he said. He then walked over to Sonic and eyed him very closely. "Let's see what you got, son! Wiggle that nose, cross those eyes, slap yourself silly!" he said to Sonic, who did exactly that. After about a minute of it, Serg was impressed. "Outstanding job!" he said, then turned to the direction of mumbles. Tryn looked stiff as Serg looked at him. "Hmm, we got a sourpuss here. I'll be watching you closely, Stiff-pants!" he said, squirting Tryn in his eye with water.

Tails' random class turned out to be a Sky-diving Course with a blue balloon wearing a mustache-red nose-glasses combo. No, really, that's what the teacher was, a Mr. Helius. "Okay, kids. Prepare to jump down into the skylight of the school!" he said as everyone got ready. "Uhh...where are the parachutes?" Tails asked the teacher. "What parachutes? Okay, now go!" he said as everyone jumped out, Tails hopping out as well with a sly grin on his face. At least until he realized that the balloon, for whatever reason and ability, tied his two tails together so he couldn't cheat. The drop was excellent nonetheless as all the students crashed through the skylight, landing on a soft mat. "Wasn't that excellent? Now to do it from 750 feet! To the Plane!" yelled Mr. Helius, which prompted screams from the class. "Oh god, no..." Tails thought as he walked back on the plane.

As for Knuckles, he got stuck in an Origami class, which proved to test his nerves and his patience. Each of his works were perfect, despite his large fingers, he was quite artistic with paper. Unfortunately, that proved to be a problem since he recieved no challenge until the teacher, a crane named Ms. Gani,, asked him to make a large Origami of himself. This wasn't so easy, since there wasn't a piece of paper large enough for Knuckles to, as he said, "show his true colors." "This sucks. I'll never find a big enough sheet of paper for this. I guess I'll need to make individual pieces and stack them on." he thought as he worked with smaller pieces. The result was a sheer masterpiece, a large paper Origami of Knuckles that stood firm. "Excellent job, Knuckles. Now do one of something more difficult." Ms. Gani said. "No problem, here I go!" he said, gathering a lot of paper to accomplish some artistic feat.

Shadow's random class was one hell of a class, Explosion 101. Now, this class was geared for people who loved those huge explosions from the movies and wanted to do some personally. Mr. Pyrino, the flaming giant moth teacher, walked the class through pyrotechnics and soon a large explosive was planted in one of two cars that were ready to collide. "Ready!? When the two cars get close, jump out of the car, Shadow! Everyone else will need to back up after he does that. Start up the cars!" Mr. Pyrino said as Shadow hit the gas. The cars were about a foot away from each other when Shadow jumped out, the class backing up as the cars crashed into each other. The resulting explosion was huge, with a big mushroom cloud and a twenty-foot deep crater as the result. "Whoa...excellent job, class. But we can go bigger still! To the explosive labs!" he yelled as everyone else followed. Shadow took one last look at the carnage and walked with the class. "Bigger, huh?..." Shadow thought as they walked.

Back to Sonic, who was just hit with a lemon pie a few seconds ago. Everyone got hit as well as part of the course, except for Tryn, who was up next for a face full of pie. As the pie came within reach, he ducked and it splattered on the ground, upsetting Serg quite a bit. "Sourpuss, the point is to take the hit, got it!?" he yelled in Tryn's face. "No way, I can't be hit with the pie. It's gross!" he responded. "If you want to be the laugh of the party, you take hits from pies! Silly people love to be it by pies! In fact, someone, anyone hit me with a pie right now!" Serg yelled, recieving a big wallop of a pie to the face by Sonic. "Thank you, son." "Eh, no problem." Sonic said. "Now then, someone, anyone take this pie and hit Sourpuss with it!" he said, holding the pie and pointing it at some people, finally giving it to Sonic. "Hit him, man. Throw the pie. You can do it. Hit him with the pie, man." said the majority of the class as Sonic looked at Tryn. "Oh...I don't think I can..." Sonic thought as he looked at Tryn. A sigh of relief escaped Tryn's lips as it seemed he would get off easy, until the pie connected and smashed into his face. "Or maybe I can!" Sonic said, laughing his behind off. Everyone else was laughing as well, except for Tryn, who was pissed off. "Now, class, the time has come for Pie Combat. You get hit with a pie, you are out. First to come back here with all ten Pie Crests wins a nice prize! Arm yourselves and good luck." Serg said as everyone picked up a pie and ran off. "I'll get you for this, Sonic!" Tryn yelled. "Whateva, dude!" Sonic said, dashing off.

Cosmo was in a Sniping Class, believe it or not, and she was picking targets off quite easily. "Very good job, Cosmo. I'm quite impressed." said Ms. Seek, said to be an actual spy who snipes for fun. "Heh, thanks. I guess those trips to the arcade with Sonic payed off." she said, picking off another target. Suddenly, the sound of squishy impact went off and everyone stopped. "Students, stay here. I'll see what's going on." said Ms. Seek, who walked out of the classroom to investigate. When she came back, her face was cover in pie cream. "Curse that Serg. I guess they're throwing pies at each other or something." she said as she wiped the cream from her face. "Pies? Hmm...that's just strange." Cosmo thought as she heard the bell sound off, meaning class was over. When she walked out of class, she saw several of Sonic's classmates covered in pie on the floor. "Hey, are you guys okay?" she asked as one of the students got up. "Sonic...pies...madness..." said the student. Tryn ran past her with about three pies and around a corner, all that was heard afterwards was the scream of Tryn. Cosmo dashed to the other hall but it was too late, Tryn had been nailed four times and his Pie Crest ripped off his body. Sonic stood nearby, with slight indications of pie on his face and arms. "Man, this is too much fun! Hey Cosmo, enjoying Sniper class?" he asked as he walked over to her. "Yes, it's quite fun. What happened here? Did you really get them all?" she asked as he stood next to her. "Yup, they were easy prey. Well, I gotta take these back to Serg, so I'll talk to ya later okay?" he said as he walked back to class.

"Outstanding job, Sonic. I present to you the Golden Pie Crest! Proof that you are the master of the pies! Good luck in the future, son!" Serg yelled as he put the crest on Sonic. "Thanks, I guess." Sonic said, walking out and wiping his face. Afterwards, Tryn gave him a smile before pulling out a pie. Sonic grabbed it and turned it on Tryn, who couldn't move out of the way from his own hand for whatever reason. "Heh heh, you got me again, Sonic." he said, shaking Sonic's hand. "Yeah, well I do what I can." Sonic said, getting things out of his locker. He walked out and met with Cosmo outside, who couldn't help but laugh at the pie spots on his face and clothes. "You look so funny!" she said as he wiped it off. "Heh heh, yeah. Well, let's go." he said as they walked down the way to Cosmo's house.

Meanwhile, in a room at the school, Eggman was meeting with a mysterious woman. "So, you want me to do what?" she asked him. "Like I said, I will fire the school nurse and give the job to you. In exchange, I want you to do whatever it takes to split up Sonic's relationship with that girl." he said, showing a picture of Sonic and Cosmo. "Hmm...I see. Well, I'll see what I can do to break this couple for you." she said, showing a sadistic smile to Eggman. "Excellent...this woman will make it far easier to destroy Sonic." he thought as she exited the room. "Soon, my latest scheme will come together and Sonic will be out of my way. Then I will once more be the Omega Rank individual! Ahahahaahhahahaha!!!" he laughed as he closed a profile of some kind.

The next day was interesting as a new course selection came into play once again for Sonic. As he looked at his new classes, dismay and anger surged in his mind. "I don't believe this." Sonic said. "What's the matter?" Tails asked. "No Skydiving class. I'd love that a lot." "What do you have?" "Geosynthesis, Math, Swimming(ugh), Sniping and Steel Shop." "Ouch, Swimming, though? But you can't swim, right?" "Exactly. So I'll end up standing around the whole class period." "Eh, at least that's sort of a free period for you, right?" "Yeah, I guess so. Well, better get to it." The rest of the day went on really smoothly and Sonic had walked Cosmo to her house after classes. "Ahh, Cosmo, dear. Glad to see you here. Sonic, would you mind if I talked with you for a second?" Hertia asked Sonic. "Umm, no problem at all." he said, walking to the living room as Cosmo went upstairs. "My daughter really cares for you, doesn't she?" "And I really care about her as well." "The reason I wanted to speak with you concerned the both of you. You'd already been with each other for a while by now, nearly a few months, but don't you think you two may be going a little too fast?" "Huh? What do you mean?" "Well, I understand that you both already had your "first times" and many moments with each other, but I'm just a little concerned, that's all." "Well, I mean, I can understand that. You are her mother, after all." "Would you consider it wrong to simply be really close friends?" "No, not at all. Is that what you're asking me to do? To simply be really close to Cosmo instead of being her boyfriend and her being my girlfriend?" "I know this is an inconvenience considering how far you two have come but..." "No, no, I understand completely. I was worried you wanted me to break up with her or something. Tell you what, I'll talk with her about it." "Thank you so much, Sonic. I really appreciate this." "It's no problem at all. I'll see what she says and thinks." he said as he walked upstairs to talk with Cosmo.

"Hey, what's the matter? What did my mother want to speak with you about?" Cosmo asked as Sonic entered. "Huh...well, it's like this..." Sonic began. "You know that I care about you a lot, right?" "Yes, of course. I care just as much about you." "Well, that shouldn't change no matter what the situation, right?" "Yes, it shouldn't change." "Well, uhh...your mom...well, she doesn't want us to be a "full blown couple" just yet...I mean, I know we have been for a few months by now but, she would feel a little better if we were just really close friends. Sort of like a couple, but not really...oh, I'm not selling this at all, am I?" "No, no, I understand what you're saying and what she wants. I can do that." "So we're agreed. We'll do this for your mom, okay?" "Yup, absolutely." They held each other as Sonic walked downstairs. "We're agreed. We won't be a "full blown couple" anymore, just really close friends. So, I'll see you later, okay?" "Yes, good night Sonic." she was about to kiss him but held back, a slight smile on her face as Sonic smiled. "Good night, Cosmo. See you at school tomorrow. Ma'am." he bowed and dashed off. "This will be weird..." Sonic thought as he went home.

-haven't done this recently but hope all you are still with me here.


	20. Are We Just Close Friends?

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. From here, another source will be used from a recent anime I saw and enjoyed, thus I'll say what it is at the start of the chapter.

Chapter 20: Are We Just Close Friends? (Sex is here, just so you know.)

It had been a good two weeks since the events of the last chapter, when Sonic and Cosmo decided to slow down a little. While in reality it makes no sense at all what happened, go along with it for the benefit of a non-existant plot twist. Today was a rather fogey day, with thick clouds on the grounds around Station Square. Driving led to frequent accidents, lots of swearing in the streets and lost children straying from their parents. With all that said, shouldn't come to any surprise that Sonic and his friends still had to go to school. Since the Aeroplatform floated above the fog thicket, they made it there just fine. The school looked strangely pleasant, as opposed to the area outside the school. Many classes were slow and dull, since the general atmosphere was boring, more so than always.

Sonic walked down the hall to his dreaded Swimming class and witnessed the aftermath of E.T.F.A. or Exposure to Fogey Atmosphere. Tails was leaning over a running water fountain, Knuckles was asleep inside his locker, Shadow was relaxing on top of his locker and even V.P. Eggman was asleep in his office. Sonic didn't feel much from the fog since he's found a way to avoid the exposure. "Very important tip here, if a haze or fog threatens to make you very sleepy, here are some ways to avoid it. One is to splash coffee in your face before you leave school, preferably hot. The stinging heat will keep you awake. Second way is to throw ice cubes in your pants, that will definitely keep you up. Finally, do what I do and simply imagine something that will keep you awake. If you don't possess the mental ability to do even that, go see a doctor...no, seriously." he said.

Back to Tails, who was on his way to class when he was stopped by the new nurse that Eggman hired. "Well, hello there." she said innocently. "Who are you?" Tails asked. "You haven't heard? I am the new nurse." "What happened to the old nurse?" "She was asked to leave by the vice principal." "Okay...well, what do you want?" "Are you familiar with Sonic the Hedgehog?" "Yes, he's my best friend. Why do you ask?" "Is it true that he has a girlfriend?" "Umm...well..." Tails thought as he remembered what Sonic explained to him a week ago. "Cosmo and I...well, we aren't really going out anymore...for her mom's sake. It's hard to explain but we're just really close friends now...I know, it makes no sense at all but just go with me on this, old friend." he remembered Sonic saying from that conversation. "No...he doesn't have one now. Why do you care about that?" "He once had one, correct? The young plant girl, Cosmo?" "How do you know that? And if you already knew that, why are you asking me?" "Well, I have an ability to see within couple's souls to see the reasoning behind their affection." "Yeah...and your point is?" "I have reason to suspect that both Sonic and Cosmo decided to be with each other for a particular reason..."

Meanwhile, Knuckles was speaking with Rouge outside the Steel Shop. "Oh no, no way am I doing that!" Knuckles said. "But why not?" Rouge asked him. "Your father scares me, Rouge, and I have reason to suspect that he doesn't like me." "That's why I want you to come by and talk with him. I sure you two will be able to get along somehow." "I guess so, but still he is a scary man." "I know, I know but..." "Okay, I'll do it. Huh?" he said as the sound of steel was loud. On the other side, Shadow was busy making the blade for a huge sword, the blade looking like a black angel wing with three edges on the unfeathered edge of the wing. Knuckles walked in and saw it, completely amazed. "That's hot, Shadow. How long did it take to make it?" he asked Shadow, his face covered by a welding mask. "An hour, I guess." he said, picking up the sword and checking for anything. "By the way, you seen Tails? I wanted him to add some lights to the blade." Shadow asked Knuckles. "Naw, but I don't think he has class now. Let's go find him." Knuckles said as they walked out of the Steel Shop.

They spotted Tails talking with the new nurse in the hallway. The look on his face showed only irritation and annoyance as he listened to the woman, which prompted Knuckles and Shadow to proceed towards them. "What exactly are you getting at? Are you telling me that Sonic and Cosmo don't really care about each other? How am I supposed to believe that?" Tails said. "My ability never lies, young fox. I know that if they truly cared about each other, I would feel it. I have an explaination for what they have." the woman responded. Tails' tails were twitching with anger at this point, but unlike Sonic, he kept his cool. "And that explaination would be what?" "That there is only selfish gain involved with both of them." "That makes no damn sense for the following reasons. One, neither of them are rich. Two, neither of them are like that." "Have you not heard of hiding your true colors behind a mask?" "...Fine. Just to humor your crazy theory, what has either of them have to gain from each other?" "Think, young fox. You are smart enough to think about it." "Fine...okay, stop fooling around and just tell me." "They simply want each other's bodies, in exchange for the false affection they display before you." Tails stood with the biggest indication of anger on his face. "That is total bullshit and you know it." Tails shouted. "Yeah, that's the truth!" Knuckles said as they came into view. "Knuckles? Shadow? What are you guys doing out of class?" Tails asked. "Don't worry about that. You speak the truth, Tails." Shadow said. "Yeah. This woman is nuts...right?" Tails asked and recieved nods from Shadow and Knuckles.

Back to Sonic and Cosmo, who both had the same Swimming class. Since our blue hedgehog is aquaphobic, he didn't do much during the class except lean against the wall, watching everyone else swim or whatever. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue shorts. "Sonic, will you at least try to swim today?" said Serg, who apparently taught this class. "I've already told you, I don't swim." Sonic said as he leaned on the wall. "Okay then...just don't breathe in too deep, chlorine can make you sick." said Serg before he went to check on some students that routinely drown(or come close to drowning). Sonic stayed in the same spot for the whole class, moving only to scratch his back or something like that. "Hmm...I've never been this bored before...it's not just the class. I guess not going out with Cosmo has had an effect on me. It's not like I'm dependent on it, but still...I guess I really am just bored. Stupid fog..." he thought as he looked out the window and saw nothing but white. On the other end from where Sonic was, Cosmo was washing the chlorine off of her body after a previous swim. Her hair took on her more adult hairstyle, as in very, very long and she wore a red one-piece school swimsuit. "Sonic looks so bored...very understandable, considering that he can't really swim. I know we're doing this for my mother but...I don't know what to do anymore...We're supposed to be close friends...but that doesn't sit well with the both of us." she thought as she looked at him outside the shower room at Sonic, who waved towards her. "I want to feel his touch again...wait. Just because we're close friends...doesn't change anything...just like we promised." she thought and soon a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

Tails was really irritated by the new nurse and was about ready to walk away when he thought about something. "Let's see if she even has any proof." he thought as a smile appeared on his face. "All right, ma'am. Prove it." he said, a nervous expression on her face. "First, tell me, how often do they have sex?" "Not that often. Maybe like once a month or so, but not recently." "Do they exclude anyone from their general space?" "Of course not. That would be crazy." "Or so you would believe. Take it from me, if they truly loved each other, you would know it." "Guys...let's get away and now. She's beginning to bug me." Tails said as they walked off. "That woman is the new nurse?! She's full of it!" Knuckles said, enraged from the overall conversation. "Still, she seems a little _too_ concerned about them. I think she's plotting against them." Shadow said. Tails thought for a second and came to a single thought. "She...she's trying to break them up." he said. "Wait, what?" Knuckles asked. "She's trying to break up their relationship. The reason why eludes me, but that is her plan." Tails said. "Why do something so stupid with high school students?" Shadow asked. "Whatever it is, we need to warn Sonic and Cosmo about that woman. She can be very convincing, especially in the state the both of them are at." Tails said. "True enough, let's see if we can find them!" Knuckles said, but they were cut off by V.P. Eggman. "You boys are coming with me." he said as he created a giant sphere around them and rolled them to his office. Shadow said the only thing that fit the situation..."Shit..."

Sonic was about ready to try something else for his class. "Hmm...I wonder if this chlorine can reach lethal levels with in people?" he thought sadistically. As he looked up, he saw Cosmo waving and signalling him to walk to her direction. "What...? Does she want me?" he said as he got up and walked over to her. "Hey, Cosmo. What's up?" he asked her. "Come in here, Sonic." she said as she walked in the room. Using his speed, he got in the empty girls shower room easily, what he considered was either the ultimate taboo or the ultimate victory. "I will never be forgiven for this..." he said as he walked within. Luckily, everyone else was already gone so he'd at least get out of this with some level of dignity. "So, what's going on, Cosmo? You like this class?" he said, but was caught off guard by her tight embrace. "Hey, Sonic. It just pains me to see you so bored..." she said, burying her face into his chest. "Yeah, it's not your fault, though...I can't swim, so..." he said, rubbing her back. "Then why did you take the class?" "So I could be with you." he said with a smile as he returned the embrace. She could only smile as she looked into his eyes. Overwhelming happiness was between the both of them as they were this close to each other after such a while. She pulled him over to the shower since she figured he had chlorine on him from people splashing water. He soon had the scent of pool water off of him and he felt better. "I guess the scent was making me sick. I'm fine, now." he said. "Then, would you mind...?" she whispered in his ear. "Ahh, sure, if you want." he said as he held her.

Cosmo held herself against the wall as Sonic rubbed her sensitive area. She moaned as she felt his hand glide over her. After a while, he stopped and simply held her as she turned to look at him. "Do you want me to put it in?" he asked Cosmo. She nodded positively and he lightly moved aside the bottom of her swimsuit to expose her sensitive area, a small tuff of green hair above the hole. Slowly, he pushed himself into her and settled into a steady rhythm once the initial sting subsided. "Ohh, yes. Yes, it feels so good!" she said as his thrusts matched her own. He lightly clutched her right breast as his rhythm increased until he stopped. "Cosmo...I don't think we should do this here..." he said, letting her go and straightening her out a little. "Okay...I'll see you later, then?" she said, in between gasps. "No problem. See you later, Cosmo." he said after kissing her cheek and dashing out. Cosmo was assuring herself to keep that promise.

As Sonic was walking out, the scent of the chlorine got to him again and his stomach began hurting. "Damn chlorine...argh, it hurts...better go to the nurse." he thought as he started running to his destination. He opened the door and sat down as the nurse saw him, realizing now was the time for action. "Yes, what can I do for you, young hedgehog?" she asked. "Stomach hurts. Need help." he said as he struggled to talk through the pain. "Take this with a cup of water and lie down for a few minutes. You should be fine soon. Do you have any classes?" she asked. "Yeah, but I'll be fine if I miss them..." he said after taking the pain reliever and settling down. "By the way, do you have a girlfriend?" "Sort of. She's my really close friend." "Do you really care about her?" "Yes." There wasn't much she could do since he was in no condition for her to do anything. Meanwhile, Cosmo was walking to class when she came across Tails and the others. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked them. "Oh nothing much. Oh yeah, Cosmo. We gotta tell you something." Tails said. "What is it?" "Well, the new school nurse is evil." Knuckles said. "They all are, Knuckles." she responded, taking things out of her locker. "She has something evil in store for both you and Sonic." Shadow said. "Why would she want to do harm to us?" "She wants to break the two of you up." Tails said. "But we aren't really a couple at the moment. Anyway, I didn't see Sonic in my class when I walked out here for some books." she said. "I saw him running towards the Nurse's office, actually." Shadow said, making both Tails and Knuckles panic. "That ain't good." Tails said. "Not good at all." Knuckles said. "Yeah, he might've gotten sick from the chlorine. I'll go check on him." she said, completely missing the point of the conversation. "I really hope they'll be okay..." Knuckles said.

Luckily, the nurse went out to restock some medical...things. Cosmo walked in and saw Sonic asleep, clutching his stomach a little. She lightly kissed his cheek and his eyes slowly opened. "Hey, what are you doing here? Chlorine get to you too?" he asked. "No, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You wouldn't believe what Tails, Knuckles and Shadow told me." she said. "What was that?" "They said that the nurse was evil." "Well, that can be true for most high schools, though it should be noted that they are payed to help." "Yeah, they believe that she's trying to break us up." "But we aren't really a couple...right?" "I'm not too sure myself. The nurse isn't here..." she said, looking into his eyes. "Yes...she certainly isn't..." Sonic said with a grin on his face. Back in Eggman's office, he was in a room beneath his desk...no, seriously. Underneath his desk was a large room where he did...things. "Heh heh...almost there. I've got the hapless souls that will help me advance forward. Now begins the experiment." he said as the people with great wounds squirmed. "Please...please don't do this..." said the pile of dying flesh. "Don't fear...you all will help advance the path of science. Now, let your bodies become the discipline of Elementrian!!" he shouted as a large circle appeared beneath them. The bodies ripped and churned until they evaporated, the scent of blood and rotting flesh disappearing as well. Aferwards, a small diamond floated and entered Eggman's right arm. "I've done it. I've created a new discipline of science! The Discipline of ELEMENTRIAN!! Soon, I will destroy Geosynthesis and begin a new age of science! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!" he said as his arm began glowing until a large explosion covered his arm with dark-yellowish scales and three claws sticking out of the flesh. "Hmm...a little cloth will cover that..." he thought as he was freaked out by the strange transformation.

In Turg, Flaere was looking at ancient documents as his soldiers marched. "Hmm...the Supreme General is alive...and he's trying to do something big. That question is what?" he thought until his door opened and a soldier with three holes in his head and chest fell. "Well, well, well, if it isn't General Flaere. I have returned to retake my place as the Supreme General of HRG." Eggman said. "You can't. Sonic is the Supreme General, though he doesn't act like it." Flaere said as Eggman sat down. "Sonic? Please, just because he has the Omega Rank doesn't mean he's leadership material. Thus is why I'm here. Give me back the title, Flaere." he said. "...In exchange for what?" he said. "The power to regain your beast..." Flaere opened his eyes after that sentence. "...Very well...Supreme General Eggman." he said defeatedly as Eggman laughed his fat ass off. The whole city was labeled with Eggman flags and in a matter of minutes, the city was back on it's feet with new buildings, mechanized people and a large castle, where the HRG offices once stood. "Now begins the second phase of my plan...as soon as that bitch does her duty..." he thought as he looked at his large arm.

Back at the school, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were looking for a way out of the V.P.'s closet. "Knuckles, just punch down the door." Tails said. "...Duh." he said as he knocked down the door. "Of course, it was that easy..." Shadow said as they walked out and saw the desk moved. They also noticed the huge hole and the room beneath. "What is this?" Tails asked as they went down. When they saw the piles of flesh and strange circles, they knew something was going on. "Eggman has gone psycho." Knuckles said, looking at all the strange things in the room. "I think it's worse than that." Shadow said, pointing to a large book on a desk. Tails looked over the book and thought before coming up with an idea. "Shit. That must be why that woman is trying to break up Cosmo and Sonic. Eggman wants them seperated for some reason and it has something to do with his plan..." Tails said as he looked over the various sticky notes. Suddenly, a shadow appeared as they clamored into hiding. "How is the break up going, woman?" Eggman asked. "Not well, their spirits are too strong and they insist that they aren't going out or that they aren't a couple." she responded. "Well, try harder. Obviously, it takes more prying to get the truth. Last I checked, they were one strong couple." "Yes, my lord. I'll do what I can." They both left and Tails, Knuckles and Shadow came out of hiding. "This ain't good, guys. The nurse is in league with Eggman." Tails said. "The conspiracy is revealed, but what will we do?" Knuckles said. "Uhh, guys. I think we have another problem as well..." Shadow said, pointing to a large picture of what looked like a beast entitled "The Ultimate Beast."

Sonic and Cosmo were talking about their current situation. "It's really hard to explain what we are...isn't it?" Sonic asked. "I guess so. I mean, are we just close friends, Sonic?" Cosmo asked him. "Are we...just close friends?" he asked as well, unsure of the answer. "Well, I guess it shouldn't matter to us that much, Cosmo. We are who we are, that's what I think." he said. "Hmm, I guess. Well, shall we?" she asked. "Ready when you are." She unbuttoned her top as he folded his clothes already. After they were both ready, she got on top of him as he pushed into her sweet spot. She moved up and down quickly, moaning with each thrust. "Sonic...it's so wonderful..." she said as her movement increased in speed. "I know what you mean..." he said as his own thrusts sped up. He pulled out and placed her on her back as he got on top of her. "Can I try it with your breasts?" he asked Cosmo, who nodded positively for him to do so. He places his horn between her breasts as she holds them, rubbing them against his horn. "They're so soft, Cosmo...I'm about to come..." Sonic said as the pressure built up. "Go ahead. I want you let it out." Cosmo said as he did exactly that, lightly spraying on her face. They were both red in the face a little after that until Cosmo slowly rose up and placed a hand on Sonic's horn. She lightly licked the tip, causing Sonic to shiver slightly before settling in. As she did so, she rubbed two fingers against her sensitive area, further instilling pleasure to herself. After she stopped licking him, Sonic came around the back and did the same thing Cosmo just did to herself, just to make her impatient. "Ahh...your hands are so soft, Sonic..." she said as she felt his fingers inside of her. "Put it in me, Sonic..." "Okay, if you want..." he said as he gripped her hips and thrusts into her. "Ahh!...Sonic...More!" she shouted as his thrusts increased in speed.

They both couldn't go any longer as they both reached their peak. "I...I can't go anymore...I can't hold it, Cosmo!" Sonic said, his speed at it's max. "Let it go inside me! Inside me! Ahh...!!" Cosmo shouted as Sonic let it all go. He fell back as Cosmo lied on his chest, lightly licking his chest as she breathed heavily. Sonic wrapped his arms around her, his hands lightly holding her hips. The nurse walked in and saw them sleeping. "Hmm...I suppose they really are..." she thought as a couple of robots walked in. One silenced shot later, her body fell to the ground. Eggman walked in and sat next to the nurse bed, lightly stroking both Sonic and Cosmo's heads. "Sleep well, you two. That woman won't be necessary for what I have in mind. Lad, you've certainly have matured since last I'd seen your body completely and Cosmo, you're no different. Perhaps you are a match but...won't know until the time is right. Until then, continue to feel this way for each other. I remember my own experience with a beloved one. She was beautiful, yet stuffy, just like me. It all ended when I was going to take her on a date, she was talking with some other guy but I payed no attention to that. When I saw her sleeping with him within her own home, I needed to know what was up. I barged in and she played that old "It's not what you think" shit. I told her, "I ain't stupid, bitch! You was all over that motherfucker!". At this point, she was in tears, after I beat the fuck out of that bastard, and I was walking towards her. She lunged herself at me and tried to appeal to my soft side with a deep kiss. Too bad she didn't notice the knife I had in my back pocket. I stabbed the shit out of her and burned her body, killed her parents and burned their house to the ground and ever since, I've hated women. Regardless, the point is don't murder your girlfriend unless she backstabs you. Well, I must be off but trust in that I will be back soon." he said, walking out and closing the nurse's office. The cool breeze from the door closing lightly awoke Sonic. "Eggman..." he said, going back to sleep.

Within a realm between the clouds was an immense creature that slumbers forever. Eggman slowly walked within the realm and eyed the creature. He pulled out a book and looked at a picture of the same creature. "Yes...this is it. The Ultimate Beast...or at least part of it...heh heh heh..." he thought as he walked out. A sadistic grin crossed his face as he left, thinking cleverly about his next plan, a plan that would lead to his greatest accomplishment...

-I can sense the hatred coming with the next review and I'll be ready. Regardless, the story is almost done, as an update to my readers.


	21. The Beginning of The Unfaithful

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. We're nearing the home stretch of this story, so stay with me here.

Chapter 21: The Beginning of The Unfaithful

Eggman was getting ready for his next attack. "Listen very carefully, all of you. My next plan of action is to lure Sonic into the Storm Vortex. By doing so, I will be able to control the Ultimate Beast, Tryoviryn the Unfaithful. It is a truly massive creature and with Sonic as the bait, it will be under my control. I shall begin the operation by obtaining bait to attract the bait." he said, walking out of the building and leaving Flaere to assume his preparations. "Please...please stop us, Sonic...if that beast awakens..." Flaere thought as he did his job. Meanwhile, Eggman had arrived at Sonic's house to see if he was there. "Wait...he's probably too tired for me to do that...I'll go for the girl." he said, driving over to Cosmo's house. The only one there was her mother, so he decided to make due. "Okay, I'll have to do that instead since the girl is not here...of course, there's no shame in asking. Excuse me, ma'am. Is your daughter here?" he asked Hertia. "No, she isn't. Did you need her for anything?" she asked him. "No, I'm sure you will be able to assist me in a similar manner." he said, unleashing a light spray of sleeping gas at her. She was knocked out and Eggman had his bait. "Perfect, now to wait until the time is right..." he thought as he floated back to his base, leaving a note for whoever to see.

Sonic and Cosmo were walking up to her house almost a few minutes after Eggman had left. "So I said to the jerk, "Hands off, it's hard to keep these quills in shape!" " Sonic said, making Cosmo giggle. "Really, though? Is it that hard?" she asked. "Well...not really. Hey, what's this?" Sonic asked, ripping the note off of the door. "Hmm..._Sonic, if you are reading this, then the girl's mother is my prisoner. To save her, come to the new city of Turg and my grand GeoCastle. Make haste, who knows what I'll do as I wait...ehehehahahahahahahahaha!!"_...that bastard!" Sonic shouted, passing the note to Cosmo, who was now in shock. "Call Tails and tell him we need the Tornado." Sonic said, picking her up and dashing all the way to the train station. "Hello, Tails? It's me. We're on our way..." Cosmo said, her voice low.

When they arrived, Tails was already finished with his modifications on the Tornado, which now looked like an angelic version of the Egg Carrier. "Hey guys, what's the reason for the Tornado?" he asked, puzzled by the looks on Sonic and Cosmo's faces. "Eggman has Cosmo's mom and we need to get her back. Thus is the reason for the..." Sonic stopped when he saw the new ship with his mouth agape. It took a few seconds and a light tap on the face for him to regain focus. "...call for the Tornado. Can you help us?" Sonic said. "Of course. Say no more. Should we pick up Shadow and Knuckles?" Tails asked, but was interrupted by a rush of wind. Knuckles and Shadow were on the scene. "Let's get going." Shadow said. "Yeah, I'm up for some action." Knuckles said. "Okay, just let me get the keys from my mom and..." Tails said but was stopped by Sonic. "Hold on a sec. Tails, old friend, you made this ship, right?" "Yeah, I did." "Therefore, why the freaking hell don't you keep the keys?" "You try keeping the keys from someone who does roundchecks of your workshop when you aren't around and ask me that." "...Let's go."

The ship took off and flew straight towards Turg, which was now mechanized and under Eggman's control. Large, brightly lit skyscrapers and buildings shone underneath the blood red sky with flags showing Eggman's face blew in the little wind. Everyone was walking throughout the city slowly, with chains to the feet and steel spheres covering their heads. "Oh my god..." Cosmo said, burying her face in Sonic's chest. "Eggman, I swear to God, if Cosmo's mom met this same fate..." Sonic thought angrily. "There's the castle, guys!" Tails said. He landed in the large courtyard, where Eggman sat in waiting. "Never late, as usual..." Eggman said as Sonic ran straight towards him. "You got ten seconds to show me Cosmo's mother unmechanized or you'll be ripped to shreds..." Sonic said. "Right here." Eggman said, pointing to Hertia on the wall. The shackles released themselves and she fell into Cosmo's arms. "Of course, now I have what I want!" Eggman said, unleashing energy at Sonic, who wasn't ready to dodge. The energy whipped around him and left him immobile. "What is this!?...As if I didn't already know." Sonic said. "Well, I needed to get you here, off-guard, long enough for my next plan. I'm gunning for the Ultimate Beast within the Storm Vortex. Have you not heard of Tryoviryn the Unfaithful?" he asked, Sonic's eyes widening in fear. "Umm...well...no, I...I didn't..." he said, but Eggman knew he was lying. "Either way, I need him to come out of his Storm Vortex to obtain him, and you get to help me." "How, pray tell?" "Ever hear of live bait...?" Eggman said with a sinister smile. "That's what I was afraid of..." Sonic thought as robots lifted him. "Drop the hedgehog." Shadow said, his hands glowing. "My robots will keep you busy. Get them!" Eggman said, thousands of robots storming the castle and surrounding Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. "To the Storm Vortex!" Eggman said, his robots setting down Sonic and flying off towards a large pillar of clouds in the center of the sea.

After a few minutes, the robots were destroyed and Sonic's friends helped Cosmo's mom to the ship. "Now what do we do?" Tails asked, starting up the ship. "We go after them." Shadow said. "Yeah, or this beast will eat Sonic, if what Eggman says is true." Knuckles said. "Then let's hurry up." Cosmo said after making sure Hertia was all right. The ship started but what they all saw was mindblowing. The Egg Carrier was split in half, most of it in large, bent steel clumps and burning, a lot of robot parts and spilt oil that was also burning and the Storm Vortex was in the center of the city. Buildings were broken, streets ripped from the earth and the clouds from the vortex were covering most areas. "Oh my goodness...what is this...?" Hertia asked, looking over the damage. "Not too sure...but I have a bad feeling about this..." Tails said as they flew to the side of the vortex. Meanwhile inside the vortex, Eggman was thrown backwards and landed hard on his back. "Gah...even with a sacrifice prepared, he won't be my slave...!" Eggman shouted as he pulled out a long lance coated in dark energy. As he jumped to attack, a blast of sharp, glowing needles flew through him, dropping him back down and bleeding like someone who came out of the Iron Maidan. Eggman's body fell limp and a loud roar sounded all over the area.

Sonic was still out, the energy still leaving him unable to move until that same roar broke the energy and he woke up. "Where the hell?...the Storm Vortex..." he thought as an extremely large creature appeared before him. It was most likely the biggest serpent Sonic had ever seen, it's eyes glaring at him with six black lines in both eyes. Sharp fangs dripped with vicious intent as it was Sonic, a silver colored mane of hair on it's head with long sideburns and three horns, one on the forehead and two on top of the head. It had no arms, just large gold metallic crescents tipped with gems, curved gemcurves connecting across the wing and four sword-like protrusions, one of each set bent at the tip. Between the protrusions were glowing energy points and circles, which would be the "feathers" for the wings. It's main body was red and roughly the size of five battleships length-wise, with two bladed wheels on each side of it's body. Along the body were curved spikes and at the end of the tail was a large green pointed gem with golden designs on the sides and the same energy feathers. This was the Ultimate Beast, Tryoviryn the Unfaithful, and Sonic was shaking. "So...this is the big one...the Ultimate Beast...Tryoviryn the Unfaithful..." Sonic thought as he was about a nose's distance away from the creature. Expecting the beast to devour him, he stood firm but after a few minutes, nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw the mighty serpent circling about him in the distance as the storm clouds blew all over.

"I wonder why it's so anxious?" he thought as he saw the serpent go back towards him. As it floated vertical before him, the scale of the beast hit home as Sonic stood, dumbstruck. "My god, you're huge..." he said, walking towards it. It remained unmoved as Sonic came within arm's length of it. The feel of the scales was a strange one for Sonic, the creature's shiny body glistening with spikes. "Not sure if I can handle you..." he said, staring eye-to-eye with the beast. For what seemed like an hour, they eyed each other until it's eyes shone with blood. It looked behind Sonic and saw Eggman's body moving. "Grr...not possible...there's no way that I was denied my power...you leave me no choice, Sonic!" he said, his body glowing until a large pillar of light covered his body. Suddenly, a large tower broke through the ground of Turg and pierced the Storm Vortex. "Whoa, what is this!? Wait a second..." Sonic said as he looked at the tower. A marble-bricked tower with angelic statues and huge columns stood firm as the Storm Vortex dissippated. "Is it...is this the fabled Tower of Avalon!?" Sonic yelled as Eggman stood atop the tower.

"Yes, Sonic! This is the Tower of Avalon, where the Sword of Avalon rests! He who controls the Sword of Avalon controls the elemental balance!" he yelled, leaping down to where Sonic was. "I may not have gotten the Ultimate Beast, but I will get that sword...huh?" Eggman said, speaking to no one because Sonic was already inside. The giant serpent, Tryoviryn, was wrapping it's body around the whole tower as Eggman rushed forward, his path blocked by Tryoviryn. "Fuck...fucking hell..." Eggman thought. Because of the giant beast, the interior of the tower was slightly dark as Sonic walked through. "I can't believe that I'm in the fabled judgment tower...huh?" he said as he saw a pillar of light covering something in a chapel. "Is this the Sword of Avalon?" he asked as he stepped in front of the sword. "_Beast of Judgment...you've finally arrived..._" a voice said. "Whoa! Who's there!?" Sonic said, looking around. "_Tryoviryn has awoken...the beast of judgment has arrived...everything is going as we predicted..._"the voice said again as the whole room started glowing. Ghastly spirits with ceremonial robes and hoods floated above Sonic. "Could you be...the Geosynthesizers of the Past?" Sonic asked. "_Geosynthesizers...and Elementrials...both are responsible for the birth of this world that you live in..._" "Geosynthesizers and Elementrials...but why am I here? And did you call me the Beast of Judgment?" "_Correct...you are the beast of judgment...the beast that will enable the world to possess the chance to change...the chance to live...the chance to be judged..._" "The chance to be judged...huh?" "_We have company...defeat by means of Tryoviryn...rid us of the evil atop the tower..._" the voice said before the room went dark again. "Eggman..." Sonic thought as he dashed out and along the side of the tower. He reached the top and stood beside the head of Tryoviryn, facing Eggman.

"Sonic...time and time again you've stopped me...Turg is mine...the world is nearly mine...and _you can't stop me this time!!_" Eggman shouted as his body took on a large mechanical Behemoth-like form, with large RPGs and gatling guns on his cheeks. His red eyes shone as he saw his targets. "Alright then...here goes everything!" Sonic said, jumping at Tryoviryn and placing his hand on it's head. A bright light later, Sonic had begun to transform before everyone. "Did...did Sonic just touch that huge creature!?" Tails asked. "Yeah, but for what purpose?..." Shadow asked. "Could it be another Geosynthesis beast?" Knuckles asked. "Not too sure but...the light is fading!" Cosmo said as the sphere of light dissiapted and Sonic's most destructive form appeared. He had no quills at all, simply silver hair on his head with the three horns coming from his forehead and sides. His eyes were white except for a black thin line in the center and yellow lightning-like designs outlined his eyes. His armor was red with large shoulder pads and long sides, his arms going into large red guantlets with gold rings around the top. The guantlets had a diamond on the palm and there were two sets of claws. The first were hook-like claws on his fingertips and a second set coming from the top of his hand, longer sword-like curves extending over his hand. The symbol of the Omega Force Gem was printed on his chest and two large bladed wheels connected with the crescent-like wings, the energy feathers glowing just as brightly. His legs were black with red bands around the hips and triangle marks on his knees. His feet were covered by huge boots with a triangle gem on the front and big claws at the bottom. His tail was the same as the beast itself, large and covered with spikes and a large pointed gem at the bottom. He let out an earthshattering roar as the transformation was complete.

"No fucking way! You dare take _my beast!?_" Eggman shouted, blasting everything at Sonic. He flew straight Eggman and was right behind him before the first missle was unleashed. Eggman had a sweatdrop on the side of his head as Sonic reappeared, his bloodthirsty eyes centered on him. One swing of his claws sent the mechmonster flying into the tower, most of the armor breaking off of him. Before Eggman could even recover, Sonic rushed in and delivered another claw attack, flinging Eggman into the street nearly 30,000 feet below. The impact was so great, all the remaining armor broke off and Eggman laid there, eyes completely white and unable to move. Sonic floated slowly downward, claws at the ready. All Tails and the others heard was a muffled scream and sound of flesh sheering before Sonic flew back into the Tower of Avalon. Cosmo looked over as the ship landed on one of the tower's large platforms. The entrance Sonic took was on this platform as they saw the doors close behind him. "Come on, everyone. Let's head inside." she said as everyone walked out. "Man, this thing is awesome." Tails said, looking over the tower. "Indeed, who knew this was hidden beneath the city?" Knuckles said. "Either way, it's up here for whatever reason and of course, Mr. Psychopath is inside." Shadow said walking towards the door. "Wait...I'm going in." Cosmo said. "But why?" Tails asked. "I've read about this tower and only Geosynthesizers can enter. I'll get him out." she said, walking towards the door before turning to face everyone. "I promise..." she said as she dashed inside. "...Good luck." they all said, entering the ship again.

Cosmo walked all the way to the chapel-like room where Sonic floated in front of the Sword of Avalon, staring at her with his sword-like eyes. "_The Geosynthesizer of Birth is here as well...looks like the time has come for Avalon...take out the sword and prepare yourself, Sonic._" said the voices again before Sonic turned around and grabbed the sword's hilt. He pulled it and easily got it out of the statue it rested in. As soon as the sword was pulled, the whole tower started glowing and the statue began cracking before all the rock blasted off. Before both Sonic and Cosmo was the King of the Tower, the Amorphous Ruler of Elements; Avalon. It turned out to be a large purple diamond shaped form with hundreds of arms flailing and swinging about. Three tails and six floating spheres complete the deadly creature. "_You cannot absorb this beast, Sonic. Nor can you, Cosmo. Avalon must be destroyed to bless the sword with his power._" said the voices before Avalon took center stage. "So it is ye who are ready for my trial. Fight me, young ones...and prevail!!" he said, reaching his arms and covering Sonic's body in arms and claws.

Cosmo unleashed her vines, which now were covered in a blue flame as she ran up towards Avalon. When she slashed and cleaved off the arms, Sonic was clutching his body as most of the armor he sported in his form was ripped off by the arms of Avalon. "Are you all right?!" Cosmo asked, dashing towards him. Before she got too close, Sonic dived and pushed her away before another arm grabbed him. This time, he had nothing of the Tryoviryn form on him as the beast entered the Omega Force Gem. "If I'm this judgment beast...then I'd better become one and fast..." he thought as he got up, grabbing the sword and standing defensively. "Let's take him down, Cosmo...together." he said, extending a hand to her. "Okay then...together." she said grabbing the hand. A bright light surrounded the both of them and the arms lunged forth, destroying them due to the light. "Cosmo...it's time you got your first beast." Sonic said. "What? Now? Where is it coming from..." she was caught off-guard by his body glowing and turning into a four-winged angelic hedgehog wth white flames covering his quills and large white clawed guantlets and greaves. "_I am the beast of Judgment, Sonic the Hedgehog. Weird, I know but go with me on this. Anyway, let's go take this guy out!_" said Sonic. Cosmo had the same form as Sonic, bearing a huge bow with ethereal arrows at the ready. As Avalon advanced towards her, she lunged forward, swinging the bow and slicing off all the arms before charging at Avalon. "_The time has come for us to do what Avalon desires. We shall prevail, Cosmo!_" Sonic said. "_I am glad to hear that. Prevail, young ones!_" Avalon shouted as it took on the form of a giant blade. It locked it's edge with Cosmo's bow until it pushed her back, flying her to the wall. She bounced off and shot arrows at Avalon, causing light explosions with each shot. "_Cosmo! Use my power too!_" Sonic said. Cosmo pulled out her arm and on her guantlet, Sonic's head appeared, charging with energy until he unleashed it, a stream of light fire blasting Avalon into the wall. "_Now, throw the sword at him to immobilize him long enough for me to finish it!_" Sonic said, Cosmo doing exactly that. The Sword of Avalon struck straight through the beast's chest, pinning him against the wall. Now, Cosmo charged another shot when Sonic explained what would occur.

"_Cosmo, when this last shot goes, I'll go straight at him with the other beasts._" Sonic said. "What do you mean?" she said. "_We've never fought alone, Cosmo. The beasts have always fought alongside us and now will be no different. We'll all use our power to take out Avalon and bless the sword!_" Sonic said as the energy reached it's limit. The shot was a spirit form of Sonic wielding a large sword and the other beasts charging around him. The impact was great and Avalon was glowing heavily as Sonic pushed the sword into him. "_The blessing...is complete...excellent job...young ones...now, let the sword go to ye..._" Avalon said, glowing brightly as the Sword of Avalon set itself on Sonic's back and turned into a symbol on Sonic's back, below his Geosynthesis symbol. Suddenly, the tower started shaking a little. "Cosmo! Sonic!" Tails shouted from an intercom of some kind. "Tails, what's going on!?" Cosmo asked. "The tower is showing some considerably high levels of energy! You guys gotta get going!" Tails said. "Okay, we're on our way!" Cosmo said, dashing towards the ship. She was getting on when she noticed that no one was following her. "Hey, what the...wait, Sonic is still in there!" Cosmo said, turning to go but the ship's door closed and locked. "Something's wrong! I've got no control over the ship!" Tails said, fiddling with just about everything. "_Guys, get going! The Tower of Avalon is gonna blow! I'll push the ship away, so get ready!_" Sonic said from seemingly nowhere. "But what about you!? You're still in there!" Cosmo said, pounding at the door. "_I know. I'll be okay, though. I've made miraculous escapes before, remember? Trust me, I'll be cool! Tails, get going!_" Sonic said. "...If you say so. You better be right, Sonic..." Tails said, starting up the ship.

Eggman woke up and saw the ship leaving the tower. "Oh now what...?" he thought as the tower shook violently. The top blew first, a large blue explosion with pieces flying everywhere. "Oh goddamn it all...ah well, the Eggman always survives..." he thought as a large piece of the tower fell on top of him. From the Tornado, everyone saw the explosion and looked out. What they saw was a small figure flying far from the tower, covered in blue flames. A large sphere of dark light also escaped and flew at the figure as well. The rest of the tower collapsed withing minutes and the whole city was covered in a thicket of dust and stone. Eggman's castle was totally destroyed and all the mechanized people were free. The Tornado landed within the city and overlooked the scene. "Well, so much for the tower..." Tails said as a trail of sparkles marked the path of the aforementioned figure. "That might have been Sonic, but we won't know until later..." Knuckles said. "Then we shall wait..." Shadow said. "I...I guess so...Please..." Cosmo said, looking as the sparkles vanished in the set sun as darkness settled in...

- Three chapters to go, that's an update for you all.


	22. A Lost and Broken Soul

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. We're nearing the home stretch of this story, so stay with me here.

Chapter 22: A Lost And Broken Soul

The aftermath of the collapsing of the Tower of Avalon(lot's of of's here) shook up the entire city of Turg. The people couldn't remember much since the time of enslavement and generally kept on with their lives. Eggman wasn't seen at all, which had the others believing that he was hiding to recover. Most of the debris from the tower was being removed and placed in the crater from where the tower originated, which conveniently was surrounded by a large Geosynthesis symbol. The Tower of Avalon would be repaired soon but at the moment, that wasn't happening. Back at Station Square, everyone saw the results of the battle and hoped for the best, hoping that Eggman was to never be seen again. Mr. Rock looked and thought for a while, hoping that his students were okay. Rina saw the footage and hoped for their saftey, concerned by the mass of the blast. Then came his moment, Eggman emerged from his position, bruised all over yet standing firm. "Attention all of Turg! I am the Supreme Geosynthesizer! Do as I say if you seek to live!" he said but recieved no positive feedback. He was used to this so he shrugged it off as a massive rebellion began by the people of Turg, which Sonic's friends decided to assist in. "We've got to liberate these people!" Cosmo said, recieving positive remarks from the others as she looked over. "Sonic...please come back soon..." she thought as she prepared to declare the rebellion.

Meanwhile, above the city of Station Square, a figure flys above the highest building. "Well, I've finally returned. Hold on a second...where's my body?" Shiorae said, looking about and not seeing Sonic. "Hmm...this is strange. What happened since I was away?" he thought back to when he left Sonic's body for a bit, before Sonic's random class session. "Sonic, I'll be going to take care of some personal things. Therefore, I shall say only this. Don't get in too much trouble while I'm gone." Shiorae said, pointing to Sonic's face. "Eh, don't worry about me. Have a lovely trip., Shiorae." Sonic said, ending said flashback. "Have a lovely trip, he says. Well, it's hard when there's no body to return to. I'd better look around." he said, jumping from the building and going in a full sprint. He reached the Mystic Ruins and came across Tails, the primary person to speak to. "Tails, it has been some time." he said, the fox turning around. "Oh hey, Shiorae. How was the trip?" he asked. "Fine. Where is Sonic?" "Uhh...well..." Tails took a while to explain what had occured during Shiorae's absence. "...I see. So that's what has occured. I've never gone a long time without Sonic complaining about something. He really is missing, then..." Shiorae thought before leaving, mystifying Tails.

Shiorae stumbled upon Cosmo on his way to the Train Station. "Hey...you seen Sonic?" he asked her. "I was sort of hoping you've seen him...I guess not." she responded. "Shit, this is really serious." "Yes, but what do you care?" "Well...actually, Sonic did me a real good favor." "And that was?" "Well, you did as well. Slaying Avalon, lord of the Elements." "Avalon? What does he have to do with anything?" "By slaying Avalon, I was freed from mortal bondage to Sonic's body. Normally, if I was out of his body for a real long time, my energy would suffer a great deal. Now, that won't be a problem. However, I left most of my power with him, so I need to find him. Plus, I am a little concerned about what I heard concerning the tower's destruction. That stupid jerk had better be alive..." Shiorae said, looking away. "Shiorae...so you are worried about him..." "Only because if he's dead, I'm dead so long as my remaining power is connected to him. Avalon's death means nothing but freedom for me, yet that freedom is bittersweet when I can't fully enjoy it. You must help me." "How can I help you?" "You possess a strong connection to Sonic, so we can combine our senses and search for his Geoaura." "His Geoaura? Is that like the Geolink?" "Sort of, except it's the power with Sonic's body regardless as to whether he is connected to the planet directly or not. If it's still active, we'll be able to sense it." he said as he closed his eyes. Cosmo did the same and they both concentrated. Within the darkness of their closed eyes, they both saw a very faint, if not barely visible, dot of light. "...It's really faint...which can mean that the aura has been damaged severely. He is alive, but finding him now would be pointless if the aura is barely sensible." Shiorae said. "I'm just glad he's alive. Now I can concentrate on the rebellion with an eased mind. What about you?" Cosmo asked and after a long pause, Shiorae responded. "I'm going to find my Sonic."

In a serene field of tall grass and wildflowers, blue smoke arises from a particular spot. That same spot has singed flora and broken ground, the blue smoke rising from a small crater. The crater has a short path from it, indicating that whatever fell didn't fall straight down, it fell and slide forward before stopping completely. The figure has his eyes closed, with several burn marks and blue smoke coming out. It is indeed Sonic, having survived the full brunt of the Tower of Avalon's epic demise. In the same field, a figure walks among the area, looking over at the flowers and generally enjoying herself. A young purple female hedgehog with quills similar to Sonic, except for an extra set that came upwards like the crescent of a tidal wave. She wore a red buttoned top with a few buttons undone, show some impressive chest skin, and a pair of sky-blue capris with green sneakers similar to Tails' shoe design. One of her really long quills was about as loose as real hair with three ribbons attatched. What was particularly strange about this girl was that she had six shadows, shadows not influenced by the positioning of the sun. The shadows had different colored eyes, the colors of the typical rainbow. As she walked, she noticed the smoking crater in the center of the fields. "Hmm? What is this?" she said as she dashed over there. She looked within and saw Sonic's body, on the verge of death. Sonic's thougts at the moment were going on as he layed there, unconscious. "It hurts...it hurts so bad...what happened...where am I...everyone...did my body change again...I feel them on my chest again...like the White Assassin...my changing body...is this the end..." these thoughts looped around him as he felt the pain his body took from the blast and the impact. The girl looked closely as she took in the situation. "I wonder who this is, and what happened to him...or her..." she thought, looking at Sonic's body changing. It stopped in his male state as she looked. "He's an interesting one..." one of her shadows said. "Indeed, but there's something wrong with him..." another said. "He's very weak...I wonder what happened to him..." another said. "Don't know and frankly, I could care less now. I've gotta help him and fast! He could die!" the girl said, dropping down and lifting the poor blue hedgehog. "He's really light. I wonder how old he is?" she said, getting out of the crater with a high jump. "I can sense that he is real young, about fourteen, two years younger than you, Sukimi." the shadow said, telling you the girl's name. "Cool...very cool." she said, smiling as she neared her house.

"Sukimi, I'm not sure your mom is ready to embrace the thought of you having a young one." said one of her shadows. "Relax about that. First of all, he's not even _that_ young. I mean, he is small but not that young. Second of all, I'm sure I can figure this out. Let's get him to my room." she said, dashing upstairs, thankful that her mother wasn't there anyway. Her room was a large circular space, red and blue stripped walls and ornamental carpets. In one corner is a pile of stuffed animals and in another is a station with a computer table and desk lamp. Her bed is a large rhombus-shaped structure and her pillows look like clouds. "I'd better get a cup of water. Do you figure cold is better or not?" she asked her shadows as she settled Sonic on the bed. "Cold." they all agreed as she walked out, returning a few seconds later. Slowly, she dipped a washcloth in the water and the second a drop hit his face, Sonic's eyes slowly opened. "Uhh...huh...? I...I'm alive...Where...am I...What happened...?" he said, slowly rising but he couldn't muster the strength to stay up, falling face-first into Sukimi's chest. He got up quickly, utterly embarrassed at what he did, unintentionally. "I'm so sorry! Really, I am! I didn't mean to..." he was cut off by her smile. "It's all right. I'm just relieved to see that you are alive. You were in pretty bad shape out there..." she said, slight blushing on her face. "So...you saved my life?" "Yes, I certainly did." "I am indebted to you eternally. I wouldn't be here, speaking, if not for you. Thank you so much, uh..." "You can call me Sukimi. What's your name?" "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." "Okay then, Sonic. Can you please tell me what happened to you?" she asked him. "...I...I can't remember...It hurts to remember...All I can remember are my friends...a big tower...a huge explosion...only pain...I'm sorry." he said but she was satisfied. "I can understand. Sometimes painful memories are hard to bring back and amnesia is common with most accidents." she said, smiling at him. "An accident? Was I involved in some crazy accident...?...Maybe..." he thought but suddenly looked down. "Oh my goodness! What happened to my body?!" he said, noticing the change in his chest features. "That was going on when I found you. One minute you had breasts, the next you didn't. Does this always happen?" she asked, sort of amused by Sonic's surprised face. "I don't think so...is it really weird?" he asked. She patted his head softly. "No, it's just something unique about you. There's nothing weird about people, just different features that make us special." "Yes, you certainly are right."

They sat and talked for a while before she wanted to see something. "Hey, uhh...Sonic?" she asked. "Yes, Sukimi?" he responded. "How good are you at remaining as still as a statue or stuffed animal?" she asked, watching Sonic fall lifelessly on her bed. He laid there like that for a good thirty minutes until he moved again. "How was that?" he asked. "Perfect! Now my mom won't get all riled up. I really don't want to make you do this, but if anyone besides me walks in here, drop in a lifeless state to cover yourself until I can starighten things out. Please?" she asked. "Sure, no problem at all. I can do that for you." he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're a sweetheart. Thank you so much." she said, enjoying the feel of him. Meanwhile, above Turg, Shiorae was trying to sense Sonic's presence again. "Shit, it's still too faint...be alive, you big blue jerk...come on, Sonic..." he thought, flying in another direction and recieving the same results. "Fuck, I'd better wait until his Geoaura repairs itself before trying again or I'll get discouraged. I can only hope that Eggman's HRG isn't in pursuit of him."

Later that night, Sonic was laying on his back, lifeless as Sukimi's mother was doing some light cleaning. She turned and spotted Sonic on the bed. "What an adorable stuffed toy! I wonder where she got it from. That Sukimi, always getting these stuffed toys. This one, you'd assume, was really alive." she thought, not noticing the sweat on his forehead. "I wish she'd gotten one that wasn't female, though, and if she did, at least put a shirt on it." she said, closing the door, leaving Sonic to lay there, embarrassed and trying to remember. "Tower...my friends...explosion...what does it all mean...augh...it hurts so bad...why do I feel so wrong...my bottom region feels so wrong...why? What have I done...?" he thought, slight tears in his eyes from the pain of remembering anything to no avail. Sukimi came in shortly and saw him there. "You did really good. Want some cake?" she asked him, holding a second small plate with cake. "Oh..umm, no thank you, Sukimi." he said. "I'm really sorry about that. She can get real crazy about guys being in the house...but I don't get why." she said putting the plate down. "She...she's doing what a mother does. I envy you." he said. "Really? Why?" "I lost my parents...at birth..." "Really!? That's horrible..." "It was the only thing I could remember at the moment..." There was a period of silence until Sukimi spoke. "I've made up my mind. I'll watch over you as long as I need to, okay?" she said, smiling at him. "You'd do that for me?" he asked. "Of course. I'd feel so bad to leave such a cute guy out there by himself in unfamiliar territory." she said. She was surprised when he lightly kissed her cheek. "I really appreciate it. Thank you for your help." he said, smiling and blushing after that. Many thoughts circled her mind after he kissed her cheek, thoughts that she couldn't keep within her head. She looked into his eyes for a while and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Then it's a promise on my part." she said, kissing him on his lips. Sonic couldn't really believe what had just happened. He thought she'd just kiss his cheek back but she took it a step further than he bargained for. In truth, he had some fear as a feeling crept within both his mind and body. He refused to oblige as thoughts started hurting him. Sukimi had released his lips and looked at him, smiling brightly as Sonic stared, dumbstruck but blushing all the same.

The next day, Sonic was simply sitting out in the same field he landed in. Looking at the clouds passing by, he thought about what had recently occured. "She helped me out...that's reason enough to allow her to do that kind of thing. Friends...a tower...explosion...why can't I remember what had happened?" he thought as a large light escaped from his body. Before was a huge black creature with white glowing areas throughout. It was a wolf-like creature with large white wings and a black mane of metal hair. It's entire body was like a robot, shiny and with various weapons all over, including RPGs and gun barrels. It's piercing red eyes stared at Sonic, who was scared beyond comprehension. He started running but was right in front of it again. "You don't have to fear me, young warrior. I will not hurt you." it said in a male voice. "Don't...fear you? You can speak as well?" he said, the beast scratching it's mane with his massive claws. "You seek answers concerning what occured at the Tower of Avalon?" "The...Tower of Avalon?...My head...it hurts...why?" Sonic said, holding his head. "It is because of me that your memories are, how should put it...broken." "You? What have you to do with this?" The beast settled down on his hindlegs as Sonic sat comfortably.

"When you and the Life Maidan, better known as your beloved Cosmo, defeated the beast known as the Lord of the Elementia Avalon, you were willing to sacrifice your life to get your friends to safety. I was sealed by Avalon beneath his tower for nearly 300 years, during which I weakened the seal by using my power within. That explosion you caused destroyed the seal and set me free and as I left, I saw your body heading for a lethal collision with our world. As fast as I could manage, I took off and entered your body, using as much of my power as possible to make the impact survivable. Unfortunately, I couldn't change what position you'd take while falling and the blow was great. The power I used to save you had an effect on your memory and as a result your memory was broken. Everything you knew of, did or participated in was lost, but not forever. The pain you feel when you remember things comes from the impact. Soon, you will remember everything, including the power you possess." Sonic was, to say the least, very confused. "So the thoughts I've had lattely have some significance?" he said. "Correct. When you have all your memories, you will have your Geoaura back and then you will see me again..." the beast said. "What is your name?" "You can call me Jurausene, the Beast of Indifference." the beast said before reentering Sonic's body. "Jurausene..." he thought before heading back to Sukimi.

He laid down silently, thinking off what he was just told. "My...beloved? Cosmo...her name...it brings warmth to my heart...the others are Tails, Shadow, Knuckles...my friends...I remembered them." he thought as an energy appeared above his chest, the Omega Force Gem had reappeared. "What's this thing? Why do I hear voices from it? Wait...this gem...it feels familiar...Geo...synthesis...AHH!!" Sonic screamed as he unintentionally thrashed about, holding his head and screaming from the pain. Sukimi dashed in and saw Sonic going _muy loco_. "Whoa, what's wrong?" she said, running to him and grabbing him. She felt his hot tears making her shirt wet as she pushed his face into her breasts. "Shh..shh...it's okay. I'm here now, Sonic..." she said, listening as he calmed down and gasped heavily. A few minutes later, Sonic was calm and Sukimi was gently stroking his quills as she laid him on top of her. "I wonder what was wrong...well, I'm glad he's okay now...someone's at the door..." she said, lifting Sonic and walking over to the door. She opened the door and saw a friendly smile on a young three-tailed fox with a big T-shirt and black jeans. "Hey, Sukimi. How you doing?" said the fox. Sukimi gave him a friendly hug, unintentionally squeezing Sonic. "Hey there, Suaske. I'm fine." she said, looking at Sonic who was purple-cheeked. "Oh, sorry about that." she whispered to Sonic as she put him down. "What's this? Another stuffed toy?" he asked her and recieved embarrassed giggles. "Wait a sec...blue hedgehog...red shoes...green eyes...it's the same as in this book." he said, showing Sukimi a book. "What's this? _My Beloved: Link to the World_? by Cosmo? Never heard of this author..." "The guy at the bookstore said it's a wondeful read. I read it on the way and I agree. You should check it out."

"Okay then..._My first year of high school seemed as normal as it could be. High ranker in classes, possessing many friends, all the things you'd get in high school. One friend, in particular, turned out to be more than that. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue hedgehog with red shoes and emerald eyes. The heroic figure who saved many lives many times over, including my own. He fell in love with me and I fell for him, regardless as to our differences..._A half hour later, Sukimi was done with the book and tears fell from her face. "My god, it's no wonder the book is popular..." she said, wiping her tears. "Yeah and check out the side of the book. An email address for if whoever reads the book sees him." Suaske said. "Give a second!" Sukimi said, dashing upstairs to her laptop and turning it on. Once up and running, she typed up a quick email to the aforementioned address. Back in Station Square, Cosmo just recieved the email as Tails was speaking with her. "Everyone is really touched by your book, Cosmo. Their spirits are flaring up with the power to reclaim Turg from Eggman." he said. "Yes, it make me happy to hear that...huh? An email? Let's see...Sukimi? Never heard of her but...whoa!" she said happily, making Tails turn. "What's going on?" "Listen to this, Tails! "Dear Cosmo, My name is Sukimi and I've really enjoyed your book. Also, I've found Sonic. He was in a very bad condition when I found him but he's okay now. His memory is a little shaky, though. Would you like me to bring him back to you?" This is great, but I don't think he should come back just yet." she said with relief in her heart. "I'm just glad to here that he's all right. Memory...you think he hit his head after that explosion?" "Maybe, but we should keep him away until these conflicts over here are a little calm. If he's not feeling too well, it wouldn't be wise for him to get in the middle of this." "You're right...well, better get to it." Tails said, walking with her out the door. "Thank God..." Cosmo said to herself.

Sonic stood in front of Suaske, moving and blinking, sort of freaking him out. "Can't believe he's really moving. Did you tell your mom yet?" he asked Sukimi. "No, you know how she is. I'll tell her eventually. In the meantime, I'm going to watch him, according to the email I got back. She asked me to care for him until some issues going on in the city area calm down." she said, resting Sonic on her lap. "_Lucky hedgehog..._Anyway, you need any help?" Suaske asked. "Eh...no thank you." she said definitively. "Huh? But why not?" "Because you're as reliable as a snowstorm in the desert." "What do you mean?! I'm plenty reliable! Name one time when I wasn't!" "The time I needed assistance organizing things in my room, which Sonic helped with; more like did for me, the time when I need you to be ready to help me on a school project and you said you were busy...playing games with your friends, the time you borrowed ten dollars from me for a new notebook or two and turned out you bought take out and used the change for the arcade, the time..." "I've heard enough, but trust me, I can..." he was interrupted by the sound of the television coming on. "Hmm?" Sukimi asked as she looked. "Fellow citizens, I am the true ruler of Turg and as such, I could use your help. If you see this menace, you should terminate it with extreme prejudice. Any who do so will recieve one million dollars." Eggman said on T.V. The statement across the area recieved little response aside from swearing by some and shrugs by others.

"Geez, one million for a young hedgehog? That's crazy." she thought as she turned off the T.V. While she wasn't looking at him, Suaske had a greed-inspired expression on his face until she turned. "Anyway, I don't think I can trust you to help me watch Sonic. He can get pretty riled up and crazy, so..." she said. "I can handle that. Just give me a shot." he asked. "Well...all right. You have to promise to devote yourself to such a commitment, no matter what." "I do promise that. But might I suggest that we surrender him for the million? We could take a vacation together." The only sound anyone outside heard was a scream of pain. "That is totally cold-hearted! Hmph!" Sukimi said, walking upstairs with Sonic. "Augh...she's strong..." Suaske said, laying on the ground, writhing in pain. Upstairs, Sonic was in the shower, washing himself and reflecting. "The Omega Force Gem was in me. Within are...Geosynthesis beasts...that's what Jurausene is...there's a lot of them...and I can transform into them...I can do Geosynthesis..." he thought. This time, he felt no pain in his thoughts as he remembered things. "My memory seems to be healing a little better since I feel no pain...but I know what needs to be done. I gotta get it back and do something about Eggman...hmm, but how?" he said as he stood there.

Back at Turg, Eggman was thinking. "In due time, the world will be helpless. Now is the time to journey to the Sea of Steel. There I shall obtain the Sword of Viragea, the other half of Avalon. Once I have the sword, nothing will stop me. Of course, bearing that sword is one of the taboos of Geosynthesis and I may end up facing...them. It won't matter until the time comes..." Eggman thought, looking out the window at the rebels fighting against his soldiers. "They can fight all they want but it wont matter when the Sword of Viragea and the Sword of Avalon belong to me! Ahahahahahaha!!" he said, thunder clasping in the background. In a sacred space, a giant shadowed creature with another small creature overlook the world. "The time of action...is upon us..."


	23. The Sea of Steel

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. We're nearing the home stretch of this story, so stay with me here.

Chapter 23: The Sea of Steel and the Sword of Viragea

The sun had arisen as the rebellion had finally decided to advance on Eggman's castle. Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles and Shadow were overhead in the NeoTornado as Tails piled on heavy shots at Eggman. The castle was totalled and all the robots perished, yet the time of celebration was not now. An extremely large steel panel lifted the castle and thousands of large ships had flown out, floating above the entire rebellion and before the NeoTornado. "Holy shit...Eggman was fooling us the whole time..." Tails said as he saw the armada. "Glad to hear you appreciate my genius, Tails!" Eggman shouted over the intercom. "Damn you, Eggman! What are you up to now!?" Knuckles shouted. "Two objectives, fools. I'm going to seek out and destroy Sonic myself, then once the Sword of Avalon is mine, I shall venture to the Sea of Steel to seek the Sword of Viragea and take over the world!" he said, putting WTF faces on everyone in the ship. "Still has that big mouth...let's take him down!" Cosmo said, turning to see Shadow walking to the top of the ship. From his hand fired a huge beam of energy, taking down neary 75 of Eggman's ships. "Grr...go to hell, you fox!" Eggman shouted, unleashing a hail of missles at Tails' ship. "...Shit..." was all Tails said as the missles closed in on the NeoTornado.

Suaske sat with a sleeping Sonic on the couch watching news about the grand assault on Eggman. "Hmm...interesting...so much for selling him off for the million. Huh?" he said as Sonic started glowing violently. His body was changed to a state resembling Jurausene, with a black metallic body, large claws on hands and feet with giant white rings on his ankles and elbows, metal mane of silver hair, red glowing eyes and eight chain gun barrels attached to his wrists rings. A pair of laser wings with 5 ft wingspans completed the Jurausene form. Suaske stood there, looking at the beast before him with fear as Sonic pulled out his chain guns on his right hand. They started spinning and glowing when Sukimi dashed insided after hearing the roar. "Sonic, stop! Don't do it!" she said, standing in front of Suaske. Sonic's eyes shot open and he screeched before dropping to the floor. "Whoa, thanks a lot, Sukimi...Sukimi?" Suaske looked up and saw Sukimi not in front of him. "Where'd she go?" he asked and walked outside to see if she was there. In the kitchen, Sukimi woke Sonic up after what had occured. "My head is killing me...what the heck happened to me?" he asked, looking at his arms and legs. "Oh my god...oh my god..." Sonic said, looking at his body. "I really turned into this beast...how? I can't...wait...Jurausene...the Omega Force Gem...it all caused this." Sonic said, scared only slightly by his appearance. "Eh...it's not so hideous when I get used to it...heh, I somehow remember doing this a lot." Sonic said.

Later that night, Jurausene appeared before Sonic and led the blue hedgehog to the edge of the sea. "Over yonder is the dreaded Sea of Steel that I spoke of. There lies the Sword of Viragea, the second half of the Grand Blades of Geos." said Jurausene. "Hmmm...sounds interesting. Let's do this!" Sonic said, geosynthesizing a waterboard and surfing to the Sea of Steel's center, where a large altar awaited them. In the center was a circular platform where the Sword of Viragea stood. Suddenly, the mark of the Sword of Avalon on Sonic's back started glowing and appeared before him. "What the hell...where did this come from?" he said until a great flash in his head. Afterwards, the Omega Force Gem started glowing and all the beasts within stood before him. Sonic's eyes were closed as they stopped moving. "Sonic? Are you well?" the beasts all exchanged similar expressions. Sonic looked up with his familiar grin and shouted to the heavens; "OH YEAH!! LET'S DO THIS!!" he said as he grabbed the sword. Like the Sword of Avalon, the Sword of Viragea formed a tattoo-like design on his back. "He's back. And just in time to stop the doctor." said the Feather Dragon. "All right, there's some work to do! First things first!" he said, sprouting the silver wings and flying at mach speed. "Your power has increased even more." said Griffon. "Indeed, now to take care of my first thing." he said, landing in front of Sukimi's house and maintaining wings. "Sonic, where were you? And where did the wings come from?" Sukimi asked. "I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me. I was able to remember everything! Thank you so much!" he said, kissing her cheek once more. Sukimi turned and smiled, kissing his lips once again. "Good luck...and be safe, okay?" she asked him, recieving a positive nod and thumbs-up.

Back in the city, the whole city was covered in explosions and clouds of smoke. The rebels were fighting against ground robots and Tails; in the NeoTornado; had already shot down all but one of Eggman's ships. All that remained was Eggman's flagship, which was already charging a shot at the NeoTornado. "Heh heh, you cannot stop me now, foxboy! Perish in the name of all that is evil! Fire Hyper EggBlaster!!" he yelled, creating a large energy shockwave and aiming it directly at the NeoTornado. "Shit, I hope the shields absorb most of this..." Tails said, watching the incoming shockwave. "Don't worry about it, little buddy! I got you covered!" yelled a familiar voice. In front of the ship, bearing the Jurausene form was Sonic the Hedgehog. "Sonic! Oh thank the heavens!" Tails said. "Heavens ain't do it! A kind heart did! Now it's time to kick some Robuttnik!!" he said, bearing the two swords, the Sword of Avalon and the Sword of Viragea. "No...no way...he got both SWORDS!!!" Eggman lost it there, as the shockwave bounced off of Sonic. "FIRE!!" Sonic yelled, his total sixteen chain guns unleashing dark and holy lasers at the flagship. The resulting explosion lit up the sky as Eggman, wearing a green decorated robe and bearing a huge cannon on each arm. "You...die...now." Eggman said as Sonic landed. "...Bring it." Sonic responded as he reloaded.

Meanwhile, ancient symbols across the globe began responding. The energy coming from them escaped towards the skies, lighting up the air until the light reached a large castle. Within the castle, two huge statues; one of a multi-headed dragon and one of a large woman with wings; started to respond to the glows. "So...the time has come..." said the dragon statue. "Indeed, dear...it's time to see our son again..." said the woman statue. Both shattered and the beings within stood firm. The dragon had three heads, the center resembling a hedgehog with navy-blue quills and large green eyes. His wings were golden, yet his body was dark. Red claws and blue fangs showed that he meant business in a battle. Above his back was a large diamond-crafted two-bladed weapon. The woman was an angelic red hedgehog with green eyes and black wings. Her long white dress and broken halo over her head were distinguishing features, as well as a large heavy-bladed lance with angel wings as the blades. They both walked through the large gate and transcended beyond to begin the trek to the world below.

Each clash brought forth an explosion, with each attack Eggman landed, Sonic pushed it back. Sonic unloaded hellish amounts of blasts at Eggman, each causing apparent damge to the evil man. When Eggman was far, Sonic would launch light and dark missles at him. When he was close, Sonic would launch his chain gun assaults. Soon enough, Eggman unleashed great blades from his arms. "I'll cut you in half, you fucking pest!" Eggman shouted as he clashed with Sonic, who went flying backwards into a destroyed building. "Oh yeah?! Theoraze Shockwave!" Sonic shouted, crossing his wings and unleashing said shockwave. The blast pushed Eggman back but did nothing else. "That won't save you this time, now die!!" Eggman shouted, jumping high and coming down fast. The sound of steel clashing was heard beneath the blinding light. Sonic defended himself with the Sword of Avalon and the Sword of Viragea, one in each hand and sporting a white robe with red pants and blue long sleeves. "No way...how is it possible for you to wield both swords!?!" Eggman asked enraged. "Don't ask me! Just pray that I don't kill you!" Sonic said, pushing Eggman away and rushing at him, blocking each strike with his own and landing some himself. Eggman was on the edge as he continued to strike. The sound of flesh being pierced was heard by Tails, Cosmo and the others as Sonic stood there near Eggman. Blood dripped from Sonic's hand as he stepped back, looking at both swords, covered in blood. "Heh...it's been done..." Eggman said, smiling before falling. Sonic stepped back and was shaking greatly as a feeling overtook him.

Cosmo ran up and grabbed hold of him from behind. "Sonic...I've missed you so much...Sonic!" she said, holding him unti he turned her around and embraced her. "Yeah...me too...me too, Cosmo." he said holding her as she tightened her embrace. She felt him shaking a lot and saw tears going down his eyes. "It's okay...everything is okay now..." she said. "No...no it's not...I've...broken the taboo...of Geosynthesis...the most unforgivable one...I've slain with the greatswords..." Sonic said as the sky turned stormy. Thunderclaps were heard and everything was gloomy. Suddenly, from the ground and the sky, large glowing chains wrapped around Sonic as he was held in the sky. "What's...what's happening to him!?" Cosmo asked as Shiorae arrived. His eyes and the tght ball of a fist he had was enough to cause some alarm. "The...The Final Judgement...for Breaking the Sacred Taboo...of the Grand Blades of Geos..." Shiorae said as Sonic was held up by the chains and booming voices were heard. "Let it be done..."

-Short one here but rest assured, you're almost done here! Think what you will of the ending until I put it up!


	24. The Final Judgment

**Flowing Pedals Of Light- Above Who We See**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

A story that I've been thinking about for the longest time, Sonic x Cosmo. I don't own any of the SEGA characters here and my fan characters will be identified in the story. Rated for sex and violence, along with language. Not a single flame will be accepted, but suggestions are welcomed. If you don't like the couple, don't read the damn story. We're nearing the home stretch of this story, so stay with me here. It ends now, so here you are, the final chapter of my story.

Chapter 24: The Final Judgment(probably heard something like this a billion times already but...)

In the skies above the city of Turg, Sonic was strung up like a puppet. His eyes were closed, he made no efforts to escape and the chains started to glow more insidiously. Across the general area that this whole story revolved around, people who came in contact with Sonic felt a presence and were drawn to the sight of the Final Judgment. In Station Square, Mizare felt the presence while training. "Huh? What's this?...There's no question...It's Sonic...He's in trouble!" she said, dashing out towards the city of Turg. Same city, same scenario with Rina. "That felt like Sonic. You, watch over the shop please. I've got to attend something important." she said, dashing out and leaving her store attendents to handle things. Sukimi alkso felt something and didn't waste anytime figuring out what it was. "He's in trouble, I know it!" she said, dashing as fast as she can.

They all arrive on the scene of the Final Judgment and were all equally frightened as to the sight before them. The booming voice of the heavens sounded off after what seemed like an hour of silence. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Omega Ranked Geosynthesizer. You stand before us charged with the offense of breaking the most sacred of taboos, you have sprayed blood using the Grand Blades of Geos. Do you deny this?" the voice said to Sonic, who opened his eyes slightly. "...No." he said, everyone gasping. "No, Sonic! Just lie!" Cosmo shouted to him, making him close his eyes again. "You realize the severity and crimes of the great taboos of Geosynthesis, do you not?" said the voice again. "Yes, the three Great Taboos of Geosynthesis: if you try to bring back what was lost of life, life shall be lost upon you by means of soul, if you deny the presence of Geos around you, your children will be cursed with the brand of Geos and never be capable of certain bodily functions and if you slay by means of the Grand Blades of Geos, your soul is sent to the Maze of Rugredia to wander endlessly until the Geoaura diminishes and life is lost forever...the Great Taboos of Geosynthesis..." Sonic recited with relative ease. "So those are the sacred "don't do this" of Geosynthesis..." Knuckles said. "I never knew they were so serious..." Shadow said. "I never knew how serious the punishments were..." Cosmo said. "So the last one is what Sonic did?" Tails said.

"Unfortunately so. Although at the moment, he was unaware of the taboo, Sonic did slay with the Grand Blades of Geos. As a result, he broke the sacred taboo." said the voice, making Sonic look away, although this was strange since the voice wasn't coming from any general direction. "But he didn't mean to do it!" Cosmo shouted but recieved little response. "I am aware of what I've done...and I am aware of the punishment that will befall me." Sonic said. "...Fuck you, Sonic..." said a low voice that attracted Sonic's attention. That was Shiorae who was shaking violently. "Couldn't even lie to save your own goddamn life, could ya?...Always gotta be concerned about others and not yourself, don't ya?! Well you know what!? Go to hell!!" Shiorae shouted, surprising everyone. "Shiorae...I'm sorry..." Sonic said lowly. "GO TO HELL!! GO TO FUCKING HELL!! BURN IN THAT HELLISH FLAME, WHY DON'T YA?!" Shiorae shouted loudly. "Shiorae, please stop..." Cosmo said. "YOU COULDN'T LIE TO SAVE YOUR GODDAMNED LIFE!! YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT MUCH!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Shiorae continued to shout. "...Because...I don't want to be treated differently..." Sonic said. "What...what do you mean?" Cosmo asked him. "I know what I did wrong, it's been done by Geosynthesizers who found the swords and killed with them...if they met this fate...so should I..." Sonic said truthfully. "Sonic...you must be sure of your fate. You can be given a second chance..." said the voice. "A second chance...I don't think I've earned one..." he said, making everyone gasp once more.

At this point, Shiorae has lost it and is radiating with dark energy. "THAT DOES IT!! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP ONCE I GET YOU DOWN, SONIC!! RRRAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shiorae shouted as he blasted himself towards Sonic, brandishing two dark energy blades in his hands. As he neared Sonic, he came into contact with a very, very painful barrier. "SHIT!! FUCKING SHIT!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!! ARRGGGHHH!!" Shiorae continued shouting with rage as he slashed against the barrier. "Damn, he's really upset...Cosmo, what're you...!?" Tails shouted as Cosmo jumped up and launched an assault against the barrier. "YOU!! GET OUT OF HERE!! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!!" Shiorae shouted at her, yet she continued to hit the barrier. "You'd be wrong, Shiorae...this does concern me...he's my beloved..." she said, continuing her assault. "Cosmo...fine." he responded, attacking like crazy. "Let the Final Judgment commence." said the voice as the chains pulled Sonic higher into the air. "Sonic the Hedgehog, Omega Ranked Geosynthesizer and bearer of the Omega Force Gem, you stand charged with breaking the greatest of taboos in Geosynthesis and relay no desires of a second chance. As a result, you have been sentenced to having your soul sent to the Maze of Rugredia to wander endlessly. Have you any last words to be spoken?" said the voice.

"Actually, I have a lot to say before this goes down. You mind?" "Of course not, take as much time as necessary." "Very well, then. Tails, you're my best friend in the whole world and have always been there for me. Man, I remember our first meeting like it was only yesterday...and you've grown so much since then." "Sonic...man, this is too much..." Tails said. "Knuckles,, I never hated you. I've always know us to be rivals, if not good friends. Even when you caused stupid shit due to Eggman's tricks, I know you had good intentions. A mountainous warrior is all I could describe of you." "...Damn it, I can't say anything..." "Shadow, you are a good friend, if not just another of my rivals. You always gave good advice and got money from me through inane bets but...it was always in good fun." "Yeah, I guess so..." "Rina, our first meeting wasn't what I would call normal but the events that followed were an adventure that would give you the chance to change your life. I'm glad you made that fateful choice and that I was able to see the change." "I am as well, Sonic..." "Mizare, you beat the shit out of me that day we met and showed a true warrior spirit afterwards. I have faith that you'll be a master of the arts you possess." "Yeah...of course I will!" "Sukimi, you really did a good thing for me and I'll never forget it. Let that spirit that you possess bring you to new heights in the future." "Of course I will. Take care...oh, I can't say that..." A long silence later, Sonic made his last little speech.

"Cosmo...heh, there's a lot I could say, but I'm not gonna bore you with the things you already know. The day we met felt like fate to me and the affection was sincere. I could never love another as much as I do to you." "Sonic...I don't know what I'll be able to without you..." "Hey, come on. You've got a strong spirit, a good heart and plently of friends. Besides that..." "Huh?" "I'm not going anywhere. Remember? I'm always right here." Sonic said, pointing to the location of his heart. "Sounds cheesy but it's true. No matter what happens, I'm right there with you, okay?" "You sure you won't be able to pull off another miraculous escape...?" Cosmo asked him. "Heh, you know me...but I'm not too sure this time..." Sonic said as the chains pulled him higher. "Let's see...I guess all I have left to say to anyone I missed and everyone in general is...I love you all..." he said as his body started glowing and his soul was pulled out of his body by a chain going through his back, transparently of course. His soulless body dropped down to the ground slowly, Cosmo catching it upon impact. Her tears dropped onto the cold body of the blue hedgehog, his eyes shut as if was asleep. Shiorae looked high in the sky, shaking violently until he shouted to the heavens, "FUCK...YOU...SSSSOOOOONNNNIIIIICCCCC!!!!"

Sonic's soul passed through a passage of blinding light until he reached a dark place with multiple passages and clear skeletons. "...So, this is the Maze of Rugredia. I was sort of expecting a nice wallpaper design or something. Well, whatever, I guess...huh?" Sonic looked behind himself and saw the two figures I mentioned earlier descending from the sky. "Sonic...so you ended up here after all..." said the female one. "How have you been, boy?" said the male one. "Wait...those voices...from the...grave!? Mother!? Father!?" Sonic said, rushing to embrace the female one that turned out to be his mother. "We've missed you so much." she said, returning the hug and releasing Sonic to hug his old man. "Oh Sonic, it's been so long!" he said, grabbing Sonic and hugging him. Sonic did the same, except his face was turning purple. "Uh...Dad...can't...breathe..." "Oh, sorry. So, we've heard what has occured. You know that it is certain secondary death walking through this maze. I say secondary because the loss of your soul is one thing to die from but your soul itself can also die in here." his father said. "Gee, thanks for the encouragement. So now what?" Sonic asked. "The Grand Master Geos wishes for you to have a second chance, Sonic. That is why he sent us here to see you and deliver this." his mother said, holding up a glowing flower.

"A...a flower? That's my second chance? Pretty vague if you ask me." "Behold, Sonic." his father said, unleashing a strong blast of air from his mouth, blowing the pedals outward. "The pedals are glowing...is this what I think it is?" Sonic asked, with his parents smiling. "Indeed. Follow the flowing pedals of light, Sonic. They will lead you to the exit...and to Grand Master Geos." his mother said. "What about you? Will you remain here?" Sonic asked them. "Silly boy. We aren't going anywhere. We'll be right here..." his father said, pointing to Sonic's heart. "Heh, like father, like son. Better get going sweetie." his mother said, embracing Sonic after his father did the same. "Okay, catch you later, I guess!" Sonic said, dashing along the pedals at light speed, his parents waving him off. "Good luck and godspeed, Sonic." they both said, watching him go off. In no time, Sonic stood before the Grand Master Geos. "You made it." he said, a large cloaked dragon with ten silver wings. "Yeah, thanks to you. And my parents for delivering the message and gift. You sure about this?" he asked. "Of course. You deserve it. Now go on. Follow the path of light to the world below." Geos said. "Okay. I''ll do my best this time! I promise!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up. Surprisingly, Geos did the same thing. "Godspeed, Sonic. Godspeed." said Geos, who grabbed Sonic and threw him through the path of light toward his body. "Heh, definitely your son." he told his parents who arrived on the scene. "Yes, considering it took him less time to clear the maze than you, dear." his mother said. "Heh, well he had help. It took me a good couple of weeks!" his father said, making everyone laugh. "Let's see how everything develops, huh?" Geos said, with large doors closing behind them. "What of the swords?" "Ahh, let him keep them. He earned them, after all."

A large column of light cover where Cosmo was sitting with Sonic's body. Suddenly, a very fast moving sphere of blue energy was moving towards Sonic's body and entered it, making his body float in the air. Everyone saw his arms moving and his eyes open and soon, before them all, was the same hedgehog. "Heh...guess I did earn a second chance." he said, waving to everyone. Suddenly, Shiorae appeared and conked him over the head very hard. "You do that shit again and I'll hit you even harder, you get that!?" he said. "Uhh..yeah, sure thing, Shiorae." Sonic said, rubbing his head. "I don't think you heard me!" he yelled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sonic responded. "That's more like it. Now then.." he said, stretching out his hand and taking his remaining power from Sonic. "Now I have my whole body. Thanks for keeping it safe." Shiorae said. "No problem." Sonic responded, the ache in his head finally subsiding. Everyone got their fare shares of affectionate responses, hugs, handshakes, exclaims, all that good stuff. When everyone had their fun, they watched and awaited as Sonic and Cosmo ran to each other and embraced. With one last and passionate kiss, she held him tightly as their lips remained together saying only this...

"Welcome back, my beloved..."

-And there you have it. To all those who were against this couple, I praise you for surviving the story and your opinions were taken in stride. For everyone who responded, thanks a lot. And for the people who hated it, I appreciate your wasted time all the same. All done, so pat yourself on the back and...well, I guess that's it. Thanks a lot!! Be sure to be on the lookout for my new story "Fight of the Hellish", which will bring a new twist to the Sonic world.


End file.
